One Last Spark
by Kallypso
Summary: I felt like I was in a pit and someone was wacking me with a shovel when I tried to climb out. I thought it ended two years ago. But sometimes ashes still smolder, sometimes all it takes is a spark to start a fire again. Book 3! Envy/OC, Edwin, Al/OC! R
1. Prologue

**__****Ok so here's the prologue. Took a bit for me to get my thoughts organized again and I won't be updating this again until I get back because I have to hit the ground running with my short story. AH! DEADLINES!**

**_But I still don't want the camp to end._**

**_Anyway, you people asked questions so before I start the prologue I'm going to answer them!_**

**TALK BOX (Questions and answere)**

**Q: How many chapters are in this book?**

**A: It could always change but probably about 48 or 49 like the first book. It is alot longer then the second**

**Q: Does this series have to do with the brotherhood series?**

**A: No, I don't want to follow another series directily in the same book series. I want to do my own origional arc. However for all you Brotherhood fans I promise that after this series concludes I will be starting another fanfiction based off Brotherhood. I have a plot figured out in everything so be at ease.**

**Q: Will there be a love triangle with Envy, Ed and Liz.**

**A: No, for several reasons. For one thing, I'm no good at complex romance. Romance isn't my specialty and I prefer to have it in my story as a light side dish. Be glad I have some though unlike the origional series. For another thing Ed is going to be with Winry. I support Edwin, and that is why I don't pair OC's with Ed. Thirdly my favorite characters are Ed and Envy. I don't want to hurt either of them with romantic drama on top of everything else. So no, Ed does not love Liz in anything further than a sibling like relationship.**

**Q: Will there be other OC's introduced.**

**A: Yes. Four of them. I won't give details but it has something to do with Liz's life pre Psycho Revenge Phase. Take note that it will be awesome.**

**Q: ARE YOU GOING TO END THIS HAPPY OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO BE DEPRESSING AGAIN!**

**A: Ok, ok, I know the last two books have ended depressing. I am very much an author who throws their characters in a hole and wacks them over the head with a shovel when ever they try to get out, laughing sadistically all the way.**

**Liz:... morbid...**

**Shutup... anyway, yes I enjoy angst. However I can promise you that yes, this story will end on a happy ending. I'm not always one for happy endings but these characters are friggen earning one. Consider that a promise that the ending will be happy.**

**Q: What are you doing with Envy?**

**A: Did you really think I would kill off my favorite character and love interest of the OC? I'm not that cruel...**

**Envy: Yes you are.**

**Butt out! Anyway, He is coming back along with a few other old friends/ enemies. The answer, while I'll make it much more complex, is basically summed up by the fact that Truth is awesome and can do what ever the Hell he wants.**

**PS: He is in this one.**

**Liz: DAMNIT!**

**Ha ha.**

**Q: What about the villains sents Envy's obviously not one anymore?**

**A: Ok, so cutting corners: Gluttony didn't eat Dante. She is still alive. And, once again, not giving too much away, there are new homunculi... if I do say so myself, they are pretty awesome. So yeah... more villains are awesome!**

**Ed: Cause we didn't have enough people trying to kill us all ready.**

**Be Quiet pipsqueak.**

**Ed: PIP-**

**Moving on!**

**Q: Regarding Al: Are you giving him a love interest.**

**A: Yes. I've also, again, decided to cut corners and make Al the same age as he should be instead of coming back as a ten year old. The love interest is one of the new OC's, though I won't tell you which one. It'll become apparent quickly though.**

**Q: So how many people are you killing this time?**

**A: Why the hell would I tell you that... and yes of course I'm killing people! I have to kill people! I'm depressing like that! And in my defense, I didn't decide that Scar, Hughes and all the other characters would die. That was the creators!**

**Envy: Yeah, you just decided to kill me.**

**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M BRINGING YOU BACK! GET OFF MY CASE!**

**Q: So are any other homunculi coming back?**

**A: Three others beside Envy. As a hint, they're names don't start with Gl, P or S... well that gave everything away.**

**Ed: Master of deception**

**Oh shut up! Three of them end up back in like the fourth chapter! It's not a huge spoiler!**

**Q: Gonna have alot of angst?**

**A: Less than the second book and about the same as the first... maybe a little more. There will certinly be alot more utter hate between Ed and Envy and as I said there are some deaths. But there is alot of happy stuff and more humor than the second book. Plus I think there's one possible thing I'm going to do that you'll really like me for doing :)**

**Q: Anything else we should know?**

**A: Yeah, Izumi's alive still. She needs to be in this book... because she's awesome. **

**_And that's all for question and answers! Feel free to ask me more through out the series and thanks for all the reviews... now on to the PROLOGUE!_**

* * *

Memories.

Throughout are lives we collect them in our minds. Some memories fade as time goes on. Some memories leave scars. Those are the ones that never leave us. Funny enough, I seemed to have a scar from most people that were now gone… even the ones I didn't like.

The scar on my forehead reminds me of Scar, who saved my life more than once and tried to kill me just as much. He died saving Al. I'm forever grateful for that. Not to mention I had once shared a twisted view on revenge, similar to his.

I remember Lust and Gluttony by the scar on my shoulder. Lust died helping us, right after I think I was beginning to really gain a respect for that woman, and Gluttony, who had always been more like a vicious pet, lost his mind to Dante.

Then there are those Scars that come in different forms. The ones that send a piercing nostalgia through my head. I don't _need _a scar to remember Wrath by because I already had a scar that reminded me of my little brother. It was one on my mind, an emotional scar. I couldn't really even differentiate between Timmy and Wrath when I thought about them. He gave up himself to open the gate for Al.

Then there are those scar's that come in the form of scattered pictures that I see at the Rockbell's house, of Trisha Elric. I never knew the real woman so when I see her I can't help but think of Sloth the homunculus reincarnation.

I never actually liked her that much. But hey, that doesn't stop you from remembering.

Then there are scars that come in the form of people… like Elysia and Gracia Hughes. I see them and a funny image of Hughes flashing pictures of his daughter flash through my head. I missed Hughes a lot I had to say.

Then there's a scar that runs just under my rib cage, a scar that acts up wif I work to hard or if I'm to anxious, the most visible one. I was stabbed there… by Envy. That scar throbs the most painfully for more reasons than one.

Time doesn't heal wounds, I've come to realize… something does the healing, but it's not time. And even if the hurt ever stops, they leave behind marks, burning reminders. They never let you forget. They never leave me alone.

Scars.

They're damn annoying.

* * *

_**That's all for the slightly angsty prologue!**_

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**

**_Envy: Or I will kill you..._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Silver Demon

**__****I lied... I decided to update again because I'm a saint... that and I actually typed this chapter us several months ago when I was bored and it didn't change really...**

**_Envy: She does wierd stuff like that._**

**_And from crazy town camp, I was having annoying computer problems because my computer charger shorted out I guess. Easy enough to fix I guess._**

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**

I hastily pulled my hair up and brushed my dark bangs from my eyes. This looked like just another sleepy town, nothing unusual. But according to Mustang this was where the killer was.

He was a rouge alchemist, the silver demon (as uncreative townspeople were calling him), who worked with silver to kill his victims. It was just pointless killing too, like Barry the Chopper. He did have hatred for the military though, state alchemists especially, so there was speculation that he was doing all this to draw out a state alchemist.

Well here I am Bastard, at your service.

Mustang had given this task to me because as I was… of similar stature to… younger girls, I was more the ideal target. The Brigadier General and his always faithful subordinates were waiting in the shadows while I drew the killer out.

One thing that I found interesting about fishing… it never works out well for the bait… especially with the bait is devoid of luck and is, to an extent, handicapped.

I fingered the hilts of my knives thoughtfully as I stared down at the village. It was night time and nobody was out in the streets which was definitely a good move on their part. The scar on my chest twinged slightly my hand flew to it instinctively.

_'Please don't have an attack tonight. Please, please don't have an attack tonight!'_ I prayed silently. I sighed as the pain faded and dropped my hand from my heart. No attack. Good.

…the phrase _'yet' _comes to mind.

"Well here goes nothing" I murmured, tugging aimlessly at a few stray tangles that hung in my face, unsecured by my messy ponytail. "Let's hope I live."

My knives were concealed in my jacket. I was supposed to draw the guy out by looking innocent and vulnerable.

"Ok, innocent… how do I do that?" I muttered. I stood in the middle of the street staring around for awhile. Maybe I'd try my luck in a dark alleyway. Everyone always catches me and tries to kill me there!

I skipped (ugh) over to the nearest, most ominous alleyway and slipped inside. A stood there for a few moments my ADD mind wondering if the murder was going to come.

"What's a little girl doing out so late?" a voice purred. A shadowy figure stood at the entrance to the alleyway.

Huh… that did not take very long.

My reputation of getting kidnapped on nighttime walks clearly precedes me.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the adjective he had chosen to describe me.

'Maintain innocence and don't over react. Pretend you're afraid when he comes' Mustang's words echoed in my head.

'I hate acting helpless' I thought. 'I really fail at innocence.'

"Who are you?" I asked making my voice high pitched and fearful. Good god I sounded obnoxious!

I could probably hold the innocent mask for… what? Ten seconds?

The murderer chuckled "Helpless little girls shouldn't be out all alone. They could get -"

_SNAP!_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HELPLESS LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO COULDN'T DEFEND HERSELF AGAINST A MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM CAUSE SHE'S EVEN SMALLER AND WEAKER AND MORE HELPLESS THAN IT!" I flew forward, my foot driving into the man's stomach.

Hmm… seven seconds…

He reeled back gasping as I jumped away and landed on one knee. "What the Hell?" he glared at me "Who are you!

"Liz Parker, the Lightning alchemist. Nice to meet cha psycho." I glared. The question remains why we even tried the innocent plan in the first place. Mustang overestimated my acting skills.

The Silver demon brought himself to his feet a cruel smirk on his lips "A state alchemist. So they've finally crawled out of their hole. And they send a child."

"I'm twenty years old bastard!" I snarled drawing my knives. "And your worst nightmare."

"We'll see about that." The man held out his palms for me to see. Transmutation circles and equations were tattooed all over them.

…gross.

The silver demon clapped his hands together. Blue alchemic lights flashed and silver spears shot from the ground and flying right at me. I rolled out of the way and the spears smashed into the wall. Then the man clapped his hands together again creating a silver spear from the ground and charging me.

On the plus side, his method of attack is very… shiny.

As he swung the shaft downwards towards my head I swiftly crossed my knives in front of it, blocking the swing. Then I grabbed the shaft and sent energy coursing through it. The Silver demon was sent flying back and into a wall.

I would've started taunting him at this point but a sudden searing pain shot through my chest forcing me to my knees and sending a hiss of pain from between my teeth.

Ok so I really shouldn't have done that. It hadn't been necessary for me to use my energy but I _had _to go ahead and try it anyway! Zippedee freaking doo da!

I mean, God Damn it, why now? Of all times for me to have an attack it had to be now!

The Silver Demon grinned wildly as he brought himself to his feet, his gait a little unsteady from the shock "Looks like you over exerted yourself state alchemist."

'_No freaking duh!" _I wanted to growl but I couldn't make any sound other then hissing in pain.

The murder pressed his hand to the wall and a silver spear shot forward. He gripped it in his fist and pointed the sharp tip at my throat.

Damn it Liz, move! Do something!

"It was nice to meet you state alchemist." The Silver Demon giggled maniacally.

"Yeah… " I said with a great effort, managing to curl my fingers around one of my knives. "Same… to… YOU!" I swung my knife up and sent a bolt of energy flying through it at a speed that created a huge bang. A moment later the man collapsed, a hole in his chest.

Panting heavily I lowered my knife. Another burst of pain shot through me causing the weapon to slip from my fingers. I clutched at the wound waiting for the pain to stop, waiting for it to end.

"Lighting!" I heard Mustang's voice call. "Elizabeth!"

"It's… Liz… God damn it!" I managed before I blacked out.

"Liz… Liz can you hear me?"

I blinked trying to clear my vision. I was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The lights were bright and stung my eyes. Riza Hawkeye was leaning over me smiling with relief.

"Good, you're awake."

"Ugh." I responded with a groan. "Where am I?"

"The inn in the city." Mustang came into view. "The citizens were more than happy to let you stay here till you recovered.

"How long was I out?" I asked forcing myself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as my scar twinged.

"A few hours." Hawkeye told me. "We found you just before you passed out by the Silver demons body."

I gave a grim smile of satisfaction.

"I would've liked to take him alive." Mustang sighed sinking into a chair.

"Sorry." I said maybe too coldly. "He was about to kill me and I was out of options."

"I know Elizab- Liz" he corrected at a particularly lethal glare from me look from me. "I don't blame you."

I winced again and pressed a hand to chest. "Haven't had attacks like that for awhile, at least not one where I passed out. That was stupid of me to use my lightning alchemy." I sighed, glaring at my hands. "Not much of a Lightning Alchemist any more, am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous Liz" Mustang said dismissively. "You do your work fine without using lightning alchemy. It isn't a point of major conflict."

"Ha… yeah, I'm a model student in the art of playing dead." I laughed once, a bitter edge creeping into my voice.

It was true that lightning alchemy was a _really _bad idea now. It was like some form of attack was triggered every time I used it. I couldn't stand not being able to use my signature any more. It had been the only form of alchemy I had truly mastered anyway.

"Hey, Liz!"

I turned to see a familiar cigarette addict, technical genius, dog aphobiac and…warrant officer standing in the door.

"If it isn't Colonel Flame's posse." I grinned. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling, sparks?" Havoc grinned patting me on the head.

"Don't call me that."

"Ah, lighten up." Breda laughed.

"No, I'm determined to remain a depressed human being with a narrow outlook on life."

"Aren't you doing a bang up job." Havoc grinned, removing his hand from my head. "So are you all good now?"

"I think so." I shrugged. "Then again, I'm lying down."

"That was a close call out there wasn't it?" Fury asked.

"Intensely" I agreed sighing. "But the jobs done I guess."

Mustang rose from his chair, smiling slightly "Right, in any case, we need to get back to Central and fill out the paper work for this case. Can you walk?"

I forced myself up indignantly "Of course I can walk!" I stumbled and was caught by Riza. "Usually." I added feeling depressed.

Mustang smiled slightly. An upside to being a cripple: Mustang wasn't as pompously annoying.

You've got to love life's little pleasures.

"That about wraps that up." Roy stacked the papers together and handed them to Hawkeye.

I yawned, "M-hmm. General? Random thought… how are Ed and Al?"

After the psychopathic German incident I rejoined the state, no longer under the order to help Ed and Al in any quest and we were allowed to go our separate ways. It had been two long years sense then… and I didn't see them as much as I would like. I remembered a time when all I wanted was to go my own separate way. Now I just missed them…

…I'm getting to soft.

"They were inspecting the growing industry in Xenatime, you remember that one." the General told me.

"Yep." I nodded.

"And then they were going to take a short vacation to visit their old home."

I brightened at this. "General… do you think I could maybe take a break too? It's been several months since I've seen them and I think I need to rest." My hand involuntarily went to my scar.

Mustang thought for a moment then nodded. "Guess it wouldn't make much of a difference. Two weeks… but that's it." Mustang was trying to be firm with me. It was absolutely hilarious that he had to _try _now.

I grinned "Aye aye captain…uh… General I mean!"

It would be good to go home.

* * *

_**Thanks for the record breaking first chapter reviews for me at 11! Really appreciate it!**_

**_Liz: But feel free to keep on obsessivly reviewing!_**

**_Or the scary lady with dreads will kill you._**

**_Ed: AUGH TEACHER!_**

**_Izumi: DIE!_**

**_Envy: God this is entertaining._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Family, few times removed

**_Ok, back from camp, exhausted and sad but here's another chapter so enjoy!_**

**_Envy: Got to hurry, your computers almost dead._**

**_Damn broken charger... damn rain storms._**

**_Liz: REVIEW!_**

I scanned the rolling hills. Out here was so… peaceful. The countryside, the small cottages, the animals that lumbered across the ground munching on grass. And the sight of the Rockbell home.

The familiar sign was outside it and the lights were on in the windows. I could faintly smell oil, and iron… the smells of auto mail. Ah, Winry… I missed her a lot too. She was like a sister to me.

After a pause I knocked loudly on the door and waited. After a moment I heard Winry's voice "I'm coming! Who is it?" she opened the door and started at the sight of me "Liz!"

I grinned "Hey Winry."

The mechanic lunged forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Can't… breath…" I managed to choke out. Winry is a lot stronger than she looks with all the manual labor and the last thing I needed was to have another attack. Imagine if the headline read, '_Death By Hugs!'_

"Sorry." She pulled back, beaming from ear to ear. She still looked the same with her blonde hair, blue eyes and usual mechanic wear. She was the same cheerful auto-mail mechanic I knew so well.

She seized my hand and dragged me into the house after her calling "EDWARD! ALPHONSE! GUESS WHOSE HERE!" she grinned at me "They'll be so glad to see you! It's been so long!"

"Yeah." I murmured.

A second later Al appeared… I still hadn't gotten used to his human self. He looked so different with… skin and grey eyes and brown hair. Whenever I had looked at pictures in their home of their mother I could tell Al took after her, in looks and personality.

On a bright side, after the gate was destroyed, Al started slowly recovering his memory. He had filled almost all the gaps now and was back to his original self. I couldn't complain. Having him not know who the Hell I was could definitely be annoying.

"Liz!" Al's face lit up "You finally dropped by!" we hugged each other in greeting.

"Where is Edward?" Winry demanded.

"He heard you yelling" Al grinned. "And he thought he was in trouble."

"Ed, come on!" I called grinning. "She isn't going to hurt you! I don't think…"

"Liz?" Ed's voice answered in shock before he appeared in the door. "I… you're here!"

I lunged forward and pulled him into a hug. It was fair to say that while I loved Al and Winry, Ed was so like me that I had missed him the most. He was like my twin brother almost. We fought and I'd get annoyed with him but in the end I would always miss him.

"H-hi." Ed grinned. "What you didn't _miss _me did you?"

I snorted and stepped back "You wish pipsqueak."

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU BY ALMOST A FOOT NOW!" Ed growled.

It was true. He had shot up to normal height and I stayed down. It was damn annoying.

"The nickname shall always stay Ed." I grinned. "For the sheer entertainment of seeing your over reactions."

"Nice to see you too." Ed muttered.

Al sighed rolling his eyes to the sky. Winry laughed and pulled me into the kitchen "Sit down. I'll get you something to drink. How are you? Where have you been? Why had it taken you so long to drop by? Is it the General? Was he keeping you? What made you come back now? Why-"

Ed laughed, cutting off the blonde girl "You're rambling Winry."

"Yeah one question at a time." I laughed.

"Hmph." Winry sat down the glass of water in front of me. There was a knock on the door again. "Oh!" she squeaked. "I forgot Mr. Mathens was coming over for me to check is new auto-mail! I'll be back. Don't kill yourselves guys!" she scurried from the room.

"Same old Winry" Ed chuckled and shook his head.

"She seems to be getting on fine on her own" I murmured. "How long has it been since Pinako passed away?"

"Half a year." Al sighed. "She was old and she didn't have the system to recover from the auto-mail shock."

"Course she died with a smile on her face." Ed half grinned. "Said she always knew that auto-mail would kill her in the end."

I was worried for a moment "Winry is being careful right?"

"Winry's fine" Ed laughed. "She's younger and stronger and yes she _is _careful."

"Good." I smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" Ed asked after a pause. "How are you… doing?"

My face fell a little "Better I guess. I had a real bad attack a few nights ago on my last assignment before I came here. I killed the guy I was to supposed to catch because he was about to kill me. I passed out too. That's why Mustang decided to give me a little time off. I'm off for two weeks."

"Well" Al said in attempt to be optimistic. "That's good at least. You'll have time to stay with us right?"

I forced a smile "Right, if you don't mind guys, the train ride made me exhausted. I think I'll go to sleep if that's alright."

"Sure" Ed and Al said in unison.

Once in my room I contented myself with lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. I heard the sound of a footstep that could only be made by an auto-mail leg, in the door way.

"You aren't in a sleeping mood are you?" Ed asked with a sigh. "You just wanted to avoid further questions."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So nothing." He shrugged. "It's in character for you. You have a habit of avoiding questions."

"Do not!" I snapped.

"Really? So what about Envy?" Ed retorted.

I was silent for a long time before Ed swallowed and stared at the ground "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was a low blow."

"It's fine" I sighed. "You're right I have a habit of avoiding questions. Maybe I'm better, I don't know… it's still painful.

Ed couldn't exactly sympathize with me anyway because if one fact remained, it was that he hated Envy. He couldn't sympathize but he still understood.

"I miss the old Liz." Ed sighed, a sad smile on his face.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah… I do too."There was a long pause before I smiled "God, I feel so depressing. What have you two been up to?"

"Same old" Ed shrugged obviously glad to change the subject. "Inspections, arrests etc. Not too much interesting. Though Rusl and Fletcher asked about you the other day."

"What did you say?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said you were the same old moody, sarcastic, shorty."I glared at him viciously and he grinned "Aw, still so sensitive."

"I'm going to beat you to death with a candle."

"I'd like to see you try."

I rolled my eyes "Anyway, I am exhausted, and sleep is starting to sound nice.

True enough. Even with how much I had been sleeping lately I was still exhausted, probably still from that attack.

"Yeah" Ed moved back towards the door before pausing "I'm… glad you're back, Liz."

"Me too." I grinned.

Sighing I reengaged the ceiling in a staring contest. I was back… but I wasn't me. I wasn't whole. Whether it was because of _him, _or other reasons I seriously had to let the past go.

I stared out the window of the kitchen in silence, letting random thoughts flow through my mind. Just thinking. It was nice to do nothing and just have time to wind down. You could sit for hours just staring at the rolling hills and let your mind drift away.

"You've been staring like that for fifteen minutes." Ed's voice made me jump. The blonde boy sat next to me and studied my face. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "Life has been so dull since we stopped questing for the philosophers stone. Nothing's a challenge, nothings interesting. I know we always wanted the adventure to end but now that it's over I feel so… ordinary…"

"How awful that must be" Ed grinned. "To be _normal._"

I laughed with him then sighed and stared back out the window.

"I know what you mean." Ed said after a pause. "We had our purpose back then… but now it seems like we're just going in circles. Nothing to do… we're just dogs of the state. At least the nations at peace though."

"Yeah and at least you aren't breaking your auto-mail as much and almost getting killed by Winry." I added.

"Or almost being killed in general" Ed nodded. "Or ending up in the hospital and losing gallons of blood."

We laughed for a minute then Ed got up. "Don't let your mind float away pipsqueak."

"Goldilocks" I muttered under my breath as we walked away but I was grinning. It felt good to smile. I didn't do that a lot these days.

"I blame him" Ed muttered, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Who?" Al asked, confused.

"Envy" he growled. "It's his fault Liz is like this now. She acts similar but I know that she's hurting. She's different. And it's that bastard's fault."

"Brother," Al sighed. "I don't think we should talk about this when Liz is around. What if she were to walk into the room? We should let it go for awhile."

"I know we've talked about it before." Ed sighed. "It just… really bugs me."

"It's the past Ed, you didn't do anything so why is it worth dwelling on?" Al asked with a sigh.

"I…" Ed bit his lip. "Al… that's the thing, it was Envy's idea… but I agreed to it. I shouldn't of. I hate myself for that too." His eyes narrowed. "But mostly I hate him."

"It's not your fault, really" Al told his brother "And from what I've been told, I don't think its Envy's either."

"Huh?" Ed stared.

"He didn't _want _to leave did he?"

"So? He-"

"Envy had no soul and he bore a huge grudge that he _needed _freedom from. He didn't want to go but he did because he knew it wouldn't leave. Dad… it sounds like he wanted to die too. It was Envy's nature… and he could never help what he was created to be."

"You don't understand" Ed growled, leaving the room. "You didn't see her face… you didn't see her cry…"

"No" Al murmured when his brother left, his thoughts trailing to the time just before he tried to resurrect his brother and Liz.

'_You know what will happen to you?'_

'_Yes, but I've had enough of people dying in front of me. It's time I gave my share and made my own choice'_

'_Then do it now.'_

"But… I remember Envy's face that day… and you didn't see that…"

* * *

_**Ok, Review everyone!**_

**_Liz: Got to keep it short since the authoress is practically dead..._**

**_Envy: Bye people..._**


	4. Chapter 3: Resurrected

**__****Ok so I'm back with yet another chapter!**

**_Liz: These things are flying out pretty fast._**

**_Ed: Yeah they are._**

**_And take heart because ENVY IS IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Envy:...hooray?_**

**_Truth: And me._**

**_Liz: DIE!_**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

A few days past and I busied myself with studying. I did that a lot these days, studying alchemy and fighting as much as possible. I had my reasons for both, though many questioned them.

Eyes narrowed, I bent my knees in a ready stance, waiting a few beats before I lunged forward, attacking the demon tree, with a hard kick before flipping back and landing on my hands and knees. I rolled to the side in a dodge before lunging forward again, punching twice before rolling back from it again, panting.

…So I fight inanimate objects. Don't judge me.

It's not like Ed would fight me. He would be too afraid of me getting an attack. Which was all fine and good, and I knew he didn't want to hurt me… but this was about trying to get stronger. I figured that the more I practiced fighting, the more my endurance would increase. Then I might not get so many attacks. It was working, I could tell. But it was painful, without a doubt.

Maybe increasing my endurance didn't matter so much, since nothing was really happening. The jobs I got were simple things, nothing so challenging that they required amazing sparring skills. But to train the mind you also had to train the body… at least that was what my aunt always said. Besides, I was doing this for myself more than anything. I was doing this because I didn't want to get an attack at the crucial moment every time. I was doing this because I didn't want to be weak anymore. Pain was all in the mind. I could learn to live with the pain. I had to learn to live with the pain.

And not just the physical either.

On a bright note, Truth had been gone for two years, ever since I had demanded he leave in the pit of my anger. I was glad not to have his voice in my head any more… but it still lingered in my memory never the less.

_"The ending isn't what you think it is."_

What the Hell had he meant by that? And if this wasn't the end then where was it? It had been two years. Nothing had happened. So where the Hell was the ending?

With a growl I lunged at the tree again. This brutal attempt at plant murder is easy when one pictures people they hate as the tree. Dante, Eckhart, Truth… though it's hard to picture Truth really since he's just a voice. I just imagine the tree spouting fortune cookie sayings.

An hour later the blast of pain hit and I fell to my knees, clutching my abdomen. I always practiced until the attack came, despite the pain. An hour of fighting, that was five minutes better than usual. I managed a triumphant grin as a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. After five minutes the pain ebbed and I managed to stand again, holding onto a tree limb for support. I was always a little shaky after attacks if I didn't pass out.

"Liz?"

I turned to see Al standing a few yards away, worry stretched over his face.

"Oh hey Al" I grinned, maybe a little too brightly. "What are you doing out here?"

Al sighed at my attempt to divert the conversation from what I had just been doing "Making sure you weren't doing something stupid… why do you do that to yourself?"

"Because Al" I muttered, glaring at the ground. "I need to. I need to get stronger."

"But you're hurting yourself!" he protested. "I'm pretty sure that's not healthy!"

"Consider it physical therapy" I shrugged lightly, smiling. "I'm fine Al, really. I do this all the time. And it is helping." I sighed. "But uh… do me a favor and don't tell Ed."

"He doesn't like it, does he?"

"Nope."

Al shook his head "We all know that secrets you ask me to keep from Ed will be inevitably found out."

I winced; I knew what incident he was referring to. I had told him about the first time… Envy had kissed me. When I was shocked and couldn't bring myself to lie to that adorable hunk of metal. He had agreed to keep the secret. Ed hadn't found out till much later, but when he did, it was safe to say he was confused, maybe angry.

"Yeah… I know."

"I won't tell him" Al sighed. "I promise Liz."

"Thanks Al." I grinned. "I owe you."

Al had changed, not just because he had gotten his body back. He was a little less innocent, a little older. He was eighteen now. Still, he was naturally forgiving and kind, and still kept some of the childlike innocence despite his age. It was refreshing to know someone like that.

"Don't push yourself too hard" Al told me before he left me alone.

"Yeah…" I murmured to empty air. "I'll try."

* * *

_'Wake up.'_

A voice… a familiar voice in the homunculus' head.

_'Come on homunculus.' _

Where was he? What had happened?

_'Envy.'_

Yes… that was his name wasn't it? His sin.

_'Oh for the love of- GET UP!'_

Envy's eyes snapped open. It took him a minute to adjust to the light before he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face "What… the…"

_'Well about damn time!'_ The strange voice snapped. _'For someone who doesn't need to sleep you sure are hard to wake up.'_

"Death does that to you" Envy growled irritably. "I'm surprised you managed this _Truth_."

_"Ah ha! So you do remember." _The voice cackled. _"You are a Hell of a lot of trouble. You just had to test my plans and see if I could do this? Well-_"

"Shut your damn mouth" Envy muttered, a smirk coming over his face. "Seems like you managed it anyhow. Wasn't sure you'd be able to but I wondered just how seriously you meant that 'The end isn't what you think it is' bit."

_'You know you're incredibly disrespectful to someone who could send you right back into the void of the gate' _Truth said testily.

"You won't do that. You wouldn't have brought me back if I was that disposable." Envy smirked broadly.

_'Damn…' _Truth sighed in defeat. _'You know if you weren't a homunculus I wouldn't have been able to do this. I can't just resurrect people's souls. Luckily you have none and the mind and body are easy to fetch back.'_

"Lucky me." Envy stood.

_'Oh don't worry homunculus. You'll pay you're price for this. There's an exchange behind everything as you are well aware.'_

"Yeah, what's my price?" Envy asked.

_'It'll become apparent' _Truth giggled maniacally. _'Oh yes it will!'_

"You're a vague little bastard aren't you?"

_'Watch your mouth' _Truth chided lightly.

Envy seethed, wishing that the voice had a physical form that he could pummel to death.

_'Doesn't everybody' _Truth sighed, quite literally, reading his mind. _'Though it may interest you to know, that two other old friends of yours are currently about to kill each other.'_

"Huh?" the sound of yelling suddenly reached Envy's ears.

"How can you still be alive!" a child's voice yelled. "I… I killed you! And… I should be dead to… what the Hell is this?"

"It doesn't matter" a woman's voice said smoothly. "Looks like I'm back though. I do believe I can continue that task of cutting the red stones out of you. And you don't have a transmutation circle to help you here."

Envy peered from behind the bushes to see two familiar faces locked in a heated argument that would inevitably result in a fight. A boy with long, shaggy black hair stood opposite a tall woman with wavy hair of a similar hue.

"I can't let them kill each other can I?" Envy asked with a sigh.

_'Preferably not.' _Truth said wryly.

"Ah fine." Envy stepped forward and snapped, "Cut it out. Neither of you can kill each other right now anyway so this whole endeavor is relatively pointless."

"Envy?"

Both reactions were different. Lust's was one of slight surprise; Wrath's was of fear and caution as he took a step back.

_'Good, he's still afraid of me' _Envy thought satisfied, a slight smirk coming over his face. The kid had always irritated him with his obsession over his fake mom, Sloth, and his ability to do alchemy with a few human limbs. It was nice to know he could still keep him in check. "Yeah, Its me."

"H-how?" Wrath asked. "I-I thought… you went through the gate and-"

"Died?" Envy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Not quite, runt. Seems like there's a few things that need explaining with you too. Just how did you end up wearing the Fullmetal pipsqueak's arm and leg again, huh?"

"I-" Wrath stopped, puzzled. "I… don't know."

_'Any answers?' _Envy thought at Truth.

_'I suppose I could give you some scientific explanation' _Truth sighed. _'About the arms being naturally attracted to his body while he was in the gate… but it all comes down to the fact that he's useless without the arms that give him the ability to do alchemy… and you wouldn't want him to be useless would you?'_

_'Aren't you a master of explanation.' _Envy muttered sarcastically, he turned to Lust. "So you're alive."

"Not quite am I?" Lust smirked. "It looks like I'm still a homunculus after all that."

Envy shrugged lightly, a short laugh escaping his throat. "Ah, I guess."

"So… what happened?" Lust asked. "I admit, being dead, it seems I've missed a few things."

"Right." Envy took a moment to fill both of the homunculi in, quickly, not lingering on many details. By the end Lust sighed.

"Oh well if _that's _all."

Envy smirked "Simple right?"

"Liz is alive" Wrath murmured. "… She's not dead… big sister…"

Envy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he remembered Wrath's attachment to Liz, his imagined '_Big sister'. _Maybe she was more reliable than Sloth and actually did care for the kid even when she found out what he was, but his attachment was still foolish.

_'You aren't one to talk about human attachments' _Truth giggled. _'Are you homunculus?'_

Envy gritted his teeth _'Shut. Up.'_

"So what now?" Lust asked.

Envy was surprised to find both homunculi were staring expectantly at him. Maybe because he actually seemed to know what was going on? Or because he was the oldest of them? It didn't matter to him anyhow.

"…I think… we should find Liz."

* * *

Later that evening the sun was setting and I was alone in the house. Winry had gone out for an appointment with another customer who couldn't make it to the house and Ed and Al were visiting their mom's grave. But I didn't mind being alone. I simply lay there on the couch, eyes closed, letting my mind drift.

I was startled by the sound of a window opening and my hand flew sub consciously to one of my knives, my eyes snapping open. They shouldn't be back yet and they wouldn't come through the window… I don't think.

Slowly I rose and walked calmly as possible towards where I heard the sound. It was coming from the kitchen. The window was open but no one was there. Cautiously I shut the window, still wary of my surroundings. A noise came from behind me.

I whirled around and brought the knife down towards whatever it was but someone caught my wrist and held it above my head.

"Are you really going to kill me already Liz?"

I stared for a minute at my captor and blinked my mouth slightly open. The knife slipped from my fingers and clattered against the floor. The palm tree hair, the smirk, the deep purple eyes, I knew them all.

It was _him._

It was Envy.

* * *

_**MWAHAHA!**_

**_Liz: You love torturing you're readers don't you?_**

**_Envy: Isn't it obvious._**

**_Ed: She loves cliff hangers._**

**_Yep! Be sure to review my captiv- I mean friends!_**

**_Envy: Wow... subtle._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Red Crest

_**Ok, next chapter after that horrible cliff hanger.**_

**_Liz: Enjoy people!_**

**_Envy: And Review!_**

* * *

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. My mouth hung half way open, my eyes were wide. I tried to get sound to come out of my mouth but overall it was a failure.

"En…vy?" I finally managed to get out.

He kind of smirked sadly "Yeah…"

My knees gave in that moment. Envy caught my shoulders before I hit the ground and steadied me "Hey… Are you ok?"

"I…" I swallowed. "I'm fine… I just… Seeing you, is a… shock to the system." I was shaking, my knees wobbling like an unsteady child's, and I could barely raise my voice above a whisper. "Is that… really you?"

Envy sighed and wrapped his arms around me, gently "It's me…Its ok Liz… shh… calm down ok?"

It took me a few minutes until I finally stopped shaking and managed to start breathing again.

Envy pulled away from me, his hands still rested on my shoulders "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I murmured. "This isn't a dream… is it?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Envy mused.

"Dream people say that all the time."

"You're going to pursue this aren't you?"

"_Yes!_" I shouted. "Because I don't _want _it to be a dream and before I get, god forbid: happy, I want to _know_!"

Envy sighed and rubbed his ears "You're still loud you know that?"

"Damn you."

"You're a little late, I hope you realize." Envy smirked, crossing his arms. "You aren't going to let this dream concept go are you?"

"Nope" I sneered. "Never."

"We'll see" Envy's smirk widened a bit. I realized that he had, once again, managed to get very close to me without me noticing. If you remember past experiences, he tends to do that a lot. His face was barely an inch from mine and I could feel his breath. "Maybe this'll give you a little kick."

Lips pressed softly against mine, in a familiar kiss. I forgot completely about the fact that I was supposed to be figuring out if this was a dream or not. I exhaled and let myself slip into the kiss, my eyes drifting close. It lingered for a moment before Envy pulled away.

"Great, now I've lost my train of thought" I mumbled, aware of the heat on my cheeks.

Envy smirked "Still think it's a dream?"

"I'm getting better at accepting the realism." I admitted.

"Wonderful, now allow me to drop more surprises on you." Envy whistled loudly and before I could react a giant mass, of black hair flew through the window and crashed into me, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"BIG SISTER!"

"Holy…" I muttered. "Wrath!"

The familiar homunculus boy beamed up at me and giggled. "Yep!"

"I never thought I'd see the almost reincarnation of my brother but actually reincarnation of my cousin again! How are you?" I was grinning widely. This was a sensation my face hadn't felt in awhile: real happiness.

"Good!"

I stood and looked the child up and down "Wait a sec…" I blinked. "The fox bite on your shoulder… hang on… how did you get Ed's arm and leg again!"

"They were on me for awhile and when they were pulled in they were just floating aimlessly in the gate. I was able to find them again and they seem to attach naturally to me!" Wrath explained, rocking on his heels.

"Anyone else?" I asked Envy testily, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me you forgot me Liz." A nail wished right past my shoulder and embedded itself… just a few inches from my bad shoulder.

I looked up to see Lust standing in the open doorway, her arm extended forward. She had a familiar lazy smirk on her face.

Maybe we should consider locking the doors at night.

"Lust" a smirk crept onto my face. "Did you happen to know that you almost hit my bad shoulder… _again_?"

"Old habits die hard Liz." Lust shrugged, retracting her nail and closing the door behind her again.

"Ok, that's all the surprises" Envy smirked.

"Oh _thanks_" I growled. "Isn't there something else you can do? I so close to a heart attack I can just _feel _it!"

Envy rolled his eyes, smirking.

Lust sighed. "How long has it been anyway?"

"Four years since I've seen you" I murmured. "Two since Envy decided to be an idiot." I shot Envy a glare. "So… why are you three still alive anyway?"

"Well… I did tell you that the end wouldn't be what you thought it was." The corners of Envy's mouth lifted upward slightly.

Funny, that was what Truth had told me a long time ago.

"_Bingo little human" _a familiar voice cackled. _"Miss me?"_

…

Crap.

"_Well, well. My old leech Truth is back."_

* * *

Pitch black shrouded the man as he ran. Why was it suddenly so black out? Where had the street lights gone? He couldn't even see the moon in this utter blackness, or his own hands. He hated the dark. He always hated it more than anything. He usually managed to hide it well lest he be taunted by his comrades in the military but now? It shouldn't be this dark out.

He panted, stumbling, blindly along the street, his left hand grasping blindly at the cool brick wall on one side, his right hand struggling to get a good grip on his gun, but his palm was so slick with sweat, he couldn't quite get a hold of it.

"Why the rush… Mr. Al-chem-ist?" A chilling voice cackled, slicing through the dark like a knife. It was young, and obviously female. The man whirled and pressed his back against the wall, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"Wh-who are you!" he demanded. "T-tell me!"

"Aw, why the stutter Erosion alchemist?" the voice asked mockingly. There was a flash of white teeth; a malicious grin. "Afraid of the dark?"

"N-no." he mumbled.

"You can hide it from _Fear_." The girl clucked. "You're terror… so intoxicating, I can feel it." She giggled maniacally.

"Where are you?" the man demanded, bringing up his gun with a wild cry of terror, clutching it tightly in both of his shaking hands. "Show yourself!"

A girl popped suddenly into view, as if the darkness had dissipated from her body. She had straight, spiky blonde hair and vicious, violet eyes "Boo."

The man pulled the trigger on his gun with a yell of surprise, shooting the girl through the neck. Another bullet followed, hitting her stomach and another hitting her shoulder causing her to step back a few steps. The Erosion Alchemist stared in horror as the hunched over girl started laughing, so hard that her shoulders shook. She rose up, her wounds knitting back together as if by magic, the bullets falling from her skin and clattering to the ground.

She licked her lips, a smirk curling over her features "That… was a bad idea Erosion Alchemist."

The gun slipped from the alchemist's hands as the girl melted into the darkness again, despite the fact her footsteps seemed to be still approaching him. Pitiful tears of terror leaked down his face as footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Enjoy your last moments" the girl cackled. He heard a sound, like a blade being pulled from its sheath. "In utter darkness." A blinding pain in his chest, a gurgle as a metallic taste filled his mouth, and he fell. If there had been any light at all, his world would've gone black before he hit the ground.

The girl smirked as the man collapsed to the ground, a puddle of blood already forming around him. With a contented sigh she let the blade attached to her wrist melt back into a normal hand. Who'd have known this guy would have such an easy fear to act on? The dark. How fun it had been to watch him squirm, surrounded by his greatest fear.

The dark was a childish thing to fear. He feared another thing of course, besides just that. He had feared death. That at least, she didn't need her powers to impose on him. She shrouded all of her targets with the fear of impending death.

Her eyes trailed to the ring on her finger, silver, with a red stone in the center, now glowing just a little bit brighter with the added soul of its new victim. With a smile, she knelt down and dipped two fingers into the blood that lay around the dead man. Humming to herself as she worked, she began to drag her fingers over the rough wall, coating it with a bloody pattern, one a message for the state, one that was also on the small of her back.

When she finished she wiped her fingers absent mindedly on her black skort and smirked down at the body "Humans… so laughably weak."

Then she left, leaving behind a glistening, blood red oroborus on the wall behind her.

* * *

"What happened here?" Mustang demanded.

"A state alchemist sir" Havoc sighed, glancing over at the body. "Another one dead. They're dropping like flies."

"Takes you back to the time Scar was at large" Hawkeye murmured. "Only a little less messy."

"Any further developments?" Mustang asked.

"Just… you'll see right over here… a pattern on the wall." Havoc shined the flashlight over the blood red symbol.

Mustang drew in a sharp breath. He knew that symbol. He knew it all too well. It was the one that had been hidden so long under the late Fuer's eye patch, the one that every homunculus bore.

"…Sir?" Hawkeye ventured cautiously. "What do you want to do?"

"Make sure all state alchemists are warned" Mustang said after a long pause. "Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye, you'll accompany me to the train station tomorrow morning. Clean this up Havoc!"

"Sir!"

"What are you thinking sir?" Hawkeye asked, keeping pace with Mustang as he walked swiftly away from the scene.

"I hate to cut her vacation short" Mustang murmured. "But both Liz and the Elric brothers are the ones I need on this case. It is after all, their area of expertise."

"So the homunculi are back then?" Hawkeye asked.

"The dead don't come back to life Hawkeye." Mustang said firmly.

"Maybe so, but these homunculi didn't have souls. They weren't technically alive." Hawkeye pointed out.

"Maybe so, but," Mustang's eyes narrowed. "It's different this time. The homunculi were never obvious like this before. It's something else. I can feel it."

"For everyone's sake" Hawkeye sighed. "I hope you're wrong."

Mustang sighed "Yes… I do too."

* * *

_**Hmm... how interesting eh?**_

**_Liz: You love those types of murder scenes don't you?_**

**_I confess... I am sadistic._**

**_Envy: Tell us something we don't know._**

**_Oh shut up!_**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Remaining Grudges

_**Ok, so this chapter has a lot of bantering an such. It took me awhile to get it right and make it sound good and I still don't know if it's perfect, but you know... I can only hope that it's good.**_

**_Liz: Kind of a long chapter too._**

**_Envy: But they always like that anyway_**

**_Al: That's true._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**

* * *

_'Now, now little human' _Truth sighed. _'I gave you a rest for two years. You should be grateful.'_

_'Like fricken road kill I am' _I thought angrily.

_'Don't forget, I'm the only reason you're old friends have returned' _Truth said smugly. _'And for that at least, I deserve thanks.'_

_'Yeah well-'_

"You look like you're about to kill something Liz" Lust stated bluntly.

I forced a smile "Do I? I hadn't noticed."

"Truth paying a visit?" Envy asked, smirking.

"Huh?" I stared. "How the Hell did you know about the voice in my head!"

"He's visited from time to time."

I growled angrily _'Why don't you just stay in his head!'_

_'He has enough psychotic tendencies to deal with' _Truth replied flatly.

_'I'm developing some so help me-'_

"She's staring evilly off into space again" Lust sighed.

"Is that healthy to have voices in your head?" Wrath questioned.

"No, she's going insane" Envy said flatly.

"None of you are helping!" I snapped.

"Liz…" I heard a voice behind me say slowly, sounding very freaked out. "What…the…?"

I whirled "Oh crap! Al! Heh, heh…" I grinned brightly. "Why the heck don't you make more noise while opening the doors?"

"You were being loud again, and therefore didn't notice him" Envy shrugged.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," I smacked my forehead. "How long has he been standing there."

"About a minute."

"You bastard, you could've mentioned that _before_."

"I…" Al still looked confused and freaked out, staring wide eyed between the three homunculi. "You three… aren't supposed to be alive are you?"

All three homunculi kind of smirked, as if enjoying some private joke "Well no."

"Uh… ok then…" Al blinked.

"That is you isn't it tin can?" Envy asked, eyebrows rising. "What do you know; you did get your body back."

"You can stop calling me that!" Al protested, about as annoyed as a nice person like Al could get. "And… yeah."

"At ease, you're about as loose as a wood board." Envy rolled his eyes.

"You're being uncharacteristically nice." Al said warily.

"Don't be ridiculous" Envy muttered dismissively, waving the comment away.

I struggled to cover up a laugh with my hand. Envy… _nice_. Ha! "Al… where's Ed? I thought he was with you."

"Well, one of the neighbors had something break down and he offered to fix it. He's probably not that far behind me." Al sighed.

"…damn that's a problem isn't it?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, he might have a psychotic episode."

"And if he destroys any of the house, Winry will kill him."

"Yeah."

"That's bad."

"Right."

"I don't know, that doesn't sound so bad to me." Envy smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, it wouldn't."

"Hey Al! Liz! I'm back!" Ed's unwelcome voice called from outside.

"Shit." I cursed pushing the homunculi out of the room. "Hide! We should break this to him lightly."

When Ed entered the rook both Al and I were sitting at the table, maybe smiling a little too brightly when Ed entered.

"Hiya Ed! How goes it friend?"

"Uh…" he stared at me. "Liz, are you feeling ok?"

"Of course she is brother" Al laughed good naturedly. "Heh, heh, are you feeling incredibly calm right now?"

"Uh…"

"Like nothing in the world could upset you?" I added. "Like you never want to kill anyone ever again, especially not right now."

"Guys… what the Hell's going on?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all! What makes you say that?" Al and I said in unison, beaming.

…Yeah… maybe we're being a little too obvious.

"You aren't very good at subtlety are you" I heard Envy smirk.

I whirled and glared at the homunculus leaning in the doorframe, obviously wanting to piss Ed off too much to consider the fact that the pipsqueak might explode… then again, maybe that's what he wanted to happen.

There was a brief silence before "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I smacked my forehead "Damn it Envy. Do you ever do what anyone tells you to do?"

"No." Envy said flatly.

"You…you… you…" Ed glared. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Brilliant deduction, pipsqueak. I never knew that the state alchemy exam could give you such masterful logic" Envy smirked.

"AND I'M NOT SHORT! I'm almost as tall as you now damn it!"

"The key word being _almost_, little brother."

"Stop that" Ed growled in warning.

"Stop what?" Envy asked innocently… wait, did I seriously just use those two words in the same sentence?

"You keep calling me _that_" Ed said, eyes narrowed.

"And you keep on breathing" Envy smirked. "Both of us want each other to stop but we both know that probably won't happen, _little brother_."

Ed made a growling noise in his throat before clapping his hands together and drawing a steel blade from his auto-mail arm. "Do you really want to test me, Envy?" he hissed.

"When you've never beaten me once?" Envy sneered, his right arm melting into a blade as well. "I think I'll take my chances."

"Brother wait!" Al said coming up behind Ed. "Uh… we shouldn't do this right now! Please, stop."

"Hell no." Ed growled.

"Envy, get rid of the blade arm or I will hit you" I glared at Envy.

"Ah, I won't kill him too badly" Envy's eyes narrowed in anticipation.

So nothing's changed there. They still hate each other… though really I think Envy's just screwing with Ed at this point, for the sheer enjoyment of watching Ed get pissed off. Damn, I'll have to kill both of them.

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped.

"Did this happen a lot beyond the gate?" Wrath asked curiously.

"Probably" Lust nodded.

"You two aren't helping." I glared. "Now look Ed-"

"Why are you just talking to me!" he snapped.

"Because 1) You started it and 2) Envy isn't going to listen anyway." I countered. "Now you know very well that you can't kill him, as much as I know you'd love too. Not only is this counterproductive, but if Winry walks in and she see's you about to fight she is going to kick your-"

The door suddenly slammed open and a shiny metal wrench soared through the air, connecting squarely with Ed's head and sending him to the ground.

"What did I say… about fighting… in the house...Edward." I dangerous, familiar mechanic's voice came from the doorway.

"Too late" I smacked a hand to my forehead and sighed. "Can't say I didn't try."

"WINRY!" Ed was on his feet in a second. "DAMN IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! THAT THING CAN BE LEATHAL YOU KNOW!"

"YEAH SO CAN THAT WEIRD KNIFE OF YOURS!" Winry countered.

"It's his fault!" Ed pointed accusingly at Envy.

"What are you talking about pipsqueak?" Envy smirked, waving his now, flesh hand. "I don't have any weapons whatsoever."

"…You're dead."

"Good luck with that."

"What in the…" Winry stared around at the other three people who were in the room. "Edward… why don't you tell me next time that a bunch of people are coming?"

"If I had known I would've!" Ed snapped. "Blame Liz!"

"Ah!" I jumped back. "It wasn't my fault Winry!"

Winry's glare turned on Envy who looked considerably amused with this situation. She stalked forward until she stood right in front of him. Ok, granted, she didn't exactly know what he was at this time but it was still surprising.

"And just who are you?"

Envy's eyebrows rose slightly as he held Winry's stare. There was a brief pause before he smirked "Friend of Liz's"

"Hmph" Winry stepped back. "Good answer."

"Did it occur to you that he could be lying?" Ed growled.

"Be realistic Ed, if he was, Liz would be voicing her opinions on the subject." Winry said.

"…good point."

"And that is?" Envy glanced over to me in question.

"Winry" I grinned. "She's the mechanic."

"So what, is she the pipsqueaks girlfriend?"

And I thought Ed exploded at short jokes and the little brother thing.

"AUGH! NO! SHE'S NOT, SHE'S NOT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Envy blinked before smirking "You aren't defending yourself very well pipsqueak."

"See, I've been telling you all along Ed, stop living in denial." I grinned.

"You aren't helping Liz. Stay out of this!"

Winry mean while, had spotted the other homunculi.

"I'm Lust" the female homunculus introduced herself, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah" Winry nodded, taking the hand before turning to the last boy. "Wrath!" realization dawned on her. "Y-you're… but I thought-?"

"Yeah, I- I know" Wrath smiled sheepishly. "Hi Winry… nice to see you again."

She frowned "But Al said that you were dead… hmm…" her gaze trailed to his right arm "Oh look, guess you don't need auto-mail anymore."

"Huh?" Ed hurried over to Wrath to see the arm. "Wait a sec… HOW'D YOU GET MY ARM AND LEG AGAIN?"

"It's not my fault!" Wrath protested. "It's that Truth guy!"

My fists clenched and I felt suddenly vengeful "God, I hate him so much."

_"How rude" _Truth sighed.

"What's with you?" Ed asked.

"Oh nothing Ed" my eye twitched. "Just a little voice inside my head, nothing to worry about!"

"…Huh?"

"Long story, little brother" Envy sighed.

"What?" Winry's eyes bugged.

Queue simultaneous smacking on foreheads on the Elric's and I's part… see you might have guessed, we hadn't really given Winry any details of our trip, hence, her not knowing who the heck Envy or Lust were. She knew about how homunculi were created and about Wrath, because she had been there when he kind of went psycho. But we had still kept a lot of things secret about dangers we faced, being very vague whenever Winry asked. This makes the "little brother" nickname a bit of a problem.

"You haven't told her?" Envy asked, slightly surprised. "Ha, you haven't told her anything have you pipsqueak?"

"That's none of your concern, Envy" Ed growled.

"Tell me what?" Winry demanded.

"Why?" Envy persisted.

"We didn't want to put her in danger by knowledge." Al said. "If she found out about the things that were going on… we thought the homunculi would find out about her and she might get caught up in everything."

"Huh, we didn't think of that… Liz was just so easy to kidnap." Envy smirked.

"I'm gonna jam one of my knives down your throat" I growled.

"Tell me WHAT?" Winry stamped her foot on the ground before pointing her wrench at Ed. "Damn it Edward Elric, explain, right now."

Ed stared for a minute before setting his face in a familiar, firm look, one that clearly said he wasn't talking.

Winry glared at him before whirling on Envy "You, tell me."

Envy sighed and shook his head "I would, if I could piss him off… but I don't know most of the story."

"You said little brother" Winry said slowly.

"Only half… by about four hundred years." Envy shrugged, lightly… like that statement was completely normal.

"…Huh?"

"Envy, shut. Up." Ed said in warning.

With a growl of annoyance, I slammed my fist down on the countertop "Ok, stop. Ed, the danger of her knowing has passed and it's not as if she can worry since this all happened a while ago. There's nothing we need to worry about."

"But-"

"I'll tell her myself if you won't" my eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

Ed glared at me for a second before he sighed and lowered his head "Fine… we'll tell her…"

Recounting the story took awhile. I did most of the narration though the others enjoyed making passing commentary on the situations and Winry often gasped. I guess I forgot how many shocking things we'd encounter in our journey… Surprises came at just about ever turn. She did know some stuff, random things that she had managed to weasel out of Al when Ed was reluctant but it was clear that Al had avoided telling her as well, for the most part.

"This… is a lot to swallow." Winry managed when I had stopped talking. She was sitting now, looking slightly pale, and who wouldn't be. We had spilled mostly everything except for a few minor details… like who had killed Hughes… and I omitted that whole thing about Envy and me… no one needs to know that.

After a long pause, she glared at Ed "Why didn't you ever tell me this stuff? You were in danger! What if you had died huh? You almost did! I could of…" she trailed off helplessly.

"You couldn't have helped them" Envy was the one who surprisingly broke the silence with an indifferent shrug. "You might've just been used against them. You'd probably be a less annoying hostage than Liz."

"The more annoying hostage is glaring at you." I glared.

"The more annoying hostage isn't very subtle." Envy smirked in return.

"And it's so weird…" Winry murmured, running fingers through her hair. "That they have an older half brother."

"He is not really my brother" Ed growled, and I could practically see a vein twitching.

"He's just mad he's not the oldest sibling anymore" I whispered loudly to Winry.

"I can hear you, you know." Ed glared at me murderously.

"I know, that's the idea" I replied flatly.

"Well, I have a project to work on down stairs" Winry stood. "Another all nighter… just as well, I wouldn't be able to sleep after all that anyway." She smiled in my direction. "But, I'm glad… I've been curious for four years. Thanks for telling me Liz."

"No problem" I waved a hand dismissively.

"So" Ed asked when Winry had gone. "It's just you three who are back right? No one else?"

"Not that we're aware of" Lust shrugged. "Gluttony's mind was lost, Pride aged, Sloth evaporated into so many particles she would probably be impossible to put back together. As for Greed… well I don't know about him."

_'This would be a bad time to say that he's alive too wouldn't it?' _Truth asked.

"He's alive" I blurted. "Truth just said he's alive."

"Yeah, what do you mean by Truth?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Truth, God, Gate," I shrugged, tapping my head. "Call him what you want but he's in my head. He got in my head for two years after we passed through the gate, took a break for two years when we got back here and now he's returned. He's an annoying little bastard."

_'Don't be so unkind.' _Truth sighed in mock hurt.

"And you're sure you aren't just going crazy?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's been in Envy's head occasionally too."

"Like I said, are you sure you aren't going crazy?"

"Ha, ha." I rolled my eyes. "So now what do we-"

A knock came at the door making me jump "Uh… Who is it?"

"It's me." The familiar and very unwelcome at the moment voice of Roy Mustang came from the other side of the door. "Open up Liz."

…Shit… not good, definitely not good.

* * *

_**Because I'm the master of cliff hangers ;)**_

**_Liz: Truly you are evil_**

**_Ed: Review..._**

**_Envy: Or you will be torched by General Flame..._**

**_Mustang: Fear me._**

**_Back away slowly...REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Tension

**_Ok so I'm kind of proud of how this turned out. It was really hard to write dialouge between Mustang and Envy, it took me forever. But I'm proud of the final product._**

**_Envy: It took her hours on end to do this chapter._**

**_Liz: So review._**

**_Mustang: Or I will incenerate you._**

Ed and I shot each other glances, both of us obviously panicking.

"Wh-what do we do?" Al asked fearfully.

The only one who didn't seem frozen on the spot was Envy.

"One second General," I heard my own voice call out behind me. I whirled to see Envy smirking at me as he continued to speak in _my _voice "We'll be right there."

'_That's creepy' _I mouthed at him.

He shrugged.

"Out, hide." Al pushed the homunculi out of the room. "We'll talk to him until he goes away ok? Please stay put unless you feel it's absolutely necessary to come out."

It wasn't just because Mustang was from the military which would be reason enough to hide the homunculi. What I was worried about was his previous friendship with Hughes. He had proven that he was beyond looking for revenge in the past but what would happen if he found out that Envy was the killer. He might just try to take his chance when the murderer was right in front of him.

I opened the door, glaring "We're still on vacation, General Flame… what do you want?"

"I know, I apologize but I felt this was urgent." Mustang said. Hawkeye stood behind him as well but she was the only other person. "And you always get mad when I don't tell you things."

"True enough, come on in I guess. Al was making tea." I let the two in. Luckily, I was actually keeping a good poker face this time so Mustang didn't seem to suspect anything.

"Yeah, I'm sure you just couldn't resist barging in on our time off." Ed muttered from the kitchen.

"Don't be so uptight Edward. I might be dropping by as a friend" Mustang smirked.

"As if" Ed rolled his eyes. "How about to dump some of your crap on us?"

"Friends do that all the time" Mustang chuckled before his face grew serious. "But this is something you want to know about Fullmetal… trust me."

Al set a cup of tea in front of the Lieutenant Colonel and General before he began. He drew a file out of his coat. "There have been attacks on state alchemists for awhile now. We knew there are several people in this… or just an elaborate one person, since the methods of the killings always seem to differ. At first I didn't tell you because I thought you'd go looking for trouble or just accidentally find it… let's face it, Liz has a nasty habit of doing that."

"Hey!" I snapped. "Though it is true."

"Anyway, I was having my team investigate it" Mustang continued. It wasn't till a murder two nights ago that I realized how serious this was." He opened up a file and pulled out a picture. "The murder itself was simple enough. The man was stabbed and he looked like he had been in absolute terror at the time of his death. The only difference was a bloody symbol on the wall above him." Mustang drew out another picture and held it up. "Recognize it?"

The three of us gasped in unison. Of course we recognized it, how could we not? After all, that was the symbol that had screwed our lives over for several months and that was also the symbol that three people hiding in this house had tattooed on their body.

"The tattoo of the oroborus" Al murmured.

"Yes" Mustang nodded. "We must consider two options of course… that there are new homunculi being spawned somewhere and brought together or that the old ones are back."

'_Or both' _I thought.

"I'm leaning towards the first option." Mustang said. "The old ones were never this obvious. They infiltrated the military for years without us knowing… yet I wonder if these new homunculi have the same master."

"Then Dante is-" I started to say when the file was suddenly snatched from the table.

"No, that definitely isn't something we'd do." A voice mused. I whirled to see Envy, file in hand, reading over its contents with narrowed eyes.

"Envy!" I smacked a hand to my forehead with a groan.

"I thought it was absolutely necessary." He said flatly, never taking his eyes off the paper.

"Envy?" Realization dawned on Mustang and Hawkeye simultaneously. Hawkeye drew her gun with expert speed but a black nail shot from the door quicker, knocking the gun from her hands.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't draw your weapon." Lust said firmly from the doorway, eyes narrowed.

"Y-yeah" Wrath stuttered, holding up his hands placating way. "No one's going to attack anybody, really. We don't need to fight."

"By your lack of surprise" Mustang turned his glare on us. "I'm guessing you knew they were here?"

"Kind… of…Sort of, maybe… ish… yeah." I said sheepishly before steeling myself and glaring back "Though you have the worst timing General! They weren't here two hours ago!" I crossed my arms. "And besides, I didn't know they were coming. I thought they were dead."

"We were" Envy dead panned. All this time, his eyes never left the file. I'm not sure I had ever seen him so focused. "Damn it…" he growled, his hands clenching around the paper so hard I thought he might rip it to pieces. "How can _she _still be alive… She was rotting… she shouldn't still be… but no one else would gather more homunculi… only she would."

"So you're Envy" Mustang had relaxed just a little when it became clear that the homunculi weren't about to attack. He spoke calmly, though Mustang always seemed to be able to disguise his voice like that. "This is the first time I've met you in person… I've only heard about you from the Elric's and Liz."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Flame alchemist." Envy's eyes left the file for a minute to regard Mustang coolly. The tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't really care that much one way or another. His eyes slid down to where the General's hand was held in position to snap. "You know, you don't have to do that… You make a flame in here you could burn the place down and that would be a shame… besides… it would take more than that to kill me."

"I know. I was the one who killed the homunculus Fuehrer." Mustang's eyes narrowed.

"Did you now." Envy seemed only mildly interested. "Well good work… I hated that bastard anyway so I don't really mind. That brat and I never saw eye to eye."

"You call a man that old a brat?" Mustang's eyebrows rose in mild amusement.

"I four hundred years old, Flame. He was in his sixties… I can call him a brat." A smirk slid over Envy's face. "But judging by this file, you failed to take out the leader didn't you." He slapped the document down on the table. "Because that bitch is still alive."

"Fullmetal and Liz were on the other side of the gate" Mustang said calmly, standing his ground, which was a pretty gutsy move on his part. "Al lost his memory. We couldn't go after someone whose face we didn't know. We didn't even know a name."

"Hmm" Envy turned to Lust. "Hey, Lust. You can retract your finger now. I think the lady with the gun here knows it's pointless to shoot me."

"…Fine" Lust's did as she was told. I noted that the homunculi did seem to be doing what Envy told them to do. I guess it was just a seniority thing.

"Lust?" Mustang turned to look at the other homunculi for the first time. "And you're Wrath. I remember you."

Lust nodded once and Wrath smiled tentatively… Was it just me or was Wrath less… wrathful now? He seemed slightly nervous but other than that, he seemed more peaceful. It almost reminded me of back before Envy fed him the stones… though he looked more mature now.

"So then I'm correct in assuming that these murders aren't your doing?" Mustang asked.

"That's right." Envy answered. "And if they were we wouldn't be stupid enough to give it away. Plus" he held up a picture of one of the murder victims. "This guy burned to death. None of us can do something like that."

"And you have severed ties with your old leader?" Mustang pressed on. "You have no connection with her?"

Envy's fists clenched "Don't be ridiculous. I don't follow _Dante _anymore." He held Mustang's hard stare. "Are we done with the interrogation now?"

The tension the room was already considerable. Then Mustang had to make it even worse "One more question… which one of you… killed General Hughes?"

Silence.

I forced myself not to glance at Envy, instead stepping forward "Uh, Mustang look-"

"I know it was not the secretary or the Fuehrer who pulled the final trigger," Mustang continued, completely ignoring me. "So… who was it?"

The tension in the room was unbearable. I closed my eyes, praying silently _'Envy please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. Please-_'

"I did."

I exhaled and swallowed. Great, how were we going to get out of this one? I hoped the General was actually as above revenge as he said.

"Sloth led him into the trap, Lust injured him" Envy met Mustang's cold stare with an equally icy look. "I pulled the final trigger."

"…Why?" Mustang asked after a long, tense pause. "Why… did you kill him?"

"We were told to" Envy replied evenly. "Because he had learned too much… we were told to kill him. So we did."

"How can you be so indifferent about it?" Mustang's voice rose a bit in volume, threatening his forced calm demeanor.

"That's rich coming from you" Envy said coolly. "Back in Ishbal, you killed lots of people without consideration didn't you? It was your orders, so you followed without question. It's the same thing, _Hero of Ishbal_."

Mustang's eyes widened a fraction. It was clear Envy had scored a hard hit. Hawkeye's hand started for her gun but Mustang held out an arm "Lieutenant Colonel… its fine…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I promised myself a long time ago that I would not pursue revenge. I will stand by that."

I almost sighed with relief but Mustang continued "On a broader scale: you homunculi toyed with humans and the military for who knows how long. I would be completely justified with arresting you right now." A slight smirk drew over his face. "But I know how to play my cards… It looks like you have a harbored grudge against the mastermind of these murders as well… and am I right in assuming you are on our side now?"

Envy smirked "Don't flatter yourself… I'm just on Liz's side."

"Well then it's a good thing she is on our side." Mustang's face grew serious. "Don't make me regret letting you stay out in the open… if your loyalties switch again… I will kill you. Not as revenge but as an enemy. It will be for the good of the military."

Envy held Mustang's stare "Trust me _General; _I have no intention of switching sides."

There was a long, tense pause before Mustang's usual calm smirk returned to his face "Very well… you two" he turned to where Ed and I were standing. "I expect to see you back in Central in two weeks maximum. Don't be late."

"Uh…sure" I nodded and Ed shrugged in agreement.

"Bring whoever you want" Mustang glanced at Al and then the homunculi. "And be careful… Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, let's go. Our business here is done."

Hawkeye nodded "Sir."

The door closed and I exhaled before turning to glare at Envy "Do you _ever _miss an opportunity to stir up trouble?"

"Only when they overlap." Envy smirked lightly.

"You're insufferable! Do you really want to make the military your enemy so quickly? If Dante is back then you don't want them both going after you." I sighed and bit my lip. "And I have a funny feeling she hasn't quite forgotten about us either… I get it now… Why Truth brought you back… If anyone has a harbored grudge against Dante its Truth… since she's evaded equivalent exchange for so many years, he wants her dead… but he can't just up and smite her. He knows we'll kill her. That's what he meant about the end being different than we thought it was."

"I don't care what the Hell that little bastard wants" Envy shrugged. "However I would very much like to _kill _my dear _mother_. I'll do that without any encouragement."

'_Naturally that's just what I want' _Truth giggled.

'_Of course you do Truth" _I sighed. _"Manipulative little imp."_

* * *

On the roof later that night (Or what might've been early morning), Envy sat in silence, staring blankly ahead. The Flame Alchemist was a strange character, at least one of the only humans he had ever met that refused to be driven completely by their emotions. If he had snapped and wanted to take revenge, Envy wouldn't have cared, but he didn't.

What bothered him more though was the odd sensation in his chest when he claimed he was the killer of General Maes Hughes. Like something was burning inside of him, smoldering at the thought of the old memory.

He remembered that night well. Liz had come on the scene right after he shot the man. It had annoyed him that he forgot the small detail of a mole under Maria Ross' left eye. A pesky detail that Hughes had actually noticed. Then he had taken the shape of the man's wife and he had been powerless. He couldn't even throw his knife at him.

So what was this strange sensation he felt at the mention of the murder?

'_Oho!' _The unwelcome voice of Truth giggled. _'Confused homunculus? You are very new to feelings aren't you?'_

"What are you talking about?" Envy growled into the night.

'_You see, while it's true that homunculi can feel emotions they are not completely natural. They do not come as easy as they would to humans thus you can claim that you don't have feelings. In this way, when you do have feelings they are unfamiliar.' _Truth giggled again. _'You know what your price was Envy, along with the other homunculi? You are being subjected to all the emotions and feelings of a human? Strange isn't it?"_

"…I'm… what?" Envy blinked.

'_You were always so adamant about how emotions make humans weak" _Truth pointed out. _'Well now you get to see if you're right, don't you?'_

"You… little…" Envy's fists clenched and he wished once again that Truth had a physical form that he could beat to death.

'_So, homunculus" _Truth grinned. _'What does guilt feel like to you?'_

Envy's eyes widened slightly "Guilt?"

'_That strange sensation you feel in your chest at the mention of that man you killed. That is guilt. It's quite a painful emotion. In fact, you evoked that in Mustang tonight when you brought up the Ishbalan war. He always feels guilt about the thousands of innocents he slaughtered' _Truth sighed. _'You have felt guilty before. When you accidentally stabbed Liz as well as that other girl.'_

Envy gritted his teeth, glaring a head into the dark, but said nothing.

'_You looked down on humans for many years Envy. You made many of them suffer. You laughed at their emotional ties and feelings. In truth, some human emotions can be very painful. And you get to experience them now. Problem is, you aren't quite used to them yet' _Truth continued on. _'Hughes death happened years ago and you haven't really had to compensate for it. This isn't nearly as painful as the guilt that Liz or the Elric brothers have gone through on countless occasions." _Truth's voice was dark and serious as he continued on.

'_Liz felt an overwhelming guilt after her family was killed and she could do nothing. The guilt intensified after her streak of revenge. And then she's felt guilt from hiding so many things from the Elric brothers over long periods of time. She hid the death of Hughes from them for awhile, even when she was the first to know, because she couldn't bear to tell them. Alphonse felt guilty for the loss of his brothers arm and leg, and for the suffering that went on around him."_

_Edward carried guilt for a long time because he believed he put his brother Al in a cold unfeeling shell where he could no longer experience any sensations of being human. In addition he felt guilt watching people around them suffer. He felt guilt for Hughes death… more than you do now… because he believed he dragged him into the whole mess. He's also felt guilt for agreeing with you when you decided to go to the Thule society, because he hated to see Liz hurt.' _Truth cackled darkly. _'He also hates you for that of course.'_

"Get out…" Envy growled, rubbing a hand over his face.

'_Why? Because you don't want to hear the truth? Humans have suffered a lot. You loved to make them suffer, unable to identify with their emotions or feelings. You made them suffer.' _Truth sighed. _'Though you have suffered too haven't you Envy? If nothing else you can connect that.'_

"Just get out of my head you bastard" It was taking all of Envy's will power not to punch through the roof.

'_This is your price Envy.'_

Then the voice was gone, leaving nothing but the distant sound of a night train and the soft chirping of crickets. But the voice still echoed in the homunculus' head.

'_This is your price.'_

'_Yeah' _Envy stared up at the black sky. _'I know…'_

_**So what did you think? I really hope I got them in character...**_

**_Liz: Next chapter is mostly filler with some fun stuff at the end._**

**_Envy: aka. Next chapter will be a filler._**

**_MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Ed: She's insane._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Fear

**_Ok, so here's the next chapter. It's mostly fun filler._**

**_Envy: Before she get's evil at the end._**

**_Liz: But we won't spoil it._**

**_Ed: Read it yourself._**

**_Wrath: AND REVIEW BECAUSE I'VE STILL MAINTAINED CUTENESS!_**

**_All: sigh..._**

"Now that I know what you guys are doing I'm a little less worried" Winry sighed the next morning when I told her about our oncoming assignment. "As long as you guys are careful you'll be fine. Plus it sounds like you have extra help anyway, with the old homunculi and all." She cleaned her wrench absentmindedly. "I trust you."

"Not like that would stop us of course even if you didn't" I grinned.

Winry rolled her eyes, smiling.

There was a pause before she asked "So… Envy… you like him don't you?"

And here I thought I was being subtle.

"So, Ed" I retorted. "You like him don't you?"

Winry flushed bright red "That's not fair Liz."

"Of course it is. You like him. You're in denial. Get over it" I smirked.

"Well then you're in denial about liking Envy" she shot back.

"No I'm not, I know I like him… I just don't tell a lot of people for several good reasons." I shrugged. "But with you and Ed, it's completely obvious."

"You're imagining things" Winry huffed.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Then explain why Envy, who has never met you before in his life, thought that you two liked each other upon knowing you for five minutes."

"He was imagining things too!" Winry sputtered. "And jumping to conclusions! Ed and I are just friends!"

"All I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah, denial, blah, blah, blah, I have a crush" I wiggled my eyebrows. "You are so red right now it's not even funny."

"Sh-shut up!" Winry stuttered.

"I have seen tomatoes that look pale compared to you."

"Damn it Liz!" Winry shook her head. "Anyway, I finished a new model for Ed last night. I guess it's about time anyway with you guys going on another mission. Consider it my going away gift." She grinned. "You'll be doing research in Central right?"

"We'll probably start there yeah" I shrugged. I guess it was better not to tell Winry that this would probably be dangerous... and more than just research. Maybe she already knew that… maybe she was just trying to convince herself that we would be completely safe on this mission.

"Anyway, Ed did grow another inch so I went ahead and designed a new leg too." Winry said. "Why do you look suddenly so bitter Liz?"

"Stupid growths spurt" I growled murderously.

Winry sighed.

* * *

"Why does he still have to be alive" Ed growled as he sat down at the table that morning, opposite Al. "He was dead for two years and now he just comes back… I don't trust him… I'll never trust him."

"Why not?" Al asked curiously.

"Because Al… he's a soulless bastard with no conscious and he hates us." Ed pointed out.

"Well he definitely hates you" Al agreed. "But I trust him…"

"You do?" Ed blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because Ed" Al sighed in exasperations. "For one thing, it's obvious he hates Dante now… you saw him last night. And for another thing, he's not going to betray Liz."

"He left once, he could leave again." Ed muttered stubbornly.

"I'm glad he did" Al countered. "You wouldn't be home if he didn't! Brother, you don't have to get along with him but you at least have to except the fact that he could be a valuable ally. I don't get why you're being so stubborn."

"He's a homunculus" Ed shot back.

"Yeah? I don't see you complaining about the other homunculi." Al raised his eyebrows.

Ed was taken aback "Well… they… them too… I guess."

Al sighed and shook his head "You just have a grudge against Envy… I don't care if you hate him brother. But you're going to have to work with him whether you like it or not. And you were the one who complained about how Liz wasn't herself… you've noticed haven't you?"

"Noticed what?"

"Last night… she was happy… the old Liz came back." Al smiled.

"Yeah" Ed sighed. "I know… I'm glad she's happy." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "When Mustang came last night… that was…"

"Scary?" Al grinned. "Mustang is a level headed guy. But I still was afraid he might snap… there was so much tension in the room… I'm surprised Envy held his ground for that."

"That's just like Mustang" Ed huffed. "Letting Envy walk around free in the event he might be useful. He hasn't changed… he still acts like he knows everything."

Al laughed "Yeah…so… do you really think Dante is still alive?"

"No one else would gather up homunculi." Ed murmured. "Only she's crazy enough… and we never did actually kill her, or see her die."

"Yeah… though I kind of hope you're wrong" Al sighed.

"Yeah…" Ed muttered. "I do too."

* * *

"Hey Ed!" Winry sang, bringing in the case that held the new models and slapping it on the table between him and Al. "Consider this a little going away gift from me. Your old arm and leg are getting a little rusty, and I've been working on this new model." She opened up the case. "I would explain the fundamentals, but you probably wouldn't get them."

"Probably not" Ed grinned and looked over the arm and leg. "They look good!"

"Your arm is a little lighter but not so much that it isn't strong… we know what happened last time we did that… and your leg is a little longer since you've grown." Winry explained.

"Damn growth spurt" I growled.

Ed smirked at me over Winry's shoulder. He enjoyed the fact that I had stayed short. He chose to remind me of that fact by patting me on the head on several occasions.

Winry suddenly spotted something… "You didn't drink your milk."

"I'm still not going to drink it" Ed crossed his arms. "It obviously wasn't the milk that was keeping me small because I'm tall now! I see no reason to drink it!"

"It's good for you!" Winry snapped. "If you don't drink it your bones are going to become brittle and they'll break and you'll be even shorter than you were before!"

"My bones are strong enough! Get off my case Winry! I'm not going to drink it!"

"Drink it now!"

"Make me!"

"Hey, kid." I turned in the midst of this amusing scene to see Envy crouched on the window sill… because, you know, coming through the door is too much trouble.

"I'm locking the windows from now on" I muttered.

"Ha, ha. So what's going on?" Envy observed the argument between Ed and Winry.

"Drink it!"

"No!"

"Right now!"

"No way in Hell!"

"The usual" I sighed.

"This happens a lot?"

"Every damn day."

"Hmm," Envy smirked broadly. "They argue like a married couple already."

Two angry blondes whirled on him with vicious glares "What did you just say?"

I pointed automatically at Envy "It was him."

Winry chucked a wrench in Envy's direction but it was moving through empty air, as Envy had already swung out the window faster than I thought humanly possible.

…Oh wait…

* * *

Winry fitted Ed with his new arm and leg later that day through the usual, apparently painful procedure. While Al helped Winry with Ed I was content to watch beside the homunculi. Why were they watching? Well, Lust and Wrath were curious and Envy probably just liked to see Ed in pain… he's a nice person like that.

"This is very entertaining." Envy mused.

"You're a psychopath." I muttered.

"Oh, I know."

Two hour later, Ed was fitted with his new arm and leg and the brief pain of the aftermath had disappeared. I guess he was used to this enough by now that his nerves could recover quickly. Rolling his shoulders he stood and pointed at Al.

"What do you say Al? It's been awhile since we sparred hasn't it? Want to give it a go?" Ed asked grinning.

"Sure, brother" Al nodded, standing.

"What's this?" Envy asked.

"Call it a tradition" I shrugged. "Al and Ed spar all the time. Ed used to never be able to beat Al because he was a hollow suit of armor that couldn't feel pain, get tired, and was just larger, stronger and faster in general. Now, with Al being back in the flesh, it's more evenly matched." I sighed. "My aunt said that to train the mind you also have to train the body. If she found out we were getting sloppy well… So we basically choose between beating each other up and having her beat us up."

"The conclusion?" Envy raised an eyebrow.

"She hits much harder than any of us can" I said weakly. "I will always take my chances with the steel arm. It is much less painful."

* * *

I sighed and sat down on the stairs of the porch to watch. Envy sat on the railing above me and Wrath crouched just below me. Lust looked interest herself and even Winry, though she hated seeing Ed throw her valuable work around like he did, was content to watch through the window.

There was a brief standoff between the two brothers, no one moving to attack. Then Ed shifted his weight ever so slightly to his auto-mail leg, never breaking Al's concentrated stare.

"Wait for it…" I murmured under my breath.

Ed shot forward, pushing off and lunging at Al. I grinned, satisfied with my prediction "Ed always does that. His auto-mail leg gives him a better start off than his flesh one so he can move faster."

"I noticed" Envy said, not taking his eyes away from the fight. His eyes darted around, watching the two brothers, as if he was taking in their fighting patterns.

I turned my eyes back to the fight where Al launched a punch at Ed's side. Ed twisted out of the way and aimed a kick towards the younger boy's head. Al ducked and kicked out at Ed's legs. Ed fell but managed to catch himself in a roll before getting back to his feet to block another jab from his brother. It was always fun to watch an evenly matched fight. You could never tell who would win. One brother would seem to get the upper hand, then the other would come back and the process would start all over again.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Al punched at his brother and Ed caught his wrist, flipping Al over his shoulder. A few moments later, he was standing over Al, twisting his arm behind him as he laid face first in the ground.

"Give up Al?" Ed grinned.

"Fine, fine, you win this one." Ed released Al who got up, rolling his shoulder. "But you still have to beat me a lot more to catch up to all those times I beat you in my metal body."

Ed rolled his eyes then glared and pointed at Envy "You. Get over here."

Envy raised his eyebrows "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yes. I want a rematch." Ed growled. "Unless you're too scared to."

Envy sniggered and jumped off the railing, landing in a crouch on the ground "I'd never miss an opportunity to beat you up little brother."

"Hey, no killing each other" I called out. "I know it's tempting but no _'accidents' _ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" Envy rolled his eyes and stood opposite Ed. "Though this might be a little one sided."

"Shut up." Ed snapped.

"Fifty centz on Envy" Wrath whispered.

"No bet, sorry" I grinned. "Good as Ed is, Envy's faster, stronger, has more experience and is just all together, not human."

There was a short pause before I saw Ed shift his weight again. Envy caught this movement and a grin flashed across his face. Before Ed could lunge Envy shot forward and punched at Ed's right side, a blow he managed to avoid most of, but it still cuffed him enough to make him stumble back.

"You always shift your weight to your left foot" Envy smirked. "It's hard to jump away from an attack to the right when you don't have any weight on that side isn't it pipsqueak?"

Ed growled and lunged at Envy, but the homunculus was a master of dodging backwards as I had observed during his fight with Ed in the underground city. He just stepped and twisted back, dodging each blow, not even making an attempt to block.

"If you want to get me to try you'll have to give me reason to." Envy smirked as he twisted away from another punch.

"Damn you!" Ed suddenly dropped into a crouch and swung his foot at Envy, managing to catch the homunculus on leg. Envy used the momentum to propel himself to the side in a cartwheel where he landed a crouch.

"Ha, there we go." Envy's grin widened. "You actually hit me. Didn't think you could manage that."

He was _so _enjoying this.

"Well, if what you're doing right now isn't trying," Ed glared murderously at him. "Then what is?"

Envy got one of those evil glints in his eye as his smirk widened "Do you really want to know?"

Ed growled in response and lunged "I'll make you show me!"

…was it a good idea to give Envy permission to try? Would Ed's life be endangered?

The fight continued on with Envy, not really trying that hard and Ed getting increasingly frustrated. Poor guy… he should have known that he wouldn't win against someone who had been fighting for some four hundred years. I mean seriously, the experience difference here is astronomical.

Ed managed to score another hit on Envy's shoulder and I guess this was good enough reason for Envy to try. Before Ed could react he shot forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling back. This followed with a punch to the face and a knee in the gut faster than anyone I knew could dodge. Ed shot his arm blindly forward and Envy grabbed his wrist and flipped him right over his shoulder. Moments later, the homunculus had a knee on top of Ed's back as the alchemist was gasping for air.

"That" Envy murmured. "Was me trying little brother." He released Ed who coughed and brought himself to his knees.

"…How did you do that?" he panted.

"You never had a chance. You've been fighting for what? Twelve years maybe?" Envy shrugged. "How long do you think I've been fighting? For twenty times that at the least" Envy cocked his head to the side "I didn't break anything did I?"

"…No… I don't think so. Just bruises" Ed muttered. "How good do you think you'd be if you were a normal human?"

"Who knows… it's been awhile since I've been human" Envy shrugged.

"Here's a question" Al whispered. "Do you think he or teacher would win in a fight?"

"…They would destroy the whole world in the midst of the epic never ending battle." I answered after a pause. "Seriously, I have no answer to that question." I stood. "Ok, I find myself curious now. I want to try."

"Huh?" Everybody stared at me.

"I've never actually fought you Envy" I smirked at the homunculus who looked genuinely surprised by my request. "I want to see how long I hold up."

"Liz what about-" Ed started but I held up a hand.

"Pull the cripple thing on me and you're a dead man Edward Elric."

"But-"

"_Dead._" I glared at him viciously until he sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Ok, fine, go kill yourself. See what I care."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Envy "So? Afraid I'll beat you?"

Envy sighed "Alright fine. I've only ever seen you fight briefly back past the gate so this should be… interesting."

"Yeah, I've gotten better since then." I grinned. "Oh yeah and do me a favor… don't start trying too quickly."

"Only try if you give me a reason to" Envy smirked.

I bent my knees in anticipation. My strategy was always very different from Ed's as was my fighting style. When in danger, I usually ended up dodging and I was pretty good at it. My strengths were speed and agility but I was lacking in the strength department. I had once managed to dodge Scar's attacks a long time ago for awhile, and he had both strength and speed working for him, as well as an exploding hand of doom. In order to get strength behind my blows I had to put speed behind it.

Envy lunged at me first. I managed to duck, just barely, and propel myself forward, managing to graze Envy on the shoulder before I flipped back out of the way. I wasn't going to let him just dodge my attacks. Because my specialty was dodging. This forced us into a sort of deadly dance. Both of us had to attack, both of us had to dodge. My fighting was very different then Ed's.

Ed was always more straight forward in his fighting, just wanting to knock heads together. It usually worked too except on a few people. It never worked on Izumi, she was a master of dodging backwards herself, it obviously didn't work well on Envy because… he was Envy, and it didn't work well on me.

I was surprised at how long I managed to last against Envy. Granted, he probably wasn't trying his hardest but I was still proud of myself. More than that, I hadn't had an attack yet, and that made me exceedingly happy.

Then I made a mistake. One of those where you take a wrong step and as soon as you do you realize it and think '_Well crap, there goes the fight.'_ I took a wrong step and the moment I did, Envy grinned evilly and caught my ankle with his foot, swiping my feet out from under me. Moments later I was on my back and Envy was crouched over me, smirking like he always does, pinning my wrists to the ground.

"Not bad kid."

I stared up at him for a moment before I grinned "Aw thanks _palm tree_."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me back to my feet "You're fast and better at dodging than actually attacking. Mostly because you aren't very strong because you're so short." He rested a hand on my head, smirking.

I glared at him "I may have lost, but I have one small victory."

"What's that?" Envy asked.

I smiled "I lost… but it wasn't because of an attack."

Envy paused before he laughed once "Guess not."

* * *

Much later I was on a walk around the empty countryside of Risenbol. It was nearing night time and it was starting to cloud up a bit, like it might rain, but I didn't really mind that much.

"Hey kid."

I turned to see Envy coming up behind me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Lust said that you had gone for a walk and whenever you go on walks _something _bad happens." Envy smirked.

"Yeah and whose fault was that" I rolled my eyes. "I was heading back anyway. It's going to rain soon and it's getting dark."

"Hmm…" Envy looked up at the sky. "Guess it is."

"Envy, where'd you learn to fight like you can?" I asked.

"When you're immortal you have a lot of spare time on your hands." Envy shrugged. "I mostly taught myself. Watching other people fight helps too, I picked things up here and there."

"Yeah." I sighed. It was weird with Envy, knowing he was so old. A lot of times he just seemed my age, but then sometimes he would suddenly seem a lot older. Like the way he was commenting on our fighting today as we sparred. It reminded me of something my aunt would do.

I felt the first few drops of water on my head as the sound of rolling thunder reached my ears "The storm is starting."

**_"Ah, rain" another voice sighed, the voice of a younger girl. I turned to see a girl, maybe thirteen or so, sitting on the branch of a tree, looking up at the sky, an odd sort of grin on her face. "There are a lot of people who fear storms you know." Her face turned, her smile spreading into an almost creepy grin as violet eyes met mine. "What do you fear?"_**

Before I knew what was happening Envy seized one of the knives that hung in my belt and hurled it at the girl. She flipped back and out of the tree, landing in a crouch on the grass, her back to us. That's when I caught sight of it. In the small of her back between where her black skort and top cut off… was a familiar red tattoo.

"Homunculus" I hissed.

The girl giggled and turned back to face us, her head lolled slightly to the side, a grin of demonic glee twisted on her face "You figured it out right away didn't you?" She held her arm out to the side and it melted into a blade.

"My name… is Fear."

* * *

_**I am the master of cliffhangers!**_

**_Envy: All hail her cruelty._**

**_Liz: Cause it'll get worse._**

**_Fear: Review! (giggles creepily)_**

**_All: (Edge away) so...creepy..._**

**_MWAHAHA! DO AS THE CREEPY HOMUNCULUS SAYS!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Lightning Strike

**__****Ha, you like how I incorporated the title of the first book there?**

**_Liz: Fantastic._**

**_Envy: Yeah, realy subtle._**

**_Ed: Nothing escapes your wit._**

**_Especially not your sarcasm (Pulls out hack saw)_**

**_All: WHERE IS SHE GETTING ALL THIS STUFF!_**

**_My friend Erin of course... Erin knows everything and can give me whatever I want at a moments notice (evil grin)_**

**_Erin: Indeed... REVIEW!_**

"Catchy" Envy let a smirk cross his face. "What a nifty power that is _Fear_."

"Yes" Fear sighed regretfully. "But it's not quite as flexible as yours _Envy_. My powers work a bit differently… but no matter." Her eyes narrowed. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I?" Envy asked mockingly. "Is that what your _master_ told you?"

"How impersonal of you" Fear smirked. "Shouldn't you just call her _mom_?"

I heard a snarling noise bubbling up in Envy's throat and I decided to intervene before this went too far. "What exactly do you want Fear?"

"Ah, right." Fear grinned. "Master isn't very pleased with you Liz. Not pleased at all." Fear's violet eyes flicked back to Envy. "And now that you're alive I'm sure she has a score she wants to settle with you as well. But this is a setback you being here… because neither of us can kill each other" she sighed mournfully. "This changes things."

"That's too bad" Envy held up his right arm and let it morph into a blade, mirroring Fear.

I drew my other knife from my belt and held it in front of me.

Fear closed her eyes for a moment, smiling before her eyes snapped open, glowing eerily as she stared at me "How interesting. You're whole family is dead?"

I growled and lunged at her.

"Liz, wait!" Envy called after me.

"Let's play with what you fear" the homunculus smiled a twisted smile and I froze, everything before me melting into darkness. Then the nightmare began…

* * *

Envy stared as Liz staggered back from fear, her eyes wide before they seemed to go blank and she dropped onto the grass like a stone, tremors racking her body.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Fear grinned broadly. "Pain and fear is all in the mind. It's all just a hallucination… though it's a very vivid hallucination for her. Humans are so easy to manipulate… don't you agree?"

Envy clenched his flesh fist by his side forcing a smirk back onto his face. "You know Fear; I don't think you're cut out to fight me. You're just a kid. I'm four hundred years old. The difference in our skill is astronomical. You're weak compared to me."

Fear's eyes flashed "I'm _not _weak!" she lunged at Envy with surprising speed but the older homunculus still managed to twist out of the way. The girl may have been fast but she was wildly out of control, upon losing her composure. She stabbed at him with the blade attached to her wrist but he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, wrapping his other arm around her neck.

"Let me go!" she snarled, the arm behind her back melting back into a flesh hand again as she struggled. "Get off of me damn it! You-" She choked as Envy pressed his arm harder against her windpipe.

"Why don't you tell me where your master is hiding first, brat?" Envy growled.

"You…can't kill me" Fear grinned. "I'll just keep coming back to life if you do."

"True" Envy mused. "But does it hurt when I do…this?" His grip tightened on the hand behind her back before he twisted it sharply to the side. There was a snap and a strangled cry of pain escaped the girl's clenched teeth and she threw her head back, her eyes screwed shut. Envy continued to twist the broken hand to the side as she thrashed about in pain for a moment before he stopped and leaned down next to her ear. "I can just keep on doing this, _Fear_. You'll keep on healing but that doesn't mean it won't hurt. Do you want to tell me now?"

"I can't" Fear hissed. "Even… if I wanted to… I'm physically unable to tell you-Ngh!" another cry escaped her clenched teeth as Envy twisted her broken wrist again. "It's the truth!"

"Why is that?" Envy asked.

"…I'm not physically able to tell you that either." Fear muttered.

"How convenient." Envy's grip tightened on her hand before he yanked it hard so that all of the bones completely detached from the wrist. Her scream of pain was smothered by his hand as he didn't want to attract any one else to the scene. "Now, what did you do to Liz?"

"I... can sense other peoples… greatest fears…" She panted. "And make them real in their minds… like a very realistic nightmare, sometimes just in flashes… sometimes continuous." She let out another muffled cry as Envy snapped her healing wrist back again.

"Well I suggest you _stop _doing that to her right now. Got it?" he let his grip tighten threateningly on her wrist again. There was no doubt that this was hurting the girl homunculus. But if she was going to toy with them then Envy would toy with her. Even if he would have to struggle with human emotions from now on he still had homunculus instincts and he felt no sympathy for Fear.

"Fine" the girl hissed. "Have it your way." A smirk suddenly flashed across her face. "I can only do this to one person at a time of course."

Something flashed suddenly across Envy's vision. A picture of that night in the underground city. Where Liz lay, bleeding, her skin cold and pale. A picture of Liz, dead.

His grip had loosened just enough for Fear to slip out of his grasp and elbow him back before flipping a safe distance away clutching her injured wrist. "You're just as merciless as Master said aren't you? I'm not much inclined to mercy myself."

Another image of the dead Liz. Envy growled in frustration, clutching at his head _'It's a hallucination, snap out of it!'_

"That really hurt" Fear's voice was getting closer. "I think I'll make you hurt too."

"Don't touch him!"

* * *

The nightmare disappeared all at once, the vivid scene… somehow in the back of my mind I had known it was a hallucination. But it hadn't mattered. Fear still one over logic. It always would.

"That really hurt" I heard the voice of Fear say, laced with a gleeful kind of malice. "I think I'll make you hurt too."

My eyes snapped open. I saw Fear walking towards Envy who was crouched on the ground his eyes wide and blank. What was she doing? I wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Don't touch him!" I snapped, struggling to my feet. "Stay away!"

"Oh come on" Fear sighed looking at me with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "You should be passed out from that… and you don't even have a weapon."

"Good point" I growled, clapping my hands together and slamming them against the ground. "Good thing I'm an alchemist!"

Fear watched in wide eyed amazement as I drew a long spear from the ground and clutched it in my hands in front of me.

"What…" she breathed. "No… you're not supposed to be able to do alchemy without a circle!"

"What?" Envy looked up at me, just as surprised.

"I've been through the gate twice, I have Truth in my head" I pointed the spear at her. "And you think I _didn't _pick up that trick?"

_'Sneaking a peek at the truth in the gate' _Truth sighed. _'I should be taxing you for that.'_

_'Put it on my tab why don't you?' _I retorted.

"Well," Fear smirked. "Unfortunately I can't die… there's only so much you can do with that little spear."

I allowed a smirk to curl over my own face "You know the wonderful thing about storms Fear? There's always a surplus..." I drew the transmutation circle with quick accuracy on the earth with the spear before slamming the end into the ground. "…of Lightning!"

There was a crackle in the clouds as I held on tightly to the spear. The transmutation circle I had sketched glowed bright electric blue. Static seemed to course through the air as energy was sapped into the makeshift lightning rod in my hands, creating a strong, vibrating tension in my weapon. The crackling stopped and there was a second of tense silence before I pointed the spear at Fear. There was an ear splitting crack as a bold of lighting erupted from the spear, sending me flying back a few feet. The bolt ran straight and true, hitting Fear right in the chest and sending her careening back several yards away with the sheer force.

There was silence before the scorched Fear looked up, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Damn… it…"

"Fear" through the falling rain I could barely make out the shape of a taller guy appearing out of thin air next to her. I was pretty damn sure he hadn't been there a second ago... then again he was probably a homunculus "Now what?"

"We're going back to our master… now" Fear hissed.

The new boy nodded "Right." I saw him grab her arm and then they were both gone.

A wave of pain hit me and I staggered, beginning to fall backwards. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground and lower me slowly the rest of the way. It was a good five minutes before the pain subsided and I stopped shaking under the pain.

"Liz" Envy said. "You can't use your lightning alchemy without this happening can you?"

"Not… really" I coughed and struggled to sit up, only ending up back on the ground a few seconds later. "Great I'm exhausted again."

Envy sighed "Come on" he placed my arm over his shoulder and brought me to my feet. "I don't recall you ever doing any other types of alchemy before this… much less without a circle."

"I've been studying a lot these past two years… since I can't use lightning alchemy without getting an attack and almost passing out; I figured I should learn how to do some other stuff with alchemy. And as for the not using a transmutation circle" I shrugged. "I haven't really tried it till now… I didn't think I could manage it… and I'm still not that good with it."

"Hmm." Envy began to walk forward. "You pass out?"

"Yeah… give it… a sec…ond…" I tried before my head drooped and I felt darkness claiming me again.

"Good lord" I heard Envy sigh before my world faded to black. "Why do you always have to get into trouble on these walks?"

* * *

When I woke up, Ed was the one sitting next to my bed. He grinned when my eyes fluttered open "Finally awake sleepy head?"

"No, I'm still asleep, that's why I'm talking to you." I said sarcastically.

Ed held up his hands in surrender "Ok, ok, geez, don't be so cranky."

"Mmph." I replied, trying to sit up but failing. "Tired…"

"You've been out for a day and you're tired?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Using that much lightning alchemy seriously took it out of me" I muttered. "Seriously, you should've been there."

"Envy told us what happened" Ed paused, watching my face carefully. "So, Fear… Is she really that scary?"

**_"She herself is pretty damn creepy" I shrugged. "But I think that's just her playing the name up… Envy told you about her power right?"_**

"Yeah" Ed nodded. There was a pause before he asked. "So… what did you see?"

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face "It was… like an extremely vivid nightmare I couldn't wake up from. It felt real. It started out as just a memory of that night when my family died… but it dragged on. After they were dead, more people I knew kept coming into the room and getting killed… person after person, it never ended. And I couldn't move… I was frozen." I shook my head. "I wanted to scream… I knew that it was a hallucination in the back of my mind but it never stopped. Then the guy with the knife turned on me… only this time I didn't blast him. I couldn't move. He started to cut me, slice me up. And it hurt…. It actually hurt in my head… pain is all in the mind I guess. Then it was all gone. I woke up out of that Hell hole."

"…I'm sorry." Ed murmured.

"Don't be" I waved a hand dismissively. "It was that girl's fault anyhow… freaky sadist child."

"So I guess you still can't get up huh?" Ed asked.

"Nope… my body feels like lead. You go on ok? I'm just going to rest some more." I smiled.

"Sure. Call if you need anything." He stood, his hand raised in farewell.

* * *

"Envy being back makes things complicated" Fear muttered, cradling her injured wrist. The homunculus had mangled it so badly that it was still healing. "What should we do?"

"On the plus side, they think we need to go a long distance to see our master" her companion smirked, kneeling down by the small pool of water. "When in actuality…" He clapped his hands together and placed them against the water's surface. There was a flash and a moment later Dante's face appeared in the pool.

"Malice" she said. "What happened?"

"There's been a…complication" Malice replied. "It seems that one of your old homunculi is back… who knows if some of the others are too?"

"Which one? Where is fear?" Dante asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Here" Fear stepped up beside Malice.

"What happened to your wrist?" Dante asked.

"That bastard mangled it pretty badly… it keeps on setting the wrong way." Fear muttered. "And I keep having to break it again… so annoying." She sighed. "It's Envy who I had a run in with."

Something flashed briefly across Dante's vision before she smiled "A minor setback. The mission will continue. Use Malice's abilities to get the girl. It's even better than my son is back… so I can kill him by my own hand… and the girl makes such perfect bait." Her face grew serious. "Don't get caught. Remember, they will be merciless to you, as will I if you fail."

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of their mercy" Fear muttered, holding up her hand.

"Yes master" Malice nodded. "We won't fail."

"Good."

Malice clapped his hands and destroyed the image in the pool.

"Why do you get alchemy _and _the cool teleportation thing?" Fear crossed her arms.

"For the same reason you can shift shape and give people hallucinations." Malice smirked.

"Yeah, well I can only shift shape into things people generally fear like knives and snakes and stuff" Fear sighed. "Well… I think we'll be able to pull this off. They think we've retreated for now so I doubt they'll be expecting it. Oh yeah and Malice,"

"What?" he asked.

"Remember to control yourself" Fear said seriously. "We can't kill her."

"I know, I know" Malice snapped. "Give me a break."

Fear rolled her eyes and grinned _'We're coming for you Lizzie.'_

* * *

_**Now I know you must be wondering: Where there ever be a chapter where I don't end on a cliff hanger? The answer is no. No there won't. Because since I only update every five days I choose to utilize that time period to squeeze as many reviews out of you as possible. And damn it I just love torturing you.**_

**_Liz: The truth comes out._**

**_Ed: I wasn't aware it was a secret._**

**_Al: Good point._**

**_Also you might notice that Envy still has some nice sadism in his system yet._**

**_Ed: That's a good thing?_**

**_Envy: Of course it is._**

**_Lust: Hmm... Wrath and I weren't in this chapter._**

**_Wrath: Yea! We're in the authors note!_**

**_Lust: We still aren't in the chapter._**

**_Envy: Look at this way, back in the first book we didn't come in that much at all. You had a bit part Lust._**

**_Lust: Thanks so much. We can't all be the love interest._**

**_Envy: Love hate interest._**

**_Lust: Same thing._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Spark Ignites

**_Now I know you're thinking: An update? So soon? It hasn't been five days yet! To what do we owe this occasion?_**

**_Envy: I think they just want to read._**

**_Shutup... well I'll tell you why I have updated so quickly. This is a momentus day. It is exactly one year and a week from when I started this series!_**

**_Liz: Wouldn't it make more sense to update at the year mark?_**

**_This is more interesting!_**

**_Lust: Actually, the authoress forgot that the anniversary was last week..._**

**_Ed: So she had to settle for this._**

**_Al: She's not the most organized._**

**_And you get a bonus folks! A double chapter update! Two chapters in one update! Which means I expect you to review both!_**

**_Wrath: So that she can get as many reviews as possible out of this situation... sigh..._**

**_On with the show! REVIEW... TWICE!_**

Al walked down the path towards the grave yard, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he observed the ground. It was mid day now, and the blanket of grey clouds obscured any blue patches sky from view. "Geez, how long it's going to be all cloudy like this?" Al wondered aloud to himself.

He trudged up the hill to the grave yard, towards the familiar sight of his mother's grave. He visited the grave yard even more than his brother. He didn't know why, he just always kept coming back.

"Back again huh?"

Al jumped at the sound of Envy's voice. He looked up and saw the homunculus sitting up in the lone tree, looking up at the sky, his leg dangling casually from the branch on which he was perched.

"Envy" Al said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just ended up here." Envy shrugged. "Not sure how." The homunculus glanced at him. "What about you? You seem to come here an awful lot."

Al shrugged "Maybe… Liz woke up by the way, but according to brother, she's asleep again. She's still wiped out from last night. But at least she woke up."

"That's good" Envy nodded once, jumping gracefully from his perch and landing lightly on the ground. "Guess I'll head back."

"Envy." Al said after a pause as the homunculus started to walk away. Envy half turned his head to glance back at the younger boy, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Uh…" Al shifted from foot to foot. "I've been wondering something for awhile. I wanted to ask you something." He paused awkwardly, waiting for a response.

"Spit it out." Envy sighed.

"Just… why were you ever jealous of us?"

There was silence for a moment and Al flushed "Uh… never mind! You don't have to answer that! Sorry!"

Envy laughed once and shook his head "Relax kid, I'm not going to bite." He turned back around to face Al. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I…" Al bit his lip. "I guess I never got it. We didn't have anything. We burnt down our house after our mom died… I guess it makes since with Hoenhiem but he left us too. So early that I barely remember him" Al stared at the ground. "And I lost my body. I was trapped in an unfeeling shell. Both brother and I went through a lot on our journey. I don't understand why anyone could be jealous of that."

Envy crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree "You really want to know?"

"Yes" Al nodded.

"Look at it this way. Why did Hoenhiem ditch you two?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, he didn't want us to see him rotting, or know what he'd done in the past" Al murmured.

"Right, he left to protect you or something like that." Envy shrugged. "Why did he abandon me? Do you know that?"

"I… I'm not sure that I…" Al murmured.

"He turned me into a homunculus. I had died and he tried to bring me back." Envy growled. "Afterwards he ditched. Why? Because he didn't want to face the _monster _he had created." Envy smiled darkly. "He was probably ashamed. He wanted a fresh new start. He left you two to protect you. It was because of me that he ditched my dear _mother _and me. Dante saw it fit to remind me of that several times."

"I…" Al bit his lip, suddenly sorry he had asked. "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry, I don't care anymore." Envy shrugged. "I killed him after all. There's no one left to hate." There was a pause before he added. "That wasn't the whole reason I hated you two of course. The thing that made it worse, is you two were stupid enough to make his same mistake. You created a homunculus just like he did. And when Dante took her in, I had to look at the face that I knew was Hoenhiem's fresh start. His other life. I hated you for that too. Sloth had trouble with her memories you know. She sometimes would try to recall them, and with the memories came descriptions of _him_. Of the wonderful life they had."

"For the longest time we had no idea we had created anything. The thing we created didn't even have a human shape" Al whispered. "It disappeared. We though the gate had taken it back. We didn't know how homunculi were created. We didn't know Sloth was our mother." Al bit his lip. "And we certainly didn't know you were our half brother."

Envy shrugged "You asked your question now I get to ask you one." He glanced at the younger boy. "Why do you trust me so much kid?"

"I…" Al stared. "Why do you ask that?"

"I know why Liz would trust me" Envy shrugged. "I know why pipsqueak _wouldn't_. But you, you've had no experiences involving me where I haven't been against you. But you just seem to trust me. Why is that?"

"That's not true." Al murmured. "About all of my encounters with you being as enemies. That day before I lost my memory, you helped us. I remember. After you accidentally killed Liz, you turned on Dante. Ed still ended up dead but… Do you know the real reason that I did manage to get Liz back as well as Ed?"

"Huh?" Envy stared at the boy quizzically.

"My philosophers stone was degrading, you saw that." Al explained. "I would have only had enough to get Ed back and to the other side of the gate, not Liz. But you stepped into the array Envy. You weren't aware of it, but you got caught in the transmutation. That's what brought Liz back to life I think."

"Is that so?" Envy shrugged. "Even so, you know I tried to kill your brother and I almost did."

"You won't now." Al smiled. "I don't think you will. I'm just not a suspicious person Envy. And I don't think you'll betray Liz."

Envy shook his head "You're way too forgiving."

"It's my nature I guess" Al shrugged. "I've always been more optimistic. Some call it youthful innocence. I just never grew out of it."

"After all that happened, most would stop being innocent. You saw a lot." Envy muttered.

"I know. I guess it's a counter to brother's personality. "He can be so cynical." Al laughed. "Him and Liz both. They were always fighting. I had to be the mediator."

"Right" Envy almost smiled before looking up at the darkening sky. "We should get back."

"Right, brother" Al murmured absentmindedly before he realized what he had just said. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth "I mean Envy! Sorry!"

Envy stared at him wide eyed for a really long moment before he cocked his head to the side "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine" Al flushed. "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

There was another brief pause before Envy started to laugh, his shoulders shaking so hard that he had to lean back against the tree for support. Al blinked, staring at the homunculus. He could honestly say he had never seen the homunculus break into a fit of laughter. "Envy, are _you _feeling alright?"

"Fine" Envy sniggered, drawing in a deep breath. "Just marveling at the differences between you and Edward." He straightened and walked past Al, patting him once on the head. "I think the middle child might explode if he heard that come out of your mouth, little brother."

Al flushed "I… didn't mean to…"

"I know, it was just _really _funny." Envy smirked. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." Al nodded, trotting after the homunculus. Maybe Envy disagreed but Al could see that he was different in so many ways. And the other scary thing about that was, in some ways, Envy was a _lot _like Ed.

* * *

It was dark in my room when I opened my eyes. The curtains were drawn and the orange glow of evening light barely managed to creep into the room, illuminating it in almost a creepy sort of way. I had been out for nearly twenty four hours at this point but I still felt completely exhausted.

There was a sudden sound, like a flash and light briefly illuminated my room before it went dark again. Only now there was a hand over my mouth.

Shit.

"You scream, I crush your jaw" a man's voice growled.

Shitshitshitshitshitsh-

"Convenient" the familiar voice of Fear sighed. "That Envy and the brothers are out of the house, and the other homunculi are in the basement with that mechanic girl. I thought this might be _hard_." I saw the flash of white teeth as the girl bent down next to my bed "Long time no see Lizzie."

I glared murderously at her and tried to say _'Call me that one more time and your dead' _But it came out as a, "Mmph hmm mmm hmm."

"Let's hurry up with this and get out of here." The man restraining me suggested.

"Right." Fear picked up one of my knives from the bed side table. "Nice weapons. Too bad you won't need them." She grabbed one of my hands and sliced my palm with the blade. I winced as she dabbed her fingers in the blood before walking to the wall. A few minutes later I was staring at a literally, bloody red, Oroborus tattoo.

"What lovely drawings" I hissed, through a gap in the man's fingers.

Fear smirked at me as she drew out a note and pinned it to the wall with the bloody knife "Gee thanks. I thought so too."

"Let's scram, before anyone comes back" the man said in a low voice.

"Right" Fear walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Floor it, Malice."

There was a rush of air around me as the bedroom melted away in front of my eyes, replaced a moment later by the empty country side of Risenbol.

"Uh… what just happened?" I blinked.

"It's one of my powers" the homunculus I assumed was Malice, smirked broadly at me. He was tall with pale skin and messy, unruly black hair and the same inhuman violet eyes as Fear. "Your friends would never be able to catch up."

I growled and tried to push myself to my feet, only to buckle under my own weight.

"Tired?" Malice grinned mockingly.

"Nope, energized and ready to go." I snapped sarcastically. "Now what the Hell do you want you-" I winced as Malice stepped down on my hand, none to gently.

"You're not in a position to ask questions here" Malice sneered, pressing his boot down harder on top of my hand. "What would you do if I crushed this?"

"Malice" Fear growled, glaring at the male homunculus. "What part of _alive and unharmed _don't you understand?"

"Shut up Fear, it's not like she's going to need her hands anyway" Malice countered.

"I disagree" I brought up my free hand and wacked him in the shins. Malice yelled and stumbled back and I jerked my hand out from under his boot. "They are very useful for hitting people. And I do love hitting people. And why don't you pick on someone your own size, you bastard?"

"What, you scared?" Malice growled, glaring viciously at me.

"No." I shook my head. "This is probably due to the fact that this is all normal routine for me. I got kidnapped like fifty times way back then. I'm use to it by now. It's just standard procedure." My eyes narrowed. "But I don't think I'll be going anywhere with you two psychos."

"That's where you're wrong Lizzie." Fear sighed and shook her head. "You can't out run us. And you wouldn't want me to give you another one of those lovely nightmares would you?"

I glared, my fists clenching "Go jump off a cliff."

"Right, you can knock her out now Malice" Fear smiled brightly.

"Wait what-"

I felt a blinding pain in the back of my head and I fell forward, my world fading to darkness.

It always happens. I'm just to annoying for my captors to stand keeping me awake.

And I'm kidnapped again.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

"Hey brother!" Al called as he saw Ed nearing the house from the other side of the yard. "You were out too?"

"More broken farming equipment." Ed shrugged. "I swear that stuff breaks at the drop of a hat."

"Oh, Liz still asleep then?" Al asked.

"Yep, she's only woken up once" Ed sighed.

A sudden scream pierced the silence.

"That… came from Liz's room" Ed realized.

Envy was up and through the window in a few bounds. Ed and Al were forced to much more complicated ways of maneuvering like climbing the stairs. When they reached the room they saw Winry, standing stock still in the middle of the room, her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Envy also stood there, his fists clenched, his head bent so that dark hair obscured his eyes.

There on the wall, was a bloody oroborus, still fresh and wet.

Liz was gone.

* * *

_**Liz... such language!**_

**_Liz: With good reason!_**

**_Envy: Normally this cliff hanger would torture you..._**

**_Ed: But since the authoress is just that amazing: You get another chapter._**

**_Lust: With a worse cliff hanger following it._**

**_Wrath: HOORAY!_**

**_(smacks forehead): Lust, that wasn't part of the script._**

**_Lust: Just telling it like it is._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 10: So it Begins

**__****LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM AMAZING!**

**_Envy: sigh... review this chapter too..._**

**_Liz: Because the authoress is still a stickler for reviews._**

**_Always... ENJOY!_**

"How did they get in and out so fast without us noticing?" Ed demanded. He whirled to glare at Lust and Wrath. "You two were in the house weren't you? Why didn't you hear anything?"

Tension was running high in the kitchen. Winry was sitting at the table, still looking a bit shell shocked and pale and Ed was in heated debate with Lust and Wrath. Al was trying to calm everyone down but he was failing miserably. Surprisingly, Envy was the only one who hadn't said anything. He just stood, leaned against the wall, staring at the note held tightly in his clenched fists.

"We were both down in the basement with Winry!" Wrath snapped back, getting his old angry nature back at the accusations. "How were we supposed to hear?"

"There was no sound of doors or windows opening, no sound of struggle and no scream" Lust murmured, a bit calmer than Wrath. "I don't know how they got in but we weren't aware we were supposed to be watching her 24/7. We thought the new homunculi had gone back to Dante."

"Well maybe you should've been a little more cautious!" Ed growled.

"If you hadn't been out of the house maybe you would've noticed oh observant one!" Wrath shot back.

"I don't have to take lip from you brat!"

"Then stop blaming us!"

"Well-"

Envy slammed his fist down on the table "For the love of God SHUT UP!"

There was silence in the room as all eyes turned to stare at the oldest homunculus.

He glared around at everyone for a moment before continuing "It doesn't _matter _who should've heard, it doesn't _matter _whose fault it is, Liz is gone and there's nothing we can do about that now. Placing the blame isn't a priority." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, lowering his voice. "Now, did anyone else have to brains to read the letter?"

After a pause Ed held out his hand "Let me see it."

Envy handed it to him and he scanned the note with his eyes.

_Hi there,_

_I'm sure by now you've guessed we took Lizzie with us. Don't worry, we won't kill her yet. Master doesn't want us to._

_Of course it would be in your best interest to come and get her back, we don't want anything else to happen to her do we?_

_We'll be holding her at an old hideout of yours, because we're not stupid enough to bring you to our main location. You should remember which one. Master used to spend a lot of time out there._

_Happy hunting!_

_-Fear._

_PS: And I plan to get you back for my mangled hand Envy. It only just healed all the way._

"Mangled hand?" Al questioned from where he was reading over Ed's shoulder.

"She was asking for it." Envy muttered. "It's the mansion, outside of Dublith. Dante lived there for quite some time. It's large enough to house a bunch of homunculi and keep someone locked up. Our only other real hideout was the underground city and Dante wouldn't be stupid enough to use that one again."

"Right, guess we should catch a train then" Ed sighed.

"Wait!" Winry spoke for the first time. "It… it's a trap isn't it?"

"Most likely" Envy admitted.

"So why are you going?" Winry whispered.

"Because we can't leave Liz" Ed sighed. "With luck, she'll bust herself out before we get there. She's good at that."

"Unfortunately Dante knows that" Lust said with a wry smile.

"But-" Winry started. "I…never mind." She sighed. "I won't be able to persuade you otherwise anyway. I don't know why I even try."

Ed half smiled before heading to the phone "I think I should let Mustang know, we might be a little delayed."

* * *

"That's the last of the paper work." Mustang sighed, handing his load to Hawkeye. "What time is it, I'm beat."

"Almost nine sir." Hawkeye replied, pushing the papers onto the shelf.

"Damn, the mess hall is closed, oh well" he yawned. "I might have something at home to eat."

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask you" Hawkeye turned to him. "I question your decision to let those homunculi run free."

"I do too." Mustang admitted. "It's a bit of a risky move."

"A bit?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'd say more than a bit."

"I have two reasons. Fighting just one homunculi is hard" Mustang murmured. "Seven will be harder. Ed and Al managed to only kill two homunculi themselves. I killed one. All of the others died from other causes, killing each other or others. The best way to kill an undead creature is to send another undead creature to kill them. I don't intend to let Envy go free from killing Hughes. I won't forgive him for that."

"And the other reason?" Hawkeye questioned.

"I won't pretend I didn't notice Liz's reaction when she thought I might snap." Mustang smirked slightly. "When I mentioned Hughes's death, she tried to change the subject. That all fine and good, I know how she feels about revenge. But she saw Hughes killed before she was kidnapped again, by Envy. Why would she be so quick defend him?"

"Your point sir?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"She went from hating to defending him" Mustang shrugged lightly. "I think there's more going on there. Just a hunch of course."

"You would infer that" Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

The phone suddenly rang. "Who's calling at this hour?" Mustang wondered, picking up the phone "This is Mustang."

"Edward Elric is calling from an outside line" the operator informed him. "Should I patch him through?"

"Go ahead." Mustang nodded.

"Hey uh… General" Ed sounded slightly tired through the receiver. "We might be a little past the two week deadline when we get to Central."

"Why? What happened?" Mustang demanded, sitting up in his chair.

"Well… uh..." Ed sighed. "Liz got kidnapped again. We're going after her."

"Wait." Mustang said firmly. "You are aware that this is probably a trap right?"

"Yeah, we've deduced that" Ed muttered irritably. "Sorry Colonel but you can't stop us."

"You can't go charging in like this Elric! You need a plan" Mustang's voice rose in volume.

"We don't have time for plans."

"You're being stupid!"

"I know that!"

"You fall under my jurisdiction and I forbid you to go. Come to Central and we'll figure something out!"

"General we- Hey! Give me back the phone!"

"You forget Mustang" the familiar voice of Envy came through the receiver. "The pipsqueak may be in the military but I'm not. I'm still going after Liz, and so are all the others."

"But Ed is in the military and required to follow my orders, so he will be unable to assist you." Mustang smirked.

"We kidnapped them and are holding them against their will" Envy replied flatly. "They have no choice."

"Do you really think I'm going to-"

"We're practically shoving guns down their throats. They can't obey you." Envy continued, smirking.

Mustang sighed "If the Elric's or Liz die I will burn you as many times as it takes to send you into oblivion."

"Deal."

The line went dead.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked, slightly worried.

Mustang sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "Well we certainly can't stop them."

* * *

Envy hung up the phone "Ok, we're set."

"Was that really necessary?" Ed muttered.

"Absolutely." Envy dead panned. "And anyway, it's not like you would obey him."

"Right" Ed rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's go."

"I'm coming with you."

Everyone turned to stare at Winry.

"I'm tired of waiting." She glared at Edward. "I'm tired of that being all I can do. Waiting for the next time you get beat up or your auto-mail breaks I'm tired of that! You're going to get your auto-mail broken I know. So I'm coming with you!"

There was a pause before Ed sighed "No you're not Winry. It's too dangerous."

"Exactly!" Winry snapped. "Too dangerous for _you _too!"

"We're used to it."

"I'll never get used to waiting! Waiting to find out if you're hurt! One of these days I'm gonna find out you've been killed Edward Elric! Do you think I can deal with that?"

There was a brief silence before Edward shook his head and pulled on his red jacket. "You're staying."

"Sorry Winry" Al murmured, following after his brother.

Winry turned her angry glare on the rest of the homunculi and Envy sighed "This isn't a game you want to get involved in mechanic. It's probably worse watching from the sidelines, then waiting in ignorant bliss." He walked past her, followed by the other homunculi. "If you're so desperate you'll just have to sneak after us."

Winry stood in the open doorway, staring after the others before she banged her head against the wall in frustration, angry tears escaping her eyes. "Damn you Edward Elric. Why is waiting the only thing I can do?" she wiped away her tears quickly and straightened. "It won't be the only thing I can do."

She grabbed her tools and threw them in her suitcase before snapping it closed "Not this time."

* * *

"I really hate these new homunculi" Envy muttered as he looked down at the wreckage. The entire section of railroad tracks that over ran the huge gorge were out, smashed to tiny bits, and floating down the river.

"They thought of everything to piss us off didn't they?" Lust sighed.

"So now what do we do?" Wrath asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hmm…" Envy glanced at the Elric's. "You two can't fix this with alchemy?"

"Not when half the parts got washed down the river" Ed shook his head. "So I guess we'll have to go on foot. Fantastic."

"How long will it take us to get to the next train station by foot?" Envy asked.

"Three days probably." Ed sighed. "What a pain in the ass."

"What, you can't survive without a hotel bed pipsqueak?" Envy smirked.

"Hardly." Ed crossed his arms. "Our teacher sent us to an uninhabited island for one month where we couldn't use any alchemy, not to mention she sent a man in a mask to club us near to death. Three days is no problem. It's just a pain."

"Yeah" Al sighed. "No sense in waiting is there? Let's go."

_So it begins._

* * *

When I woke up my head hurt like Hell. I decided that I very much hated Malice. Him and Fear. I also decided that I was probably going to make a lot of enemies very soon.

I was lying in a room that resembled an old cellar, it was lit only by a single, naked bulb hanging in the center and it was mostly bare besides the cot I was laying on and dusty old shelves complete with cobwebs. It was freezing cold to top it all off. What a cherry on top! Truly these accommodations are fantastic!

I sat up and experimentally rolled my shoulders, cracking my neck a few times. I wasn't tired anymore, and I could move without feeling dizzy. It seemed the side effects of my little lightning alchemy had worn off. Just in time for me to sit in a cellar. How fan fricken tastic!

I heard the jingle of a lock and the door began to creak open. I crouched on my mattress, ready to defend myself if necessary. If Fear or Malice came in I would be ready.

Instead…

"Oh you're awake." The timid voice of a child reached my ears. "I was afraid you'd never wake up and they'd get mad at me."

I blinked and stared at the girl in the doorway. She was small, with large violet eyes and light, wavy brown hair that hung to her back. She was garbed in a black top and a long skirt. On her forehead was the familiar Oroborus tattoo, half obscured by her curly bangs. She couldn't have been much older than seven.

"Who… are you?" I tried.

"I'm Judgment" the girl smiled. "I'm supposed to be watching you."

"Uh… nice to meet you." I cocked my head to the side. "Anyone ever tell you that you look way too sweet to be a homunculus?"

Judgment giggled "Well, I'm a little nicer than them. I'm never used for fighting or killing anyway. I don't much like the sight of blood."

Wow, was this girl for real?

The door creaked open again, this time revealing a more familiar face.

"Fear." Judgment flinched and stood to the side.

Fear cast the kid a brief look of distaste before smirking at me "Good you're up. An old friend of yours wants to see you now."

"Let me guess, is this old friend a body snatching bitch lady with a God complex?" I asked sourly.

"Why don't you come on and find out." Fear crossed her arms. "She's very anxious to see you again."

"Great" I stood and followed Fear out of the room.

Might as well get this over with.

* * *

_**Aw! Judgement is adorable!**_

**_Liz: The difference between her and Fear is... astronomical._**

**_Fear: I'm amazing Lizzie... FEAR my awesome powers!_**

**_Envy: Haha... the pun makes me sick._**

**_Fear: You make me sick_**

**_Envy: I can live with that._**

**_Lust: Reviews pay for our hospital bills for constant abuse from the authoress._**

**_MWAHAHA! REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Spiteful Nature

**_Here's the next chapter_**

**_Envy: You get to meet some more homunculi in this chapter._**

**_Ed: Fun right?_**

**_Liz: Hooray for me being kidnapped for... what is it the sixth time?_**

**_Lust: Seventh._**

**_Al: Five times in the origional book and once in the second._**

**_Liz: Fan bloody tastic._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

* * *

I don't think anyone needs to ask why I hate Dante. The lady practically led the Elric brothers and me around on strings with her homunculi puppets. Not to mention she had been planning to steal my body which was just plain creepy. I wondered why the Hell Hoenhiem ever wanted to be with her. Was she not always this bitchy and evil? I somehow doubted it.

Fear I noticed was in quite a different mood from when she had attacked Envy and me. I guess she had just been playing up the name because now she was just acting like a slightly moody teenager. The human she had spawned from couldn't have been more than thirteen. Of course she kept up the Lizzie nickname which I hated. No one had called me that name for a _really _long time.

"How nice of you to come Elizabeth." An oddly familiar voice said, I knew Dante would have switched bodies but where had I heard that voice before?

"I would tell you to call me Liz, but at this point it's just redundant" I sighed. "So which body are you squatting in now Dante?"

A figure stepped into the room, a mocking smile drawn over her face. She had blue eyes and short pale blonde hair, and was wearing one of Dante's typical fancy dresses. Another thing: I was right, she was familiar. That was the body of a certain Delinda Eckhart.

It was only a moment before I started to laugh. Both Fear and Dante stared at me oddly before I drew in a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry, but it's just that body happens to belong to the counterpart of someone else I hate who ironically enough reminded me of you" I grinned. "Which saves me the time of learning to hate that face. I already do."

"Wonderful." Dante motioned to the couch across from her. "Sit."

"Is the couch poisoned?" I asked suspiciously.

"How does that make any sense?" Fear asked snidely.

"It's Dante, I wouldn't be surprised." I returned evenly.

Dante merely smiled "If I wanted you dead so quickly I would've let Malice kill you. But you are still alive, obviously. If you want to stand, suit yourself."

"Now that you tell me to stand, that makes me want to sit." I grumbled, sitting on the edge of the couch, glaring viciously at Dante.

"It's been awhile Elizabeth." She observed me. "You look older though you haven't grown."

Why was she talking to me like I was an old friend? Why did she always have to be this smug?

"You still have an attitude I see" Dante casually took a sip out of her tea. "You remind me a lot of Izumi you know."

"Huh, I must be pretty bad ass then" I speculated.

Dante chuckled and shook her head "When Izumi first came to me she was a clumsy seventeen year old girl. She could not fight as I'm sure she can now, nor was she particularly skilled at alchemy. She was more refined once she left."

"Huh" I crossed my arms. "I hate to skip the small talk, but why the Hell am I here?"

"Tell me Elizabeth" Dante took another sip of her tea. "How many of the homunculi have returned? Besides Envy I mean."

"Don't answer my question with another question!" I snapped. "And I don't feel inclined to tell you anything."

"I expected as much." Dante sighed. "You are very stubborn. How is that body of yours holding up?"

"Don't pull the body snatching card again" I growled. "Besides, you wouldn't want it. I have a few… problems."

"Oh those spasms of pain you get from your scar?" Dante asked. "I suppose so… ah well, I don't think you'd fit into any of my dresses anyway. Do you know where that Rose girl is these days? I may need a replacement in a little bit."

"You find her, you can take her" I waved my hand dismissively. "I'll ask again, why am I here?"

Dante sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "It is annoying when children misbehave. You have to punish them. I'm very disappointed with my son. Human attachments make homunculi so weak."

"So you want revenge?"

"Naturally. I have a lot planned for you, Envy and the brothers… for ruining my plans." She smiled and closed her eyes. "But I will wait for them to get here. For now, enjoy our hospitality while you can. Because things will get nasty eventually. I have seven new homunculi, and I have more than one trick up my sleeve."

"The suspense is killing me" I muttered.

"Fear, take her back. Our meeting is concluded." Dante stood. "Judgment is guarding her?"

"Right" Fear nodded.

"Send Spite to check every once and awhile as well, we don't want to take chances."

I stood and watched Dante walk out of the room before turning and glaring at her "You'd think the new homunculi would wonder why all the other ones ended up dead."

"They were weak." Fear shrugged lightly.

"Really? I'm pretty sure Envy kicked your ass."

Fear's eyes narrowed "Don't try me _Lizzie._ Dante didn't say anything about messing with your mind. Don't think I won't."

"Then why haven't you already" I retorted.

Fear glared before motioning with her hand "Move it."

I rolled my eyes and followed.

* * *

"How'd it go with Master?" Judgment asked when I was back in my room.

"She's a smug bitch as always." I shrugged and sat down on the mattress.

"You can stand up to her?" Judgment murmured.

"She'll give me Hell anyway, it's not like I have anyone to impress" I shrugged.

"…she scares me" the child sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them to her chest. "Her aura is always dark grey. It's never good or happy."

"Aura? I raised an eyebrow. "You see auras, kid?"

She nodded "Yeah, it's not quite as useful as the other homunculi's powers. But it helps to get an idea of what people are like. Fear and Malice scare me too… and Desire" she shivered. "I don't get along with most of them."

"Can't imagine why." I muttered.

"You're different from what Dante said" Judgment smiled at me. "She said you were a deceptive human being who couldn't be trusted, but you seem nice."

"Dante was accusing _me _of being deceptive?" I blinked. "That's… hypocritical."

"Damn right." The door had opened again and this time a new girl was leaning against the door frame. She looked about my age with spiky, dark brown hair and really dark violet eyes. I stood and she was eye level with me."

"Huh, just like they said." The new girl crossed her arms. "Like looking in a fucking mirror."

She was right. Besides the skin tone and the difference in our general face shape we did look similar. We had the same hair and height. How many people are actually as short as me?

"Spite!" Judgment beamed. "You're back!"

"Yep, hey kiddo" Spite closed the door behind her. "Fear told me to check on the 'prisoner' I'm assuming that's you." She smirked and held out a hand. "Liz right?"

"Yeah." I tentatively took the hand. I mean, I know she was a homunculus and everything but… I kind of liked this girl.

"I listened in to your conversation with Dante. You're really high on her black list, you know?" Spite grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"I was aware." I grinned too. "So you're Spite."

"The one and only" Spite swept her hands to the side in an over dramatic bow. "Seriously, no one else is named Spite so I am the one and only." She glanced at Judgment. "Hey I hope you're being nice to the kid here. She gets a lot of crap from everyone else."

"She's a gem compared to Malice and Fear." I muttered, running a hand through my bangs.

"Yeah, Fear doesn't like you and Malice… it's probably better if you steered clear of him" Spite shrugged. "So, what's it like to have the weight of your ultimate demise hanging over your head?"

"It's happened a billion times, I don't really care" I waved my hand. "I'll figure _something _out. I don't know what but something will come to me."

"Ah, well good luck with that." There was a clink as a knife dropped from Spite's jacket. "Woops." I watched in wonder as the knife floated back up to her hand, as if held by invisible strings. She stowed it back in her jacket like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Uh…" I stared.

"Oh, I'm a telekinetic." Spite shrugged.

"That's… normal."

"I'm a homunculus, what do you expect?"

"Excellent point."

Spite grinned "I don't care what Dante says, I like this girl."

"Flattered" I cocked to my head to the side. "Hey, you're the first homunculus to call her by her name."

"My name is Spite for a reason" the homunculus shrugged, closing her eyes. "I like to piss people off. It's a gift. It's only natural for me to occasionally push the barriers my so called 'master' has laid out for me. Likewise it's natural for me to mess around a bit with humans. That's way I keep this job."

"Hey Spite!" a smooth male voice called from outside. The door opened to reveal a man with spiky red hair and a cocky smirk on his face. He stopped and turned to look me over, raising an eyebrow as his smirk widened a bit "Who's this?"

"You know who it is." Spite growled, whipping around to glare viciously at the new comer. "Beat it!"

"You hurt my feelings" the red haired man said with a mock pout, crossing his arms. "Master wanted to see you."

"Well you can tell her I'll be there in a _second_!" Spite's eyes narrowed. "Now out!"

"Fine, fine" the man back out, glancing at me one last time, "Later sweetheart."

"Was he hitting on me?" I asked after a pause.

"He does it with everyone" Spite growled. "Perverted bastard…"

"I don't like him." I muttered.

"Neither do I. You however," Spite pointed at me. "Don't have the pleasure of having to work with him. You get to be his sworn enemy because you're not on his side."

"What does that make you?"

"His… unsworn enemy."

"Makes sense to me."

"Thanks" Spite turned and headed for the door raising a hand in brief farewell. "I better go. Don't over work yourself kid."

"I won't" Judgment called, smiling.

"This has been an eventful day" I rubbed a hand over my face. "There are a lot of homunculi running around this place."

Judgment sat down next to me on the bed "Yeah, we're all holed up here for the time being. The red haired homunculus you just met is Desire. He and Spite work together but they hate each other beyond belief. Fear and Malice don't care for each other either but there relationship is a bit more professional. They aren't open about their hate, Desire and Spite admit it freely.

"You're so analytical for a… how old are you seven?" I asked.

"Trapped in the body of a seven year old" Judgment corrected. "I'm actually eleven years old. I wandered for a bit before Dante found me. I was an unsuspecting little girl. I couldn't really survive on my own. I seem analytical because of my abilities. I just naturally understand emotions." She sighed. "The thing is, Dante makes the others work with whoever they don't like. She doesn't want them getting attached to each other."

"Makes sense, the old homunculi ended up doing that" I shrugged. "Gluttony was obsessed with Lust, Wrath was attached to Sloth. It messed things up for her in the end."

"I guess." Judgment shrugged.

"Hey Judgment? What does my aura look like?" I asked.

She smiled "It's kind of a light green, but it has some dark parts right now because you're worried about how this will turn out."

I blinked "Spot on."

"It is a gift" Judgment giggled. "You should sleep, I don't need to after all."

"Yeah sure" I yawned.

Judgment really wasn't too bad.

* * *

"Hey, look-a-like! Up and at 'em will ya?"

I woke up to see Spite looming right over me, a grin on her face.

"How… long have you been standing like that?" I asked suspiciously.

Spite thought for a minute "That doesn't matter. Get up! Come on!"

"Spite I really don't think you should-" Judgment was saying but Spit rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'll take the heat for this is we get caught kid, don't worry about it."

"What's going on?" I muttered.

"Well, in short: I wanted to see how good you were at fighting. I naturally asked Dante if I could test it out. She said no of course. That's why I'm doing it anyway" she grinned. "I am Spite after all!"

"You're temporarily breaking me out for a sparring match?" I blinked.

Spite sighed "Well, you don't have to make it sound so stupid Liz."

"But it is. Are you going to let me escape while you're at it?"

"Not a chance! I'm not willing to take _that _much heat" Spite smirked. "Seriously, try to run, I will catch you."

"I believe that." I stood. "Ok sure, suit yourself. But this is seriously weird."

"It's just a curiosity" Spite grabbed my wrist. "Now move it _prisoner_."

"Fine, fine."

Once out in the small field just behind Dante's house Spite flipped back a few yards from where I stood and crouched opposite me "Ok, show me what you can do _human_."

I grinned, "My pleasure."

There was a pause as we observed each other, our muscles tense, our eyes darting from side to side, watching for someone to prepare to lunge. Finally I feinted to the left before charging in from the right. Spite cart wheeled out of the way with expert skill before coming at me with a jab to the side. I managed to dodge and roll around her but she was quick, twisting away from my kick to her back.

Her fighting style was similar to mine. Dodging and acrobatics seemed to be a specialty for her. It was a very evenly matched fight. It had been awhile since I had fought someone my own size too. It had been four years since Ed was my same height. But I was having fun fighting this girl. She was basically my equal.

The fight came to an end when I aimed a punch downward at her head. She caught my wrist, smirking broadly as she kicked my feet out from under me. A second later I was on my back and she was crouched over my triumphantly.

"Ha! I win!" I she grinned broadly. "But you seriously put up a good fight. I thought you were going to _beat _me for a second but then I realized that was impossible." She let me up, crossing her arms as I stood. "Guess you aren't that bad for a human."

"And you're not so bad for a homunculus" I conceded.

"And you two aren't a bad show." I heard the voice of Malice smirk. We both whirled to see Malice leaning against the wall, an evil look on his face. "Didn't Master tell you not to do this Spite?"

"Relax Malice" Spite crossed her arms. "I was just seeing if the human was any good."

"You disobeyed Master." Malice growled.

"My apologies guard dog" Spite returned evenly.

"I don't trust you Spite" Malice growled. "You're awful friendly with the human."

"I thought it would be fun to test her out" Spite sneered. "Forgive me if my nature precedes my obedience."

"That's the only reason Master would forgive you" Malice and Spite were almost nose to nose, glaring at each other. The reason they weren't was because Spite was much shorter than him. "And you and Desire are due to leave."

"For what now?" Spite asked, sounding bored.

"To make sure the Elric's and the traitors stay on the right track" Malice smirked. "Don't be seen. Watch from the background. Can you handle that Spite?"

"You should be asking Desire when it comes to handling things" Spite rolled her eyes and walked past Malice. "Remember not to hurt the prisoner _Malice_."

"Oh I won't."

When Spite was gone I eyed Malice warily "Everyone sure seems to be worried that you're going to hurt me."

"Rightfully so." Malice seized my arm none to gently. "Get moving."

"I can walk on my own" I growled. "I don't need to puppet to lead me."

Malice's eyes flashed "Say that again."

I was stupid for not backing down now.

"_Puppet_!"

Malice turned and knocked my back into the wall with his forearm, sending me crashing into the stone. A second later he was looming over me, a hand at my throat.

"I would love to kill you, so much" Malice hissed in my ear, his grip tightening on my throat, restricting my breathing. "Master will let me have my fun eventually, but for now I wouldn't tempt me." I would've answered but I couldn't breathe, much less talk. Malice's snarl melted into a demonic grin. "Oh are you having trouble breathing Lizzie? Am I making things difficult?"

Why does everyone keep calling me Lizzie?

I reached up with my hands and tried to pry his off my throat, my vision starting to blur.

"How does it feel with the threat of death hanging right over your head" Malice purred. "What if no one came to save you? I could easily snap your neck so easily… but I'd never forgive myself if I let you die so quickly." He released my neck and I fell to my knees, coughing and drawing in deep gulps of air. "You humans really are so weak."

Hardly giving me a chance to recover, Malice seized my arm and dragged me back into the house. I said nothing else… one near strangulation incident was quite enough for me in one night.

But seriously, why did Malice want to kill me so badly? Was he like this with everyone? And why the Hell were both he and Fear using that damn Lizzie nickname? I hadn't been called that in… nearly ten years. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, trying to get a picture of a younger Fear. A six year old Fear with large blue eyes and an innocent spirit.

_Clara…_

* * *

_**Again, there are no chapters without cliff hangers... yet.**_

**_Envy: Even your dialouge has to end with a cliffy._**

**_Not always...in the FUTURE!_**

**_Ed: Good lord._**

**_Spite: Hmm... I guess I should say something meaningful shouldn't I?_**

**_Liz: It is your first time in the authors note. You should leave an impression._**

**_Judgment: Like I do!_**

**_Readers: So cute!_**

**_Spite: sigh... hmm... what can I say that's meaningful._**

**_Wrath: Ooh ooh! I know something meaningful?_**

**_Spite and Liz: What?_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

**_Spite: You stole that meaningful line from me... hmm... COOKIES TO REVIEWERS!_**

**_BRILLIANT!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Desire

**_Ok next chapter. It's a pretty long one too._**

**_Liz: Most of your chapters are pretty long these days._**

**_And everyone loves me for it!_**

**_Envy:...right._**

**_Oh yeah and a warning, there is some slightly heavy stuff in this chapter... not angst just... you'll see._**

**_Ed: You'll definetly see._**

**_NOW READ AND REVIEW MY SLAV- VIEWERS!_**

**_Lust: Wow... subtle._**

**_Wrath: Definetly_**

"Hey, I think the humans could use a rest" Wrath called.

Envy cast a glance back at Ed and Al who looked like they were falling asleep on their feet. "Right… guess we can stop… humans slow everything down."

"Just a suggestion but you might stop insulting us every second you get" Ed muttered.

"But it's too entertaining to undermine you." Envy grinned as they came to a clearing in the forest. Through the forest was the quickest way to the next train station but it would still take awhile. "We'll rest for the rest of the night I guess." He crouched and launched himself onto the branch of a tall tree.

"Where are you going?" Lust asked.

"To check around… I'll be back." And with that the homunculus was gone.

* * *

Following the group wasn't hard. Edward left discernable foot prints with his auto-mail foot and he was easy to follow. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this but she was refusing to be left behind. Still… the forest was very dark at night… and a little bit daunting. She wondered if there were any wild animals in the woods.

Winry jumped and looked around anxiously at the sound of a snap as it echoed through the woods. Her hand clenched tightly around her wrench. "Is someone there?"

She heard a low chuckle from somewhere above her "Well, well, well. Didn't expect to find this little beauty out all alone." The voice was smooth and male, a voice she didn't recognize.

"Stay away" Winry hissed swinging around wildly.

A sudden blow to her back sent her flying into the thick trunk of a tree. With a groan she began to slide to the ground but someone jerked her back to her feet, spun her around and caught her by the shoulders, pinning her firmly against the tree.

A tall figure with spiked red hair and piercing violet eyes loomed above her, smirking maliciously "Stay away? I don't think so."

Winry opened her mouth to cry out but the man placed a hand over her mouth "Hush little one. No need to scream."

In spite of herself, the mechanic whimpered from behind his hand. Blue eyes flitted to the red mark on his right shoulder, the oroborus tattoo.

"Homunculus" she whispered.

"Aren't you well informed" he gently stroked her cheek. "And pretty for a human."

"Let me go!" she struggled vainly against his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh, sh, sh, sh." His face was inches from her. "Let's not be so hasty. I just want to have a little fun." Then before Winry could react he shoved his mouth roughly against hers. She fought to pull away but he gripped her chin with one hand, pulling her forward and cupped his hand around the back of her neck in a vice impossible to break. Winry tried to keep her mouth shut but he quickly found an opening and shoved his tongue past her teeth as he drew her more hungrily into him.

Screaming into his mouth Winry bit down as hard as she could and tasted metallic blood on her tongue. The creature's grip loosened enough for her to break away and run. She didn't get far though before her wrists were caught and pinned above her head against the trunk of another tree.

"Just where were you going little one?" the homunculus gave a sadistic smile.

"You sick monster." Winry growled feeling panic set in.

"Monster?" the creature sighed and, easily holding her thin wrists in one hand above her head, moved his free hand down to gently stroke her neck. "No, no. It's only my nature you see. They call me Desire for a reason you know." Winry shivered as he leaned next to her ear and growled "Now just relax little one."

"No-" but before Winry could protest any further he shoved his mouth back against hers with renewed vigor. His free hand moved down the side of her body causing shivers to run up her spine and his tongue managed once again to invade her mouth and danced about her own. She tried to struggle harder now but the creature pinned her harder against the tree, pressing himself against her.

"Relax" he purred. "You'll enjoy yourself more."

"Let go of me!" Winry cried desperately begging for it to end.

Then all of the sudden the homunculus was jerked away from her. She heard the sounds of snarling and fighting as shadows flashed through the dark until they had disappeared and there was only silence. Slowly Winry sank to the ground, trembling, eyes wide with fear. She sat in silence for a long while until she heard a sharp sound of a twig snapping and she jumped, whimpering slightly.

"What are you doing out here mechanic?" a voice sighed.

Never had she thought she would be so glad to hear that voice. "E-Envy? Is that you?"

The green haired homunculus came into view his face serious as he looked at her "It's me… You know when I said if you're so desperate you'll have to sneak after us I was _joking_."

"I…I… I just-" Winry searched desperately for an explanation.

"You don't have make explanations to me." He smirked slightly. "I personally didn't care if you followed us or not. It's the pipsqueak who's going to flip."

"H-he's not that short you know…" Winry pointed out weakly.

This got a chuckle out of Envy "The nick name stuck, let's put it that way."

A gust of wind blew through the trees and Winry shivered and wrapped her arms around her knees, still shaking uncontrollably.

Envy's face softened just a bit "Are you ok?"

"I…" Winry tried to restrain tears. "H-he was trying to-"

"I know" Envy muttered kneeling down in front of her causing her to flinch. He sighed "I'm not going to hurt you Winry… that is your name isn't it?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Do you know who he was?" Envy asked.

"D-Desire" she recalled. "That's… that's what he said his name was."

"Damn bastard." Envy hissed under his breath. "What are you doing out here anyway? Why did you think it would be a good idea to follow us alone?"

"I… didn't want Ed and Al to leave again… now that I know exactly what danger they get themselves into… and considering all the times he manages to break his arm … he'll need me… even if he pretends he doesn't." Winry whispered.

Envy sighed "Great… there's no sense in sending you back now that one of the homunculi has taken interest in you and you're already here…" he stood. "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah" Winry struggled to her feet but her knees quickly gave and she began to fall. Envy quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?"

"I thought I was going to die" she whispered, her voice shaking. "I… I thought..." now the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Oh god…"

"Shh, it's all right now" Envy murmured steadying the girl, awkwardly patting her on the back. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you" she managed.

"It… was nothing." Envy muttered brushing away the gratitude. Winry guessed he wasn't used to being thanked.

Winry followed him as they walked through the woods. There was silence for several moments before she murmured. "Envy… can you promise me something?"

He raised an eyebrow and waited and Winry took a deep breath "Don't tell Ed… about… what that homunculus tried to… to do." She swallowed. "You can tell him I was attacked but please don't tell him about… that."

Envy studied her for a moment then sighed "I won't."

"Thank you."

The homunculus sighed and continued ahead "Sure."

* * *

"Is Envy still gone?" Al asked Ed as he sat down by the fire.

"He said he was going to check around for a bit," Ed sighed. "I personally don't care how long he takes."

"He's restless." Al murmured. "Can't you tell?"

"Hmm" Ed grunted

"You're still very bitter aren't you" Lust smiled slightly from the opposite side of the flames.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Ed snapped. "We don't get along well! That's it!"

"I think Ed's suffering from middle child syndrome" Wrath piped up, grinning.

"Oh shut up kid!" Ed snapped, glaring before sighing. "I'm restless too actually."

"I wonder how Winry is." Al thought aloud. "She was pretty pissed when we left."

"Wouldn't be surprised if she followed us or something" Ed grinned.

"Well then little bro... are you psychic now?"

Ed whirled at Envy's voice and his face fell as he saw who was behind him "Winry? W-What are you doing here?"

"You said it yourself… I followed you." Winry pointed out with a weak smile. Ed noted how pale she was and how she was shivering slightly.

"What happened?" Al asked jumping to his feet and running to Winry.

"She was… attacked." Envy muttered. "By another homunculus."

Ed drew in a sharp breath and ran to Winry who threw her arms around his shoulders "Ed… I'm sorry I just… I couldn't stay behind anymore."

Ed tentatively wrapped his arms around her quivering form and sighed "You idiot… its ok." He held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes "So what happened exactly?"

"His name was Desire… he attacked me, might've killed me." She whispered. "Then Envy came and… well he saved me…"

"You did?" Ed stared at the homunculus.

"Yeah" he answered. "And I figured that it would be best to just bring her with now… since now the homunculi probably knows she's connected to us."

"R-right…" Ed was still staring at Envy in disbelief as the homunculus headed to the edge of the camp and proceeded in staring out into the night. "Uh, Al… you take Winry to the fire. Make sure she's warm Ok?"

Al smiled knowingly "Ok."

Ed swallowed and walked towards the homunculus he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Something eating at you little brother?" Envy asked with a familiar smirk.

Ed ignored the comment "I… just… thank you."

Envy raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Ed swallowed again before continuing "Look I know… I haven't been very welcoming… I quite frankly still don't trust you but you… you might've saved Winry's life tonight so… Thank you, Envy."

Envy sighed and looked back out at the dark trees "No problem... god that's the third time tonight someone's said that to me."

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you." Envy said the word oddly. "You're girlfriend thanked me twice, now you… this is all very odd to me."

Ed had to smile "Right… so, are you going to keep sulking out here or come over by the fire with everyone else?"

"Inviting me?" Envy raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "No thanks, Edward."

Ed suddenly started to laugh and Envy frowned "What's so funny?"

"You just actually used my name" Ed sniggered.

"No I didn't, pipsqueak. You must be hearing things" Envy smirked.

Ed rolled his eyes and headed back to the fire Al was waiting smiling "So?"

"So nothing… he still annoys me" Ed muttered.

Al sighed and shook his head "Brother…"

* * *

Desire growled in frustration as he stomped back through the forest. Just his luck the girl would be connected to the others.

"Good job giving us away Desire." The homunculus turned in glared at the cloaked girl as she appeared from the trees.

"What do you want me to do Spite" he snarled. "Just follow them like a dog? I get bored."

"Do I look like I give a crap you sicko!" she snapped. "God what were you thinking!"

"How do you know I was doing anything!" he growled.

"I saw you!" a smirk was evident in her voice.

"Oh so you happened to see me get my ass kicked too?" Desire's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You deserved it for one thing and for another, it was entertaining." Spite leaned back against a tree. "God, I don't know how I put up with you."

"I could give you better reasons." Desire gave a sick smile. "You know when you take off your hood you're quite a pretty little thing."

"Desire, do you see this knife?" Spite sighed drawing the blade from her cloak. "If you say that again I will drive it down your throat, cut you open from the inside, burn you ashes and scatter your remains around the four corners of the world."

Desire's sick smile continued "Aw come on little one. You're hurting my feelings."

"Desire" Spite warned.

"And besides" the homunculus continued a steady pace forward. "We all know that trying to burn me wouldn't work." Fire appeared, hovering above his palm then he shot it forward.

Spite held out her hands in front of her and the fire slowed to a stop just in front of her hands before spread her palms and the fire disappeared. In her distraction Desire had shot forward and pinned her against a tree, a hard grip on her wrists "You can't control anything without control of your hands Sweetheart." He purred.

With a snarl Spite kneed him in between the legs and twisted from his grasp before slamming the back of his neck with her hand causing him to real forward.

"Who said I need that, Bastard?" she smirked.

"Damn you!" the male homunculus turned and lunged at her but she rolled out of the way before jumping up onto the lowest branches of the tree.

"Too slow, my friend! Too slow!" She cackled.

Desire crouched and lunged again…

* * *

"You hear that?" Wrath asked tentatively.

"You mean the loud sounds of fighting?" Ed muttered. "Yeah, someone's making quite a ruckus somewhere close by."

"I'll go check it out." Envy appeared by the fire and motioned to Wrath. "You come with me kid. The rest stay here."

"Looking down on us humans again?" Ed asked sourly.

"No" Envy smirked. "I'm merely speculating that you would slow us down since you aren't exactly gifted at jumping through the trees."

"Whatever" Ed rolled his eyes.

Wrath beamed and jumped to his feet "Ok let's go!"

Even though Wrath was light and fast, it was still a little hard to keep up with the older homunculus as they hurried through the tree tops but he managed. After a minute or so Envy slid to a stop on a tree branch overlooking a small clearing and Wrath did the same. Wordlessly the green haired homunculus gestured for Wrath to hide in a cluster of branches as he did the same in another cluster a few feet away.

From below them a tall, male homunculus with spiked brown hair and a hooded figure, that Wrath could also assume was a female homunculus were glaring daggers at each other.

"Little bitch." The man hissed. "I ought to tell Master you've been messing up the missions."

The girl laughed "As if she'd believe that! You know just as well as I do, Desire, that I rank higher than you do. You're… what did she say the other day… unstable."

"Can it Spite!" Desire growled. "I'd kill you if you weren't-"

"Immortal? Yeah it sucks doesn't it?" Spite sneered.

With a feral snarl Desire lunged at the girl again. She agilely twisted out of the way and came around with a round house kick to his back. He used the momentum to propel himself forward then pushed off a tree to fly at her again. This time he managed to catch her shoulder but she twisted to avoid any significant damage.

"Should we do something?" Wrath asked quietly.

"No, this is far too entertaining" Envy smirked. "It seems like Dante doesn't want her homunculi getting to close to each other, possibly to avoid a situation similar to Lust and Gluttony's or yours and Sloth's. Maybe she thinks being un-attached will help." He shook his head. "When it possible makes them weaker…"

"Can we place bets?" Wrath asked thoughtfully. "Because my money's on the girl."

"No bet, that guy's to wild in his fighting. The girl will win." Envy shook his head.

Desire lunged again and this time Spite raised her hands in front of her and with a jerk Desire was suspended in mid leap, like a helpless puppet.

"Do you want to wake up everyone within a hundred mile radius of this place or just a ten mile radius!" she snapped. "I would say, that you would alert our targets of our presence but oh wait, you've already done that!"

"Yep" Wrath and Envy muttered in unison.

"You bitch… put me the Hell down!" Desire struggled. "Damn shrimp!" A hiss came from under the girl's hood and Desire flew through the air slamming so hard into a tree, Wrath was sure he heard a bone crack.

"Don't call me small you sick pervert." She growled dangerously and Wrath noticed Envy's eyes flash and narrow at this statement. "Now keep in line."

She began to turn her back but Desire raised his hand to point at her, a sadistic grin on his face "I don't take orders from you!" There was a flash as fire burst from his palm and shot towards the girl. She whirled around just in time for the fire to miss her but in the process her hood dropped off.

Wrath heard Envy draw in a sharp breath from beside him, his eyes wide, his clenched fists shaking "She didn't" he hissed. "Damn it… Dante you Bitch… you didn't…"

Wrath turned back to look at the girl. She was small, with short brown hair and such dark purple eyes; you could barely tell they were violet and not black. The face was a little different but she did look a little bit like Liz…

"Envy?" Wrath murmured. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing" he said tightly after a pause though Wrath could clearly see it was something. His hands were gripping the branch so hard, his knuckles were white and he was even paler than usual.

"Coward" Spite murmured. "Attacking me from behind. You sorry bastard." She whipped around and stalked away. "Let's go!"

With a growl Desire followed. The female homunculus paused for just a minute to scan the clearing with her eyes before she disappeared into the dark.

"We're going back" Envy whispered after a long silence.

"Yeah…" Wrath murmured. He was worried about Envy. He had never seen him like that before. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Poor Winry. I kind of felt bad for her... Desire is a sick perverted bastard. He's worse than Greed.**_

**_Envy: Now with that scarring of your senses._**

**_Liz: REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS MAKE THE AUTHORESS WRITE FASTER!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

_**Liz: Next chapter!**_

**_I HATE SCHOOL!_**

**_Envy: What's with her._**

**_Ed:... she hates school... apparently._**

**_Lust: Poor child having to deal with homework._**

**_Liz: Yeah, we have to deal with the other shit of life but compare that to homework? Our lives are just heaven._**

**_Do I detect sarcasm?_**

**_Liz: HELL YES!_**

**_DIE! YOU SHALL NOT INSULT ME MY SLAVE!_**

**_Al:...Not again..._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW while we try to save Liz!_**

* * *

"What's wrong with Envy?" Al asked Wrath quietly several minutes after the two homunculi had returned and reported the find. Envy had been silent ever since. Sitting at the edge of camp, his fists clenched, eyes staring blankly at the ground as if glaring at some unseen thing.

"I don't know…" Wrath replied morosely.

Ed frowned and stood "I'll see if I can figure out." Normally he wouldn't care but Wrath looked genuinely worried and he decided he might as well try.

"What's up with you?" he asked the homunculus who was glaring at his hands.

Ed half expected Envy to ignore him or insult him or something, so it caught him off guard when the homunculus answered, his voice low. Ed could even hear a small tremor his voice. "Pipsqueak…Liz told you about… the story I told her right?"

Ed nodded "The one about the person Liz reminds you of… yeah."

Envy's fists clenched together and he muttered "I didn't think that… it's been 120 years since she died… didn't know that after that long…"

"What are you saying" Ed asked cautiously trying to put two and two together with Envy's scattered mumblings.

"I got a look at Spite's face." Envy muttered. "It was very familiar."

Ed felt his eyes widen "You don't mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Then she's a copy of-"

"Yeah."

Ed actually felt sorry for his half brother in that moment. He knew exactly how it felt to see that. "It's hard to imagine even Dante sinking that low."

"Not for me it isn't" Envy smiled bitterly. It was a common expression Ed knew had crossed his own face many times in a futile attempt to hide pain or sadness. There was a long pause before Envy drew in a long breath "Hey… don't tell the others about this… especially not Liz… when we find her."

"What?" Ed stared. "Why-"

"Please." Envy's eyes met his, violet staring hard into gold. Ed was sure he had never heard that word leave Envy's mouth, especially not directed towards him. "You owe me don't you… for saving your girl friend?"

Ed paused before nodding slowly, forgetting to deny that Winry was his girlfriend.

Envy broke the stare and faced ahead again, his eyes closing "Just forget you heard anything."

There was a long silence before Ed sighed, "Alright Envy…"

* * *

"So what is it?" Al asked when Ed came back to the fire.

The older boy just rolled his eyes and plopped down by the fire "He isn't talking and I don't care to press the matter. He can sulk if he wants to!"

"Brother…" Al sighed.

Wrath however wasn't convinced. The look in the blonde boy's eyes was guarded and seemed sad as well. He probably did know something.

But if Edward Elric was keeping a secret for Envy… it meant Envy really wanted that secret kept.

And just that knowledge made Wrath drop the subject with a false cheerful "Hope he stops being so down soon!"

Hope we find Liz soon. He added to himself. That might be the only way to help Envy…

* * *

"Yum, stale bread and tasteless soup. My favorite" I said in a false cheery voice.

Judgment giggled as she set the tray down "How do you stay so optimistic Liz?"

I pondered this for a minute. I wasn't often referred to as optimistic. I could be downright depressing usually. "I guess because I'm used to being held hostage/ taken captive/ kidnapped" I replied finally. "You know… practice makes perfect."

"Right" Judgment sat down in her usual spot by the door.

I had talked to Judgment a lot in the time I'd been locked up in this cellar. She was good at holding conversation. It angered me that a sweet kid like her was being wrangled in by Dante.

"You ever get fed up? Just want to get free?" Judgment asked curiously.

"Yeah" I muttered. "I want to get back to my friends… I want to be able to plot Dante's death… but here I am a helpless damsel. It does suck… not being able to do a thing about it… for now."

"You think you could get out?" Judgment asked, her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

I shrugged "Meh, I don't know this place too well. It would be a blind effort based on luck and I have _horrible _luck."

"But if you knew the place?"

"I wouldn't even be here right now."

There was a long pause as I tore into my bread hungrily, taking huge bites. Then Judgment murmured "You aren't the only one who feels trapped here." So quietly I could barely hear her.

I stopped in mid chew and watched her carefully "You wish you could get out?"

"Yeah…"

"Right now?"

Judgment stared at me in shock "You mean like-"

"_Now._" I nodded earnestly. Hey if the opportunity presents itself, I'm taking advantage of it. "With me… you know this place. You could help me out."

"I could" she agreed. "But… the others… and Dante… I'm afraid that…" she hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm afraid what would happen if we messed up."

"Leave fighting to me kid." I grinned. "You just tell me where to go."

"…ok."

"So you'll do it?"

"I will."

* * *

We ran like Hell, footsteps echoing through the night air. Everything had gone pretty smoothly until the woods when we heard Fear and Malice in pursuit of us.

"Don't stop kid" I panted.

"I'm a little more worried about you!" she called. "With you being human and all…"

"Thanks a lot!"

We continued running, arms pumping fast by our sides until my foot caught a tree root and I was sent sprawling.

"Liz!" Judgment cried stopping to run to me. I saw our pursuers coming quickly towards us before they froze skidding to a stop.

I heard the click of a gun and metal press against my temple as I was pulled into a headlock.

"This is our turf" a deep voice growled.

"Yeah clear off" another voice returned.

"You really don't want to mess with us." Malice snarled. "Miserable humans!"

"Well then if only humans should be avoiding the confrontation." I heard a strangely familiar smooth voice. "Then there's no problem with me fighting you hmm? Clear off. They're my hostages now."

"Damn you." Malice growled looking like he wanted to lunge but Fear gripped his shoulder, a pointed look in her eyes.

"We're going back."

"Fine" Malice shook her off. "Let's go."

I let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared only to realize we still had a problem… like, the gun pointed at my head for example.

"What you do to tick off Dante kid?" the smooth voice asked again as a tall figure came into view and knelt down in front of me. I recognized the face and broke out into a grin.

"Greed."

Greed rose an eyebrow "Have we met?"

I smirked "Yeah, it's been awhile but I was that other girl with the Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother."

Greed stared for a moment before he laughed "That's right! You were _that _psycho! Wow, it's been awhile kid." He motioned to the guys behind us to let us go and I thankfully stood, feeling Judgment hiding behind me.

"Yeah, it has." I murmured. "A lot has changed…"

"Like the new homunculi and the old ones being back?" Greed smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, for one thing."

"The others who are probably looking for me right now, along with Ed and Al" I nodded.

"Huh? Working together now?"

"_A lot _has changed."

"Apparently." Greed's eyes moved to Judgment who was peeking out from behind me. "Who's this runt?"

"J-Judgment" she stuttered. "I-I-"

"She's one of the new homunculi, she helped me get out." I finished for the girl, placing my hand protectively on her shoulder. "It's ok Judgment."

"So Dante's enlisted youngsters like her? I hate that woman… Hey kid" Greed knelt down to see eye level with the child homunculus. "You can just call me Greed."

"Hi." She murmured. "I've uh… heard about you…You just met Malice I guess… and Fear"

"Malice huh?" Greed's eye brow rose. "That temperamental brat?"

"Yeah… he's mean…" she said quietly.

"You'll find me a little more hospitable, I'm sure." Greed grinned, standing.

"If you don't mind sexism" I whispered behind my hand. "He's not too bad."

"Aw, no need to be rude doll" he winked at me.

"That's exactly my point" I growled. "Do _not_ call me doll or I'll cut your legs off."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe I will."

"Good luck." He grunted and gestured to the other men around us. "This is my crew, they broke out of a prison not too long ago and are following me. Most of 'em are wrongly accused actually."

I scanned the crowd of men with my eyes. Some of them didn't look to innocent and some looked relatively normal. For all his faults, Greed did have a way with giving people in trouble another chance... I thought briefly back to the chimeras: Marta, Dorechet, Roa, Bido… I remembered when they had died.

"Yo" I waved once at the men who were observing me. "Nice to meet cha."

There were scattered mumbles of 'hellos' and such.

"So," I felt Greed clap me on the back. "You're welcome to stick around for a bit if you want. No one will give you any trouble."

"Thanks, sticking around with you for a bit may increase our chances of, you know… surviving." I shrugged. "Though you guys are kind of close to where Dante is."

"We're moving on in a bit. We never stay in one place for too long. I guess we just ended up too close for comfort. I hope you don't mind walking." Greed snapped his fingers and the men began to clean up all of their meager possessions. "It was odd, I thought I was dead. The runt Edward killed me. Then suddenly I'm alive again."

I sighed "Yeah that would be the voice in my head's fault."

Greed stared at me before chuckling and patting me on the head "You're still as crazy as ever."

"I'm not crazy! I seriously have Truth in my head! And he's damn annoying!" I snapped.

"Sure, whatever you say kid." Greed smirked. "You know you kind of remind me of someone. I knew her a long time ago."

"Kristen?" I sighed.

Greed blinked "Hey how'd you know about that?"

"Envy" I shrugged. "He told me about her."

"Oh," a wide grin broke out on Greed's face. "You seem to be on friendlier terms with Envy since the last time we met."

"Wipe that grin off your face" I snapped.

Greed held up his hands in surrender "Alright, alright."

I rolled my eyes. Greed hadn't changed one bit.

But man was I glad to see him.

* * *

"We're finally on the train!" Ed yawned and stretched. "Much better, I've got to say."

"I like it better too" Al conceded.

"I don't" Lust said, a look of distaste coming over her face as she adjusted her cloak. She was forced to keep her oroborus tattoo covered which was hard when it was positioned right over the place on her body where every man seemed to look. Thus she had to wear a cloak. Wrath just had to keep his feet on the ground to hide his tattoo and Envy had shifted into his old human form. Ed noticed he seemed more comfortable with the form he used to despise now that Hoenhiem was dead.

But it annoyed Ed, mostly because he now looked like him and Al.

Envy still being quiet though he was a little more relaxed since the previous night. He wondered if Envy would have a hard time fighting that girl like he and Al had a hard time facing Sloth. Or would he be able to dismiss the old feelings? After all, Envy always thought emotions made human's weak. He would probably be fine.

Envy never had _real _feelings did he?

* * *

"You're back?" Dante speculated, looking between Desire and Spite. "So soon?"

"Ask this idiot" Spite jerked her head in Desire's direction. "His perverted thoughts got the best of him and he attack a girl in the woods. He does that all the time of course, but it just so happened that said girl is the Fullmetal pipsqueak's mechanic. Now they know we were following them" she crossed her arms. "But they're on the train."

"That is good news" Dante turned her cool look on Desire. "You were careless again."

"I just wanted a little fun" Desire growled.

"Try to restrain yourself next time."

"Yes Master."

"Now, Spite I must ask." Dante turned to the girl homunculus. "You didn't reveal your face did you?"

"No, I never came into contact with them" Spite shook her head.

"Good, I'm saving your face for later."

"What for?"

"That is of no concern to you at the present moment." Dante dismissed the question with a flick of her hand. "I would rather keep both you and Regret hidden for the time being."

"Does this have anything to do with our pasts?" Spite asked suspiciously.

Dante merely smiled "Another thing. The human has escaped."

"Huh?" Spite blinked. "Well _that _didn't take very long. You're not giving Judgment the ax are you?"

"Judgment went with her."

Spite stared for a long moment before she managed an "Oh…"

"So in answer to your question, if we find Judgment then yes, she will be severely punished." Dante smirked. "I know you're friends with the girl, but remember, you don't have feelings."

"Whatever, I know." Spite turned away.

"Keep yourself in line Spite. We are nearing our goal." Dante reminded.

"Ok." Spite turned back to glare at Dante irritably. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you're dismissed.

* * *

"When does the next train leave?" Al asked.

"The train to Dublith leaves in the morning. We'll have to spend the night here." Ed answered, shoving the tickets in his pocket.

Envy's mind had drifted from the conversation and to another one that he heard drifting through the small station.

"How do you think Greed knows that girl?"

"Who knows, the boss keeps a lot to himself."

He saw two men talking in low voices as they walked by.

"Yeah, who were those freaks she was running from anyway?"

"They must've been what Greed is. A homculis or whatever…"

"A homunculus?" Envy asked, appearing right behind them.

"Oh yeah that's it" the man snapped his fingers. "How'd you know that was what we were talking about?"

Envy's smirk widened "Who's this girl you were talking about?"

"Say, who do you think you are asking the questions?" one of the men rolled up his sleeves, obviously prepared for a fight.

Envy sighed and seized the man's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him up against the wall faster than he could blink.

"I think I'm a homunculus too" he smirked. "Why don't you take me to this boss of yours? I'd like to have a little chat with him."

* * *

_**Hey look! A cliff hanger!**_

**_Liz: Never seen that before. *shocked with shock collar* AUGH!_**

**_Quiet slave. Know your place._**

**_Ed: Scary..._**

**_Envy: I missed it. How did she get that thing on her?_**

**_Lust: We're not actually sure._**

**_Envy: Fair enough._**

**_Spite: Hi! Everyone knows my identity now!_**

**_Liz: What's your identit- *Is shocked*_**

**_You don't need to know that slave._**

**_Liz: DAMNIT KALLYPSO!_**

**_Spite: REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 14: Ancient Grudge

_**Here's the next chapter. Right on schedule as always.**_

**_Envy: Yeah, she's surprisingly good at that now._**

**_Suprisingly? I'm always good at this! I never procrastinate EVER!_**

**_Liz:...Um..._**

**_Ed: Well..._**

**_Envy: Yes you do._**

**_DIE!_**

**_Lust: Oh great, you started another violent rampage_**

**_Al: Not again..._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Where are we now?" I asked. It had been a day of me following Greed and I was exhausted. My legs felt like they were made of jelly. I was glad we had finally stopped to rest. Judgment herself was holding up well… but she's not human. So it's not as hard for her to walk several miles nonstop.

"A little town called Dobrise" Greed answered. "It's near Dublith and the trains always connect here to fuel up before making their next stops. I'd like to move further from Dublith but that's the downfall of having human henchmen.

"Yes, excuse us for needing rest." I muttered, rolling my eyes and plopping down.

"He can be a slave driver sometimes" one of the henchmen grinned and sat down next to me. He was one of the younger ones with brown hair spiked up in a Mohawk. He looked like the punk type with his leather vest but as I came to find out, he wasn't that bad. His name was Knuckles, because he always wore brass knuckles on his hands.

"You didn't end up with the lot that got eaten" I muttered.

"Huh?" he stared at me.

"Oh, some of Greed's old henchmen awhile back got eaten by a gluttonous homunculus, no big deal" I waved my hand dismissively.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow in Greed's direction "You never told us that story."

"Relax, that guy is gone anyway" Greed glanced at me. "Uh… right?"

"Yeah, Gluttony is gone." I nodded.

"Good, that fatty always was kind of creepy."

"You're kind of creepy."

"That I am." Greed grinned. "I'm going to check on the rest of the guys. Where are Snake and Bolt, Knuckles?"

"Rocky said that they went into town to find some grub." Knuckles replied.

…Yeah, Greed's henchmen have weird names.

"So why were you arrested?" I asked curiously when Greed had left.

"Because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Knuckles shrugged, grinning. I couldn't help but note that his teeth were… pointed "I always have been. It was a murder case and _apparently _there was a mark on the victim that suggested she had been hit with brass knuckles like mine. It was probably just a ring mark. I'd never seen the girl in my life and she was all sliced up. I could never kill a girl anyway. Screaming bugs my ears. But I looked creepy, and had brass knuckles, so they said I did it. I was going to face execution but… Greed broke in busted me out."

"Um…" I cocked my head to the side.

"Something wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Well… how do I put this? Has anyone ever told you your teeth are… pointy?" I asked cautiously.

To my surprise Knuckles laughed "That they have! This is a lesser known fact but I'm a wolf chimera." He shrugged. "I got the keen hearing and the pointed teeth as well as other particularly keen senses."

"A chimera?" I stared. "Were you in lab five?"

"Huh… now I don't know what this lab five is. I was experimented on by a crazy doctor. Ten others had been tried before me and they turned into sorry looking creatures if they didn't die first." Knuckles sighed and began to clean his brass knuckles absentmindedly, wolfish yellow eyes glazed with a sort of nostalgia. "He lured us in with work, then the nightmare began. It was painful, but I was the perfect success. The first person and only person I've ever killed was that man. I let the rest of his assistants live. The smell of blood wreaks something awful with my sense of smell." He wrinkled his nose as if talking about his past brought the unpleasant scent back.

"Did you have a family before this?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I had a father and a couple of brothers. I was eighteen when I was turned into this. I guess I never felt inclined to return to them." He shrugged lightly. "It isn't as if they'd want to see me like this."

"I don't know, I think your family would want to know you were ok either way." I murmured.

"Huh, that would be nice." He stretched, looking indifferent; like he didn't believe his family really care, like he thought believing they did was all just wishful thinking. "But anyway, my loyalties are to Greed right now. I owe him for busting me out of prison. As long as he needs me I'll be sticking by him."

I smiled and rested my chin in my hands. Loyalty was something Greed seemed to have a lot of luck with when it came to henchmen.

"So what about you, where are you headed?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I need to find my friends again. They're probably worried about me… which is probably an understatement." I sighed. "I get kidnapped way too much for my own good. Is there anyone in the world who can say they've been kidnapped as much as I have? That's what I'd like to know."

"Maybe you should be more careful, did you ever consider that option?" Knuckles smirked.

I shot him a glare "Most people can take walks without something trying to kill or kidnap them every time. I just have the worst luck in the universe."

Knuckles chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey can I ask you… what's your real name?" I ventured.

"…Chris" he answered after a pause. "That was my name. Knuckles, is just a nickname. Its Greed's way of telling us he doesn't need to know anything about what we were, not even our names. We can be whoever we want and he won't really care. That's what he said when he took us in." Knuckles smiled. "Getting a new name gives you a fresh start in a way."

Suddenly the man paused and cocked his head to the side, drawing in a deep breath through his nose "Someone I don't recognize is coming. I've never smelt this scent before."

"Huh?" I stood quickly along with him, tensing in preparation for a fight. "Who?"

"Who the Hell are you?" I heard one of the henchmen yell.

"I really hate dealing with thugs like you" a familiar voice sighed.

A grin broke out over my face "Don't worry, I know these people." I hurried towards the direction of the voice where I saw Greed's henchmen in a standoff with Ed, Al and Wrath. They hadn't attacked yet but they were really close to a fight.

"Hey, settle down people!" I called, trotting out from between the thugs, followed by Knuckles. "No need to fight boys. Pipsqueaks are of no threat to you even if they wanted to be."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-" Ed stopped mid rant when he realized exactly who had just insulted him. "Liz!"

I waved once "Yo."

"You're ok!" Ed pulled me into a firm hug, almost like he was assuring himself that I wasn't just an illusion that would disappear in a moment. "How did you get out? What happened?"

"We have… a lot to talk about." I said after a pause. "Where's Lust? And where's Envy?"

"Lust is waiting back with Winry" Ed explained. I opened my mouth to ask what Winry was doing here but he waved his hand dismissively. "I'll explain later. And Envy… where did he go?"

"He said something about Greed" Wrath piped in.

It took a few minutes for these words to sink in before I smacked a hand to my forehead "Not good… definitely not good."

* * *

Greed knew that someone was here for him. He just could feel it somehow. It was an instinct he had developed from always being on the run… always running from somebody. He thought it would be the new homunculi. Those brats had backed off when they had picked up the girl but they would look for him again wouldn't they? Dante would know that he was alive and if there was thing he knew about that bitch it was that she never let her grudges go.

But it wasn't the new homunculi. It was another face that he had hoped to not see again. A face that he loathed and a face that loathed him in return.

"You were always great at running weren't you Greed?" the androgynous voice called from behind him. "Tucking your tail and running because you were afraid if you ever risked anything you might end up with the short end of the stick."

"Envy" Greed murmured. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Envy hated Greed and Greed hated Envy. It was a simple rule they had abided by for nearly three hundred fifty years, ever since Greed had been created by Dante. There was a similarity in their sins. Envy was jealous of what others had and Greed wanted what others had. Envy would bring those who possessed what he was jealous of down, while Greed would merely pursue his desires. They had different methods, they had the same root.

Envy was the first of the homunculi. Greed was second only to him in age. When he first met Envy he hadn't liked him. His first impression was that he was a sulking brat who resembled a teenager. Not a threat to him, not a problem. Even if he was an older homunculus he didn't seem like he could hold a candle to Greed and his ultimate shield. Back then Envy sat in a brooding silence, sulking in the shadows and in dark corners. Greed would taunt him, harmless insults that he threw just for the heck of it. Envy never responded to him, but Greed hated the way he glared at him in return as if to say _'It isn't worth defending myself against someone like you'._

Greed got fed up with the silence. One day in the front of Dante's mansion he had challenged Envy to a fight. There was a bit of amusement in Envy's eye when he asked and his mouth quirked upward slightly but he had no reaction other than that.

"_Don't you ever talk?"_

Greed had lunged at him, throwing a quick punch at his face. Envy moved his head to the side and it flew past. Greed tried again but each time Envy dodged effortlessly, often barely moving at all. Greed just wanted to get under his skin. To say something to make him angry, to make him react.

"_Did daddy forget to add a tongue when he made you?"_

The blow was low but the words hit home. Anger flashed through Envy's eyes, pure hatred. Greed's triumph had been short lived. In a matter of seconds, he was on his stomach, his hand twisted behind his back, dislocated from the joint. He hadn't had any time to put up his shield.

"_Yes… I can talk." _Was all Envy had said.

That was the first time Greed saw him smirk. Not frown, not scowl but smirk. Afterwards Envy's demeanor seemed to change. He still sulked, he still glared but he smirked too. He took delight in the misfortune of others, particularly Greed. In a way, Greed was his first object of torment. Envy was always too fast for him. Envy started to talk back now, in equally biting jeers. He poked fun, he tormented. He didn't fight Greed much however, because he knew how much it made the younger sin angry when he acted like he wasn't worth his time.

It was a bitter rivalry. They hated each other like two siblings might, the older brother tormenting and the younger trying to match but failing. It never extended far beyond that.

Until _she _came.

She was a human, a hostage that they had taken in order to gain some control in the military. It had been their first big step to trying to seize control of the state. The girl never cared for him much but she got along surprisingly well with the other homunculi. She didn't even seem to care that she was being held hostage. She walked around like she'd always been there. She had nerve, Greed would give her that.

If there was one thing he had always known it was that Envy hated humans. He hated everything about them. He thought them weak, he loved watching them suffer.

He was jealous of them.

Greed knew that.

But Envy took a liking to that girl. Whether it was her attitude or something else, Greed didn't know. But it was _Envy_. Envy, who had never cared for a thing in his life, Envy who hated humans. But that girl had been different. They argued like they were enemies but the thing was, Envy never made an attempt to kill her and he barely threatened her. That's how Greed knew that he didn't really hate her.

When Greed broke away from the other homunculi and Dante, Envy was the one Dante had sent after him. He knew that she would. Envy was the only one that could beat him.

"_So this is it huh? You're going to try and kill me?"_

"_I've only been sent to seal you. Though I don't think I'd mind killing you."_

"_Don't look at me like you're so much better you son of a bitch."_

"_I am better."_

"_Then why are you jealous of low life humans?"_

The fight had begun. Greed was better at fighting then, he was tougher for Envy to beat then he was those years ago. He wasn't the naïve young homunculus he had been. The fight was well matched but Envy never stopped smirking. He had made sure not to stop smirking; it would piss Greed off that much more.

But then _she _came. She tried to stop the fight. They wouldn't stop. Never get in the middle of a rivalry. Someone will get hurt.

Someone did get hurt.

She had stood between them. She had been stabbed. Envy was the one who stabbed her.

Envy had stopped smirking.

Greed would never forget the look on Envy's face. He himself had been in shock. Why had she tried to stop the fight? She never cared about him so why? He couldn't die. Neither of them could die. So why on earth had she felt the insane urge to jump in between him and Envy?

Envy blamed him for the whole thing, and maybe also himself. But the _hatred _in his eyes when he looked back at him. That was when they truly started hating each other. When she died. Envy ended the fight in mere seconds afterwards. It was like flashing back in time to the first fight. Envy had carried out the rest of it in silence. He didn't speak a single word. Nothing needed to be said to convey his hatred. He restrained Greed with his old remains. Dante sealed him. It was finished. Nothing needed to be said.

Nothing _could _be said.

Greed turned around to face Envy, laying eyes on his old rival for the first time in a long time. He'd only come in contact with him once after breaking out of captivity in the fifth lab. He met him on Yok Island and even then it had been the same. The condescending smirk, the ease at which he dodged each of his attacks. Like he didn't even want to deal with him.

The eyes of his enemy still held the same contempt and malice. There wasn't a smirk on his face, but rather a sneer. "Where is she?"

"You mean the girl? Not sure. She's somewhere around here" Greed shrugged, keeping his usual light tone to his voice.

"Why the Hell are you alive Greed" Envy growled. "You should be dead."

"So should you… so should all of us. Every last one of the homunculi _'should be dead'_" Greed shrugged.

Envy's mouth quirked, a ghost of a smirk "Can't argue with that. Am I going to have to beat the information out of you?" His arm shifted into a familiar blade. That same blade had pierced the girl once.

"You will try" Greed let his shield come up over his arms.

He lunged first, like he always did. Envy dodged, but this time he attacked back. Greed managed to twist out of the way and the deadly dance continued.

There was a sudden sound, like a crackling of energy off to the right and Greed felt a shock go through him. He flew back, as did Envy, a few yards from the charge. When he looked up at the source of the attack he saw Liz, standing by a dead and crumpled tree, her hand pressed against the rotten bark. He could of sworn that tree had been alive just a second ago. He could make out the fraying remains of a transmutation circle drawn on the wood.

"Liz." Envy recovered a bit more quickly than Greed did.

"Stop fighting will you?" she sighed, sounding tired. "Especially when neither of you can die. It waists valuable… energy." As she mumbled these last words her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Damn it… Liz you idiot." Envy was already kneeling next to her. "Why do you keep on using your alchemy when you know this happens?"

"Well it gets your attention, palm tree" she retorted weakly.

Greed felt the sides of his mouth quirk as an argument ensued.

_They argued like enemies, but Envy never made any attempt to hurt her._

So Kristen wasn't the only human that Envy could take a liking to.

* * *

_**Get back here COWARDS!**_

**_Ed: Run for it! She's not letting up!_**

**_Liz: Don't look back!_**

**_Envy: Wait. I have an idea (turns into a giant cockroach)_**

**_AHH! (scrambles into a corner and curls up into a ball whimpering) roaches... I hat roaches..._**

**_Envy: (Shifting back) cool a secret weapon._**

**_Lust: You should've tried that before..._**

**_Winry: (comforting authoress) there there Kallypso._**

**_Roaches... hate roaches..._**

**_Spite: You've driven her insane...er_**

**_Envy: Yes I most certainly have._**

**_(Al, Judgment and Winry try to console Kallypso): We're the NICE ones._**

**_Spite, Envy, Liz, Lust: We're not._**

**_Ed: I have no opinion on the matter._**

**_Wrath: I do! REVIEW!_**

**_I feel instantly better!_**

**_Envy: Oh sh-_**

**_(Is knocked unconcious by a wrench)_**

**_MWAHAHA! DO AS THE CUTE LITTLE BOY SAYS! REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 15: From Here

**_Ok, here's the update! REVIEW EVERYONE! It's late so I can't bother with introductions! HOORAY!_**

**_Envy: Lazy._**

****

_Shutup._

* * *

On the plus side, Envy and Greed weren't about to try and kill each other. On the negative side I was now exhausted. I had drawn most of the energy for that alchemy from the now dead tree but Lightning Alchemy always required the use of some of my own energy. Luckily an attack hadn't been triggered and I hadn't passed out. I just felt a little wobbly.

"Well then" I heard Greed sigh, standing. "That was something."

I grinned "Apologies, you kind of got hit with the worst of the blast. I'm sure your fine now though."

"Yeah," he cracked his neck. "Alchemy sure is useful. I wish I could do alchemy."

"You wish for _everything _you don't have" Envy rolled his eyes as he helped me to my feet.

"I am _Greed _for a reason."

"Oh I know that."

There was still a considerable tension between the two homunculi, but neither of them looked really angry. That was good enough.

"Well" Greed looked over his shoulder and the sun that was beginning to dip quickly in the sky. "Our train will be leaving soon. My men and I should go to the station." He cast a glance at me. "You'll be fine now I guess?"

I nodded and smiled "Yeah…"

"Hey Greed" Envy called as the homunculus began to walk away. The man turned his head and glanced back at him. "You know right… that Dante is still alive."

Greed half grinned "Yeah… that bitch is good at that isn't she? I plan on messing with her in my own way. Since I'm guessing you have the same goal in mind, we might just run into each other again."

"She set that fight between us up you know." Envy muttered. "Including _her _coming to stop us in the middle."

"Yeah…" Greed sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised." He raised his hand in farewell.

"Thanks for the help Greed!" I called after him.

"No prob." He replied, not turning around.

When he was gone Envy shook his head "You shouldn't get in between a rivalry kid."

I shrugged "I didn't. The lightning did."

"Liz?" I heard a timid familiar voice call. I turned to see Judgment peeking out halfway from behind the tree. "You ok?"

"Fine, Judgment. You can come out." I told her.

"Judgment?" Envy's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, before you ask, she's a homunculus. But she helped me get out" I sighed tiredly, leaning against the charred tree. The girl came out from behind her hiding spot, smiling nervously. I guess Envy had a reputation around Dante's place. She looked as if she stepped wrong her might kill her.

Envy studied her for a long time before shaking his head "What's a kid like her doing working for Dante?"

"Good question" I muttered. "She's way too sweet to be Dante's minion. Her power is seeing auras. How unthreatening is that?"

"Incredibly." Envy cocked his head to the side. "But… this could work to our advantage." He took a step towards Judgment who took a step back, still not looking sure. Envy sighed and knelt down "I'm not going to hurt you ok kid? I don't know what Dante is saying about me but Liz would try to kill me if I did."

"Damn right" I nodded… the key word being: _try _to kill him. "Let's go back to the others. We can talk more there."

* * *

We were sitting by the train station after all of Greed's men had gone and I had said goodbye to Knuckles along with them. I hoped that he would be ok, a fugitive on the run, but I figured Greed had a handle on that situation. There had been brief explanation on their part about what had transpired on their way here and why Winry was with them but after that, everyone had their eyes on me and Judgment.

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "Nothing particularly bad happened since Dante wanted to keep me alive for 'something she had planned' which can't be anything good. She had a new body, and you three will get a kick out of this" I gestured to Envy, Ed and Al. "It's the body of Delinda Eckhart's double here in Amestris."

"That psychotic Nazi woman?" Ed's eyes widened.

"With the cult following?" Envy sniggered.

"Who tried to take over Amestris?" Al stared.

"I'm lost" Wrath, Lust and Winry sighed in unison.

"Not that it matters" I waved my hand dismissively. "I just found it funny in an ironic kind of way. Anyway, I didn't find out much during my stay, but I did meet quite a few of the new homunculi. Five of them actually. You know Fear obviously, and she kidnapped me with Malice. He can teleport large distances. Then there's Judgment here, Desire and Spite."

Winry flinched slightly at the mention of Desire. I knew he was the one who had attacked her by what Envy said.

"Desire's is an annoying bastard, Spite is…" I searched for a word. "Interesting… but not that bad. She is a little bit odd. She moves objects without touching them."

"Right" Envy murmured, his face all the sudden grim and unreadable. "And we saw Desire controlling fire."

"Judgment" I glanced at the girl. "Mind filling in some gaps?"

"The names you're missing are Arrogance and Regret." She sighed, rocking back and forth as she sat. "But Regret isn't allowed out much, kind of like Spite. Spite only goes out with a hood up. Dante is saving her for something I guess, doesn't want her identity revealed. And Arrogance is always gone, which I don't like him that much so that's ok."

"Malice scares me, so does Desire and Fear. None of them really like me that much. All except Regret and Spite. I get along alright with them, especially Spite. I guess she doesn't get along with a lot of them either. She's on pretty good terms with Fear and Regret though, but she absolutely _hates _Desire."

"We figured" Envy and Wrath muttered in unison.

"Yeah Spite is pretty cool" I shrugged. "Compared to the other homunculi I mean. She doesn't seem to like Dante much either."

"That's just her nature" Judgment nodded. "She has a talent for making enemies." She hugged her arms around her knees. "I count myself lucky that I died so young because I don't have too much trouble with my memories. Not like Spite. Her and Regret both have a lot of trouble with them. Malice and Fear are bothered by them too but Desire, Arrogance and I rarely have much trouble with them."

"Ok so we know five of the homunculi and the names of two of the others." Ed reasoned. "But what about where their remains are? We'll need those. And Where is Dante hiding out besides that house. That wouldn't be her main base."

"I…" Judgment bit her lip. "I'm sorry but I can't…" she pulled down the collar of her shirt slightly to reveal what looked like the top of a circle on her chest. "You see this right here? It's a transmutation circle that Dante tattooed on all of us. It keeps us from telling certain things if we were caught or if we changed sides" she sighed. "And it can't be broken because of our healing abilities so we're stuck. I'm not physically able to tell you any of those things."

"Huh" Envy raised an eyebrow. "So Fear was telling the truth. Figures."

"You're the one who mangled her hand aren't you?" Judgment asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's still giving her trouble."

"She's regenerated now."

"Damn."

"Anyway." Judgment pulled the collar of her shirt back up to her neck. "Don't think I wouldn't tell you because I would. Really. I can tell you that Dante made half of us. Not all of us were made by someone else. I was. So was Fear. But almost everyone else" she thought for a minute. "Yeah, Dante has made most of us."

There was a moment of silence before Al stood "I have an idea." He went over to the ticket booth of the station. We watched as he seemed to ask for something. A second later the man at the booth pulled out a large map. Al nodded in thanks and trotted back over to us, rolling the map out on the ground. "Ok, the circle can't stop you from nodding your head." Al grinned. "We'll point to a place and you'll tell us if we're on the right track with a nod ok?"

"Brilliant!" Ed clapped his younger brother on the back. "Can you do that Judgment?"

Judgment paused before nodding "Yeah… yeah I think so."

"How about the eastern quadrant?" Lust asked, pointing to the area defined in light red on the map.

Judgment nodded her head once.

A cold feeling was creeping into my stomach as various destinations were selected, all of them wrong. Swallowing I reached out and tapped a small city on the map with my finger "Judgment… are Fear's remains in this city?"

Judgment looked where my finger was pointing. A town called Crilon, situated a half a day's travel south of Dublith. She nodded, beaming.

"Nice guess big sister!" Wrath beamed.

"Yeah" I breathed, a cold feeling wrapping around my heart. "How lucky… good thing it's not far from here huh?"

The others were pleased with my discovery, but Ed and Envy both seemed to notice the distressed look on my face that I was trying to hide but neither of them asked questions. I knew they would later though. I wasn't good at hiding my emotions, around people who knew me all too well.

"We can't all go" Ed said standing. "Some of us should go ahead to Mustang and tell him that everything's alright. Who wants to go?"

"I'm going to find Fear's remains so not me" I shook my head.

"I'm going with Liz so count me out." Envy crossed his arms.

"If he's going with her, I'm going with her." Ed muttered.

"And I'm going with brother" Al added earnestly.

"I'm not getting split up from those two" Winry pointed at Ed and Al.

"And I need to go because I'm the one who knows about this stuff." Judgment shrugged.

Lust sighed "That leaves me and Wrath I suppose."

Wrath crossed his arms "But I want to go because-"

Lust clapped a hand over his mouth "No you don't Wrath. We're going ahead to Central."

"Fine." The younger homunculus sulked.

"It's settled then" Envy stood, gesturing to Ed. "You buy the tickets."

"Why am I buying the tickets?" Ed grumbled.

"Because you're a state alchemist and have money, idiot." Envy rolled his eyes. "The rest of us just got back from being _dead_. We're a little short on cash."

"Fine, whatever." Ed muttered, heading over to the booth with Al to buy the tickets.

I was quiet as the activity continued; sitting leaned against the outside wall of the General Store, hoping I could pass off my silence as being tired.

"Hey kid" Envy knelt down next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Fine" I murmured absently.

"Liar" Ed called from my other side. "What's wrong?"

See, told you they'd ask about it later. I'm a psychic.

"It's something about that town right?" Envy asked. "Have you been there before?"

I smiled bitterly "Oh yeah, I've been there before." There was a brief silence as they waited expectantly for me to give an answer. I knew that they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. Neither of them would put up with my '_I'm fine, don't worry about me' _crap.

I sighed after the long silence "Crilon is a small, suburban town… maybe a little more rural than Dublith. I've… been there before."

"Yeah?" Envy raised an eyebrow, obviously not satisfied. "Care to elaborate?"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "I was born there. I lived there for ten years before my revenge spree. I haven't been back since" I opened my eyes and glared bitterly at the ground. "Yeah, Crilon is my home town. And I think I know the person Fear used to be." There was a brief pause before I smiled.

"It's been ten years. Looks like I'm going home."

* * *

_**Cliffie!**_

**_Envy: once again._**

**_Liz: No surprise._**

**_Ed: REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	17. Chapter 16: The Man with the Sword

_**This is a filler chapter. I had writers block and everything so i wrote this.**_

_**Liz: Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Yeah, I've had alot of school stuff lately. Apologies.**_

_**Envy: What's this?**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Ed: What the hell is a mole?**_

_**A term of measurement in Chemistry. aka: The DEVIL!**_

_**Wrath: I thought that was her?**_

_**Lust: They're closely related.**_

_**Spite: Indeed they are. I haven't been in the story for awhile!**_

_**Get over it.**_

_**Judgment: REVIEW!**_

* * *

The thought of going back home was relatively daunting. It had been so long since I'd been there and seen my friends, my house. After my revenge spree, I locked myself up from the world and afterwards, I was still too guilty to face anyone. I became a state alchemist and suddenly my schedule was completely full. I sometimes forgot about my old home in all the chaos, but not completely. I still remembered.

I wondered if anyone would recognize me or if I would recognize them. I wondered if anyone I knew was even still there, and how they would take my sudden reappearance. In our town there weren't very many alchemists. There had been one other actually. Just one. People thought we were geeks for practicing the science, but we had never cared.

The topic of my old life had never come up in my conversations with Ed and Al. Sure, they had known about my revenge spree and how it got started but my life before that was a blank in their minds. They never asked me once. Maybe they thought it would hurt for me to talk about it. Especially when it hadn't been long since it had happened back then. I was thirteen when I first became a state alchemist… was that really seven years ago? Back then, the topic of our pasts were both touchy. We just got into a habit of not asking.

Thinking about it now, it was so odd how long it had been. It was odd how long ago everything had been. I felt ancient as we sat on the train on our way to Crilon. It had been ten years since I'd been there, seven years since receiving my state title, and almost five years since I had met Envy and the other homunculi. It had been four years since my "death", and two years since I returned home. It was so odd that it had been that long.

"Hey Al" Ed glanced at his brother. "Remember when we were on that train that got hijacked on our way to Central for the first time?"

"That's how you got your state certification" Al nodded. "On recommendation of General Hakuro."

"Everyone says that the east is full of bands of thieves." I murmured, staring out the window. "It is. There are a lot of little bands of ruffians that hang around out here. There's a lot of open land too." I leaned my head against the window, yawning. "And it gets really hot outside in the summer."

"I never liked trains" Winry commented, crossing her arms. "I don't know how you three could ever stand it."

"Eh, you got used to it after awhile" Ed shrugged.

"Yeah, but their boring to say the least." Envy muttered. "Nothing ever happens on trains." He hadn't decided to change his form on this train ride but he had shifted into some more normal looking clothes.

Ha… Envy, in normal clothes… hard to get the mental picture isn't it?

"Unless you have bad luck" I corrected. "Like we do."

Judgment on the other hand, looked completely content on the train, swinging her legs back and forth, as they didn't quite reach the ground. She was smiling and looking around at the people with great interest, picking absently at her headband. We had given her a black head scarf to tie around her forehead and hide the oroborus tattoo there.

"Why do you seem so excited?" I asked her curiously.

"This is my first time on a train" Judgment admitted. "I haven't gone much anywhere you see. Master always kept me at a close distance. It's not as if I could do much in the field. I can't fight or anything." She looked around. "I like watching people you know. You can tell a lot about a person by their aura." She nodded in the direction of one woman who had two enthusiastic kids by her side. "Her aura is dull because of how worn out she is, but it would normally be a warm pink. You can tell she still loves her children. And the kid's have aura's that change colors. Children's auras don't stay the same for very long, they're always changing."

"Cool." I glanced around. "Can you tell me some others?"

Judgment nodded and scanned the car "Let's see… uh oh" she paused her brow furrowed and glanced at the other end of the car as well. She frowned. "There are two men with black auras at either end of the car."

I prompted her "So that means…"

There was the sudden shot of a gun and a few screams as two men rose at either end of the car. They had on sunglasses, obscuring their eyes, and black coats that almost covered the row of guns that hung in their belt. Terrorists. Of course. Of course _we _would be on the one train that got hijacked by terrorists. We're just _lucky _like that.

"Get your hands above your heads everyone, or say hello to a bullet." The first man said firmly. The passengers obeyed…

Except for our motley crew of course. We just sat calmly in our seats, talking.

"Hey brother, I just got this horrible sense of irony" Al sighed. "Do you know why?"

"Because our lives suck?" Ed tried.

"I think that's a good assumption" I nodded.

"I said get your hands above your head!" the man was by our seats now, waving the gun around. "Now!"

We sighed and did as we were told, quite annoyed.

Let me rephrase that: Most of us did what we were told. Envy didn't. He just sat in his seat, eyes closed, a smirk on his face.

"You think you're funny don't you?" the man looked furious. I was just trying to not laugh. Just _try _to shoot Envy and see what happens. Really.

Envy said nothing but stood up, looking the man up and down before his eyes went to the floor "Huh, what's that?"

"What?" the man looked down where Envy was staring, and got a foot right in the face that knocked him back into an empty set of seats, unconscious.

"Hey!" the other man yelled, pointing the gun towards Envy and firing at his head. Envy moved his head to the side and let the bullet soar past, faster than humanly possible.

Good thing he wasn't human.

The terrorist fired twice more, both times Envy dodged before his eyes snapped open and he smirked broadly "My turn." In a flash he had lunged and knocked the terrorist's gun right from his hand before twisting his arm behind his back so hard that there was a pop, and slamming him to the ground.

"Envy" I sighed.

"Train rides are boring" Envy concluded. "Even when they get attacked. Geez. Hey you." He nudged the terrorist's head with his foot, none to gently. "What are you doing on this train?"

"What's it to you?" the terrorist growled before yelling out in pain as Envy twisted his probably dislocated arm further.

"Nothing" Envy shrugged. "But if you're helpful I might not kill you."

How do we handle terrorists situations? Carefully. How does Envy handle them? By making the passengers much more afraid of him than the actual terrorists.

Methods differ somewhat.

"Remember when we were on that hijacked train and everyone reprimanded us for being so reckless?" Ed asked. "That's not happening to Envy here."

"I don't think anyone wants to mess with Envy, brother" Al sighed.

"Th-there's someone on this train who we're holding hostage with everyone else" the terrorist stuttered. "He's a Colonel who works in the East. I don't remember his name."

"Fantastic, thanks a lot." Envy knocked the man out and waltzed back over to us like nothing interesting had happened. "So, who wants to have a little fun?"

I sighed and stood "Well we have nothing else to do."

"Might as well, now that you've started it" Ed grumbled. "Winry, you stay here with Judgment ok?"

"Fine, don't get hurt" Winry sighed.

"I'll go with Liz" Ed said. "I need to talk to her about something."

"Fine, I'll go with the youngest brother" Envy motioned for Al to follow him.

* * *

We split up, Envy and Al moving through the train cars to find the other terrorists and Ed and I going up on top of the train.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him as we walked carefully across the roof of the train.

"About Judgment" Ed sighed. "Are you sure… and please don't hit me for this, because I might fall off the train. Are you sure you can trust her?"

I shot him a glare "She helped me get out you know."

"Yeah, but what if this is all part of an elaborate plan?" Ed asked. "What if Dante told her to help you out?"

"Why would she do that when she was waiting for you to come?" I rolled my eyes.

Ed sighed "I don't know. She just seems too innocent."

"She _is _innocent Ed. She's not the one we have to worry about here." I turned away from him. "Now let's keep moving."

"…Right."

* * *

"Did you really have to dislocate the guys arm back there Envy?" Al asked as he knocked a terrorist out with a jab.

"Of course I did. He was annoying me." Envy rolled his eyes and kicked another terrorist in the stomach.

"It kind of seemed a little drastic."

"You're too nice for your own good."

"Some would call that a good thing."

"He was waving a gun around, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So…" Envy glanced at Al as they moved on to the next car. "What do you know about Liz's previous life?"

"Nothing" Al sighed. "We never asked and she never said. She was more unstable back then. It hadn't been that long since her whole… revenge incident. It was a touchy subject and we didn't want to bring back any memories that would make her feel worse. We ourselves didn't want to talk about our pasts back then." He shrugged. "And after awhile we just forgot. It seemed like Liz had always been with us. It's been so long since we've met her."

"True." Envy opened the next compartment.

"Hey! Who are you? Hands in the air!" the terrorists in this compartment yelled.

Al sighed as Envy smirked sadistically "Here we go again."

'_Why am I the most sane, most reasonable brother when I'm the youngest?'_

* * *

"Did I tell you?" Ed asked as we neared the front of the train. "It was during a train hijacking that I first met Hughes."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Did he show you pictures of his daughter right on the spot?"

"Elysia wasn't even born yet." Ed laughed and shook his head. "You remember, you were their when she was."

"Oh right" I grinned. "Long time ago huh." I sighed. "I miss Hughes."

"I do too." Ed crouched down and lowered his head down the side to look into the front car window. A young Colonel was there, sure enough, cowering at gun point of the terrorists. There were three of them. It was obvious which one was the leader, a guy with a huge hand gun in each hand, bald with just a strip of orange hair down the center of his head. He was huge to be sure, and very muscular.

"Déjà vu" Ed sighed. "We should plan this out before we… Liz what are you doing?"

I had meanwhile leaned over and tapped on the glass of the train window. The men looked at me and I waved, smiling and sticking my tongue out. They pointed guns in my direction and fired but I had already pulled my head back up to safety to where Ed was rubbing a hand over his forehead "You're still as reckless as ever."

"You can't talk."

"Good point."

The two terrorist henchmen had climbed up on the roof, guns in hand, while the boss casually observed from below I guess. Either he was a coward or just lazy.

Or both…

"Hands in the air, punks!" the first, fat man growled.

"Yes, we don't want you two to get hurt" the other man drawled, a lazy smirk on his face. Unlike the first he was thin and wiry and had hair drawn back into a pony tail.

"Wow!" I grinned at the fat man. "I've never seen a pig chimera before!"

"Why you-!"

Ed and I booked it down the train as they fired guns at us.

"What is wrong with you?" Ed demanded as we ran. It was a good thing the top of the train was so flat and had railing, or we might not be able to run so quickly.

"Nothing!" I cackled. "Just having fun!" I spun on my heels, clapped my hands together and transmuted a canon from the train. "Good, I can still do this. Your hand clapping thing is seriously convenient."

"If I wasn't taller than you, I might be threatened." Ed commented mildly.

"Go jump of the train!" I returned, firing the canon at the men. One of them managed to jump out of the way but the other got caught in the arm. He yelled out in pain and I heard an audible crunching noise as he was hit. He went down on the train, clutching his arm.

The second man jumped over the canon and pulled a knife out, taking a stab at me. I continued to dodge as he stabbed, side stepping and ducking all around him.

"I forgot!" Ed drew two familiar shiny weapons from his coat. "Your knives!"

"That might've been important!" I growled as I flipped out of the way of the man's knife.

"Catch!" Ed tossed them my way and I caught them by their hilts, crossing them in front of my head to block a downward strike.

At this point the boss had come up onto the roof and raised his gun to point at me. I would've dodged but I was preoccupied defending myself from the guy with the knives. Luckily, Ed was there to throw the gun off course.

"It's not very fair to take a shot at someone when they're fighting someone else" Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and held it in front of him.

The boss man grinned "Well then I'll take you on shrimp."

_Big _mistake.

I mean, Ed wasn't really short anymore, but compared to the boss man he was. This brought up bad memories of verbal abuse for him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED DWARF WHO COULD DROWN HIMSELF IN A MOLECULE OF WATER YOU JERK!" Ed yelled, lunging at the man. "I've got the boss here Liz! You take care of that guy!"

"Right!" I nodded, deciding that it would be best to draw the knife man away from the fight that was about to transpire between Ed and the boss man. It would be bad if he happened to run into each other.

"Hey beak nose!" I called to the knife man, who happened to have a thin, hooked nose. "Catch me if you can!"

The 'beak nose' comment got to him and he charged after me yelling obscenities at my back as I hurried down the train. It wasn't long till I reached the end of the train and turned back to face the knife man.

"There." He grinned broadly. "You have no where left to run girly."

I smirked "I know, I just suddenly realized it would be pointless for me to be afraid of a amateur like you."

"Why you- Come here!" he lunged at me and began stabbing viciously, trying to get his knife into one of my vital organs. Luckily, dodging is my specialty, and I started a sort of dance around the guy, dodging all of his strokes with relative ease. I could easily win the fight at this rate. He was just too reckless.

Unfortunately… you remember those attack things that occasionally screw me over? Yeah, you know how I haven't had one in awhile? You know how they have this horrible tendency to pop up at the worst possible moments, usually in the middle of some kind of life or death fight or something of that nature?

I'll give you one guess to what happened next.

I winced and dropped a knife as I fell to my knees, clutching at my torso as a burning pain shot through it. The knife man smirked and approached me "Uh oh… little girl overworked herself." He raised a knife. "Sweet dreams precious."

* * *

Ed glared at the gigantic man in front of him, sizing him up. He was one ugly bastard, but he looked tough none the less, not to mention his gigantic hand guns.

His opponent noticed the chain that hung in his belt "Ha! So you're a state alchemist are you?"

"Yeah that's right." Ed growled, holding his auto-mail arm in front of him.

"Well then, I suppose I should use alchemy on its loyal dog." He slammed his two guns together and there was a flash of blue light as the guns melted into a long steel chain, spiked with pointed lead bullets and with a wood grip on the end of it for its owner to hold on to it.

Ed stared "You're an alchemist."

"That I am" the boss grinned, straightening the chain in front of him. "Come on doggie. Let's see what you can do."

"With pleasure!" Ed growled, lunging at the man. He barely managed to duck to the side as the heavy chain came down on the train roof, hissing through the air with the force of the swing. This guy was strong. If the Ed got caught by the chain he was finished.

Luckily the chain was extremely heavy and that did slow down the movement a bit. Ed reached the man and struck at him with the blade on his arm but the boss straightened the chain in front of it, blocking the weapon with a loud clank.

The fight continued on like this and Ed discovered that despite being huge, the boss was also fast. He couldn't seem to get an opening.

"Damn it." Ed muttered, flipping back out of the way of the chain that barely grazed his head, taking some skin with it. He already felt blood welling to the surface and slipping down his face. He was out of practice. It just wasn't like the old days when all he did was fight idiots. Amestris was in relative peace. He needed to practice more.

If he survived of course.

Ed cursed as the chain wrapped around his ankle and yanked his feet out from under him, sending him onto his back. His head hit the hard surface and he winced, realizing suddenly that he had worked himself into a corner in the railing of train's roof.

"Shit…" he hissed as a shadow was cast over him. The giant terrorist was practically blocking out the sun. The man grinned widely and hefted the chain above his head.

"I'll do you a favor and end your life quickly" he chuckled a deep, throaty chuckle.

Ed's hands clenched by his side. There was no way he'd have time to do alchemy. He would be a crater before he could clap his hands. The sun glinted off the chain as it loomed precariously over the blonde boy.

There was a sudden sickening, slick sound, followed by a gurgle as blood dribbled from the boss's mouth. The tip of a blade protruded from his broad chest. The blade was dislodged from the boss and he tipped right over Ed, his weight carrying him over the railing and off the train. Ed stared dumbly at Envy as he casually shook blood off his morphed arm and shifted it back into a hand.

"Damn, never thought I'd have to save your ass." The homunculus sighed before casting Ed a familiar malicious smirk. "You definitely owe me for that."

Ed blinked before glaring "Wipe that smirk off your face you psychopathic lunatic."

Envy shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ok, Brother?" Al asked, hurrying over to Ed's side and helping him to his feet.

"Fine" Ed nodded. "He just grazed me. It could have been a lot worse." He dabbed at his bleeding forehead gingerly, wincing at the touch.

"Where's Liz?" Envy asked.

"She was dealing with one of that guy's henchmen. She led him further down the train." Ed sighed. "Let's hope she took care of him."

* * *

I shut my eyes, raising my hand instinctively in front of me to ward of the knife. Suddenly I heard a sickening gurgle and felt a few drops of warm liquid on my face. I opened my eyes to see that the man's throat was decorated with a bloody line and I cringed, my eyes still wide with shock. There was a sword extended over me, fresh blood dripping from the tip. The man with the now slashed throat fell back and disappeared over the railing.

I turned to look behind me and saw a tall figure in a cloak with a hood that obscured his face. He said nothing. Merely wiped his sword off and sheathed it.

"Uh… thanks?" I tried.

He didn't acknowledge me. He just walked right past me… right off the edge of the train.

"What the-" I scrambled over to the railing to look over but he had just vanished. I blinked several times, staring blankly over the edge as if expecting him to appear again.

"Hey! Liz!" I heard Ed call. "You ok?"

I turned to see him, Al and Envy standing a few yards behind me.

"Y-yeah." I nodded slowly. "The guy pitched off the edge. Idiot." I sighed and stood. "Well that's done with. I really hate train rides."

* * *

_**Hope you'd like the filler!**_

_**Liz: And next time we promise you will meet some new OCs!**_

_**Al: Be happy everyone!**_

_**Wrath: Hooray!**_

_**Spite: No.**_

_**Envy: I don't feel like it.**_

_**Liz: I'd rather be depressed.**_

_**Lust: I agree. Especially since Wrath and I aren't in this for awhile.**_

_**Wrath: But I want to be happy!**_

_**Lust: No you don't.**_

_**Ed: REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Old Friends

**_Ok so we are meeting two of the new OCs in this chapter. Rejoice!_**

**_Ed: Yea?_**

**_I SAID REJOICE DAMNIT!_**

**_Ed: Right. I'M HAPPY!_**

**_Much better_**

**_Liz: Review!_**

**_Envy: Or die!_**

We continued onto Crilon without any further delays or incidents. My stomach was feeling increasingly queasy as we neared our stop. I was beginning to recognize the landscape, despite how long it had been. Ten years ago I had headed out with my quest for revenge in mind. I was so much older now.

But there was still guilt.

The guilt didn't come from the death of my family. I didn't blame myself for that… well I did sometimes wonder what would happen if I had gotten Timmy before he went down stairs, but the death of my mom and dad wasn't related to me at all. It was those men who had done it. There was nothing I could do.

I felt guilty for the revenge streak. I had considered going back to my home several times…actually I couldn't go to my house, because I burned it down to make it look like I had died too. Had they assumed I was dead? And if so, how would they take my reappearance? I was a murderer. Whether or not I had forgiven myself for it didn't matter. I had killed in cold blood, not in self defense. I had taken them away from people who loved them. Nothing could change that.

Besides, people change in ten years. Maybe everyone I knew was gone. But I had been running away too long and we needed to go there for our own sake anyway.

Still I had to ask myself: Would I ever go back if not for this reason?

Would it be better if I never had to go back?

Would it be better if everyone could go on thinking what they wanted?

Of course there was no time to want to turn back, because we pulled into the station at that moment.

"You coming kid?" Envy asked.

"I was considering waiting till the train left." I mumbled, trying to get my heart to stop thudding against my chest.

Envy rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet "Get moving, pipsqueak."

I aimed a swipe at his head which he easily blocked with his forearm. There was no avoiding this now.

Crilon was a smaller town. It was one of those where everybody knew everyone else with only about a thousand people total in the population. It was kind of rural, but not nearly as much as Risenbol. It was surrounded by a lot of open land and there were always a lot of tourists that stopped by on the way to another destination.

The streets were cobble stoned and there was a wooden pagoda in the town center where parties and such were held. I was surprised that I still remembered what this place looked like. It was like I had only left yesterday.

"This place looks nice" Al smiled, looking around.

I nodded absently, stuffing my hands in my pockets, keeping my face down so that my bangs hung strategically in front of my eyes.

Look, this is going to be a difficult transition ok?

Someone bumped into me as they walk past "Woops sorry!"

"It's fine I-" I stopped as I looked up to see the person. She was my age with baggy, high waist pants and a purple tank top that didn't quite cover her mid drift. Her hair was short and black with bright red streaks and her bangs obscured one eye. Her eyes were violet and held a familiar, mischievous twinkle. She had an auto-mail right arm that attached at her elbow.

"L-Lucy?"

She cocked her head to the side, frowning "Do I know you?"

I couldn't stop a grin from stretching onto my face "It's been awhile…Loony. You might not recognize me…"

She blinked "Loo…ny…" her eyes widened. "L-Liz?" She didn't even give me time to nod before she tackled me to the ground sending me flying back with the force "LIZZIE! OHMYGODYOU'REALIVEI'?"

"Am I the only one who didn't catch a word of that?" I heard Envy mutter.

"No, you aren't." Al sighed.

"I. Can't. Breath!" I gasped.

"Woops! Sorry!" Lucy jumped off me, grinning sheepishly. "I forgot my arm is metal."

"Yeah, and rib crushing" I muttered, bringing myself to my feet.

"That is you right?" Lucy studied my face carefully, leaned in so that hers was inches from mine. After a second she straightened again. "Yeah. You don't get a lot of people who have your black eyes Liz. And who are as sh-"

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMN IT!"

"Yes you are" my other friends said helpfully from behind me.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped before turning back to Lucy. "So how you been Loony? I see you're just as eccentric as ever."

"You're casual" Lucy crossed her arms. "I think I should be asking the questions. Starting with- let's see- How are you alive?"

"Shh!" I muttered, ducking my head low as some people turned to stare. "Keep it down will you? It's a long story and I'll explain it to everyone later ok?"

"Fine, be that way" Lucy sniffed before grinning mischievously "But I will find out the reasons Lizzie dear."

"You're also just as creepy as ever" I smiled nervously, inching back slowly.

"Of course I am" her gaze turned on the group behind me that was content with watching the scene with amusement. "So who are your friends?"

"Right, the pipsqueak in the red coat is Ed-"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Shut up Ed. And that's his brother Al. The blonde girl is Winry, you'll get along well with her trust me, and then that's Judgment and that is Envy."

Lucy observed them all, mostly Envy, for several seconds before saying "That… is an awesome name."

"I thought so too." Envy smirked in return.

Lucy's eyes then locked on Ed's metal hand and in a second she had grabbed it and yanked the sleeve up "SO COOL!"

"Oh crap." I smacked my forehead.

"Ooh look at how this is balanced! I've never seen the wrist work quite done this way and the fingers move really freely. Who made this?"

"I did!" Winry claimed immediately. "So you know auto-mail?"

"Of course! I'm the town mechanic!"

"We have to compare!"

"Totally!"

"Geez" Ed muttered, coming over to my side as the mechanic geek out moment continued. "You didn't mention you had an auto-mail freak for a friend."

"Yeah, Lucy is…" I searched for the right word. "Special."

"Special seems about right" Envy smirked.

"She's interested in about everything weird, and abnormal" I crossed my arms. "So think before you try shifting in front of her or you'll get a stalker."

"That's… scary."

"Especially since you're usually the one doing the stalking."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Does the word kidnapping ring any bells?"

"Not at all."

"Go to Hell."

"I don't feel like it." Envy leaned down so his nose was almost touching mine. "Pipsqueak."

"I wish I could kill you right now."

"But you can't."

"Screw you." I turned to Lucy. "Hey Loony! Not that I want to break up the auto mail freak moment but I need to ask you something!"

"Yeah?"

"Thomas… he's still here right?"

Lucy grinned "Yeah, Thomas is still here."

"I need to talk to him" I sighed. "If you don't mind, can you show me where he lives?"

"Yeah, no prob." She motioned us to follow her down the path. "Tommy still does alchemy too. He's such a nerd. But he's changed… He's… well you'll see."

Yeah, I imagined I would.

"He missed you." Lucy said seriously. "A lot."

"I figured." I murmured.

"Who 's Thomas?" Envy asked.

"My cousin" I replied absently. "And an alchemy buddy of mine growing up. He was my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend" Lucy mock pouted.

"You keep telling yourself that" I grinned.

She hit me over the head.

"Ow… Lucy that was your auto mail arm."

"…Woops."

"That was intentional wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Lucy stopped and pointed at the house that stood in the corner of the town square. "That's his place. He moved from the old place. It was too big, he said. I'm guessing you want to talk to him alone."

"Preferably." I nodded. "You make sure the others don't get into trouble and-" I stopped as Lucy grinned mischievously and sighed, turning to Envy "Envy, make sure Lucy doesn't get into trouble."

"Why me?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You aren't afraid to knock people out if necessary."

"So I can do that?"

"If it's necessary."

"Define necessary."

"Envy." I glared at him pointedly.

"Fine, fine." He smirked and held up his hands in surrender.

"Right" I glanced at Lucy. "And Loony remember no killing, no-"

"Maiming, injuring, bone breaking, stealing, freaking people out, running around in circles, screaming randomly, laughing wildly out of the blue, biting, clawing, or anything else that isn't socially acceptable" Lucy recited with a sigh.

"Good you remember" I grinned.

"Wait this has been an issue before?" Ed asked nervously.

I just smirked "Have fun guys." Before heading for my cousin's house. I paused before I knocked on the door, my stomach flipping around all over again, my heart beating hard against my chest. I really wanted to see him… but at the same time I really didn't want t at all. Seeing him would be great but also confirming my suspicions.

The door opened and I saw a man standing in the doorway. He had golden hair and green eyes that peered out behind glasses. This was not the scrawny, thin boy I used to know. He had broader shoulders now, and he was taller. The eyes were the same though.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. I guessed that he got a lot of calls for his alchemy.

"Uh yeah" I shifted from foot to foot. "Can I come in?"

Suspicion briefly crossed his eyes but he nodded and let me enter his house. It was small. I guess he had moved out of his old house. I stepped into the living room and looked around. The walls were lined with shelves, filled with books all about alchemy. There were pictures too. Pictures of much happier times. I tried to ignore them.

"You have a lot of alchemy books in here."

"It is a hobby" he laughed, running a hand through his hair. I turned to see him observing me with interest "I don't know you, do I?"

I shrugged and met his eyes, saying nothing. I'd like to say I was being mysterious but I was afraid if I opened my mouth, something stupid would come out.

"I didn't get your name." Thomas continued.

There was a pause before I sighed "Liz… my name is Liz. Or Lizzie if you prefer… I've missed you Tommy."

* * *

"So he's her cousin?" Al asked Lucy tentatively.

"That's right. But Tommy was always such a push over back then. He was nice and he would always do what you asked him. Liz was more…" she thought for a minute. "Dangerous. People didn't tease him when she was around… especially after she learned stuff from that aunt of hers. She got real kick ass after that."

Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "After we thought she was dead, Tommy got really quiet. It seemed to age him. She was his alchemy partner I guess you could say. But Thomas gained some courage from that, he started to stick up for himself. But we all missed her." She glanced sideways at Al "You're lucky to have known her for all these years. She's changed. I barely know her at all."

"She's a good friend" Al conceded. "We've been through a lot with her."

"That's an understatement" Ed sighed shaking his head. "We've been through more than a lot."

"Like what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I think it's for her to tell" Ed shrugged. "She will tell you I'm sure."

"Right" Lucy glanced in the direction of the house Liz had disappeared into a moment before. "I hope it's going well in there."

* * *

A long silence followed, a long tormenting silence as Thomas slowly put two and two together. "Liz…" he finally breathed. "Lizzie… you… but…" I opened my mouth to reply but before I could I was pulled into a bone crushing hug as Thomas hugged me tightly to his chest. Like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. This lasted for a few minutes before he released me and held me at arm's length. He looked like he was about to start crying.

"You're alive."

I managed a half smile "Yeah… I'm alive."

He backed up and fell onto the couch, his knees giving out "S-sit down."

I sunk into the chair opposite him.

"Oh my god" Thomas placed a hand against his forehead. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No" I shook my head. I remembered having a similar reaction to Envy's reappearance.

"But you died. The fire… the bodies…"

"I-I know. I'll explain everything I promise but I need to ask something first." I took a deep breath. "C-Clara… Clara's dead isn't she?"

Thomas's face went stony and I saw him fidgeting with a ring on his middle finger, silver with a sapphire in its pommel. "Did one of the others tell you?"

"No." I murmured. "I knew." I bit my lip. "Have you come in contact with anything that looks like Clara since then?"

"H-how did you know about that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I pressed my lips together, sitting silent for a minute before I continued "Thomas. You're footsteps are really heavy. I know someone with similar footsteps. You're legs… they're fake aren't they."

"…Yes" he nodded after a pause.

I swallowed "Thomas… why did you try human transmutation?"

Silence. Dead silence. Because he couldn't understand how I knew. He didn't get it. Finally he set his jaw firmly and replied.

"Because she was my little sister and she didn't deserve to die. I wanted her back. I thought I could do it. I failed. Satisfied?" he glared at me, daring me to challenge him. "Go ahead, tell me I'm an idiot, but the thing is Liz, you haven't been around for the past years so you don't get to lecture me about that. People do things they never thought they would really do when their grieving."

"I-I know…" I whispered. "Oh God, Thomas I know. You have no idea… how much I know."

He blinked. He had expected me to argue, to lecture him. I might've done that a long time ago. I looked him dead in the eye "My mom, my dad and my little brother were shot and murdered by a group of five men. I killed the first with lightning alchemy out of self defense and the others left. I burned down the house to make it look like I died and I went after every one of the men, hunted them down, and killed every last one of them." Tears were welling up in my eyes. "So believe me, I know exactly how grief feels, and exactly what it's like to be irrational."

There was an uncomfortable quiet in the room. I wiped away tears with my sleeve and glared at the ground. Waiting for the response. Waiting to be accused of being a murderer. The accusation never came. Instead I heard him get up. A few seconds later he had engulfed me in a hug. I broke down right there. All the emotions that were pent up, spilling out. I started to cry. I didn't cry that much. When I did it was usually an explosion. I sobbed and shook in Thomas's arms and he hugged me tighter. I felt wet drops on my head, what I guessed were his own tears.

Because we understood the pain of losing someone. Because we did crazy things that we thought we couldn't make right again. Because we should've been there to help each other when they happened, to reason through it with each other.

But I left. I was the one who abandon everyone. I was crying for those ten years lost.

* * *

**_There are some of the new OC's!_**

**_Liz: Lucy is awesome_**

**_Lucy: Yes I am._**

**_Ed: It's creepy when chracters suddenly pop into the authors notes_**

**_Al: Yes it is._**

**_Thomas: I'm the more normal one_**

**_Lust: Sane people are nice._**

**_Envy: You classify yourself as sane?_**

**_Lust: Relativly._**

**_Spite: (shoving Wrath into author note) Go be cute kid!_**

**_Wrath: Ok, REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 18: Simpler Times

_**Ok, sorry I've been gone. I've been in a play and we're really cracking down on rehersals so I've been busy. I may not be able to update Double Edged Blades till after its over in one and a half weeks. Sorry. I jsut don't have any time.**_

_**Liz: At least she has a good excuse.**_

_**Shutup shorty.**_

_**Liz: Short-**_

_**Envy: Don't even start Liz. We don't have time.**_

_**Liz: SHUT UP PALM TREE!**_

_**Ed: it's been far too long since he was called that.**_

_**Spite: I do think its hilarious.**_

_**Envy: You ahve ten seconds to run and live.**_

_**Ed: Crap...**_

_**Spite: I immortal, I don't care.**_

_**Envy: i just want to kill Ed anyway.**_

_**Al: Brothers...**_

_**Envy: One, two, TEN!**_

_**Ed: Oh sh-**_

_**Judgment: REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 17: Simple times**

"You look so much older now" I murmured once I had gained control of myself and we sat at the table in the kitchen opposite each other. I took a sip of my tea before smiling "You're not my wimpy cousin that I remember."

"Wimpy?" Thomas scoffed. "Well shows how highly you thought of me."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't make a point to debate his strength anyway. It had always been funny with me, the small girl defending my older cousin. Thomas was my senior by two years but I often forgot that. Back then had been so much simpler.

"I'm surprised you've never left this place" I sighed, setting my cup down with a clink. "You were always a great alchemist."

"I thought about it a few times." He shrugged. "But I was kind of a jack of all trades, master of none. I don't have a specialty or anything, and you need one in order to become a state alchemist. You have a specialty" he grinned. "Still doing that lightning alchemy?"

"Well you are looking at the Lightning Alchemist." I grinned, dangling my pocket watch in front of him.

"No way!" Thomas grabbed the watch and stared at it. "This is the real deal? How long have you been a state alchemist?"

"Seven years" I grinned. "Got my license when I was thirteen."

"Damn you were young." Thomas whistled. "The only one younger is that guy…. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yeah" I laughed. "Ed's my partner. We've worked together for a long time."

"Huh, that explains why I've never heard of you. He over shadows you completely." Thomas smirked.

I glared "Oh shut up."

"I still remember those days when we practiced alchemy." Thomas smile was laced with nostalgia. "Do you?"

I nodded "Yeah, I do."

* * *

_I was laying on my stomach, leafing absently through my book. It was Advanced alchemy. I was eight years old but I constantly wanted to move ahead, even if I didn't quite understand every word I was reading. I wanted to prove I was smart._

_Thomas sat beside me, propped up against the wall, "Theories of Alchemy" sitting on his knees, his eyes scanning the words through his thick rimmed glasses that sat awkwardly on the end of his nose._

"_Cool" I grinned, my face lighting up. "Lightning alchemy. The utilization of human energy combined with conducting particles in the air causes a combustion that creates a bolt of unbridled energy."_

_Thomas looked up at me, blinking "Did you even understand half of what you just said?"_

"_No" I muttered, crossing my arms. "But who cares! It's lightning!"_

_Thomas rolled his eyes "Why do I picture you burning down the village with that stuff. You'll get put in prison like that Crimson Alchemist you loony."_

"_I'm not a loony!" I tossed the other book at my side at his head which he barely ducked. "Lucy is the loony."_

"_That's true. You look normal next to her" Thomas laughed, his eyes turning back to his book. "How was your visit with your aunt?"_

"_Insane. She's crazy." I shook my head. "But awesome. She can do alchemy without a transmutation circle! I hope I can do that some day."_

"_Sure she wasn't tricking you?" Thomas asked suspiciously. "Like, maybe she had a circle up her sleeve or something."_

"_Uh uh" I shook my head. "Her outfit didn't have sleeves. She's just awesome. She taught me some cool combat stuff too!"_

"_Mind teaching that to me?" he asked dryly._

_I rolled my eyes "Thomas you couldn't balance on the ground if gravity didn't exist."_

"_No one would be able to. We'd float away." Thomas pointed out._

"_Shut up know it all."_

"_You're one to talk."_

"_Sure I am! I-"_

"_Big brother!"_

_We turned to see a three year old little girl teetering unsteadily in the doorway on tubby toddler legs. She had smiling blue eyes and soft blonde hair that hung in long braids. The r's in the word brother sounded more like w's because she couldn't quite get her tongue to form it._

"_Hey Clara, what are you doing in here?" Thomas asked, a brotherly smile coming immediately over his face._

"_Mama says it time for dinner" she recited tottering towards him. She almost tripped and fell but Thomas was there to catch her and swing her up onto his shoulders. She was so small, even a skinny bean pole like Thomas, all bone and no muscle, could swing her around effortlessly._

_She giggled and clapped her hands as Thomas ran around the room with her on his shoulders, stepping on several books and nearly tripping a few times in the process._

"_Thomas! Stop banging around over there and come to dinner!" I heard their mom yell from down the hall._

"_Fine mom!" Thomas called back, setting the pouting Clara back down._

"_Aw…" Clara whined._

"_We'll play more outside after dinner" Thomas, patted her gently on the head and she laughed and started clapping again._

"_Yea!"_

"_Want to stay for dinner?" Thomas asked me._

"_Nah" I stood and tucked the books I had brought over into my bag. "I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_

"_Right. See you" _

_As I walked down the road, Lucy dropped right out of a tree and landed beside me "Hiya Lizzie!"_

"_Hey Loony" I grinned. "What were you doing in that tree?"_

"_Oh I was just…" she paused to consider this. "That's not important right now. Look at this" she pulled down her sleeve to reveal a shiny new prosthetic on her right arm. "Just finished it! Two all nighters later and I've got my new model!"_

"_Shiny" I grinned, observing it. That was the most intellectual conclusion I could draw from Lucy's auto mail freak outs._

"_Indeed it is." Lucy beamed. "I was teasing birds and squirrels with it earlier. It was hilarious."_

_Yeah, that was Lucy._

_She was born with a mangled right arm that they had to cut off at her elbow. Once she got old enough, she got into auto-mail and she made her own prosthetic when she was seven. She was crazy, but she was a mathematical genius. And her dad was into auto mail as well. She read auto mail books instead of picture books._

"_Hey, can I eat dinner at your house tonight?" Lucy asked. "Dad went on a business trip and I don't know how to cook."_

_Only Lucy's dad would be oblivious enough and work driven to leave a time bomb like her at home alone for a few days._

_I nodded "Fine. But no killing, no-"_

"_Maiming, injuring, bone breaking, stealing, freaking people out, running around in circles, screaming randomly, laughing wildly out of the blue, biting, clawing, or anything else that isn't socially acceptable" Lucy recited with a sigh._

_I grinned "Exactly."_

"_Big sis!" I turned to see Timmy running down the street. "You're back! How's Thomas!"_

"_Just fine" I scooped the five year old up into my arms. "What did you do today Tims?"_

"_Played with Lori and Stephen!" he giggled. "We played tag!"_

"_Did you, now?" I laughed._

_We walked the rest of the way home, laughing and listening to Timmy recount the day's events. It was a simple life. But it was a good life._

_

* * *

_

"That was such a simple time" I murmured. "No real troubles or worries. Just us, our friends and our listless dreams. I've really forgotten what that was like. Simplicity. I kind of miss it."

"Yeah" Thomas smiled. "It was nice. We were close back then. But you've had this whole other life for ten years. I feel like I barely know you. Do you remember… the last night we saw each other?"

"Very clearly" I nodded.

* * *

"_History has to be my favorite subject next to alchemy" Thomas informed me as we sat in his room, studying once again. He wasn't looking at an alchemy book but rather an old history book about the battles of Amestris. "Back when we were at war with Creta, that country to the west a hundred years ago, our generals had some great strategies."_

"_Really?" I asked, only mildly interested in his rant._

"_Yeah… like this one" he tapped his finger twice on his book. Creta got a hold of a map of the Amestris sewers. It could've been a huge weakness. So this General led a small team to infiltrate a Creta outpost. They found the maps their and maps of the enemies weak points as well. But his army was small, and they were pursued out of Amestris." Thomas' eyes gleamed with excitement._

"_They would've been overwhelmed and the General, knowing it was vital to get the plans out, told his men to go ahead. He met the army that pursued them and told them that they were wasting their time. He had burned the maps so that they would never find them. The army killed him and returned home, not wanting to pursue the rest of the army. He made them think that only he had seen them and they didn't care about his miniscule militia."_

"_Huh" I replied eloquently._

"_The General's sacrifice helped us win that war." Thomas seemed disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm. "It was a great turning point."_

"_It was also like, four centuries ago" I waved my hand dismissively._

"_You have no appreciation for history."_

"_Bite me." I rolled my eyes. "Why did the General want his militia to get away so bad?"_

"_I think he had family under him… a son or something… maybe a younger brother" Thomas shrugged. "Who knows why people do some stuff?_

"_Yeah" I shrugged and continued to leaf through my book._

_There was a moment of long silence between us before Thomas asked "Hey Liz. Did your teacher ever mention anything about human transmutation?"_

_I cast him a wary glance "Why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious is all." Thomas shrugged. "I've always wondered, if someone could actually bring someone back to life."_

"_It's impossible" I shook my head. "No one has succeeded. I doubt you would either."_

"_I'm not going to try it!" Thomas looked at me in surprise. "Yeah right. I wouldn't be so stupid. I'm a coward anyway. I wouldn't want to try something everyone else has failed."_

"_Yeah" I nodded. "I wouldn't either. It wouldn't matter how much I loved the person. If it's impossible, it wouldn't do them any good."_

"_Right" Thomas nodded._

_There was another long silence between us before Thomas glanced at his watch "Wow it's late. I should get home."_

"_Ok, say hello to Clara for me." I smiled._

"_Sure, By Liz."_

"_By Thomas."_

_

* * *

_

"That was the night the five men came." I murmured. "My family was killed and I burned down the house. I never saw you again."

I never saw anyone again. Not Lucy, or Clara or Thomas. Well… I had at least seen Clara's double. I still decided I shouldn't bring her up yet. Not while everything was going well. We could leave our different lives for later. For now we could just reminisce.

* * *

Thomas observed Liz from across the table. She had changed. There was a maturity about her. The maturity of someone who had seen all too much. He'd barely seen anything but this village. But she had become a state alchemist. Who knew where that had led her? Not to mention her revenge. That must've left a deep scar on her mind.

One thing she couldn't remember was after she had left. She didn't know what that had been like. What it was like to think her best friend was dead.

* * *

"_There's a fire!" Thomas heard his mother say as he was tucking Clara in to bed. Down the road. Is that the Parker's house?"_

"_Big Brother?" Clara yawned as the color from Thomas's face drained. "What is it?"_

_He smiled "Nothing Clara. Stay here." Then he bolted from the room and out the door. The rest of the town was running too, for the burning house. It couldn't be Liz's house… and if it was, she was out right? Yes. She would get out. He repeated this to himself all the way to her house._

"_She's fine. She got out. She's fine." He muttered under his breath. He almost tripped a few times until he skidded to a stop in front of the house. It was ablaze. After all it had plenty of books in there to fuel it._

"_No way we can put that out now" he heard someone yell over the crowd. "We need to keep it from spreading!"_

"_Liz!" Thomas called out, his voice hoarse from all the smoke. "Liz are you there!"_

_No answer. Maybe she couldn't hear him. He coughed and called out again. Nothing._

"_Bandits" he heard people whisper. "Thieves." "Did they burn down the house" "The Parkers aren't out here." "Oh dear." "Could they be-"_

_Thomas clapped his hands over his ears shutting out the sounds. No, no, no. She was ok, she was ok! He felt a cool hand grasp his wrist and he jumped, trying to bat the person away._

"_Thomas!" Lucy's panicked voice reached him. "Thomas. Have you seen Liz?"_

"_No." Thomas shook his head. "No, no, no… oh god… LIZ!"_

_Lucy was frozen stiff as he dropped to his knees, still shaking his head, sobbing and choking as he inhaled smoke._

"_Lizzie… Lizzie…" she murmured over and over again. "Can't be… you can't be…"_

"_Timmy!" Thomas heard the voice of Lori call out in panic. "Where's Timmy?"_

_So much noise. There was too much noise. Too much panic._

"_Lizzie… Lizzie… Liz…" he repeated until he collapsed on the ground and knew no more._

* * *

"In the ashes we found four bodies" Thomas murmured. "But one of them was way too big to be you. They decided that you might have been reduced to ash. We could only recover half of Timmy's body after all. It wasn't impossible." He smiled bitterly. "And I suddenly knew why people would perform human transmutation. Because you don't think straight when someone you love dies. You know that well."

Liz was silent but she nodded in assent.

"I might've performed it right there if we could've found your body." Thomas continued. "I would've."

"How did Clara die?" Liz asked.

"A car" Thomas winced. "Swerved off the road to avoid a cat and hit her. She was killed instantly. It was like the fire all over again. Denial, anger, despair" he smiled bitterly. "And then you snap. I lost both of my legs in the attempt" he kicked off his shoes to show her. "Lucy fixed me up well. The surgery was hard but I can do everything I used to do. Things have been normal…" he pressed his lips together. "Then she came. She looked… exactly like Clara. But her eyes were so cold and violet. There was a weird tattoo on the small of her back."

"Go on" she prompted, eyeing him grimly.

"She was going to kill me" Thomas recalled. "I raised my hand like this" he illustrated, bringing his hand up in front of his face. "To ward her off, you know. Then she just froze and ran. Haven't seen anything of her since… but she wasn't human. She… she looked at me and I suddenly was seeing the fire again, and Clara's death, and then everyone else I knew dying."

"She's a bitch like that." Liz murmured.

"You've seen her?" Thomas asked in surprised.

"Oh yeah… I've seen her." Liz sighed, before she reached across the table and plucked the ring off Thomas' still raised hand. The one with the sapphire in its pommel. It had been Clara's.

"Hey!" Thomas protested. "What are you doing? That was-"

"Clara's" Liz nodded and undid the sapphire and opened up the tiny, secret compartment beneath. Inside he kept a few strands of her golden hair, rolled up tightly. "Yeah, this makes sense. She couldn't face you when you had this on because these are the remains of the real person. They make her weak. Homunculi don't like to be made out to be weak."

Thomas's eyes widened "A homunculus. She was a homunculus? Homunculi don't exist Liz!"

"They do." She said sadly. "When a human transmutation backfires they are created. They are copies of the human that you tried to bring back, they look like them. They aren't them. The thing that attacked you… her name is Fear. I've had my own encounters with her. That's why I'm here. I need her remains in order to fight her."

Thomas stared at Liz a long time "Liz how do you know all of this?"

A bitter smile stretched over her face "I've seen Hell and all of its creatures Thomas along with hundreds of things you couldn't imagine. I understand what it's like to lose, and to think someone close to you is dead. I know what human transmutation causes, I know homunculi, I have friends who have seen just as much as me, and right now I am trying to end a fight I have been in for seven years. I need your help."

Thomas stared at her for a long time before he half smiled "Well… I can't top that can I?"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the flashbacks!_**

**_Lucy: Yea! Me as a child!_**

**_Thomas: She was always psycho_**

**_Wrath: We're still not in the story_**

**_Lust: We get a short scene in about two chapters._**

**_Wrath: i know but we aren't in this arc alot... I sad._**

**_Spite: I'm not either._**

**_Winry: you're one of the villans._**

**_Even if you are awesome._**

**_Spite: I am awesome_**

**_Fear: So am I._**

**_Liz: GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SADIST!_**

**_Fear: Oh can it!_**

**_(Ed runs in): Did you see Envy?_**

**_Judgment: Not recently._**

**_Envy: Boo..._**

**_Ed: CRAP!_**

**_Liz: I never thought he could disguise himself as a celing fan._**

**_Lucy: The many forms of Envy._**

**_Thomas: REVIEW!_**


	20. Chapter 19: Rivalry

**_Ok sorry about the delay. The musical is hell right now._**

**_Liz: Just two more performances._**

**_I hate heels._**

**_Ed: What does that have to do with anything?_**

**_Envy: She has to wear them in the first act of the musical_**

**_Spite: Poor soul_**

**_Lust: They're not so bad._**

**_You wear them all the time! I don't!_**

**_Lust: I know._**

**_Winry: Besides Lust, you can't get foot injuries from those things because you automatically heal._**

**_Thomas: She has a point._**

**_Fear: It's good to be a homunculus_**

**_Malice: The not dying certainly helps._**

**_Liz: WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP SHOWING UP IN THE AUTHORS NOTES!_**

**_Judgment: They get authoress permission._**

**_MWAHAHA!_**

**_All: ugh..._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

* * *

"I would help you" Thomas sighed as he guided me out the door and onto the street where my friends were waiting. "But… her remains are gone… someone dug up her grave and stole them."

"Oh…" I murmured, not quite having the heart to tell him that I would need the ring. I would ask him later. Not now. Right now it didn't matter. This was a reunion and now that I was here I had to enjoy it. There was no more reason to be afraid.

"Tommy! Lizzie!" we turned to see Lucy waving her hand from where she sat on the fountain at the center of the square, my friends next to her. Ed and Winry were idly chatting and Al looked like he had been talking to Lucy. Judgment sat at the foot of the fountain, observing Lucy with interest… she must've had an interesting aura, and Envy looked bored as he usually did.

"You sure came with a crowd." Thomas whispered to me.

"Yeah" I grinned. "This is Edward Elric, you know about him, and his brother Al and this is their friend Winry Rockbell." I paused before I sighed and pointed to the two homunculi. "That's Judgment and that's Envy."

"En…vy…" Thomas said slowly, his eyes automatically narrowing. "You… you're a homunculus."

Envy's mouth quirked "That's right."

Thomas glanced questioningly at me and I smiled "It's ok Thomas. He's fine. He's with us. So is Judgment."

Thomas nodded slowly but still looked relatively wary.

"This is my cousin" I introduced him. "Thomas. He was my alchemy partner growing up and my best friend." I wrung my hands. "He attempted human transmutation on his little sister… also my cousin."

"So you're the one who created Fear" Ed murmured.

"That's right" Thomas sighed. "Or at least I just found that out today. I'm finding out a lot of new things today."

"What are we talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Nothing Lucy" Thomas sighed.

"I'll explain later" I assured her.

She got that evil gleam in her eye again "You'd better."

I took a step back "Oh don't worry, I will."

"Well, look who it is." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was deeper and masculine. I turned to see a buff man behind me, with brown buzz cut hair and narrowed hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, my own eyes narrowing.

"You don't remember?" the boy sneered. "The name is Brandon if that jogs your memory. I didn't believe it when Lucy told me. But I recognize you."

I cocked my head to the side, eyes wide "Brandon? You still live here Flatfoot?"

"Call me that again shrimp." Brandon growled, clenching his fists. "Still an alchemy freak?"

"Sure am" I smirked. "You'll find that it takes talent to be an alchemist… not like the weight lifting you do." I glanced back at Lucy. "How many people have you told?"

"A few… maybe…" she muttered.

"You told the whole town didn't you?"

"Just about."

"Ugh!" I groaned and glared at Envy. "Didn't I say to _watch _her?"

"Yes" he answered simply, a smirk curling over his face. "But I, as usual, chose not to listen."

"Screw you." I snapped before turning back to where Brandon stood.

"So shrimp" he growled. "You haven't grown an inch have you? How are those talents of yours going to help in hand to hand combat with me?"

"Is that a challenge?" I allowed an amused look to pop over my face.

Other people were starting to gather around. A few of them whispering among each other. I picked up little bits of the conversation.

"Is that…" "…are the rumors true…" "I wouldn't think…" "… dead… she should be dead" "… Is it?"

I was going to kill Lucy.

"Yeah it's a challenge" Brandon growled, bending his knees. "Come on pipsqueak."

I smirked "As you wish, Flatfoot."

"Should we stop them?" Al asked timidly.

"No" Thomas and Lucy stated in unison, not taking their eyes off the inevitable fight.

"I actually want to see how this plays out." Ed said.

"Yes, this looks interesting." Envy agreed.

…Did Envy just agree with Ed?

No, I must be hearing things. That was probably someone impersonating Envy.

…Wait.

Regardless of whether or not the people who were gathering recognized me, they seemed to be curious as to how this would play out… I mean I was… small next to Brandon (I'm not admitting anything! HE'S HUGE!). They probably wondered if I could beat him.

I so could.

There was a brief silence that washed over the crowd as we stared each other down, our fingers twitching with anticipation. Then I saw Brandon's weight shift to his right foot and I smirked. He lunged, I twisted out of the way at the last second, letting him fly past me. He spun and charged again. He moved well for his size, probably because he was mostly muscle. Still, he wasn't as fast as me. I had gotten a lot better since we last fought because I'd had… you know… experience. But maybe he thought experience came with size because he was annoyingly cocky.

The fight continued with me side stepping at the last second to avoid his lunges, occasionally spinning to make myself look even cooler (Yeah, everyone knows I'm back from the dead, might as well play up my awesomeness.). After I got bored with that I started to do some simple acrobatics around him because I felt like gloating.

With a frustrated growl he charged at me again, fist extended out, practically asking me to win. I obliged, grabbing his wrist and using his momentum to flip him over my shoulder and to the ground, where I planted a foot on his chest and smirked.

"Well Flatfoot, you're not bad for not having your teacher for ten years." I grinned.

For the first time Brandon also broke out into a grin "And you're not bad for not having anyone to practice on for ten years."

I laughed and held out my hand helping him to his feet, where I was instantly engulfed in a bone crushing hug as I was lifted off the ground "It's so good to see you Shrimp!"

"I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Wait…" Ed said slowly. "They're… friends?"

"Of course they are!" Lucy cackled. "Did you think just because they're always trying to kill each other means they're enemies?"

"What just happened?" Winry asked, confused.

"No one really knows" Envy sighed.

Brandon set me back on the ground "You sure fight well for a shrimp, shrimp."

"Brandon!" I heard a voice call. "What are you doing? Are you-" the voice stopped. "Oh… Lizzie… oh my god…" I turned to see a blonde woman coming towards us, her had kind blue eyes and was obviously pregnant. "Is that really you Liz? Lucy wasn't lying?"

"Kendra!" I realized, a grin breaking out over my face as I hugged the woman. "It's so good to see you!"

Kendra was probably the nicest person on the face of the earth… besides Al maybe. She had always been my sane friend: where Thomas was a nerd, Brandon was my rival and Lucy was… Lucy. Kendra was normal. It could be good to have normal people in your life. She reminded me in many ways, of Winry, without the auto mail obsession.

I glanced down at her enlarged stomach "Who's responsible?"

Brandon laughed as he came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders "Give you one guess shrimp."

I blinked before I clapped my hands over my eyes "Oh god… the mental images… they burn."

Brandon laughed and Kendra smiled, lightly elbowing Brandon in the side.

"I can't believe you stayed in this town all these years." I grinned.

"Well, actually I am in the military" Brandon cracked his neck. "But I'm on leave right now. They don't need to use too many soldiers in peace time."

"Really, I'm in the military too" I said simply.

Brandon rolled his eyes "Get out of here shr-" he was cut off as I wacked him over the head with my silver pocket watch.

"I'll have _you _know, Flatfoot, that I am a state alchemist and out rank you. Keep your head down or I'll smack it."

"You treat all lower officers this way" Brandon muttered, rubbing his head.

"No, just you" I grinned evilly. "I do love exerting my superiority over you."

"You're so evil."

"Well we knew that" Ed whispered loudly to Al behind his hand.

I twirled my pocket watch dangerously "My shiny is smacking your head next wise guy."

"You aren't helping your case" Envy smirked.

I swung the watch at his head, which he neatly ducked away from.

At this point people seemed to realize exactly who I was because I was attacked by a mob of eager faces asking questions "Do you remember me?" "I was your neighbor way back then." "Where have you been Liz?"

Those who didn't know who the heck I was hung back at the edge of the crowd glancing between each other with confused smiles.

I was so not going last with this mob. Luckily, Lucy seemed to figure this out.

"HEY PEOPLE! LET THE GIRL BREATHE! EVERYONE CAN TALK TO HER LATER! SCAT!"

The crowd gradually dispersed and the streets emptied out. A few people insisted I come and talk to them later.

God it's awkward when you don't know whose inviting you.

"Thanks Lucy" I sighed gratefully. "Though then again this wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell everyone in existence."

"You know Lucy" Thomas smiled.

"So Lizzie" a cool voice came from one of the remaining people in the square who had been waiting patiently against the wall. "It's been ten years and you finally decide to show your face again. Make your grand entrance?"

I looked the girl who had spoken over. She had light brown hair and grey eyes and was probably about eighteen. There was no mistaking the bitter glint in her eye.

"Lori?" I asked after a pause. "Is that you Lori?"

"Yeah" the girl pushed herself off the wall, holding my gaze. "It's me."

"I barely recognized you" I murmured. "You're… you look different."

The sallow cheeked girl before me looked like a complete stranger. When she was younger she had been a cheerful girl, short, a little bit of cute plumpness. She was Timmy's closest friend. Now she was bony, pale skinned and anything but cheerful. He hair was limp and dull, none of its previous volume in it. There were circles under her grey eyes.

"Oh do I?" Lori asked with a bitter smile still walking towards me as I stood my ground "You find that people change in ten years Liz. Have you noticed Clara's absence? Thomas's new legs? You weren't there for any of that were you?"

"Lori" Thomas murmured. "Just-"

"Don't tell me to stop Thomas" Lori snapped, her teeth barred in a snarl. "She was gone for ten years. She pretended she was _dead._" She spat the word like it was poison. "But no. Only Timmy died didn't he? Why didn't you?"

I stared at her for several moments before I replied. "Just unlucky I guess."

"If you were so keen to avoid us for so long why are you back now?" Lori sneered, now only a foot from me, glaring into my eyes with a surprising ferocity. "I bet you just came because you _needed _something."

The words were cold and all to true. Would I have come back if not for needing this?

"You used to be a sweet little kid Lori" I replied stiffly. "What the Hell happened to you?"

Lori's eyes flashed with anger and she drew back her hand to slap me. Her hand never made contact. Envy caught her wrist before she could start to lower it.

Lori hissed and tried to yank her wrist from Envy's grip "Let go of me!"

"Why don't you leave now" Envy said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "_Lori_."

Even she couldn't protest to that under Envy's dangerous gaze. She pulled her wrist away, shot me one more glare and strode off, her head dipped so that her hair fell in front of her face shielding it from view.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Thomas said "Sorry… about Lori. She's, uh… well she's changed a lot."

"That's what happens when you're gone for ten years" I murmured. "People change. They even grow to hate you. I expected someone would."

"Who was that?" Ed asked after another awkward silence.

"She was Timmy's best friend since they could walk. Never found the two apart. She was a good kid. She seemed to idolize me actually for reasons I don't remember." I murmured.

"Seems like she passed that phase" Envy muttered, glaring off in the direction Lori had left in as if waiting for her to come back.

"It wasn't just Timmy" Thomas shook his head. "Her mom died two months later and her dad went on a drinking streak. He died two years ago too. Lori had no siblings. It's just her now. She went into depression, barely ate anything but the bare minimum. The old Lori doesn't even exist anymore. It died with everyone else" Thomas bit his lip. "Now someone comes along that she thinks she can blame, even if she's wrong. I'm sorry."

"Its fine" I faked a smile

"So are you going to tell us where you've been now?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Make yourself comfortable. It's a long story."

* * *

**_More OC's!_**

**_Kendra: I'm the sane one._**

**_Brandon: I'm the awesome one!_**

**_Liz: That's debateable._**

**_Lucy: Clearly i'm the awesome one_**

**_Thomas: of course you are Loony._**

**_Lori: I'm a bitch._**

**_Envy: You are._**

**_Ed: You don't even try to be subtle._**

**_Lust: Of course he doesn't_**

**_Fear: I'm a bitch too!_**

**_Winry: Go sulk with the other one over there._**

**_Al: So much profanity in this authors note._**

**_Liz: Wrath and Judgment should cover their ears._**

**_Wrath: Yes ma'am._**

**_Judgment: REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 20: Childhood Shell

**_I am back to faithfully update. I'm working on an update for Double Edged Blades right now as well now that I finally have breathing room from the musical!_**

**_Liz: Everyone rejoice._**

**_You sound oddly sarcastic_**

**_Envy: Well you know she just can't wait to be mentally and physically tortured more by you._**

**_Ed: She's hyped._**

**_Liz: You all go down with me!_**

**_Lucy: It's a downside to being Liz's friend_**

**_Winry: Be nice guys._**

**_Al: Yeah, you all know that we are just as much as danger magnets._**

**_Judgement: This is true._**

**_Wrath: Guess what, guess what!_**

**_Spite: What is it you adorable little abomination of god?_**

**_Wrath: Lust and I have a cameo!_**

**_Lust: Took long enough_**

**_Thou shall not critisize my agenda or I shall set the new homunculi on you!_**

**_Fear: Yeah, she can do that._**

**_Malice: She does it all the time_**

**_Spite: You should all be use to it by now_**

**_Others:...hooray..._**

**_Thomas: Review please._**

* * *

My story took a long time. After all, it was complicated. Thomas, Lucy, Brandon and Kendra sat in silence, interrupting only to ask explanatory questions. My other friends, mostly Ed, Al and sometimes Envy, added things in occasionally. When I finally fell silent no one spoke for several moments.

"Oh…my god" Lucy finally breathed. "Liz… You're life is fucked up."

"And she's putting that lightly" Brandon muttered. "I mean… wow… just wow."

Thomas smiled gravely at me "Yeah, I defiantly can't compete with that. Everything that can happen has happened to you." He glanced at my other friends "You guys have been through the ringer yourselves."

"No wonder you've been gone ten years" Kendra sighed. "You've been busy with everything that was happening."

"Yeah, but I'm back now" I smiled. "I'll stay for a few days. I owe everyone that much. My friends will have to deal with it."

Ed laughed "I don't mind taking it easy for a few days and telling the General we're one _important business._

"I'll live" Envy shrugged.

"Staying here will be fun" Al nodded.

"Yeah!" Winry grinned. "And I can compare auto mail techniques with Lucy!"

"I haven't been able to be around a lot of normal humans" Judgment murmured. "I'll be fine."

"And you know Liz" Lucy got a mischievous gleam in her eye that made me want to scoot back. "You're just in time. You know what day it is?"

"Uh… let's see I know its October… the tenth? The eleventh maybe?" I thought hard. "Sorry I'm not good with dates."

"It's October the twelfth." Lucy smiled. "And tomorrow is your birthday."

I blinked before shaking my head violently "No. No way in hell. Absolutely no way are you going to throw-"

"It will be a party!" Lucy's evil grin widened. "A wonderful party."

"No. No I do not agree to this." I jumped to my feet and began backing up against the wall.

"Oh we don't have to say it's for you. We can just say… it's a fall festival. But it will secretly be for you." Brandon supplied.

"Yes, Lizzie. Listen to the brainless buff man" Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Shut up Loony!"

"Oh I just remembered." I laughed nervously. "We should get on the next train right away. We have to do… stuff."

"Oh come one. Don't you owe us this much?" Thomas grinned.

"Fine. Do your stupid party. I don't care. I can't guarantee I'll come either." I grumbled.

Lucy laughed "Oh Lizzie. I'll kidnap you if you don't."

"That shouldn't be hard. She's very easy to kidnap." Envy smirked.

"You're not helping!" I snapped.

"I can help you plan it by tomorrow" Kendra offered to Lucy.

"I'll help" Winry nodded.

"Me too." Judgment volunteered.

"Why does everyone have to jump on the party band wagon?" I groaned.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." Lucy mock pouted. "You're getting a party whether you like it or not!"

I smacked my forehead. I really hated my friends some times.

* * *

Mustang stared absently at the phone, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"You should be finishing up paperwork instead of waiting for them to call sir" Hawkeye sighed. "Worrying will just make it worse."

"It's been five days" Mustang muttered. "I have every right to be worried."

"I bet their just avoiding talking to you" Havoc said. "You know how Edward is."

"Yeah, they could be on their way right now" Fury nodded.

Mustang smiled tiredly. "I just wish they would send us a message."

"Is this what you had in mind?" a woman's voice asked. Mustang whirled to see the homunculi, Lust and Wrath, standing in front of the open window.

"…Did you… just break into my office."

"Yes we did."

Mustang glanced at Hawkeye "Lieutenant Colonel. Make a note to always lock the windows."

"Sorry for scaring you" Lust smirked and cast a glance at Hawkeye who had her gun drawn. "Calm down Lieutenant Colonel. I won't bite."

Hawkeye lowered the gun "Try to make a little more noise next time."

"Sorry" Wrath laughed nervously.

"Where are the others?" Mustang asked.

"Liz is safe" Lust crossed her arms. "They went to find the remains of one of the homunculi. We have one of them on our side right now and the little girl told us where to go. It was difficult to come by that information since what she can say is… restricted but we managed. Wrath and I came to let you know they'll be a little delayed."

"That's good news at least" Havoc sighed.

"Yes but it pisses me off that Fullmetal didn't contact me himself." Mustang muttered, sitting down his chair again. "So what will you do now?"

Lust cocked her head to the side "Haven't thought about that one. We sort of just… came here. I guess we could find a hotel. We've stayed in hotels before. I'm good at getting discounts."

"I can't imagine why" Mustang muttered under his breath.

Lust smirked "Oh I'm sure you can. Anyway, if you need us ask for us at the nicest hotel in Central. That's the one we'll be at."

"Are you going to actually go by your real names?" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

Lust shook her head "No. Ask for Solaris."

"Got it." Mustang nodded. "You may go."

The homunculi exited through the window.

There was an awkward silence before Havoc said "That woman was…" his wide eyed expression told all.

Mustang sighed and rolled his eyes. Havoc and girls…

* * *

"People have taken to the idea of a party well" Lucy announced the next morning. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was your birthday Lizzie. I just said I felt like throwing a party."

"And people accepted that as an explanation because Lucy is incredibly spontaneous." Brandon grinned.

"Would it be too much to ask that it rains tonight?" I muttered.

"The skies are clear as you can get Liz" Ed sighed. "That's not going to happen."

"Damn."

"It won't be anything too fancy." Lucy shrugged before shooting a look at me. "But we need to do something with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked warily.

Lucy yanked at my pony tail "Your hair is a mess, I don't think you've brushed it in weeks. Do you have any concept of looking pretty?"

I wacked her hand away "I don't have time to look pretty. I get kidnapped too much. It's not like I can say "Hold that thought Mr. serial killer let me check my reflection" I rolled my eyes. "Honestly."

"But do you own a mirror?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"…Does the reflection in my knives count?"

"No."

"I think it counts."

"It doesn't Liz."

"Damn."

"So we'll just have to fix you up" Lucy concluded.

I jumped to my feet "Absolutely not. You can drag me to the party but you are not-"

Lucy was on her feet, walking towards me "Oh come on now Lizzie."

"Back away from me woman" I held my hands out in front of me.

"Can I help?" Winry asked, getting to her feet.

"I will too!" Kendra and Judgment said at the same time.

"Crap" I muttered.

Lucy grabbed one of my arms and Winry grabbed the other and something you should no about auto mail mechanics is they're stronger than they look.

"Augh! Get away from me! Let go of me! You can't do this!" I looked towards my remaining friends "Help!"

However they were just waving at me as I was dragged away.

"You're on your own Liz" Ed grinned through a forced smile

"Bye, have fun" Al laughed nervously.

"See ya shrimp" Envy smirked.

"Traitors!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

"No you don't" the returned in unison.

I was so going to kill them.

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled as Lucy jerked a brush through my hair for the hundredth time.

"God this thing is a rat's nest, how do you not notice it?" Lucy muttered.

"You tend to not care about your looks after a few fights to the death" I growled.

"Still Liz, this is just sad" Winry sighed as she worked on the other side of my hair. Kendra was watching from a chair as she couldn't be near my thrashing when she was pregnant. Judgment also watched, kneeling by Kendra and looking at me with interest.

I bet my aura was going wild under the terror of brushes.

I had taken a shower already which I had to admit, felt good. After travelling around for a long time you got a lot of dirt and grime on you. I got used to it but it still felt good to be clean. But my hair was another matter. Whoever said beauty is pain needs to douse their head in cold water. Beauty should not be pain.

I mean I had experienced a lot worse but still.

It took a good thirty minutes before the normal tangles were all fished out and Lucy went to work styling it. I kind of drifted during this part. Lori was still fresh on my mind. I could hardly even think of her as Lori anymore. Not the angry girl who had talked to me today. Not the girl with that cold stare. That was only a shell that barely resembled her anymore. Like a homunculus almost. Similar look but different mind. I knew a different Lori once.

* * *

"_Timmy? Where are you?" I asked, looking around outside in my yard. "Timmy?"_

"_We're back here!" Timmy called._

_I walked around the house to see Lori and Timmy scrutinizing over one of my basic alchemy books, both wearing confused looks on their face._

"_What are you doing?" I sighed._

"_Trying to do alchemy like you sissy!"_

"_But the shiny lights aren't coming" Lori said mournfully._

"_It's not magic guys. It's science. You can't just clap your hands and make things happen." I knelt down in between them. "What are you trying to do?"_

"_Make pretty flowers" Lori told me, a serious look on her face Only little kids could suggest something like that with such sincerity._

"_Ok let me see" I studied the transmutation circle on the ground. It was simple enough and they had copied it fine. I clapped my hands together and set them against the ground. Flowers sprouted from the dry soil, with blue and green petals._

_Timmy grinned and Lori clapped her hands in excitement, giggling "Pretty flowers! So cool!" she turned to Timmy. "Your sister is awesome Timmy. She's magic."_

"_Scientific." I corrected with a small smile, but there was no way that four syllable word was getting into her head._

"_More, more!" Timmy demanded._

_So I showed them more "magic tricks" creating small toys and crowns of flowers. I wasn't amazing at alchemy of course but they were easily transfixed by the alchemy._

_When the sun was dipping lower in the sky and I was fed up with performing my alchemy demonstrations, the welcome voice of Lori's mother came. _

"_Aw." Lori whined, getting to her feet. "Bye bye Lizzie!" she turned to Timmy and smiled a shy smile. "Bye Timmy." She pecked him on the cheek and ran off, giggling. _

_Timmy stared after her in shock before looking back at me "Sissy?"_

_I hid a grin "You've got a crush Tims. You've got a crush."_

"_Ew… girls" he muttered, though he was blushing furiously._

_I shook my head and laugh. I could still hear Lori's giggling as she ran down the path._

* * *

No… the girl I knew then wasn't anything close to the one I knew now. She was barely anything. She was… like an empty shell. And her once cheerful blue eyes were dull and grey.

"Take a look Liz" Lucy said, handing me a mirror, jolting me out of my thought.

I studied my reflection. My hair was out of its ponytail and hung and dark, styled waves down just past my shoulder blades. My face was clean, you couldn't see my bumps, bruises or battle scars. By my standards I looked… pretty. I never had really tried to go for pretty. It was… so strange seeing myself like that.

"She's speechless" Lucy crowed. "Ha ha! I knew you'd like it."

"It's nice" I nodded, tucking a curl behind my ear. "Thanks Lucy… despite the fact you put me through unbearable pain, it turned out pretty nice."

"Try brushing it every once and awhile." Lucy suggested.

"I like it myself" Winry said. "Could you do mine by any chance Lucy?"

"Of course" she grinned.

I got out of my chair to allow Winry to sit in front of Lucy as she set to work again and sat down by Kendra, still lost in thought.

Lucy hadn't changed, Kendra hadn't changed, Brandon hadn't changed.

Thomas had changed but in a mature, grown up kind of way. He had faced hard things but those hadn't taken an incredibly negative toll on him.

But Lori…

I missed the innocent, in awe child.

But we can't all stay the same. We can't expect the people we leave to wait for us to return. And we can't all keep that childlike innocence. Because we see things, we deal with them in different ways, and then we're out of that shell of ignorance. It would be a better world if we could all keep the innocence of the child.

But life is out there. And it's rough. And it will shape us, change us, and throw us down. I now that better than anyone. But some of us can cope better than others. Some don't have the stomach.

The more innocent the child, the harder the fall when life comes knocking.

* * *

**Liz: I'm so philisophical**

**No I am. I write the dialouge. You are a character from my imagination and your entire life is controlled by me**

**Ed: That's bleak.**

**Envy: That's life**

**Spite: No it's our controlled lives**

**Lust: Even now the authors notes are contrived**

**Liz: Great, way to break the fourth wall everybody.**

**Wrath: Hi mom!**

**Winry: Which one? Doesn't he have two?**

**Izumi: He's talking about me.**

**Ed and Al: HIDE!**

**Sloth: No he's talking to me.**

**All: AH! GHOST!**

**Lucy: Authors notes also break the laws of alchemy**

**Spite: Yes. In Soviet Russia Alchemy breaks you!**

**Thomas: Really?**

**Spite: Couldn't resist**

**Winry: What are you doing here? You're dead!**

**Sloth: The authoress wills it**

**Just as I will your every thought**

**Envy: And with that mind fuck, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21: Celebration

**_Ok, sorry it's been a bit. I got distracted by another fic and I've been busy. _**

**_Liz: Yeah, so this chapter is kind of filler ish._**

**_Al: Plus we have some EnvyxLiz and EdxWinry_**

**_Ed: What are you talking about?_**

**_Winry: We so totally don't like eachother_**

**_Envy: No one is fooled._**

**_Spite: REVIEW!_**

"Let's go Lizzie" Lucy pinched me on the arm and woke me from my nap against the wall. The sun is starting to set. It's time for the party to start."

"Really? It's almost sunset already?" I rubbed my eyes. "Damn, and here I was hoping snow would come early and cancel this party."

"No such luck honey." Lucy smirked, crossing her arms. "Be glad I didn't make you help set up. You seemed to have a lot on your mind so I let you sleep."

I thought back to Lori and her accusing stare, wincing slightly. "Yeah."

"And now it's time for a party" she beamed, yanking me to my feet. "Try to have fun Liz. Try to forget about all the crazy shit that's happened in your life. As long as you're here none of that exists. Just us, just this village. Don't stress. I really hate seeing you so stressed Liz."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it makes me feel distant from you" she sighed. "Because you used to be carefree. I want to feel like I know you. I want see the Liz I remember for just a bit." She smiled. "Don't think about Lori, don't think about that Dante- what's her face- woman or any of those other homunculi, or the military or anything. Just ignore it."

"I've tried that Lucy" I sighed. "And whenever I try to avoid this life it ends up finding me and slamming my head up against the wall singing _'Did you forget! I'm still here to screw up your life more!'_

"Try again" she insisted. "Please. For me. For Thomas. For everyone else."

"I'll try" I promised. "I'll try my best."

"_I think your friend has a good suggestion."_

I nearly jumped out of my boots. I had almost forgotten the little voice in my head existed.

"_Damn it, you scared me!" _I thought angrily.

"_It's so tempting to surprise you" _Truth chuckled.

"_Try to resist that impulse." _I sighed and reached up to run a hand through my hair. Lucy caught my wrist.

"Don't touch" she ordered. "I spent awhile on that. Don't mess it up."

I laughed nervously "Right.

* * *

Lucy wasn't so bad at organizing a party. I wondered if she did that a lot.

I had managed to convince Lucy that she would never get me into anything like a dress or skirt so I was wearing my normal clothes: Black long pants, red shirt, Black jacket and boots. At Lucy's request I had left my knives at her house however. I was supposed to be happy for the remainder of the night.

I didn't know how consistent I could be with that.

Just about everyone in the town seemed to have shown up to play music, eat and talk. Many praised Lucy on what a good idea this was. I took my place on a bench and watched as others danced in the square.

"Hmm" I heard a familiar voice muse. "You look like you actually care what you look like."

In my haze I hadn't noticed Envy sit down next to me.

"Shut up" I sighed absently. "It was Lucy."

"Well it doesn't look bad." He shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow "I do believe you just uttered a compliment."

"Quiet shrimp." He smirked. I knew he had meant it as one but I guess Envy and compliments didn't go seamlessly together yet. I was surprised he was able to blend in with us now even though he had been doing just that amongst humans long before. But this was different. He was blending in to hurt them, he was blending in now to help them…

Or help me I guess. Was that his only motive? Where would he be, and Ed and all of my friends for that matter, if I had stayed dead? Still back on the other side of the gate?

"Didn't your friend ask you not to brood?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow.

I jerked out of my thoughts and shook my head "Right, sorry. It's a habit. I tend to glaze over when I think."

"No thinking" I heard Lucy growl ominously from behind me.

I jumped "God! Don't appear out of nowhere!"

"She's been standing there for a few minutes" Envy sighed.

"Why don't you tell me these things?" I snapped.

"My own amusement."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lucy "Hey Loony, where are the others. Ed and Al and all them.

"Mingling" she shrugged. "Hey, are Winry and Ed…" she paused. "You know… together?"

"No but they should be." I crossed my arms. "Seriously. I've been trying to get rid of Ed's denial since… since I knew him. But he refuses to admit it. Winry is just as stubborn."

"Hmm." There was a brief silence before an evil grin spread over Lucy's face, a grin that is never a good sign.

"What are you thinking Lucy?" I asked warily. "Or do I even want to know?"

"I'm going to assist you with your problem" she grinned. "Lizzie dear. We're getting them to dance together."

An evil grin spread over my face. "I would like that."

Envy smirked "You have fun with that. I'll watch."

"What was this about trying to get Ed and Winry together?" Brandon asked coming up from behind us.

"We're forming a master mind plot Brandon." Lucy informed him. "Do you want in?"

"Sure," He nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Lucy clapped her hands together and motioned us a bit away from the dancing crowd. "Brandon, go dance with Winry. Your wife can't dance right now anyway, she's pregnant."

"Got it." Brandon strode off.

"You come with me Liz." Lucy motioned me towards where Ed and Al sat on the other side of the square.

Ed and Al were chatting when we came up behind them "Hello boys" Lucy exclaimed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "What are you doing sitting over here this lovely evening?"

"Uh…" Ed and Al cast her wary glances. "Nothing…"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "It's a party damn it! You two are as bad as Liz."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"It's true." Lucy shrugged. "Anyway, why don't you guys go dance?"

"With who?" Ed muttered.

"How about me?" Lucy grinned evilly.

"Wait wh-" but before he could protest Lucy had grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet. She glanced at Al and smirked "Your next." Before pulling Ed into the crowd of others dancing. On the other side, Brandon had succeeded in grabbing Winry for a dance and the two were slowly easing towards each other.

"Liz what's going on?" Al asked curiously.

"Match making." I answered with a smirk. "Ed and Winry are dancing with each other tonight whether they like it or not."

Al smiled and shook his head "You never give up."

The two couples had now met in the middle.

"May I cut in" Brandon asked taking Lucy by the shoulders.

"Sure" Ed nodded in relief.

"Great" Lucy all but shoved him into Winry. "Now you two can dance."

I stifled a snigger as both Winry and Ed blushed bright crimson. They looked for a second like they might jump away from each other but Lucy glared at them over Brandon's shoulder.

"Dance."

They did.

Brandon and Lucy made their way back to us before breaking apart and watching the scene in triumph.

"Wonderful" Lucy said. "Now it's only a matter of time before they admit their obvious attraction."

"Good work troops" I smirked.

Lucy turned to Al and thrust a hand out to him "I told you that you were next Al, dear."

"Uh… ok" Al said nervously as he was pulled into the dance by Lucy.

I sighed and sat down on a bench. Brandon patted me on the head "Hey now, don't think you're excused. You have to dance too."

"Careful you're a married man." I warned him. "If you dance with too many women Kendra might think you're restless."

"I don't mind" Kendra smiled, standing next to Brandon.

"Damn" I muttered. "Look I don't dance."

"Sure you do" Brandon yanked me to my feet. "Into the ring shrimp."

"Don't make me hit you with my shiny again." I threatened.

"Calm down." Brandon laughed pulling me out onto the floor. "It's not that hard."

"So how far along is Kendra?" I asked as we danced.

"Almost eight months" Brandon grinned. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I'd like a boy but then again I'd really like a girl. I don't know, I guess either would be fine with me."

I smiled to myself. He reminded of me of Hughes right now, fawning over his soon coming child. I really missed Hughes.

"So, that Envy guy" Brandon asked. "Are you two…?"

"Kind of, yeah" I flushed slightly.

"Then why aren't you dancing?" Brandon asked.

I raised an eyebrow "You know I don't think Envy and dancing would mesh well. Really. I mean he's…" I shook my head. "No, I don't even need to explain it."

"You have such little faith in me" I heard the object of our conversation smirk.

"Where'd you come from?" I snapped.

Brandon grinned and pushed me towards Envy "She's all yours."

I fell into Envy from the force of the shove. He straightened me and smirked "You're face has turned a darker shade."

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped glaring at him, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

He sniggered and shook his head.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You have a lot of spare time in four hundred years" he shrugged. "And it's not that hard. It's just stepping to a rhythm."

"I wouldn't think you would be one to do it though." I said.

"I wouldn't" he said flatly. "But your friend Lucy threatened to annoy me to death until I did. I have a short temper and you would be mad if I ended up killing her."

"Wise decision" I looked around. "Where's that psycho now."

"Over there with Al" Envy nodded his head to the left. I looked over to see Lucy and Al talking near the edge of the party.

"I'm surprised someone as conservative as Al could handle someone as… well as much like Lucy." I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the great mysteries of the universe." Envy agreed. "But they've actually been talking a lot if you've noticed. Then again you've been constantly in thought so you probably didn't."

"Shut up." I growled.

"_You shouldn't let your guard down none the less." _Truth told me.

"Shut up" I growled at the same time Envy did. I looked at him in surprise "Is he bothering you too?"

"A lot more frequently than he used to. Ever since I came back" Envy growled. "He's an annoying little bastard. How long has he been in your head?"

"Technically he was in my head for two years before he disappeared for awhile. He just recently came back." I sighed.

"Sucks."

"Your sympathy overwhelms me."

"I know." Envy smirked and lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine. I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling against the kiss. I really was glad to have him back.

He broke away from me and smirked over my head at someone. I turned to see Ed was staring from where he was sitting with Winry.

…Huh, I think that's the first time he's seen Envy kiss me.

Awkward.

"Jealous pipsqueak?" Envy called.

"You wish!" Ed called in return.

"Boys" I muttered rolling my eyes.

* * *

Lori gritted her teeth in anger as she stalked through the empty streets. Everyone was at the party. The party was supposed to just be a spontaneous stunt of Lucy's but she knew better. It was October 13, Liz's birthday. It was Friday the thirteenth none the less.

Liz should be dead. How could she come back after all of the pain she put everyone through? Did she let Timmy die? That bitch would do that. She just wanted to get attention. Why was she back?

Lori slammed her fist into a brick wall, ignoring the pain as her knuckles split. She. Hated. Liz.

Timmy should have survived. He shouldn't have died. Timmy was her best friend and her crush when she was eight. They did almost everything together. Her mother died soon after Timmy and her father went into a drunken stupor. He was dead now too. He fell into the creek and drowned while he was drunk. Not to mention Clara had been hit by a car, Thomas had lost his legs, and Stephen, another friend of hers, had been hit hard over the head on accident. The burning of the Parker's household was what had started it all.

She had been sad when Liz had died, sure. Back then she had liked Liz, looked up to Liz. She was sad when all of her friends were sad. But she was mostly sad about Timmy.

She had known for awhile now that Liz had been alive. There was a time when she ran away, before her father died. She went to Dublith for a time and there she heard of the Lightning Alchemist. The only female state alchemist in the military. Her name was Elizabeth Parker.

It wasn't coincidence she knew. She started to loathe Liz for never returning. But she never told Tommy. She never told Tommy, or Lucy, or Brandon, or Kendra, she never told any of them. They would be sad if they discovered she had abandoned them.

Now Liz was back. But they weren't mad. They were all so happy that she was alive. They didn't question her. What was so horrible that she couldn't come back? Lori was the only one, she figured, who had a sane head about this.

Liz was the most reasonable person to put the blame on.

Lori heard the snap of a twig and she tensed. No more bandits. Please no bandits. No more pain. Who would die next? Lucy? Brandon? Thomas?...Or maybe Liz. She wouldn't mind that.

A figure emerged from the dark. A girl with fair blonde hair, black clothes, and pale skin. Lori's eyes widened. "Clara?"

* * *

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_Liz: oh yeah, and please be sure to review this chapter. We didn't get alot of reviews last time._**

**_Ed: Not that the authoress is a greedy, review hoarding witch._**

**_Envy: What are you talking about, yes she is._**

**_SHUT UP! (Throws series of hammers at insulters)_**

**_Al: Everyone run!_**

**_In other news: HARRY POTTER 7 part 1 was AWESOME! I went to the premiere and I absolutely loved it!_**

**_Spite: What a quick change in topic._**

**_Lucy: The authoress is random_**

**_Thomas: Can your eally talk._**

**_Lucy: Hmm... no._**

**_Wrath: Time for Lust and I to make a random cameo in the authors note!_**

**_Lust: Joy._**

**_Izumi: If you complain the authoress will start throwing saws_**

**_Winry: Which would be bad_**

**_Brandon: No really?_**

**_Ah, there's the chain saw._**

**_All: RUN!_**

**_Fear: Ha..._**

**_Lori: Review._**


	23. Chapter 22: Promise

**_Here's a belated thanksgiving present everyone._**

**_Liz: Yeah you get an update like any other._**

**_Ed: Let them pretend that theirs something special about it._**

**_Al: There is._**

**_Envy: Really how?_**

**_(Lust whispers something to Envy) Ed... Winry..._**

**_Envy: Oh. (smirk)_**

**_Winry: What about Ed and me?_**

**_Lucy: NOTHING!_**

**_Thomas: You're subtle._**

**_Brandon: by now you've got to know that subtly isn't Lucy's specialty_**

**_Spite: Yeah... and there's also a cliff hanger._**

**_Lori: Surprise, surprise._**

**_Judgment and Wrath: REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Thomas ask as he came up behind me. It was getting late into the night now, almost eleven o clock.

"It's bearable" I shrugged.

"Lucy knows how to make people have a good time" Thomas grinned.

"Yes. If they look like they're bored, she beats them over the head until they're not" I agreed.

"Hey I never said she didn't have questionable methods" Thomas laughed.

"True that" I sighed.

There was a brief silence between us as we stared absently up at the sky where the stars littered the black blanket above.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this many stars" I murmured. "Central has a lot more lights, you know. You don't see as many. This place is more remote."

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah."

More silence. It was awhile before I spoke.

"About Lori-"

"Don't worry about her Liz, it's not-"

"No I know." I stopped him. "It's just, I want to apologize to her but I don't think she'll listen to me. She'll listen to you, she will."

"I know Liz but… as soon as I say your name she'll shut down" Thomas bit his lip. "But… I can try for you. I want her to forgive you I do."

"She just needs to understand why I couldn't go back" I said. "And what I was doing with the revenge and everything and that I was scared. My life hasn't been a picnic either. She needs to understand that. I'm sorry for the bad things that happened to her, but she needs to see both sides."

"I'll try to explain it to her." Thomas promised me. "She missed you too. I don't know why she suddenly hated you so much."

"She hated me before I came back?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. It was abrupt. Suddenly whenever your name was mentioned she grimaced. I don't know why." He shrugged.

"Oh…" there was more silence between us. There was a lot of that. Interactions and words left un said because neither of us could say them.

"I'm sorry I left."

"Don't be."

"I should have come back sooner."

"It's fine."

"But I should've."

"You're here now."

"Doesn't matter. If I had been-"

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Liz!" Thomas turned abruptly to look at me. "Will you calm down? I don't blame you for what happened, not to Lori, not to me, not to anyone. None of that was your fault. It was our own stupid decisions. You haven't caused anything. I'm not mad at you, can't you understand?" he smiled. "You have a habit of blaming things on yourself."

I stared at the ground "Sometimes I should."

"This isn't one of those times." He said seriously.

I smiled "I've missed this place. I might have never left if not for that night."

"You would have" Thomas disagreed. "You always needed more out of life than us."

"I got way too much to handle." I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to make that bargain don't you?" Thomas smiled. "Sometimes you don't get exactly what you want but you get what you get what you should have."

"Why didn't you ever leave?" I asked.

"Nothing to leave for" he shrugged.

"You could be a state alchemist." I murmured.

"Not talented enough." He said dismissively

"You can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now right?" I asked.

"…Yeah." He admitted.

"The military could use people like that Tommy." I insisted. "Only Ed and I can do alchemy without transmutation circle in the military. They could use more. You could get in" I grinned. "I mean, studying for the test is a bitch but Ed and I have been through it before. We could help you."

"But my legs." Thomas said worriedly. "If they found out Liz…about what I did… Human transmutation is against the law."

"Ed preformed human transmutation" I murmured. "He lost his arm and leg in the attempt. You saw that. Al actually lost his whole body but Ed attached his soul to a suit of armor and saved his life. We got his body back on our journey." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I omitted that part in my story. But they were fine. Get a good cover story and you're good to go."

"I…" Thomas still looked hesitant. "The town needs me."

"They don't Thomas" I shook my head. "Sure you repair things for them and make things easier but this town is strong enough to use its own two legs to walk." I looked back at the dancing people. "My teacher always said we shouldn't rely on alchemy to do everything. If we can fix it by ourselves we should. You can't let them weigh you down and keep you from pursuing your own dreams."

Thomas was quiet for a minute before he smiled "Maybe I should get out for a bit."

I grinned, "Promise? Just for a little while to see how you like it."

"Promise. I'll go with you guys when you leave for Central." Thomas nodded.

"But…I don't think you should get involved with the other stuff" I warned.

"Of course not" Thomas laughed. "I'm a coward remember? I'll stay in Central and study. Don't worry."

"Good" I sighed in relief. I didn't want to drag Thomas in to this. Not when he could stay uninvolved.

"Oh friends!" Lucy sang skipping over to where we stood. "I hope you're not plotting to escape the party!"

"We're just talking Lucy" Thomas grinned.

"No need to go psycho" I assured her.

"Fantastic, now check this out" Lucy pointed to the other side of the square where Ed and Winry were talking. "They've been there for awhile."

"Ed's face looks red." I observed.

"Yeah, he looks nervous about something." Thomas nodded.

We continued to watch them talk as Winry suddenly also got a little red in the face and she looked down, a smile on her lips.

"Something's happening" I sang.

More talking, more blushing and then Ed leaned forward and his lips connected with Winry's.

"VICTORY!" I jumped up pumping my fist in the air. "SWEET SWEET VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Who do you have to thank?" Lucy smirked, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged Lucy. "I _so _owe you!"

"Indeed you do" Lucy grinned.

I scurried over to where Ed and Winry sat now, both blushing and pointed at both of them "I TOLD YOU! I WIN! ADMIT IT! YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED EACHOTHER!"

"Shut up Liz!" they both snapped, blushing an even darker shade of red.

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows before backing away and leaving them be.

"You're in a good mood" I jumped as Envy appeared behind me.

"Did you see that?" I grinned. "Please tell me you did."

"Oh I did." Envy smirked.

"I knew it wasn't just me" I said proudly, crossing my arms. "I knew it was meant to be."

"Would you like a medal" Envy rolled his eyes.

"I would" I nodded. "The award of 'Amazing couple perception'"

Envy sighed and shook his head.

* * *

A man with red hair sat crouched on the crest of a hill overlooking Crilon. Violet eyes flashed as he caught sight of the celebration in the center.

"I do love crashing parties."

"Enjoy yourself Desire" Fear stepped up beside the man. "Let's finish this party with a fireworks show."

"Gladly" Desire drew in a deep breath and raised the torch he held aloft in his hand before tossing it skyward. He raised his hands up as it soared and the flame exploded into a hundred others and darted towards the bordering houses of the village. In minutes they were ablaze.

"Let the sparks fly" the male homunculus straightened. "Now the real party begins."

"I smell smoke" Thomas murmured.

* * *

"We have torches lit everywhere. Of course you smell smoke." Lucy waved her hand dismissively.

"Not that smoke. It's the smell… like that night" Thomas swallowed. "Fire…"

I smelt it too. A pungent over of burning. I scanned the houses and saw off in the distance, sparks jumping into the air accompanied by a thick cloud of smoke.

"Fire!" we turned to see Lori running into the square. She skidded to a stop "There's a fire! It's spreading quickly!"

"No." Thomas whispered.

"Not good." Ed shook his head. "How would a fire get started? Did someone leave the stove on?"

The fire was nearing much quicker than it should. This wasn't a normal fire at all.

"Get out… EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" I raised my voice to a shout. "RUN! JUST RUN!"

"Liz what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Traveling to fast… the fire… shouldn't travel that fast…" I took off down the road, towards the blaze.

"Liz wait!" Thomas was close behind me.

Halfway down the road, I skidded to the stop. The houses were definitely ablaze, forming a wall of fire. I watched as a figure emerged from the flames, unburned. He was someone I recognized, someone I had seen at Dante's mansion.

"Hello there _sweetheart_." The figure smirked broadly. "Remember me?"

"Desire" I hissed, taking a step back. "Thomas run."

"Don't leave so soon." An all too familiar voice cackled. Fear emerged from the flames and stood beside Desire.

Thomas froze, his mouth open, his eyes filled with pain "C-Clara."

"Miss me?" Fear sang. "Stay here Lizzie, Tommy. I've been looking forward to a family reunion."

Damn it… whenever I try to avoid my life… it always comes back knocking.

* * *

**_See ya next time... MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Liz: She enjoys this way too much_**

**_Ed: Yeah..._**

**_Envy: You just now figured that out?_**

**_Lucy: ED AND WINRY KISSED! HAHAHAHA!_**

**_Winry: Shutup!_**

**_Wrath: We knew you two liked eachother_**

**_Lust: From the beggining._**

**_Al: You guys were always in denial._**

**_Spite: I knew too._**

**_Ed and Winry: YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET US!_**

**_Spite: But I still knew. That's how obvious it was._**

**_Judgment: Don't worry, it's cute!_**

**_Wrath: Like Judgment and I are!_**

**_Thomas: REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 23: Raging Flames

**_Sorry it's been a bit since I updated. But here's the next chapter!_**

**_Liz: This is an action filled chapter!_**

**_Ed: Which means we'll probable get beat up_**

**_Envy: Except me because I'm awesome_**

**_Liz: Shutup_**

**_Judgement: REVIEW!_**

"Thomas." I hissed under my breath. "Remember that's not Clara. It's not her. That's Fear."

"Don't listen to her Tommy" Fear said in a high pitched, sweet little girls voice that sounded so wrong. "Big brother."

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and clapped his hands over his ears "Shut up. Shut up, you aren't my sister."

"Sure I am." Fear's eyes flashed and her smile widened. Thomas's eyes went blank and wide with fear. He dropped to his knees, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Remember the fire Tommy? You see it right now? You see your friends burning in it?"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "You leave him alone you little freak!"

Fear frowned and her eyes flicked away from Thomas, returning the light to his eyes. "Oh don't worry Lizzie, I'll get to you soon enough, I'm just having some fun." She glanced sideways at Desire and nodded at him. He disappeared immediately into the flames. I moved to draw my knife from my belt but she shot forward. "Too slow!"

I was kicked in the chest by her foot and I staggered back, barely managing to duck a punch right afterwards. Thomas was slowly making his way to his feet as we fought, still dazed from his fears flashing through his head. Fear's gaze caught mine and her violet eyes flashed. I saw the shadowy figure of the man with the knife flash in front of my vision and I cried out.

Fear cackled and kicked my feet out from under me before melting her arm into a blade "I really want to re arrange your face right now for causing all this trouble and delaying us but I'm afraid Malice would be mad at me if I did."

"What's he got to do with anything?" I spat.

Fear smirked and tapped her chest where I knew the transmutation circle that held the homunculi silent lay "Can't tell."

"Oh please do."

Envy appeared from the fire and rammed right into Fear throwing her to the ground. I scrambled to my feet as they began to fight and grabbed Thomas's shoulder "Run. Run now."

He nodded and bolted down the street. I turned to where Envy had Fear pinned against the wall.

"Nice to see you again brat" he hissed holding her right wrist above her head so tightly that I knew it was seconds away from breaking. "Or not." He snapped her wrist back and she hissed in pain, throwing her head back against the wall. Envy was back to his psycho self again.

"I really… hate it when you… do that" Fear growled through her pain before her eyes snapped open. Envy winced as his eyes went blank and his grip loosened. Fear elbowed him away and backed up, clutching her healing wrist. "I'll get you later Lizzie. I really want to see my brother."

"I hate that kid… so much" Envy growled.

"I'm going to agree with you on that." I nodded. "Come on, we have to go back to the others."

* * *

"Whose here?" Judgment asked, her voice cracking in terror.

"Fear and one who controls fire" Thomas answered breathlessly.

"Oh god" Winry pressed her knuckled to her mouth. "Not him."

"What about him?" Ed questioned.

"Desire… he's the one that attacked me. The one who controls fire." Winry stuttered.

"We need to get the villagers out" Ed muttered. "And you as well. The rest of us can fight them off. Maybe kill one. We have to try."

"I'm staying." Lucy said fiercely. "Brandon, you get the other towns folk out of here."

"Right" Brandon nodded.

"Take Winry" Ed said.

Winry nodded wordlessly, still pale faced at the mention of Desire.

"I-I'll stay" Judgment murmured. "I have to."

"And I can't just leave" Thomas shook his head.

"Ed and I are staying too" Al nodded. "Wherever Envy and Liz are, so will they."

"Ok… come on Winry," Brandon motioned to the mechanic. "Let's find the other villagers."

She nodded and the two left.

"Split up" Ed suggested. "We'll find Envy and Liz and then the homunculi. Thomas, come with me. Lucy, go with Al. Judgment, you can go with them too."

The groups broke up. Ed removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, letting his auto mail gleam in the bloody light "Let's knock some homunculus heads together."

* * *

"Wait." Winry stopped Brandon, half way down the road. "I need to get my auto mail stuff."

"Seriously?" He stared. "You can't leave it?"

"Absolutely not! That was expensive stuff!" Winry shook her head. "Look, you should get all the villagers out. I'll be quick and I'll catch up."

Brandon raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Would your friends let you do this?"

"I can take care of myself. Of course they would" Winry lied. _'Never in a million years.'_

"Ok… Brandon said cautiously. "Be careful Winry."

"I will." Winry turned and hurried down the street towards Lucy's house where her stuff was. The fire had not reached that area yet. The door was locked so she climbed through the Window and into the kitchen. Her suitcase lay on the table and she sighed in relief that nothing was damaged. She quickly slung the bag over her shoulder and climbed back through the window.

"I need to catch up to Brandon" Winry muttered under her breath, feeling on edge.

"Oh please, stay here sweetheart."

Winry opened her mouth to scream but she was slammed against the wall, a large hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hello little human" the familiar voice of Desire breathed in her ear. "Miss me?"

"Oh god…" Winry whispered as Desire took her chin in his hand, smirking.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Desire chuckled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"L-let me go" Winry whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah" Desire pressed her into the wall. "Don't struggle little human. Stay still." He smirked. "I'd like to have a little fun with you but I have a job to do." He touched his forehead to hers and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll just take you with me. Let's go find your friends and surprise them, yes?"

He squeezed her jaw between his fingers and moved her head up and down in a nod before smirking. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"How are we going to find two homunculi in this whole village" Al coughed, keeping a hand over his mouth to block out smoke fumes.

"We need to go to my house" Lucy said, grabbing Al's wrist and pulling him in the other direction. "I have to get something."

"What?" Al asked.

"I can't do alchemy like you" Lucy crossed her arms. "I need a weapon."

"Ok, but we have to hurry" Judgment reminded Lucy. Her eyes were moving around nervously and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"No problem." Lucy promised.

"Where are Envy and Liz?" Ed asked impatiently.

"You don't think they ran into trouble do you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not worried about Envy taking care of himself" Ed shook his head. "And I'm not worried about Liz if she's with Envy because I know he won't let anyone touch her but if they're apart then I am worried."

"Liz can take care of herself." Thomas frowned.

"Not if she over exerts herself" Ed said. "She has those attack things. She won't be able to do squat."

"Right." Thomas murmured.

"But we can't worry about them right now." Ed said quickly. "Liz is probably fine. We need to find one of the homunculi, Fear or Desire."

"Looking for me?" a male voice asked.

Ed and Thomas whirled around to see a red haired man standing atop the flat roof of a shed. In front of him he held a wide eyed, trembling-

"Winry!" Ed gasped.

"Ed" Winry whimpered, trying to struggle out of Desire's grasp.

The red haired homunculus held her tighter to his chest "Shh… stop struggling sweetheart."

"Let her go you bastard!" Ed yelled starting to move towards them.

"Hold on there." Desire squeezed a hand around Winry's neck, cutting off her air. Ed stopped in his tracks. "That's better" Desire smirked. "I'll snap her pretty little neck if you get any closer."

Ed clenched his shaking fists and gritted his teeth together. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"It would be really easy." Desire ran his fingers absently through Winry's hair as he spoke to the seething Ed. "You're tense, alchemist. Is this your girl friend or something?"

Ed was too angry to feel embarrassed by the comment "Let. Her. Go."

"Or what?" Desire smirked. "I have the higher ground, you can't do a thing. Last time she was saved by that traitor homunculus with the hair that looks like a palm tree but he isn't here now."

A smirk suddenly broke onto Ed's face "What does his hair look like?"

"A palm tree" Desire repeated.

"One more time please" Envy hissed from right behind him, before punching Desire full in the face. He pulled Winry from his grasp as the red haired homunculus pitched off the edge of the building.

"Sick bastard" Liz growled, coming out from behind the shed. "Though it has been a long time since someone has insulted your hair Envy."

"Don't start it again."

"Haha… palm tree."

Envy jumped from the building and set Winry on her feet next to Ed. She was shaking like a leaf, and all the blood was drained from her face "Weren't you supposed to with that other guy mechanic?"

"I…I…" Winry swallowed and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Winry" Ed hugged her. "It's ok… are you alright?"

She nodded and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"Thank you" Ed murmured over Winry's shoulder at Envy.

Envy shrugged in response but said nothing.

"You should stay with Winry" I told Ed. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

"Ok" Ed nodded as he tightened his hold on the shaking, crying girl protectively. I smiled at the scene. The smile was short lived as a ball of flame flew over my head. My head whipped around and I saw Desire coming out from behind the shed where he had fallen a moment before.

"Get Winry out, Ed" I murmured.

Ed would have stayed on any normal occasion but this time he obeyed, hurrying the still shell shocked Winry away from the scene.

"You son of a bitch" Desire snarled. His comment was directed at Envy who merely smirked.

"Yes, I think my mother is a bitch too. I'm glad you noticed."

Desire snarled and flexed his hands. They were instantly wreathed in fire.

"You… you're the one who set the fire here." Thomas growled. "_My _home."

"That's right" Desire grinned maniacally. "Now do me a favor and burn with it."

A jet of flame shot at us and he scattered. Envy jumping one way, Thomas and I jumping another.

"Damn it." Thomas hissed. "Any ideas, Liz?"

"Not particularly." I muttered. "I really hate that guy."

Desire raised a hand again and pointed it towards where Thomas and I crouched on the ground. Before he could burn us to death however he was stopped by a voice.

"Eat lead you pyro son of a bitch."

An explosion followed as a giant bullet flew over my head and hit Desire in the chest throwing him back and straight through the shed wall.

I turned to see Lucy standing a little ways down the road, a gigantic fricken gun propped over her shoulder, her eyes shining in the bloody light of the fire behind her. She looked quite psycho. Al and Judgment stood behind her, both wide eyed.

"Where… did Lucy get that gun?" I asked slowly.

"Must've been a project of hers" Thomas said. "She probably built it… though I don't know why she thought she'd ever need to use it."

"Lucy is crazy."

"Yes she is."

Lucy cackled with delight "How do you like that bastard!"

Desire climbed from the rubble of the shed looking incredibly pissed off "You can't have more than one of those projectiles in that gun sweetheart, and I can't die. What are you going to do now?"

"This." Lucy spun the barrel of the gun half way and pressed down the trigger again. This time a storm of rapid fire bullets rained down on Desire, throwing him back into the shed.

"I'm starting to like your friend more and more" Envy smirked, dropping down next to me and pulling me to my feet. "Let's leave them to this guy. We'll find Fear."

"Right" I nodded. "Thomas are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "It's my fault she exists. I would be a coward if I tried to run away now."

I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it "Alright… if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Ed?" Winry murmured once they were away from the village and nearing the gathering of frightened towns people. The buildings below them were ablaze. It almost looked beautiful in the dark. Almost.

"What?" Ed asked.

"This isn't Brandon's fault. I lied to him to get my stuff from Lucy's house. Don't get mad at him." Winry said.

"You lied-" Ed sighed. "You idiot… I won't get mad at him. But what possessed you to do that?"

Winry shrugged once but offered no explanation.

Ed shook his head and pulled Winry into a hug "You can't get hurt Winry. I can't lose you." His cheeks flushed slightly as he said this but he barely noticed. "Promise me that as long as you're with us, you'll stay out of trouble as much as you possibly can."

"I… I promise" Winry murmured she pulled away from the hug before leaning forward again to kiss him. Ed was only tense for a moment before he pulled her in closer to him as the kiss continued.

"I have to go back and help the others" he murmured, breaking away.

"Come back alive" Winry smiled. "Please."

"I will."

* * *

**_YAY FOR ED AND WINRY!_**

**_Ed and Winry: We still don't like eachother. Really._**

**_Envy: Wow, they're convincing aren't they?_**

**_Liz: Definetly._**

**_Al: Without a doubt._**

**_Ed: SHUTUP_**

**_Winry: I'll throw a wrench at you!_**

**_Wrath: Hey it's my obligatory cameo!_**

**_Lust: Mine too._**

**_Lucy: You homunculi just pop out of no where._**

**_Spite: Indeed._**

**_Thomas: Go away._**

**_Spite: Come on! I'm barely in this arc!_**

**_Fear: I'm in it more than you!_**

**_Spite: BITE ME!_**

**_Judgment: REVIEW!_**


	25. Chapter 24: No More Fear

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!_**

**_Liz: She's too happy today._**

**_Of course I am. IT'S CHRISTMAS! Anyway, this is my last update for a bit because my grandmother's house has no internet... ugh. But I'll update as soon as I get back._**

**_Envy: YES! We get a week off._**

**_Lust: Drinks for everyone!_**

**_All: HOORAY!_**

**_...Good lord..._**

**_Judgment: I'm underaged._**

**_Wrath: Who cares! Pass me one Lust!_**

**_Ed: PARTY!_**

**_Al: Brother, get off the chandelier!_**

**_Lucy: God I'm drunk._**

**_Thomas: A drunk Lucy is nothing good._**

**_...Review while I try to restore order._**

"How many bullets does that gun have?" Judgment asked, staring wide eyed as Lucy continued to fire wildly at Desire.

"I don't know but it has to run out sometime" Al looked down at the young homunculus. "Any ideas?"

"None that I can speak out loud" Judgment sighed mournfully.

"Great" Al turned his eyes back to Lucy and Desire's fight. He would help except for he couldn't get near them without getting shot and he wasn't immortal like Desire.

Desire managed to scramble out of range of the bullets and behind another building.

"Get out here!" Lucy demanded. "You need some more lead in you fire boy!"

"She's insane" Al decided.

"I'm used to the mentally unstable. I'm a homunculus" Judgment sighed.

"Where did you go?" Lucy growled glaring around the burning village.

"Boo" Desire lept from the flames behind Lucy and tackled her to the ground, sending the gun spinning out of her hand way out of reach. "Time for you to die crazy bitch."

"Oh no you don't!" Al clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground sending a huge spear from the earth. It skewered Desire right through the chest and threw him off Lucy.

"Damn it." Desire yanked the spear from his chest. "To hell with all of you."

He took off into the flames.

"Are you alright?" Al asked, hurrying over to Lucy and helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine" she nodded shakily before smiling at Al "Thanks for saving me."

"Oh no problem" Al blushed.

Lucy giggled and leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek.

Al stared at her, his face bright read as she grinned "Come on let's find the others Mr. Alchemist." She hurried off down the path.

"What just happened?" Al blinked.

"I don't know but your aura is very fun to watch right now" Judgment answered.

"Geez, that was-" Al smacked his forehead. "Ah! Not the time. Help the others. Right."

Judgment giggled and they took off after Lucy.

* * *

"Where the hell is that brat" Envy growled. "Is she ever going to come out?"

"Is she hiding?" I asked in disbelief.

"No… she wouldn't do that. She loves messing with us too much to hide." Envy shook his head.

"…She's looking for something" Thomas murmured, staring off into space.

"What?" I started to ask before I was interrupted by footsteps.

"I'm back" Ed skidded to a stop. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just a big ass gun fight" I shrugged. "With only one gun."

"I don't want to know." Ed said slowly. "So what about Fear?"

"We can't find her anywhere." I sighed, shaking my head.

"She's not going to stop… not until she gets what she came for…" Thomas had a blank look on his face.

"What do you mean? You mean me?" I asked confused.

Thomas shook his head "No… Not you…"

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"She'll keep going after everybody until…" his eyes cleared and he turned to look at me. "I have to go. I need to check something."

"I'll go with you" I took a step forward but Thomas shook his head.

"No, you don't need to. I need to go alone. There's no reason for you to come."

I stared at him cautiously "Thomas, you're acting really weird."

"Because I just realized something. Something I remembered from a book." Thomas stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "I…" he paused before he let me go. "I'll be right back."

"Thomas, wait!" I tried to follow him but Envy pulled me back.

"You can't dissuade him. That's the look of someone who's made up his mind." Envy murmured. "He'll come back."

Still this scene seemed very familiar. It was familiar to when Envy had left my prison back on the other side of the gate. Ed held me back and he left. But Thomas said he would come back. It wouldn't be like Envy leaving back then. Besides, Envy ended up coming back anyway. Thomas would be right back.

Tommy… please come back.

* * *

Thomas's house was unscathed by the flames. Against the backdrop of spark and billowing smoke it seemed to dance with the other shadows. He stood for several minutes outside the door, his hand hovering over the knob. He was terrified. His whole body had been numb since he saw the reincarnation of his sister again that night. He wanted to go back to the others.

But he was tired of being afraid.

His hand closed around the knob and he turned it. The door opened. The lights were off in the house and his possessions were scattered every which way. Someone had gone through his stuff… or someone was still going through his stuff.

He stepped into his house, keeping his steps light, taking care not to step on the books scattered across the floor. He heard the sound of scuffling in the bedroom. The door was ajar as he stepped forward. He could make out the shadow of a girl in the room, searching.

"You won't find it" he murmured, finding his voice. He was surprised with how strong it came out. Suddenly the fear he had felt a moment before washed away with the strength of his voice. He had not felt such a blissful feeling in a long time.

"Hello Tommy" Fear raised her face, her violet eyes glimmering in the dark. "What are you doing here?"

Tommy smiled "That expression does not suit you Clara. You used to be much happier."

"I am not Clara, I am Fear." Fear shook her head.

"But you still have the memories don't you? So how much of Clara is still in there?" Thomas continued on in the same calm voice.

Fear closed her eyes and smiled maliciously "You can't find her Tommy. Your sister died in the car accident. You created me in a rush of your foolish love. Now you get to wrestle your inner demons for the rest of your life."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore" Thomas shook his head.

"Really?" Fear's eyes snapped open and Thomas's vision went black.

He saw images. Images that once scared him. Images of the fire. All of that fire, eating up all of his friends. But the flames didn't scare him anymore. They were all hallucinations.

His vision returned to him and he found he was kneeling on the ground. The shock of having no vision must have sent him to his knees. He looked up at Fear who was staring at him in surprise "You can't do anything little sister. I told you, I'm no longer afraid."

Fear hissed and her arm melted into a blade "How will you take death dear brother?"

Thomas leapt away from Fear as she sliced downward, the edge of her blade catching the wall paper and tearing a long streak in the wall.

Thomas clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground, sending stone fists Fear's way. She dodged them all and lunged at Thomas again. He backed up into the living room to avoid Fear as she continued to slice at him until his back hit the door.

"Where is the ring" Fear growled. "The ring with the hair."

"I told you you'll never find it." Thomas said, closing his hand around the door knob. He swung the door open as Fear attacked him again letting her go flying through the open doorway. She caught herself on her hands and rolled forward to break the fall before looking back at Thomas, a smirk on her face.

"You really want to fight me don't you?"

"Not really" Thomas shook his head. "But you don't give me many options." He swung down off the porch. "You didn't come here because of Liz."

Fear smirked "No, you're right. It was just convenient that she was here." She straightened to her feet. "My master says we should eliminate our human ties. It makes us stronger. I came here to do that."

"Oh so these human ties were actually giving you trouble then?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fear snarled and lunged at him again. He was pissing her off. It was obvious. He stepped back to dodge, glad that his legs were auto mail and could not shake. Fear slashed at him and caught him on the metal leg with a clank. She stared at the gash she made in his pants in surprise as metal gleamed through.

"A gift from creating you" Thomas grinned. "I now have two metal legs."

Fear smirked "Do you, now?" She stabbed forward with her blade, nicking his side enough to cause a small spray of blood. Thomas winced and stepped back as Fear stabbed at him again.

"How long can you keep this up?" Fear asked. "Before you get tired."

"Who knows" Thomas shrugged, dodging the blade again.

"Let's make that sooner than later." Fear's attacks increased in their ferociousness. Thomas clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. He looked around, waiting for Fear to appear from the debris. He heard footsteps as Fear flew from his right. Her blade was aimed downward instead of at his torso however. It was aimed at his legs. Thomas didn't see the danger of this until the blade hit the joint of his knee, stabbing into the chink.

There was a shriek of metal as Thomas's knee gave way and he fell to the ground. He caught himself with his hands, scraping them against the hard gravel. But that was the least of his problems right now. Fear kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to roll over onto his back, gasping in pain. A moment later the cold metal of her bladed hand rested against his throat.

"Where is the ring?" Fear whispered coldly.

"I told you you'd never find it and I meant it." Thomas said. "I got rid of that damn thing a long time ago. It was just a memory." This was a lie, but Fear did not need to know that.

Fear stared for a minute before she smirked "That was a bad idea Thomas."

Thomas met her eyes evenly "I'm the one you came for right?"

"Yeah, you know that." Fear nodded.

"I want you to leave to rest of the villagers alone… in exchange... for what you came for."

Fear cocked her head to the side "I could get that and still kill your precious villagers… but they are of little interest to me." She raised the blade above her head. "Goodbye… brother."

The blade gleamed red in the fire as it fell.

* * *

"Liz." Envy knelt beside me from where I was sitting against the rubble of one of the buildings, my arms wrapped around my knees. "He's going to be fine. He knows what he's doing, whatever it is."

"I know he knows what he's doing." I murmured. "So did you when you left to give yourself up to the Thule society. You knew what you were doing."

There was a brief silence before Envy said "What do you think he went to do Liz?"

"I…" my voice faltered. "Don't know… you're right, I'm being paranoid." I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Where the Hell did Fear and Desire disappear to? It's making me antsy."

"Hey Liz!"

We turned to see Al, Lucy and Judgment coming towards us.

"What happened to Desire?" Ed asked.

"He ran away but not with several bullet holes in him" Lucy stated proudly.

"Good job Lucy. You're a psycho." I sighed

"Thank you!" she beamed. "Where's Thomas?"

"He went to check something. He didn't say what" I said.

"Oh, well he better be careful or I'll have to kill him." Lucy crossed her arms.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well let's see" a cool voice said. "Looks like everyone is here."

I whirled around to see Fear standing atop one of the buildings glaring down at me in particular "We're done here. But we'll be seeing you soon. You can count on that."

"You're running?" Envy snorted. "Coward."

"Liz wasn't the one we came for" Fear murmured. "I've gotten what I wanted. I will deal with you at a later time. Besides, I can't mess with Liz to badly. Malice would get mad at me."

I wasn't the one they came for? What did they come for?

"Tell that angry girl thanks for her help will you?" Fear said in a cheerful voice. "Bye bye."

She disappeared into the flames.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered. "What's the psycho talking about.

"I… Don't… know" I bit my lip.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream ripped through the night.

"Who was that?" Ed looked around.

"I don't know but that didn't sound good" Al said.

My heart was starting to twist uncomfortably in my chest as I took off running in the direction of the scream. I almost tripped several times over charred debris. I came to a stop in front of Thomas house.

Lori was there, leaned up against the wall. Her fingers were digging into the brick so hard she drew blood and her grey eyes were wide. Her hand was clapped over her mouth as she looked at the ground. I followed her eyes to see a body. A man's body. Not just a man. A friend. A partner. A cousin.

"TOMMY!" I screeched, my knees giving immediately. I fell to my hands and knees, tears already flowing fast down my face. I did not resist them. I could not. "Tommy no… no, no, NO!"

I wasn't what Fear came for. She came to destroy her weakness. That was my cousin, her older brother. I suddenly knew how Thomas felt on the night of the fire when I ran. Helpless. Except Thomas hadn't run away. Thomas was lying in front of me, the red smile on his throat oozing blood. He was… he was…

"Tommy?" Lucy whispered in disbelief. "T-Thomas? No… you're not…"

"Shit" Ed hissed. "Oh shit, no."

Dead… Thomas was dead.

* * *

**_Liz: Well... that's one way to kill the buzz of a party._**

**_Envy: Fantastic job authoress, fantastic job._**

**_Ed: We all admire your tact._**

**_It was the only way I could think to get Lucy to stop acting like a train and Ed to get back on the ground!_**

**_Lucy: Now I'm hung over... and depressed._**

**_Fear: Yea... I'm a buzz kill._**

**_Spite: I'm still not in this dumb story!_**

**_Lust: Wait your turn._**

**_Wrath: Yeah, lord knows we are._**

**_Well, enjoy your break guys!_**

**_Liz: Truly this has all the happiness of a funeral march._**

**_Judgment: Review... to pay for depression therapy._**


	26. Chapter 25: What she Needs

**_Can't talk. My brother wants his charger back. ENJOY!_**

Liz was crying. The pained sounds of her sobs made Ed's throat and chest feel tight. She was on her knees next to Thomas's body, her body shaking with the weight of strangled tears.

Lucy was crying to, and Al was trying to calm her. Lori was still pressed up against the wall, frozen, except for her eyes which were blinking rapidly, as if trying to clear the scene from her vision. As if trying to make it a lie. But it wasn't a lie. Ed could see Thomas too. Dead and lying in a pool of blood.

He silently cursed Fear for doing this. For taking something else away from Liz. She didn't deserve this. None of these people did. This was just a simple village. Its people had done nothing to deserve the destruction on their home.

Ed felt like he should be doing something. Crying or mourning. But a life time of hardships had near hardened him to this type of thing. He couldn't cry. He could only stare at the scene numbly.

The only other person doing the same thing was Envy. It was a good five minutes before Ed noticed the homunculus standing to his left. He had the same numb gaze that Ed was sure was on his own face. Of course Envy wouldn't cry. After four hundred years of killing and hating Ed was sure real emotions were past him.

Envy seemed to feel his stare and violet eyes flicked to meet gold. Ed looked away and back to Liz's quivering form. There was silence for a moment before Ed found his voice.

"She doesn't cry like this very much. Almost never."

Envy shook his head "No…" There was a pause. "I've only seen her cry like this once."

"Me too" Ed nodded.

They both turned to look at each other simultaneously, eyes asking silently for an answer.

Ed sighed and looked away "When you left to see the Thule society."

Envy looked down "When she thought you had been taken by the gate."

Ed bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable. What they both had just admitted was that Liz needed both of them and had broken down when she thought she lost each of them. She needed both of them even if it was for different reasons.

Envy seemed to have realized the same thing. There was a long silence between the two before Ed spoke again.

"H-hey Envy… I know we hated each other and really I still don't like you… and I'm sure you don't like me that much either."

"Nope" Envy shook his head.

"Right" Ed nodded. "But Liz… can't go through anymore. I don't want her to lose anymore. Which means both of us are going to have to get through this alive. Al and Winry need to and so does Lucy." He looked back at Liz. "But honestly if the only two times we've seen her cry are over you and me…"

"She needs both of us more than anything." Envy finished for him. "You're saying we should suspend our hatred of each other in order to see this through."

"Yes" Ed nodded.

"The last truce between us didn't work out so well" Envy smirked.

"Yeah, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again… probably." Ed rubbed his neck absently. "For her." Ed glared at Envy "So?"

Envy sighed and shook his head "Fine. I guess if anyone gets hurt through this it's going to be you anyway."

"Thanks a lot." Ed turned to face Envy and held out his hand. "So it's a deal."

Envy stared at the hand in surprise then up at Ed's narrowed eyes. He was completely sincere about this. A small smirk appeared on his face and he clasped Ed's hand with his own.

"Deal."

They dropped their hands and went back to silence again. Envy nodded his head towards Liz. "You take care of her."

"Sure" Ed nodded, swallowing and approaching Liz on the ground. Her sobbing had slowed now though she was still shaking. "Liz?" he murmured softly, kneeling down behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Edward?" she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. "Edward… please tell me this is all just a dream and that I'm going to wake up from it."

"Liz" Ed repeated, unsure of what he could possibly say. Instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around her from behind in a tight hug.

Another shaking sob rose up in Liz's throat and her head dipped. She let him hold her. She had let him before after all.

It was only in absolute misery that Liz would take this without any fight.

* * *

Envy's gaze lingered for a moment on Ed and Liz. Even if he disliked Ed, Liz was alright with him. With this knowledge he turned his eyes to another figure standing at the edge of the scene.

He had disliked the Lori girl since she first opened her mouth. But now he had other reasons for despising the girl. Because of something Fear said.

"_Tell the angry girl, thanks for her help, will you?"_

There was no other girl with grudge against Liz in this village to fit that description besides Lori.

Broken sentences were now falling from her lips. She didn't seem to be capable of completing sentences in her shock.

"No… Clara said… they weren't supposed to kill… they were after Liz… that's what they said… Tommy why?... Timmy… Clara…"

"What did 'Clara' say?" Envy hissed from right next to her.

Lori jumped and backed up a few steps, her mouth moving up and down in a desperate attempt to make words come out.

"I…I…"

Envy stepped forward and she stepped back. He guess his face didn't look very kind right now. He felt his old hatred for so many humans filling him again. Humans that were so easy to trick, to manipulate. So easy to get rid of.

Even though he no longer served Dante he was still a homunculus and still subject to this kind of anger and malice.

"Go on." Envy's eyes were dangerous. "What were you saying about 'Clara', your old friend back from the dead?"

Lori panicked and bolted down the street, stumbling every few steps as she did.

"Lori?" Lucy asked, looking up. "Where are you going?"

Envy growled and ran after Lori. She had a head start though and she was surprisingly fast in her panic. She turned sharply and ran for the trees on the outskirts of the village. As Envy rounded the corner he heard a gasp of pain followed by a wet gurgle. Up on the hill he saw the shadow of not just Lori but another figure, standing right in front of her.

"Thank you for your help Lori" a familiar voice murmured. It was the voice of Malice. What was he doing here?

There was the slick sound of Malice pulling a blade from Lori's chest. She coughed up blood and sagged against him. He whispered a few things that Envy didn't catch and then let her fall to the ground. It was only then that he acknowledged Envy with a triumphant smirk.

"Tell Lizzie she'll be seeing more of soon. I look forward to it." He said softly.

Envy growled and lunged at him but he charged through empty air. Malice had disappeared.

"You coward" he muttered, his hands clenching into fists. He glanced down at Lori where she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her tears were still fresh on her face.

Part of him felt happy that she was dead because of the help she had given to the homunculi. But the last thing this night needed was another death. Not now. Liz couldn't see this.

Still, it was beyond him why Lori had helped them.

"Lori?" he heard Lucy behind him. "Where's Lori?"

Envy barely managed to hold Lucy back as she ran towards Lori's fallen form "Stop. It's too late. You don't want to see."

"Not her too!" Lucy screeched, struggling. "Not another death! Who did this?"

"Another homunculus" Envy muttered.

"I could kill all of those miserable…" Lucy trailed off, seeming unable to find the words. "Why kill her?"

'_She must've known something.' _Envy thought to himself.

"_Yes, perhaps something Dante doesn't want you and the others to know quite yet" _Truth mused.

Envy resisted the urge to curse at the voice in his head.

Envy didn't tell Lucy the part Lori played in Thomas's death. She didn't need to know that.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what it was specifically himself.

* * *

_Fear didn't know how to find her so called brother and creator, or how to go about it without being seen. Dante had said to be quick and discreet. She couldn't be seen by the other villagers or they would grow more suspicious that she was more than just a disgruntled ghost. The man who had accidently hit the human she used to be with a car had died of pure terror when he saw her the last time. That had been a laugh._

_What if Thomas wasn't even in the village?_

"_Clara?" she heard a voice whisper in shock._

'_Damn it. So much for not being seen' Fear thought before turning around to see a wide eyed girl. She was about nineteen maybe, and she looked familiar. Someone else from Clara's memories._

"_Clara?" the girl repeated. "It's Lori!"_

_Lori? Yes that name did strike a familiar chord. They must have been friends. Fear resisted the urge to smirk and instead put on a smile._

"_Lori, it's good to see you."_

"_Clara, is that really you?" Lori stumbled forward. "I-I- thought you were dead. You have to be. Tommy tried to bring you back!"_

"_He succeeded Lori" Fear said warmly, making her face sincere. "I've come back to… take care of things."_

"_Oh, Tommy will be so happy" she murmured. "What things have you come to take care of?"_

"_There are… people to deal with" Fear replied evasively._

"_Liz?" Lori asked._

_Fear stared._

"_Yeah, Liz is here" Lori said bitterly. "I know she's supposed to be dead but turns out she never was. Stupid bitch. Hiding away and letting everyone think she was dead." Lori clenched her fists. "She's the one you came for right?"_

_Really? Liz was supposed to be dead and this girl had a grudge against her? How utterly convenient. Fear nodded._

"_That's exactly why I'm here. She must pay for her deception."Fear glanced out over the village. "By making what we believed a reality."_

_Lori nodded eagerly. This girl cracked Fear up._

"_I need to find a way to get people out of the village." Fear said. "In order to take care of this quietly."_

"_I said we should use fire." Desire appeared out of the dark._

_Fear gritted her teeth "Go away."_

"_Who's that?" Lori asked in surprise._

"_This is a fellow… resurrected person" Fear muttered. "We uh… spirit type people travel together."_

_Desire raised his eyebrows in confusion and Fear shot him a look that said 'Play along bastard or you'll regret it.'_

"_Right" he nodded. "I'm… a spirit type person, seeking revenge and stuff like that."_

"_Oh" Lori's eyes narrowed. "So what about fire? You can't use fire."_

"_Why's that?" Desire asked in a bored tone._

"_A fire destroyed a lot of the town ten years back" Lori murmured._

"_Might as well destroy the other half."_

_Fear shot a glare at Desire and he went down, his vision blank and his eyes wide with fear at the images Fear was showing him._

"_Huh?" Lori asked._

"_Nothing, he's just having a mental break down, it happens." Fear said between gritted teeth. "Us spirit types have them till we gain justice."_

_God this was killing her. How was this girl buying any of this? She had to be desperate for revenge on Liz if she could possible believe this. Humans were so easy to manipulate._

"_Quit it already!" Desire snapped. "Don't be such a b-"_

"_Shut up."_

_Desire glared at Fear before turning his eyes on Lori "Look sweetheart, fire is the easiest way to drive people out."_

"_You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt" Fear nodded seriously, still amazed that she was keeping a straight face._

"_But…" Lori looked doubtful. Fear was going to lose her she didn't figure something out._

"_Come on Lori." A new voice said softly._

_Fear whirled to see Malice coming out of the trees. He was _not _supposed to be here. Dante told him not to come._

"_This is our job!" Desire snapped at him. Fear elbowed him and he corrected himself. "I mean spiritly duty."_

"_Oh I won't get in your way too much" Malice had a surprisingly friendly look on his face which kind of creeped Fear out. He smiled at Lori "I'm sure we can come up with something reasonable."_

'_What the hell are you up to Malice' Fear thought._

_Why did that damn homunculus have to be so mysterious all the time?_

**_Depressing as usual. REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 26: Comfort

**_Ok I'm FINALLY updating!_**

**_Liz: Brace yourself for the excuses._**

**_Ed: 3...2...1..._**

**_Ok so I actually have an excuse. My computer broke and i had to get it fixed and then i went back to school and had exams and then I had to do science fair and a bunch of other things and now since there have been two snow days in a row (going on a third) I finally got some chapters drilled out. So here ya go everyone._**

**_Envy: A decent excuse? That's unheard of._**

**_Lust: Completely._**

**_Shut up._**

**_Spite: I like teasing the authoress._**

**_Fear: Yeah, it's fun._**

**_Al: Actually, I think it's about as fun as poking an angry hornets nest._**

**_Judgment: If the hornets had hammers._**

**_MWAHAHA!_**

**_Lucy: CRAP! HAMMERS!_**

**_Liz: RUN FOR IT EVERYONE!_**

**_Ed: Winry! Hide the wrenches!_**

**_Winry: Already done._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

The house still smelt like Thomas. He always seemed to smell of musty old books like the ones he read all day long. I loved the smell. Now every time I drew in a breath I felt like sobbing.

I was on my knees in the middle of his library. There were books strewn all over the ground. My eyes ran over a few of the titles. _Alchemy for Beginners, Intermediate Alchemy Theory, History of Amestris._

The History book was open to a page on the Amestrian war with Creta.

It was suddenly that an old memory came back to me. A memory of one of the days Thomas and I spent studying. A day when he read that very book.

"_Creta got a hold of a map of the Amestris sewers. It could've been a huge weakness. So this General led a small team to infiltrate a Creta outpost. They found the maps their and maps of the enemies weak points as well. But his army was small, and they were pursued out of Amestris. They would've been overwhelmed and the General, knowing it was vital to get the plans out, told his men to go ahead. He met the army that pursued them and told them that they were wasting their time. He had burned the maps so that they would never find them. The army killed him and returned home, not wanting to pursue the rest of the army. He made them think that only he had seen them and they didn't care about his miniscule militia."_

_"Why did the General want his militia to get away so bad?"_

_"I think he had family under him… a son or something… maybe a younger brother. Who knows why people do some stuff?"_

I felt something hard in my pocket. Slowly I reached a trembling hand in and drew out a small object. Thomas's ring. The ring with Clara's hair.

"_The general, knowing it was vital to get the plans out, told his men to go ahead."_

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist around the ring. He had told Fear he got rid of it.

"_Who knows why people do some stuff?"_

To give us a better chance…

"_I just remembered something… something I read in a book…"_

"Oh god" I whispered, clutching the ring to my chest. "Thomas… Thomas you idiot…"

Tears flowed down my cheeks in a steady stream, hitting the floorboards beneath me, staining the pages of the books with wetness.

"You idiot… Thomas…"

I heard the door open behind me but I didn't look up.

"I thought I'd find you here." Envy sighed.

I felt him kneel down behind me.

"He slipped the ring in my pocket when I wasn't looking" I whispered. "He… gave up his life so that Fear wouldn't know we had her weakness…"

Envy said nothing, but he reached around me and pried the ring from my fingers and set it on the shelf "I really hope you aren't blaming this on yourself kid."

"I shouldn't have come here" I murmured. "We shouldn't have come here."

"Fear would have come anyway." Envy said. "Regardless of you being here. It isn't your fault."

I shook my head and stared at the ground. I shoved back a shaking sob, causing tremors to rack my body.

"Liz…" Envy's hands rested on my shoulders. I felt his lips at my ear. His cool breath cascaded down my neck making me shiver. My head fell back against his shoulder. Right now, any touch helped.

Slowly, gently, his lips worked their way down my neck. I whimpered softly as the brushed the spot where my neck joined my collar bone.

"Shh…" he murmured. "It's ok…"

"I know." I whispered. "I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar." He smirked slightly against my neck. "You always have been."

I trembled again as I forced down another sob. Envy sighed "Liz… you do realize you can cry don't you?"

This time I was unable to contain my sobs. Envy's arms wrapped around me as I cried against him. He said nothing. He didn't need to. Just him being there was enough.

It was a good five minutes before I managed to stop crying. I sat there in silence for a long time before I asked "The others… Lucy and them… do they blame me?"

"No, don't be ridiculous."

I sighed "I bet Lori hates me even more now."

There was silence for a moment before Envy spoke "Liz… about her…"

"What?" I asked.

"She told the homunculi you were here as well as Thomas… she may have been tricked, she may have just really wanted you dead. Regardless, she helped them."

My breath hitched. I felt anger wrap around my chest "She… she what?" I hissed. "How could she… where is she!" I started to try and get up but Envy pulled me back.

"She's dead Liz."

My eyes widened "Dead." I repeated.

"She probably found out something she shouldn't have. Malice killed her."

"Malice" I muttered. "Since when was he here?" My head dipped. "Do the others know? Do the others know that she-"

"No, I didn't tell them. There wasn't any need."

I nodded "Yeah… I guess it's better off that way." I wiped away tears from my eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not going to cry anymore." My head fell back against Envy's shoulder. "Hey Envy… can homunculi cry?"

He stiffened before shrugging "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I don't think I've seen a homunculus cry… well no… I saw Wrath cry a few times. But other than that I haven't."

"We can." Envy nodded after a pause. "But when you're immortal and your soul purpose is to cause human suffering, you stop feeling sad like the rest of the world. You stop caring as much."

"Have you ever cried?"

Envy didn't answer for another moment "I can't remember the last time I did… a long time ago I'm sure I did. I don't really think I can any more."

"Hmm… crying sucks" I said bluntly. "By the way."

Envy smirked "Yeah, I figured."

I felt like crap. I was tired, my throat was sore from sobbing and my mind was still reeling, trying to wrap around the fact that my cousin, my friend, was dead.

Envy turned me around so I face him and raised an eyebrow "You look like crap."

"Thanks so much" I mumbled.

He smirked and touched his lips gently to mine "You should sleep."

I nodded tiredly and tried to get to my feet. I almost stumbled but Envy held me steady.

"Easy."

I half smiled "You what's funny Envy? I remember a time when you would have let me fall and laughed about it."

"I remember a time when you yelled at me a lot more." He smirked. "And got yourself kidnapped all the time. Of course you still do that."

"Shut up…" I mumbled.

It was true though. Things had changed a lot since I first met him, back when we were enemies and I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Back then he was soulless and I considered him a monster. But time had passed.

He wasn't human but he was a lot closer than he had ever been before.

And I didn't ever want to lose him again.

* * *

"So what do we want to do now?" Ed asked the next day when we had gathered.

"I guess we should go and see Mustang now" Al sighed. "We've got Fear's remains. Mustang will want to talk to us about the murders that are still going on. We've kept him waiting long enough."

"Yeah" I nodded looking down at the map in the middle of us. "I guess. I already checked the train times. There's a train that leaves for Central in two days, or a train that goes to Dublith this afternoon. We can get a train from Dublith or we could wait."

"We should go to Dublith" Envy said abruptly. We all looked at him in surprise and he sighed "I have something I need to get there."

"What is that something?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Screw you."

"Ok Dublith" Ed nodded before he seemed to realize something. "But that means… we'll have to see teacher… and… we haven't seen her for awhile so that means…" his head dipped. "She's going to try to kill us again."

"Oh come on Ed" I sighed. "Even if she did try to kill us, aren't you used to it by now?"

"Your teacher?" Envy glanced at me. "You mentioned her didn't you? Your aunt."

"Yeah" I nodded. "That's the one. The only student of Dante's that I think survived."

Envy smirked and rested his chin on his hands "This will be interesting."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You're very cryptic today, you know that?"

"Yes I do."

"I'd like to see Ms. Izumi again" Winry nodded. "It's been awhile."

"This is that bad ass teacher of yours that you went to see when you were a kid right?" Lucy asked. "I always wanted to meet her."

"I think that would have been an unhealthy combination" I said warily. "But… do you want to come with us?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head "I should help with cleanup here. I am the town mechanic after all. They could use my help."

I nodded, understanding "Right."

"I don't want you to go yet…" she murmured. "It's been so long and now you're leaving again."

"But you know I'm alive this time" I smiled. "And that I'm going to be ok."

She shrugged "Yeah… I guess so."

"I'll buy the tickets." Al stood. "In the meantime, I guess everyone should say their goodbyes."

* * *

I was waiting by the fountain with Judgment watching people bustle through, cleaning up the mess that had been made the previous night.

"I like the people in this town" Judgment murmured. "They're hard working. Even with a tragedy like yesterday, their auras are still determined."

"Huh" I replied eloquently.

There was a loud bark to my left and I saw a giant dog come bounding across the street, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

It's owner was calling for him far behind him "Buster! No!"

Judgment smiled and stood to greet the dog, patting it on the head "Hey there boy."

I was standing back a little ways, wary of the ton of fur. I glanced at Judgment "You like dogs huh?"

She nodded "I told you I don't have many memories, but I had a big dog when I was a human. It was just him and my daddy."

"Huh…" I watched the owner guide the dog away, apologizing profusely. Judgment just giggled and waved the apologies away, saying she didn't mind.

"The train will be here any minute!" I heard Ed call. "Liz! Judgment!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"I'll see you soon." I promised Lucy.

"You'd better." She growled, hugging me so tightly, I thought she might crush me.

"Yeah, don't disappear for ten years" Brandon warned. "Cause I'm in the military, and I _will _find you."

"I know, I know." I looked at Kendra. "Let me know when the baby is born if I don't see you again till then. You can reach me at Central."

She nodded, smiling "I will."

"And I'm sorry again…" I murmured. "About everything.

"Stop apologizing" Lucy rolled her eyes. She turned to Al "But Al. It was nice to meet you."

"Uh… by Lucy." Al said, a little blush coming over his cheeks.

Lucy grinned, leaned forward and pecked him right on the mouth.

Al went redder than a ripe tomato.

Ed and I covered up sniggers with our hands.

He looked at us "I… uh… well…" he glared. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Don't worry little brother" Envy smirked, patting him once on the head. "Pipsqueak is finally out of denial too."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"The trains gonna leave guys!" Judgment called.

"Right." I jumped onto the train and leaned out the window as it began to move "I'll see you guys soon! I promise!"

I waved at them until they faded into the distance.

* * *

**_Ed: Lucy kissed Al..._**

**_Al: Well Winry kissed you!_**

**_Ed: Shutup._**

**_Lucy: And Envy kissed Liz._**

**_Liz: you weren't even there!_**

**_Envy: Unless you were watching_**

**_Winry: That would be creepy._**

**_Brandon: Lucy's very good at creepy._**

**_Wrath: Guess what everyone!_**

**_Spite: What is it you adorable abomination of God?_**

**_Wrath: My mom is in the next chapter!_**

**_Judgment: Which one._**

**_Envy: Well seeing how Sloth is dead..._**

**_Lust: That leaves on option._**

**_Ed and Al: CRAP!_**

**_Izumi: Oh yeah... I'm going to kick your asses._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW TO PAY FOR ED AND AL'S HOSPITAL BILLS!_**


	28. Chapter 27: Teacher's Teacher

**_Sorry it's been awhile but between school and play rehersals I've gotten really behind on my fanfiction._**

**_Liz: The authoress is deeply sorry._**

**_Envy: In other news, there's going to be an... interesting turn of events in this chapter._**

**_I'm kind of going out on a limb but, you know..._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**

"So you're scared of your aunt?" Envy asked me.

"Not as long as she isn't trying to kill me." I shrugged. "I guess I've kind of gotten used to it. That's just Izumi. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because the Elrics haven't stopped sweating this entire trip" he smirked "It's kind of amusing."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "I hope she kicks your ass Envy!"

"I'm sure you do" Envy smirked, closing his eyes.

"You've met her before haven't you?" I asked. "When Dante was teaching her?"

"Yes. She was stubborn." He sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

I frowned "Why are you always being so cryptic."

He grinned "Because it's fun."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Keep your secrets. I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Go to Hell."

Envy just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

"So he is dead?" Dante asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Yes" Fear nodded.

"And the ring?"

Fear smirked "He said he got rid of it a long time ago. That idiot didn't just realize how stupid it was."

A smirk passed over Dante's face "Well, now that we no longer have to deal with your weakness being out in the open, I will be using you a lot more in the field."

Fear grinned and nodded.

"As for you" Dante turned her gaze on Malice who was leaning against the wall behind Fear. "I told you not to interfere on that mission."

"Relax" Malice said. "No one saw me."

"They could have though. You can't be so reckless. That was dangerous." Dante said firmly.

"Why was it dangerous for me and not Fear?" Malice snapped.

"It's different. You know I'm trying to save you Malice" Dante said. "We need to play our cards right or this whole thing could collapse."

Malice glared at the ground and looked away.

"You know what I promised you" Dante smiled. "I will let you kill that girl when this is all said and done."

"Yeah… I know…" Malice murmured.

"Patients Malice." Dante rose and walked from the room.

"Told you" Fear said after a pause.

"Shut up" Malice snapped at her. "I out rank you and you know it!"

Fear frowned, and narrowed her eyes "That won't last long with the way you're acting."

Malice growled and stalked past her, knocking her hard in the shoulder as he did.

Fear smirked and stared after him "We'll see who wins in the end."

* * *

"How long has it been since we visited?" Ed asked nervously.

"Half a year" Al sighed.

Ed ducked his head "We're screwed."

"Especially since her conditions a lot better" I pointed out. "Since that alchemic doctor fixed her up a bit."

"You aren't helping Liz." The brothers glared at me.

We approached the familiar house of our childhood. It's nice, homey exterior didn't distract us from the beast that we knew lurked inside.

"Five bucks she tries to kill us before we knock on the door." Ed called.

"Five bucks she tries to kill us before we get through the gate." I said.

"You're on."

Al sighed and unlocked the gate. Just as he opened it, the hinges creaked. In a flash the door flew open and a huge butcher knife flew right at us.

It's a good thing we were used to it or we would have been killed.

"Crap." Ed muttered. "We're screwed!"

"And you owe me five bucks" I grinned.

"Later Liz!"

The dragon lady herself stepped from the thresh hold of her home looking positively terrifying.

"Teacher." Al whimpered. "You don't have to try and kill us right away!"

"Kill you?" she stared at him. "I'll deal with you three later. I wasn't aiming for you."

She glared behind us. I turned and saw Envy standing there, a smirk on his face, holding the blade of the knife between two fingers.

"Close, but not quite." He said.

"Uh… Envy?" I asked cautiously.

He ignored me and strode forward, throwing the knife so that it landed right next to Izumi's face. Her eyes narrowed and she shot towards him her fist cocked back ready for a punch. He twisted out of the way and caught her in the back with his foot but she rolled forward and came up in a crouch again only to lunge at him again.

I stared at the scene, not sure if I should be trying to stop them, or running for my life.

"Uh… Liz?" Ed nudged me. "Am I seeing things or is this really happening?"

"If you're seeing things than so am I Ed." I muttered.

"What's going on?" Winry asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know but this is the first time I've seen teacher actually try in a fight." Al murmured in awe.

In truth, the scene was interesting even if it was scary. Because Envy actually seemed to be trying too. One of them would seem to get the upper hand and the other would spring back with another trick.

"Should we stop them?" I heard Mason's voice from the window of the house. I saw him and Sig standing in the window, also watching. "She'll hurt herself."

"No." Sig shook his head. "She's enjoying herself too much."

It was true. My aunt was grinning. She didn't do that very much. She smirked and half smiled but grin? Not usually.

They were both so quick. They moved in a blur, reacting and dodging as quickly as they attacked.

After what seemed like forever the fight came to a stop. Envy's foot caught Izumi's legs and swiped them out from under her. Then he seized her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. She ended up on her back. They stared at each other for a moment before Envy smirked and held out a hand.

"I haven't had a fight that good in years."

Izumi laughed "Same."

He pulled her to her feet. There was moment of silence before Ed cracked.

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I second pipsqueak's proposal" I nodded.

"SHUT UP LIZ!"

"That was amazing" Al breathed. "Really, amazing!"

Izumi smiled at him and looked at the fuming Ed "Calm down Edward and I'll answer your question. You know that Dante taught me alchemy, correct?"

"Yeah, we know." Ed nodded. "But I don't get how he has anything to do with that." He stabbed a finger in Envy's direction.

"One doesn't learn to fight like I can overnight" Izumi smirked. "And Dante never fought. She found the practice pointless when she had mastery over her alchemy. Regardless I still wanted to learn. So I got someone else to teach me."

It took me a second to piece this together before my jaw dropped "Holy shit… you have to be kidding me!" I looked from Envy, to Izumi, and back to Envy. "_You _taught her how to fight!"

"WHAT?" Ed nearly exploded.

"Stop shouting Edward!" Izumi said sharply. "And yes Liz, you are correct."

I glared at Envy "God damn it, why didn't you say something before?"

"Because it's all too priceless to see your reactions" Envy smirked. "Mainly the pipsqueak's"

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ed yelled.

"I told you to stop shouting Edward!" Izumi's voice turned terrifying and she wacked Ed over the head so hard he fell to the ground.

"Yes ma'am…" he mumbled.

This was way too weird to me but come to think of it, Izumi and Envy did have similar fighting styles. They both focused on dodging and turning their enemies moves against them. Still, it was hard to wrap my mind around this.

"But didn't you hate humans then?" I asked Envy. "Why would you ever want to teach her?"

"Because the annoying brat wouldn't leave me alone until I did and it gave me a good excuse to beat her up." Envy glanced at her. "I couldn't kill her because Dante want to use her for a body. Though I really wanted to a few times."

Wow… Envy was the only person who could call Izumi a brat and live.

"I never liked you either" Izumi shot him a glare.

"And you think I care?"

"No, I have no such delusions."

"That's good."

"I've never seen teacher beaten by anyone in a fight" Al whispered to Ed.

"Of course you haven't" Izumi smirked. "He's the only one I haven't beaten, though I did come close that time. It's because you never beat the one who taught you. Because to them you're predictable, just as none of you three will ever be able to beat me."

"Comforting" I muttered.

"Now," Izumi stepped forward. "The three of you are dead."

"Oh crap. Ever man for himself" I muttered, darting away from the boys in time to avoid Izumi's kick of death.

"I TOLD YOU TO CONTACT ME AT LEAST ONCE EVERY TWO MONTHS YOU FOOLS!"

"God, she really got them some air on that one." I whistled from behind Envy. "Why do I have a feeling she stole many of your teaching methods as well?"

"Constantly beating the crap out of the student?" Envy smirked. "Yes she did."

Izumi suddenly started coughing. Blood sprayed from her mouth and she quickly put a hand over her lips to cover it.

Sig was out of the house in an instant "Izumi!"

"I'm fine." She muttered. "Just get me inside."

"She over exerted herself" Winry murmured.

"Damn it…" Ed had recovered from Izumi's beating. "Even with the help of that doctor, she still get's them."

"Let's go inside" Al said.

* * *

"I've heard about all the trouble you caused my students." Izumi said.

"Yeah… your niece has a nasty habit of getting herself kidnapped." Envy said, looking out the window.

"I would never expect her to be able to out run you or beat you in a fight."

"No, but she could stand not to walk around so many alleyways at night."

"Yes, probably."

There was a brief silence between them before Envy spoke "Even after everything you learned you still tried human transmutation."

Izumi closed her eyes "Funny isn't it? Dante forbid me from trying human transmutation when she had and I forbid the brothers from trying it as well. But we all tried it none the same. And we all failed."

"Yes but you knew it would fail. You knew exactly what would happen." Envy growled.

"I don't expect you to understand." Izumi said. "But when someone dies that you care about and you would do anything to get them back, you really would try everything. Even something no one had succeeded at. I don't expect you know what it's like to be willing to do everything to bring someone back."

"I do…" Envy said after a pause. "I've felt that way twice in four hundred years. But as I am a homunculus, I can't use alchemy."

"Yes, you told me about that girl one hundred and twenty years ago" Izumi nodded. "And the other?"

Envy said nothing for a moment before a smirk drew over his face "Use your reasoning skills. You'll figure it out."

"You're as stubborn as ever."

"As are you." Envy glanced back at her. "Wrath is alive by the way. He's in Central."

A small smile touched Izumi's lips "That's good news at least." She stood from her chair. "So you're now helping my students destroy Dante."

Envy shrugged "Well, it's for my own reasons but yes."

"Edward doesn't like you very much."

"Gee, how'd you guess that?" Envy smirked. "I don't like him either but I do enjoy kicking his ass."

"Good. He needs someone to do that when I'm not around." Izumi said.

She suddenly looked towards the closed door. Frowning she picked up a butcher knife from the table, walked over to the door and stabbed it straight through the wood.

There was a yelp of surprise and fear from the other side.

"You have exactly one second to disappear before I get out there and kill you for eavesdropping."

"Oh shit!" Muffled voices cursed from the other side of the door. There was a mad scrambling down the hall.

"One." Izumi growled before throwing open the door and charging after her students.

"She's supposed to be sick!" Envy heard Ed yell.

"What are you talking about! I feel loads better!" Izumi yelled after them

Envy smirked and looked out the window "Hmm… I taught her well."

* * *

**_Seriously... watch the scene where Izumi is training Ed and Al when they were kids and she's dodging them while reading a book and then watch the fight scene between Ed and Envy and tell me their fighting styles don't look similar._**

**_Envy: Surprising twist._**

**_Izumi: Indeed._**

**_Liz: The authoress has to go. She's watching the Oscars._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**


	29. Chapter 28: The Pain of Memories

**_So this is a chapter mostly focused on the homunculi._**

**_Liz: Mostly Spite but there's also Fear and Desire._**

**_Ed: And Regret is introduced._**

**_Spite: YES! I'm finally in the damn story!_**

**_Envy: You're excited._**

**_Spite: Duh!_**

**_Al: But being in the story just means alot of horrible stuff happens to you._**

**_Spite: Oh right. I forgot the author was a sadist._**

**_A warning for slightly mature content and some strong language in this chapter._**

**_Fear: Spite has a bit of a mouth._**

**_Spite: Yep!_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

_'I hate this circle.' _Spite thought as she looked in the mirror at the tattooed transmutation circle on her chest. _'It's tacky enough to begin with. I'd love to just break it.'_

Of course that would only cause unnecessary pain. It would just heal back over. Spite sighed and zipped up her jacket, covering the mark from view. She heard the stomping of footsteps and the sudden slam of a door across the hall.

_'Huh. I guess Fear is back.'_

She didn't bother knocking on her companion's door. She never did. Spite didn't care much about the privacy of others. She was spiteful after all. Fear was glaring at the wall when she entered.

"Hey, you're back." Spite said, cocking her head to the side. "How'd it go."

Fear cast her a burning look that would make most back down. Spite just sighed "That bad huh?"

"Not really." Fear said. "I did what I was supposed to. But Malice really pisses me off."

"Malice?" Spite raised an eyebrow. "I thought he wasn't supposed to go on this mission."

"Exactly!" Fear snapped. "The Bastard followed Desire and I! He was supposed to stay here." She grimaced. "And speaking of Desire, I have a question."

"What?"

"How in the Hell do you stand him?"

Spite's mouth quirked "When I figure it out I'll let you know."

"He's insufferable." Fear sat down on the edge of her bed. "I almost killed him several times."

"You can't kill him, Fear. He's a homunculus." Spite pointed out.

"I know, that's why I didn't try." Fear grumbled. "Waist of energy. It wouldn't have even delayed him talking for two seconds."

"That was just a onetime thing with you Fear." Spite grinned. "I have to work with him all the time."

"I feel your pain."

"But you don't care about it."

"You're right. As long as it's yours and not mine, I'm good."

"Thanks." Spite shut the door and leaned against the wall. "So uh… did it help. Killing your creator. Has it helped get rid of the memories?"

"Some." Fear shrugged. "It's only been a few days. Why do you ask?"

Spite shrugged and Fear sighed "They're giving you trouble again aren't you?"

"What's giving me trouble?" Spite asked in a failed attempt at innocence.

"Don't play dumb. Your memories are getting worse." When Spite didn't answer Fear glared at her. "Am I right or am I not?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense." Fear said. "You died 120 years ago Spite. Dante brought you back. Everyone from your past should be gone."

"I know, that's what sucks." Spite said. "I can't kill anyone to make the memories go away. It's kind of annoying."

"Maybe you need more red stones." Fear suggested.

"I don't really want Dante to know I'm having trouble with them again." Spite said. "She really hates that. It doesn't really bother her with any of you guys but when I have trouble with my memories she flips out about me needing to be less human." Spite rolled her eyes. "I hate that bitch."

"Master isn't someone you should insult." Fear warned.

"Whatever. I'm _Spite _remember? I can't help it." Spite said.

"So what do you see in your memories?" Fear asked. "I know Master doesn't like us to talk about them but-"

"Wow, Fear" Spite smirked. "You're doing something '_Master' _doesn't approve of? I'm _shocked_!"

"Shut up and answer the question" Fear growled. "I'm just curious."

Spite shrugged. "I see this guy a lot. An annoying guy from what I can tell. But I think I liked him at one point."

"Oh, a boy friend then?" Fear smirked.

"Who knows? And who cares right? We're not human. We have no fucking attachments. That's why we have all these fucking memories." Spite growled.

"Calm down." Fear sighed. "It's just a side effect. We're not the same people. We're homunculi. We're more powerful than any humans. So we can't be burdened by them."

"That's Dante talking" Spite said. "If I want to hear her talk I'll go to her. I don't want to hear it from you." Spite eyed Fear. "Can't you just talk as yourself?"

"We're homunculi. It's hard to figure out an identity so it's hard to know what of my talk is from me." Fear murmured.

"That's confusing." Spite said. "Hey, if you see Desire, stab him for me."

"I'll do that."

Spite closed the door and leaned against it, brushing her hair from her eyes "Fucking memories."

"I heard that you want Fear to stab me." Desire's voice came from right beside her.

"Go to Hell." Spite snapped.

"Where do you think I come from, sweetheart?" Desire smirked. His head lolled to the side. "I come from Hell and so do you. We all come from there."

"Yeah," Spite straightened and turned to leave. "Get lost. The sight of your face makes me nauseous."

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled back against a muscled torso. "Oh come on Spite, didn't you miss me?"

"Like I miss the fires of Hell." Spite struggled. "Let me go you idiot."

"I don't want to." Desire purred in her ear.

"Fuck what you want." Spite tried to bring her hands up but Desire pinned them to her sides.

"Oh no. You can't use your power sweetheart. That's not fair." Desire chuckled. His lips brushed the side of her neck.

"Get the hell away from me!" Spite struggled harder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Messing with you." Desire dipped his head down and touched his mouth to her collar bone. "Don't struggle sweetheart. Without your power, I'm stronger than you."

"But with my power I can kick your ass." Spite growled.

"Oh, but that's irrelevant right now." Desire bit down on her shoulder and a shudder went through Spite.

"I swear you son of a bitch" Spite whispered, fiercely. "I'm going to kill you."

"Bad news honey. I'm immortal." Desire spun her around and pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head before she could try and move anything.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" Spite hissed.

"Because sweetheart" Desire touched his forehead to hers. "I like a challenge."

"Fuck you."

Desire snickered "And I like 'em feisty."

Whatever Spite was about to say to retort was lost as Desire crushed his lips against hers.

He had tried this many times before. He always teased her and he sometimes even managed to pin her but in all this time, Desire had never actually kissed Spite. He was just getting more and more daring. And more and more obnoxious.

Spite swore a thousand times in her head as she struggled under Desire's forceful kiss but he only pressed his body harder against hers.

"Let her go Desire." Someone sighed nearby.

Desire's grip loosened on her hands. That was all Spite needed. She jerked her wrists from his grasp and sent him flying down the hall. He hit the wall with a force that sent a crack up the side.

"Thanks Regret." Spite growled, glaring viciously at Desire. He was lifted into the air suspended by invisible strings. "So you son of a bitch, how many times should I ram you head through the floor? One hundred or a thousand?"

"He's not worth your time Spite." Regret said in the same voice. The one that sounded perpetually sad. "Leave him be. Master will be angry if you cause the place too much damage."

"It's a win-win situation the way I see it." Spite said. "But I guess you're right. Not one piece of that garbage is worth my time." She let him drop to the ground. Then she spun on her heels and stalked down the hall. She knew that Regret was following her. She didn't stop until she had reached the window and flung herself out into the cold air. She landed lightly on the snow covered ground and stood to her feet. "I hate that bastard."

"I know." Regret dropped beside her. "You have a lot on your mind don't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Spite said sarcastically.

"I never have to guess. I see everything that weighs on your mind." Regret said. "Everything that weighs you down. Everything that provokes less than desirable feelings. That's what I see. It's my ability."

"I know." Spite brushed her hair from her face and looked up at the cloudy sky. "It's so cold up here. It always snows."

"You don't mind do you?" Regret asked.

"No, I like the cold." Spite said. "I haven't seen you out in about in awhile. You've been brooding a lot lately."

"A lot of trouble with my memories I'm afraid." Regret said. "I've been worried since Judgment left. I know you care about her as much as I do."

Spite nodded "She's a good kid. I'm glad she got out though."

"Yes, but if she runs into Arrogance."

"Yeah I know."

"He's been instructed to kill her."

"I know!" Spite snapped. "You don't need to state the obvious."

The two homunculi were silent for a moment before Spite asked "So what brought you out of your room?"

"Master has given me permission to sever my ties."

Spite looked at him in surprise "Really?"

"Yes, she says its time" the smallest of smiles appeared on Regret's face. "Maybe my memories won't be so sharp after that. I'm looking forward to it."

"So you'll be going to Central then?" Spite asked.

"Yes."

"Damn. I'll miss having you around." Spite sighed. "All of the homunculi I can tolerate are leaving it seems."

"You still have Fear." Regret said. "You get along with her."

"Yeah" Spite shrugged. "You'll be careful won't you?"

"Of course." Regret nodded. "I am immortal remember? I think I'll be fine."

"But your remains are in Central."

"I know," Regret nodded. "Have a little faith in me Spite." He looked up at the sky. "Take care of yourself."

Spite rolled her eyes "Sometimes you act like you're my father, you know that?"

"Basic instinct I guess." Regret shrugged.

"I'll take care of myself."

"Good."

* * *

Lazing around in Dublith was an exceedingly pleasant experience. We didn't get to do a lot of lazing around in our life travels. This was a welcome change of pace. Of course Ed and Al were still enduring the wrath of Izumi.

I got off easy with her now. There was an understanding between us ever since I came back and she found out I had a disability similar to hers. We both knew what it felt like to have to conserve our energy because if we over exerted ourselves in a fight, we would lose.

Ed sighed and plopped down on the couch next to me "Do you have any idea how many bruises I have?"

"Nope." I said.

"Thirty three."

"Wait, you're actually counting."

"Hell yes."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no sympathy. You'll live." I closed my eyes. "Hey have you seen Envy?"

"Yeah, he left a little while ago." Ed said. "He said he had to take care of something."

"He's cryptic like that isn't he" I frowned.

"Yep. Annoying isn't it?" Ed growled. "I'd love to kick his ass."

"You'd love to but you can't." I grinned.

Ed was about to retort when the thunderous steps of the dragon lady crashed down the hall "Where did you go Edward Elric?"

Ed turned to run but was sent flying into the wall, face first.

"I think your count is thirty eight bruises now, Ed!" I called, smirking.

I loved my aunt.

* * *

The grave was still there. It fascinated Envy that Dante hadn't bothered to move it. She had just left it in the yard of the old Dublith mansion. Did she really think he had forgotten?

Did she want him to find it?

It was too hard to figure out that bitch's plans and motives. Too damn hard.

The name on the stone plaque was almost completely faded. The last name was gone entirely.

_KRISTEN_

Envy sighed and morphed his arm into a spade. He plunged it into the dirt and upturned a huge pile with one scoop. Soon he saw the white of bones peeking out from the earth. He bent down and picked it out. It was a small bone. It looked like section of a finger. Envy morphed a pocket onto the front of his shirt and placed the bone in there.

"Sorry kid" he closed his eyes. "But I'm going to have to kill you again." He looked up at the sky. "I really hope you don't mind."

* * *

**_So yeah. Desire is just a bastard._**

**_Spite: And I hate him._**

**_Liz: So does everyone else._**

**_So what do you all think of Regret?_**

**_Envy: Nothing. We haven't met him yet._**

**_I'm talking to the readers!_**

**_Envy: Oh._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**


	30. Chapter 29: A Familiar Name

**_So this is an informative and then dramatic chapter._**

**_Liz: That sets up for the next intense chapter._**

**_Ed: And the depressing follow up._**

**_Al: Followed by a comic relief chapter._**

**_Envy: just to keep you on your toes._**

**_Lust: Because you might think the story is light hearted._**

**_Wrath: Then the authoress inserts a dark turn or kills someone._**

**_Judgment: And just when you think life is a dark hole of despair..._**

**_Winry: We give you comic relief!_**

**_Spite: Plus several cliff hangers._**

**_Liz: That is the essence of the sadist Callypso._**

**_Indeed... did you guys reherse that?_**

**_Envy: Yes we did._**

**_Ed: REVIEW!_**

"So, as much as we love staying here, Izumi" I said the next day. "And I'm thankful for your hospitality."

"Hospitality?" Ed snorted. "By almost killing us several times?"

"The key word being almost." I said. "At least she didn't actually kill us. Anyway, as much as I've liked the down time here, we have to get back to Central."

"Or risk the wrath of the General" Al said. "He kind of got mad when we took our detour. And we're past our two week vacation limit."

"I'd hardly call that a vacation." Envy smirked.

"Definitely not" I sighed. "Thanks for letting me collect myself here, Izumi. I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me" Izumi waved a hand. "There's nothing to thank. You three were due to come in anyway." She sighed and leaned forward, staring straight through me. "You'll be careful won't you?"

"I…" I stared at her. "Of course I will."

"Good. Because if you die Elizabeth, I will destroy you." She said.

"I don't doubt it." I laughed nervously.

"I never agreed with Dante" Izumi said. "And now I think there is no one else in the world who deserves to die more than her."

"That's odd, we agree for once." Envy sighed.

"Yes that is strange" Izumi nodded.

"Even if you don't want my thanks" I stood. "Thank you anyway. You know how much you've helped us on our journey."

"Well" Izumi half smiled. "You're welcome." She stood as well. "The next train for Central leaves an hour. Get going if you want to catch it."

* * *

There was no denying that despite the quote-on-quote downtime I was glad to be back in Central. It gave me a new found determination to kick ass and get this whole thing done with. This Dante situation had been haunting me since I joined up with Ed and Al those many years ago. It wasn't going to finish until she was gone, along with her new minions.

The one thing I wasn't really looking forward to was meeting with Mustang. I never really looked forward to that. Not only were we late but it was also because I had been kidnapped _again_.

I don't get why that always had to happen to me. Why can't Ed get kidnapped sometimes? Or even Al! Al used to get kidnapped a lot even though he was a suit of armor. Now that he was a much more vulnerable human being why didn't he get kidnapped?

I guess it was just as well I was the one who got kidnapped all of the time. I was used to it by now. I practically had a system. Get kidnapped, annoy the captors until they leave you alone, and then escape. I refused to be a damsel in distress that had to wait for someone else to save her. I almost always saved myself. The only exceptions to that rule were the time Lust let me go and the time Envy and Ed actually teamed up to save me from the Thule society.

That still wierds me out that they were able to do that. Ed and Envy getting along is something that should never happen.

A familiar, large breasted woman and adorable little kid were waiting for us at the train station.

"How'd you know we were coming in?" Al asked.

Lust shrugged "The General is surprisingly good at knowing everything" she said.

"That sounds just like him." Ed muttered.

"He said for us to bring you straight to his office so he could give you a long lecture." Wrath beamed.

"Great." I smacked my forehead. "Winry, why don't you see if you can find us a hotel? This is military business. You don't need to sit through a Flame General lecture. It's very boring."

"Alright." Winry nodded. "Don't let him give you too much crap."

"Easier said than done" Ed muttered as she hurried away.

I sighed "Let's get this over with."

"Hey" I felt Judgment tugging on my sleeve. "There's something I've been trying to tell you. But due to my circle I'm having trouble getting it out."

"What?" I asked.

"It's…" I bit her lip as her words were cut off. "The graveyard. The graveyard in Central."

"What about it?" Al asked.

"Remains of one of the homunculi?" Envy asked.

Judgment nodded.

"Who?" Ed asked, eagerly.

Judgment sighed "If I could just up and tell you I would. Guess."

"Malice, Desire, Arrogance?" I asked quickly. She shook her head. "Spite?" Another head shake.

"Regret?" Envy asked.

Judgment nodded.

"So Regret's remains are in Central." I said.

"Well we should probably get those as soon as possible then." Lust said.

"I'll go." Envy said. "I'll go with her. I'm not exactly eager to see the Flame Alchemist again. I don't really like him, and I don't want to hear a lecture from him."

"Well I don't think he likes you either." Ed growled. I knew he was thinking about Hughes' death.

Hughes was the one thing that still sent a spike of anger through my heart when I thought about Envy killing him. It was the one thing I still resented Envy for. Of course it was an order, and back then he didn't give a crap about me. But I still hated that such a nice man had to die.

"Alright." I nodded. "Judgment, take Envy to the remains. Your circle doesn't restrict you from walking towards them, does it?"

"No" Judgment shook her head.

"Ok, we'll meet up with you two later." I said.

* * *

"Hello Liz." Mustang said as soon as we entered. "Glad to see you're in one piece and not kidnapped."

"Nice greeting really." I muttered, plopping down on the couch off to the side of the room.

"Well you're kidnapped too much for your own good. You should be more careful." Mustang said. "And you and Ed are late. I should be giving you a lot of crap for that. If you didn't have a good reason, I might just get you demoted."

"I'm glad to hear that kidnapped by psycho lady with a god complex and her immortal henchmen qualifies as a good reason." I said.

"So what do you have to report." Mustang asked, resting his chin on his hands "And where is Envy?"

"Looking into something with Judgment." I said.

"Judgment?" Mustang's eyebrow quirked.

"Long story" I said. "So your murderers that you're looking for, the ones leaving the red seals are Dante's new homunculi. She had seven of them but one of them, Judgment, is now on our side. The others are Fear, Malice, Desire, Spite, Arrogance and Regret." I explained. "We have not met Arrogance or Regret yet. As far as the others they're all sadistic and powerful. Fear is a reincarnation of my cousin. My Cousin… Thomas… brought her back to life."

"Thomas, huh?" Mustang said. "And where is he now?"

"He's dead." I murmured. "We went to find Fear's remains. We had an encounter with the homunculi. She killed him. Because he was a former tie. Dante seems keen on getting the homunculi to sever all human ties quickly."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mustang said. "So is this Judgment really on your side?"

"Judgment is trustworthy. She's probably the most innocent and non threatening as a homunculus could be." I nodded firmly. "She helped me escape as well."

"And what threat do the others pose?" Mustang asked.

"Fear can make you see your worst fears in your mind. She's sadistic and she doesn't care at all. She's trapped in the body of a thirteen year old." I said. "Malice is also sadistic. He can teleport though I'm not sure how far and he can do alchemy, which is strange of course. Desire is… I just hate him. He's a jack ass. He controls fire. Which explains all of the victims that were found burnt."

"Sounds like a tough group." Mustang said. "You left one out."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Spite."

"Oh." I covered a grin. "Yeah Spite… she's insane. But in a not so bad way. I don't mind her too much. She can move objects without touching them. Pretty intense stuff."

"And as for Dante. You now know that it is her?" Mustang asked.

"No doubt about it. She switched bodies again so she looks different but she's still the same bitch we all know and hate." I growled.

"I see" Mustang glanced at the others. "Anything to add?"

"No, she covered it" Ed said.

"Alright." Mustang said. He pushed a file towards us. "So now that you're back I'm putting you to work. You're going to investigate the murders and tell me who you believe committed them of these new homunculi. I want you to find a pattern and I want you to find a motive."

"Besides them just hating humanity?" Ed asked.

"Yes besides that." Mustang's mouth quirked. "I want to know why specifically and why they're being so obvious about it. Think you can handle that?"

"We turned a cook book into a formula for a philosopher's stone." I said. "I think we can manage it."

"Good. Inform me of everything you find out, and I mean everything." Mustang said. "Dismissed."

* * *

"I've never been here before" Judgment said. "In Central. It's really busy here."

"Never?" Envy asked, surprised.

"I never got out much." Judgment shrugged. "Master didn't want me too."

"You don't have to call her that any more kid." Envy sighed.

"I know… I know." Judgment ran a hair through her hair "Forced habit I guess." She looked up at the sky. "I feel kind of bad about this. Showing you Regret's remains. Because I really like him. He sticks up for me. When it comes down to it him and Spite are the only ones I really get along with."

"Is that why you didn't mention that Spite's remains were in Dublith?" Envy asked.

Judgment paused in mid step "Wh-what? How-?"

"I knew." He said. "I already got them." He turned back to look at her where she stood, shaking. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just… Spite is my friend. I couldn't tell you. I don't want her to die."

"We might not have a choice kid." Envy said. "I might not have a choice."

"I-I know." Judgment stared at the ground.

Envy looked at her for a long time before asking,"Are you afraid of me, kid?"

"Kind of, yeah." Judgment said. "Master- I mean Dante said that-"

"That I'm heartless, that I won't show mercy, that I'm the worst?" Envy said. "Yeah. But Dante tends to say a lot of things. But I'm not going to hurt you kid. Not only would Liz try to kill me if I did but I don't think you're with Dante anymore." He turned away. "You wanted to protect your friend. That's fine. Unfortunately, she's still our enemy as long as she serves Dante."

"Yeah." Judgment nodded. "The cemetery is right over there isn't it?" She pointed across the street to a grassy fenced in area.

"Yeah." Envy nodded. "How are you going to know where to find his grave if you've never been here?"

"Oh I know what his name was when he was a human. I'll find him." Judgment hurried ahead. "Sorry if it takes a bit though."

"It's fine."

Envy followed Judgment through the cemetery as she looked at each stone, searching for the name. They didn't speak. There wasn't really much to say. It was getting late. The sun was just starting to fall past the trees and the stones were shadowed by a late afternoon glow. Envy was content to just watch the day go on as Judgment looked.

Someone bumped into him as he was in his thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry!"

He looked down to see a little girl, probably about eight, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry sir."

'_Sir?' _Envy thought in amusement. "Forget it."

The girl looked up. Her face looked achingly familiar. Where had he seen that face?

"Elysia?" a woman called. The woman came into view smiling apologetically. "Sorry, is my daughter bothering you?"

"No." Envy said. "It's fine."

Her face was familiar too. He had seen it somewhere. Where? Someone he had transformed into maybe?

Suddenly he recalled that name. Elysia. He had heard that too. Suddenly an image flashed through his head. An image of a photograph. A photograph of that woman, a younger Elysia and a third man. A certain military officer.

Envy froze, his eyes flashing. He had transformed into this woman when he shot her husband. This was Maes Hughes family. That's why he recognized them. Their names had been some of the last words out of his mouth.

"I don't like it when you run ahead of me honey." The woman pat her daughter on the back "Come on, let's go." She looked at him. "Are you alright sir?"

"Fine." Envy managed to regain his composure. "I'm fine."

"Well, have a nice night." The woman led her daughter from the cemetery. Envy watched them go, feeling a strange, aching feeling in his chest.

'_You're feeling guilt again.' _Truth mused in his head. _'Why is that? Because you know that you killed their loved one but they have no idea?'_

'_Shut the hell up and get out of my head' _Envy thought back fiercely.

"Envy!" Judgment called. "I found it! Over here!"

Envy jerked out of his thoughts and hurried over to where the girl knelt. The tombstone had fresh flowers in front of it. Someone had visited it recently. Perhaps a little too recently. He saw the name on the stone and he froze all over again.

"Envy?" Judgment sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Judgment, wait until dark and get the remains. Be quick and don't be seen." Envy was already backing up. "I have to find the others."

Then he turned and ran back through the cemetery without waiting for the girl's reply. The name on the stone still burned in his mind.

'_Maes Hughes.'_

"Dante you sadistic bitch."

* * *

**_Liz: But we all know that Dante isn't the real sadistic bitch._**

**_Ed: No._**

**_Envy: Kallypso is._**

**_Al: Because she went there._**

**_Lust: She brought Hughes back as a homunculus._**

**_Wrath: The most likeable man in the world is now a soules creature._**

**_Judgment: But just wait till next chapter._**

**_Winry: Because the authoress is unforgiving._**

**_You guys have got to stop doing these rehersed things behind my back. Anyway. In short, I am doing this both because I like to torture you and because I'm going to torture Envy for the one thing he did to make me hate him. Because Hughes was one of my favorite characters. So i'm going to give Envy lots of crap about killing him. And this chapter is just the begining fokes._**

**_Envy: Joy..._**

**_Spite: REVIEW!_**


	31. Chapter 30: Regret

**_This is one of my more depressing chapters, but it's also pretty friggin dramatic. This is one of the chapters I'd like to see on the TV because I think it would look cool. But hopefully it translated well through words._**

**_Liz: Now for the chapter!_**

**_Envy: I'm getting alot of crap in this one aren't I?_**

**_Ed: Yeah._**

**_If you didn't want to get crap you shouldn't have killed Hughes._**

**_Envy: Fine, fine._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

* * *

We were in the library when Envy found us. He looked so angry my heart dropped like a stone. What had happened?

"What is it?" I stood immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Regret." I muttered, his face dark. "Regret's identity."

"What?" I asked. "What is Regret's identity?"

Envy hesitated which was never a good thing. If Envy didn't want to tell me something, that meant it was probably bad.

"I killed the person he was." Envy said after a pause. "And you saw it."

My heart dropped even further. My gut twisted so tightly that I was sure it would never come undone. "No." I whispered. "No… Dante didn't… No…"

"Wait what's going on?" Ed had seen the look on my face and came over. "What's wrong?"

"Regret… Regret is H-Hughes." I whispered. "Hughes. Why did Dante have to bring back Hughes?"

Ed went pale as a sheet "That bitch."

"Oh my god." Al's hand was over his mouth.

"Where's Judgment?" Wrath asked.

"Getting the remains." Envy said. "But she has to wait until dark when no one can see her."

"We have to tell Mustang right away." I said. "And Ms. Gracia… oh god, how do we tell them."

"I don't know, but that means they're all in danger." Ed said. "If Dante let Fear sever her roots, the things that gave her memories… then who's to say-"

"That she hasn't given Regret permission to do the same thing?" Envy finished grimly. "No one. She probably did. Which means he could be on his way right now."

"Let's find Mustang." I stood. "We'll try is office first. Hopefully he's still there."

"Al and I will go with you." Ed said. "Envy, Lust, Wrath, split up and try to find him if he's already gone."

"Alright." Lust nodded.

"Sure." Wrath said.

I looked at Envy whose face was still very dark "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He straightened.

No he wasn't. This was one of the few times he couldn't hide that.

* * *

It had gotten dark very fast. It was drawing closer to winter of course, so that could happen. Mustang cursed as he hurried through the back alley and towards his house. He had a lot on his mind. He was just hoping he could get some sleep that night.

He saw a shadow standing at the end of the alleyway, hovering uncertainly, as if unsure what to do.

"You there!" Mustang called. "You look lost. Where are you headed?"

There was a flash as the figure adjusted his glasses. Moonlight cascaded off them only to disappear again. "Why I was just going to find you… Roy."

The voice made Mustang freeze. He had to be imagining the voice that came from the shadow. It was a voice that should never be spoken with again. A voice that had once belonged to his best friend.

"What's the matter friend?" the voice said again as the figure approached him. "Haven't you missed me? Aren't you glad to see me? I've really missed you Roy. It looks like you've gotten a promotion since the last time we met. You're climbing the ranks just like you always said you would huh?"

Light shown over the figure as he stepped into the glow of a street lamp. Mustang's heart failed him. It wasn't just a voice. The voice matched the face perfectly.

He had black hair and just a trace of a beard. Only his eyes were wrong, violet instead of gold, but they were covered by square lenses. He wore a loose black shirt and suit jacket. On his neck was a tattoo. The last tattoo Mustang ever wanted to see on his friend. The red mark of the oroborus.

"You're very quiet aren't you?" The homunculus stopped walking towards him. He cocked his head to the side. "How unlike you Roy. You don't seem very happy to see me."

"Because…" Mustang almost choked on his words as reached back towards his glove in his back pocket. "Because… you aren't Hughes."

"Of course I am Roy." 'Hughes' grinned. "I look like him don't I?"

"You're only a copy." Mustang struggled to keep his voice calm. "You just look like him."

"You insult me Roy." There was a dangerous light in the clone's eye.

"Cut the shit _homunculus_." Mustang growled. "Which one are you? And what do you want?"

"Straight to the point hmm?" the homunculus sighed. "My name is Regret. And as for what I want." I knife slipped into his hand. The same type of throwing knife Hughes had used on countless occasions. "I want my ties severed. You're one of those ties. So I would appreciate it if you would die now."

Mustang barely dodged the knife as it flew towards him with stunning accuracy. As he moved he slipped his first glove on and snapped. A jet of flame shot forward, knocking Regret back several yards and into a stack of wooden crates.

Regret sighed as he started to pick himself up again "How heartless you are, Hero of Ishbal. You would kill your own friend without blinking?"

"Hughes is dead" Mustang said coldly, pulling his second glove on. "He's dead and he will never come back."

"True enough." Regret said. "And if you die, you will never come back either. I would like to see that happen."

Regret lunged forward with a speed that surprised Mustang. A knife slipped into his hand and he managed to slice through both glove and skin on his right hand before skidding to a stop and turning. "One down and one to go."

"Not on your life." Mustang snapped and set the homunculus on fire. But that only deterred him for a bit as he quickly regenerated.

"Lucky for me I have lots of lives to spare." Regret shot forward again. This time Mustang managed to twist out of the way and kick Regret hard in the back. Regret spun and swung his blade at Mustang's neck but the flame alchemist ducked and punched Regret in the gut.

"I've fought tougher opponents then you." Mustang growled.

"I'm sure" Regret elbowed Mustang in the chest and retreated back a few steps. Mustang took in a few deep breaths and waited for Regret to attack again. But when the homunculus once again lunged Mustang was caught off guard as the knife didn't move towards him. Instead it hit a water pipe, slicing through a chink and sending water pouring out, right onto Mustang's last ignition glove.

Regret smirked and turned around to look at the now wet Mustang "Now you're about as useful as a wet match. And since you are human you'll only be able to dodge my attacks for so long."

Mustang winced as Regret threw one of his knives and it sliced through the fabric on his shoulder. He dodged a second knife that was meant for his neck, but still was cut across the face.

"This will be so simple now." Regret grinned. "I'm hoping to take care of all my ties in one night."

"All of your ties?" Mustang's eyes narrowed.

"Of course." Regret said. "Like those two who use to be my family that keep appearing so much in my memories. My old wife and daughter. What were their names? Gracia and Elysia I believe."

"You bastard." Mustang growled. "That's his family you're talking about hurting!"

"Oh but he's dead isn't he?" Regret asked mockingly. "I'll just send them to join him. Right after you."

"Oh will you?"

A shadow flew down from the rooftop of one of the buildings, knocking into Regret and sending him rolling several yards. There was no mistaking Envy's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang panted.

"We just figured it out." Envy said, his eyes narrowed on Regret. "The others were going to warn you in your office. Unfortunately you aren't there. So I'll have to take care of this myself. Since you're a little wet right now."

"I can fight without my gloves you know!" Mustang snapped.

"Not well enough" Envy said.

Regret made a snarling noise and darted from the alleyway.

Envy snorted "Where the Hell does he have to go?"

Mustang felt the color drain from his face "Gracia and Elysia."

Envy's eyes flashed. He obviously recognized the names. "Shit." He took off after Regret with surprising speed.

"Damn it." Mustang hurried after them, much slower, clutching his wounded shoulder. If Regret hurt them…

* * *

Regret had stopped right in front of a typical suburban looking family house. His eyes were glazed, and he was obviously having sudden memories rush back to him. Envy took this as an opportunity to punch him across the face.

Regret went rolling several feet before looking up at Envy and glaring "Oh what the hell do you care about any of these people?"

Envy didn't answer him.

Regret smirked slightly "What, are you actually feeling guilty for killing me? So much you want to save my used to be family?"

"Shut up." Envy growled.

"Master was right, you are getting weak." Regret sneered.

"Go to hell." Envy shot forward and kneed him in the face, grabbed him by the neck and threw him back the other direction. "You think I'm weak? I can still obviously kick your ass."

"You regret it" Regret said. "I can see. It's my power you know." He wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. Envy saw Mustang stop a few yards behind Regret but the other homunculus didn't seem to notice. "I see what people regret, what people wish they could change. What people feel guilty for. So you can't hide it from me. You regret it now, even if you didn't then."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Envy snarled.

There was the sound of a door opening. Envy turned to see the woman and her daughter from the graveyard standing in the doorway of the little suburban house. They had heard the commotion. They had come out to see what it was. The long silence was broken by the girl.

"Daddy?"

Regret turned to look at them. He stared at them for a long time. Mustang looked as pale as death and the woman looked like she might faint. The girl, Elysia, just looked so hopeful it almost hurt to see it.

"Maes?" the woman asked, so softly her voice was almost swallowed by the breeze.

Regret let a knife slide into his hand "Hello, dear."

Then he lunged at them.

* * *

"Mustang's not in his office." Al stated what they already knew.

"Damn it." Ed slammed his fist against the wall. "Where is he?"

"Does anyone know where his house is?" I asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Liz!"

I turned to see Judgment in the doorway, panting. In her hand she clutched a few small white pieces of bone. "I got his remains." He eyes were wide. "He's here. He's here right now. I saw him. But I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. You have to find him. Take these." She put the pieces in my hand. "Please. Go help your friends."

"Thank you Judgment." I nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head.

"I have a pretty good idea" Ed growled. "We have to hurry. Come on!"

* * *

Envy didn't have time to do anything but use his own arm to block the falling blade. It had been hard enough getting there in time. He winced as the blade sliced into his arm but he didn't pay it any mind. He just grabbed Regret's other wrist and kept him from drawing another knife.

He heard the woman's gasp behind him "What is this… what's going on?"

"That isn't Maes, Gracia!" Mustang called. "It isn't him. It only looks like him. It isn't Maes."

"Not even close." Envy raised his foot and kicked Regret back. The other homunculus skidded across the ground and into the wall of the building across the narrow road. Envy pulled the knife from his arm and threw it to the ground where it stuck in the earth.

Regret pulled himself to his feet in time to have Envy grab his neck and pin him against the wall. He chocked but managed to get his next words out loud and clear. "Sorry Envy" he grinned. "I don't die so easily anymore. You won't be able to just shoot a bullet through my chest like you did four years ago."

Dead silence followed the gasps of breath that echoed from the woman and girl behind him. Envy felt something stab through his chest. Anger and something else.

'_Guilt' _Truth reminded him.

"Roy" Gracia said slowly. "What does he mean?"

Regret was grinning broadly "There's that regret again isn't it?" He kneed Envy in the gut and sent him reeling back. "I kind of wish I could kill you. But I can't. Fortunately I can kill these three."

"No you can't!" Liz's voice broke through the night. Envy turned to see her walk forward, holding a small bone in her shaking hands. She was pale. Ed and Al were behind her, watching. "Not when I have this."

Regret's eyes widened and he winced, clutching his head "Damn… it…" He glared at Liz with burning hatred. Then with a snarl he took off running down the street.

There was silence for a long time. Envy could only stare straight ahead, away from all of the others. He felt eyes boring into him though. And he knew who they belonged to.

"You…" Gracia's voice was the one that broke the silence. "You're the one who killed him. You're the one who killed my husband."

Envy closed his eyes. That annoying guilt stabbed through him again. He really wanted it to just disappear. "Yes."

"Why?" her voice cracked. She was crying. He could tell without turning to look at her.

"I was ordered to." He said.

"You killed my daddy?"

If Envy had thought it was painful to hear the woman's voice, it was much worse to here the child's. He wasn't sure why. But it was. Somehow he forced himself to turn and look at her. There was anger Elysia's eyes. Anger, sadness, pain, horror.

"Yes" he said again. Answering the question that she already knew.

"You killed him." Elysia's voice shook.

Gracia leaned down to hold her daughter as she tried to move towards Envy "Elysia."

"Why did you kill him? Why did he have to die?" Elysia struggled against her mother's grasp. "Why? Why my dad?"

Envy closed his eyes again and turned away. Because he couldn't look anymore. Guilt was twisting it's blade in his chest.

"Envy…" Liz murmured beside him.

"Don't." He said, through gritted teeth. "Just don't."

He took the screams of anger and questions of why with silence. Because he wasn't sure what else to do.

"I'm… sorry." He said. The words tasted strange on his tongue. He rarely said them.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**_I kind of cried when I was writing this chapter._**

**_Envy: Does that mean you have a soul?_**

**_Liz: Don't be ridiculous Envy._**

**_Shut up! Anyway... yeah the end was pretty hard for me but I hoped I captured the right ammount of emotion in it. Envy's just a really hard character to write._**

**_Ed: She also hopes that you cried._**

**_Spite: Because she's evil._**

**_Go die._**

**_Spite: I can't, I'm immortal._**

**_Then go kill yourself a few times._**

**_Spite: I don't feel like it._**

**_Then I'll do it FOR you!_**

**_Al: Hey look. A chainsaw._**

**_Winry: Where'd she get that._**

**_Lucy: I think she pulled it out of her pocket._**

**_Mustang: How does that work?_**

**_Lust: Who knows?_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**


	32. Chapter 31: The Price Paid

**_Ok, so here's the next chapter. _**

**_Liz: It's also depressing._**

**_Envy: Surprise._**

**_I know, I know! I promise that there is a big comic relief chapter next update! Scouts honor!_**

**_Ed: Yep, but for now enjoy all of this nice depressingness that is the aftermath of the last chapter._**

**_Al: Filled with lots of angst._**

**_Lust: Wonderful, wonderful angst._**

**_Wrath: I didn't think angst was wonderful..._**

**_Mustang: He doesn't get sarcasm does he?_**

**_Judgment: What's sarcasm?_**

**_Winry: REVIEW!_**

None of us were in a good mood when we got back to the hotel. How could we be? Hughes, the nicest man in the world, was a homunculus. A homunculus that wanted to kill his family and friends. A blood thirsty monster.

It was hard as anything seeing Hughes like that. As Regret. It was horrible.

But interestingly enough, Envy seemed to taking the night the hardest. I didn't get it. I thought he never felt guilt or any of those weak human emotions because he wasn't human. That was the reason I let him be so indifferent about killing Hughes. But now he suddenly seemed guilty. Why?

He was looking out the window when I came into his room. He didn't even need to turn to know it was me. "What?"

I hovered uncertainly in the doorway "Are you alright?" That was a stupid question.

"Not exactly, kid." His voice was harsh. Angry. It kind of reminded me of why I used to be afraid of him. I flinched.

"So what's wrong?" I closed the door behind me. "Specifically."

Envy turned to look at me. Half of his body was darkened by the nights shadow. His violet eyes were dark as well. He looked kind of scary. But I didn't leave.

"Come on." I sighed. "Just tell me, will you?"

"There's nothing to tell." He said.

"Bullshit." I hissed.

He took a step forward and I involuntarily took a step back. He stopped and sighed "Hmm… now you look afraid of me."

"No!" I said. "I just… you don't exactly look very calm right now."

Envy looked away "Brilliant deduction kid."

"Stop calling me that" I muttered. "You're side stepping the issue."

"I didn't know there was an issue." Envy shrugged.

"God damn it Envy!" I snapped. "You can usually get away with lying but not right now! Will you just talk to me?"

He ignored me. He didn't answer my question. I made a growling sound in my throat. Without thinking I stalked forward grabbed his shoulders and brought my lips to his.

I felt him stiffen in shock. Actually, it was the first time I had actually kissed him before he kissed me. I had never tried to before. I'm not sure why. You would think I'd have gotten around to it by now.

Envy was stiff for a pause before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss grew in intensity. I wasn't sure how long it lasted but I had to pull back when I remembered that I had to breathe or I would pass out. I drew in a deep breath of air and looked up at Envy. "Please... just tell me."

There was a long silence before Envy released me and spoke "I know… I'm not supposed to have emotions like humans. Unfortunately, that bastard at the gate has a twisted sense of humor. So when I came back I still had a price to pay. But I didn't so much pay something as take something on. I have take on human emotions. I've been trying to riddle through them since this journey started. But just tonight they became damn painful."

"Guilt is painful." I murmured. "So you feel guilty now, for killing Hughes?"

"Yes." Envy closed his eyes.

"That's not a bad thing." I said. "That's a good thing. I'm glad you actually are sorry about it. Emotions aren't bad things." I looked at the ground. "We've all had to deal with them. Sometimes they're painful. But sometimes they're very good."

"Hmm" was all Envy said.

"I know what guilt feels like Envy" I said. "I killed five men when I was ten, do you remember? I killed them for revenge and I felt so guilty afterwards, you have no idea. I almost killed myself a few times because of how painful the guilt was." I shrugged. "But it's a way of owning up to mistakes."

"Is it now?" Envy was trying to sound uninterested but he was failing.

"Yeah" I said. "I know Dante always said emotions make us humans weak. I don't know if that's true. But in our own way, just being able to handle those emotions, to handle every emotion that comes with our life, however harsh or tragic, that makes us strong in our own way. Being able to accept our emotions makes us strong, and being able work through them, no matter how painful they are, makes us strong."

Envy was silent again for a long time.

"You can think about it if it helps." I turned to leave. As my hand clutched the door knob I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me back.

"Liz." Envy murmured in my ear. "I don't think humans are weak. Not anymore. Especially not you."

I sighed and let my head fall back against his shoulder. "So are you going to be ok?"

"Yes." His lips brushed my ear and I shivered. "Thank you Liz."

* * *

"I'm going back home" Winry told us the next morning at breakfast. "I've had my fill of your lives. I understand now what you have to fight, and I can't stop you. It's all a little too much for me though." She smiled. "But if you break your auto-mail Ed, which I'm sure you will, come back to Risenbol and I'll fix it."

"Thanks for the confidence" Ed muttered.

"So you're alright with letting us handle this on our own?" I asked.

"You've done it before" she nodded. "I trust you to do it this time and not get killed."

"Or sent to another dimension." Al put in.

"Yes, that too." Winry nodded. "Also… one other thing?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"I'm… taking Judgment with me."

We stared at her "Huh?"

"I asked." Judgment said. "I… I'm afraid. Because if we meet with the other homunculi again, they might try to kill me, or worse they'll be one of my friends. And that scares me. I can't fight or defend myself anyway, and I'm not very good at helping you with my limitations." She stared at her hands. "I want to go back with Winry. I want to live some of my life not on edge. I can do that there. I've already told you the location of all of the remains that Dante doesn't have. You have Spite, Regret and Fear's. So I'm leaving you."

"When did we get Spite's remains?" I asked suddenly.

"They were in Dublith." Envy said. "I picked them up."

"Oh, I must have missed that." I shrugged.

I didn't miss Ed shooting Envy a glance, but Envy pretended not to notice. I decided to let it drop. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

"Well if that's what you really want Judgment" Al said. "And since Winry has agreed, we can't really stop you."

"Thank you." Judgment beamed.

"When are you leaving?" Lust asked.

"The train leaves in an hour. I know it's kind of sudden." Winry said.

"No it's fine." Ed said. "The sooner you get out of the war zone the better."

"My suitcase is already packed, I just have to get it" Winry stood.

"We'll walk with you to the station." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Winry asked.

"Yeah" Ed said. "I want to delay working as much as possible anyway."

* * *

It was a long walk to the train station but since we had almost an hour, none of us really cared. We wanted to get our minds off of things anyway. Walks always helped me do that.

Of course whenever I went on walks alone I tended to get kidnapped which usually didn't make my head clear as much as it made it hurt from some sort of injury. But a walk in a group was much less dangerous.

On our way we passed a familiar mansion that Ed, Al and I had spent many hours studying for our alchemy exam in. The mansion that had belonged to Shou Tucker, the crazy man who turned his daughter into a chimera, just because he could.

I truly despised that man. He was absolutely crazy now, if he was still even alive. I hoped he wasn't. And if he was I hoped he was dying slowly of his own insanity.

"I hate this house." Ed muttered spitting on the lawn as we walked past.

"No kidding" I agreed. I glanced back over my shoulder to see that Judgment had stopped in front of the house. She had a glazed look on her face. "Hey Judgment! What's wrong?"

"I…" she whispered. "This was my house… this was my house when I was human."

My heart clenched and my eyes widened. "What?"

"I lived here with my dad" Judgment closed her eyes. "And… my dog."

"Holy shit." Ed muttered. "Nina?"

Judgment looked at us "Huh?"

"You're Nina" Al whispered.

How had I not seen it before? Nina would be about Judgment's age had she lived, and though her eyes were violet instead of green they had the same eager glint in them. She looked like an older version of Nina. She _was_ an older version of Nina.

"We knew the human that you were." Ed was saying. "Her name was Nina. We knew you."

"Really?" Judgment's eyes widened. "Then you can tell me! What happened to me? Why did I die? I don't have as many memories as the others. It's all blurry. Please tell me."

The Elrics and I looked between each other, unsure of what to say.

"Alright" I finally said. "We'll tell you on the way to the station."

* * *

We didn't finish our explanation until we reached the train station where the train was already docked and ready to go. It was boarding time, ten minutes until the train was supposed to leave.

"I see." Judgment murmured. "So my father… he used me in an experiment. Then the scarred man killed me because I was in too much pain to survive. My father must have brought me back. At the cost of his sanity."

"Nina…Judgment I…" I started to say.

"It's alright" she smiled. "I'm glad you told me. I'm glad I know." She looked down. "You three were sad when I died?"

"Very" Ed nodded. "You have no idea. You were a sweet kid."

"I'm glad." Judgment said.

"Judgment!" Winry trotted over to them and handed the girl a ticket. "The train is going to leave soon, we should go ahead and board. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. She bowed her head "Thank you all for everything. For believing me and for getting me out of that place. You especially Liz" she smiled at me. "I like you. Dante says humans are worthless but I don't think so. I really like you."

"Thanks" I grinned.

"Be careful will you?" she asked. "I know the others. They're harsh and they're powerful. I don't want any of you to get hurt. Please be careful."

"We will" Al said.

"Yeah" Ed nodded. "Don't worry about us."

"But listen to what she says" Winry said firmly. "Don't die Edward Elric. Not you either, Liz, Al. None of you have permission to die. And you never will."

"Got it." Ed grinned. "Give us more credit. We'll be fine."

"Ok." Winry and Judgment climbed aboard the train, waving. "We'll see you soon alright! Good bye!"

We waved after them until the train disappeared. Ed sighed and dropped his hand "Dante really knows how to hit all of us hard doesn't she. She's bringing back someone to effect all of us. Regret, Judgment, Spite-"

"Spite?" I asked. "Why does Spite affect us?"

Ed's eyes flashed "I-I mean Fear!" he said quickly. "Fear is the one I meant. Spite doesn't affect any of us."

I studied him "You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not" he glared at me. "I'm not hiding anything from you." He turned away. "And besides, if I am I still have a long way to go before I keep as many secrets as you."

That stung "Fine. I don't really care."

Of course I cared, but this wasn't a time for us to fight. Everything seemed to be caving in right now. Dante had placed her pieces just right. It was like a game of chess and she had a perfect plan to put us in checkmate. She always seemed to be pulling the strings. She was good at that.

Which was of course one of the reasons I hated her.

'_She is annoying isn't she?" _Truth mused.

'_You're telling me, Truth' _I thought. _'You're telling me.'_

* * *

**_Liz kissed Envy!_**

**_Liz: Instead of it being the other way around._**

**_Envy: What a twist._**

**_Ed: Oh and there was that whole Nina/ Judgment thing._**

**_Lust: Compared to Liz kissing Envy?_**

**_Mustang: That's obviosuly nothing._**

**_Al: There's that sarcasm coming back again._**

**_Wrath: I don't understand._**

**_Judgment: Our innocent minds can't grasp the sarcasm._**

**_Sigh... review_**


	33. Chapter 32: Those Idiots No One Likes

**_Alright. Sorry it's been awhile. I was trying to get some insurance for this story. See Double Edged Blades for a description of what that is._**

**_Liz: P.S. that story will be updated soon too._**

**_Ed: In todays chapter we bring you... here's a shock. Humor!_**

**_Envy: Wow, what a surprise._**

**_Shut up... yes I am introducing a good old comic relief character. Be afraid._**

**_Lust: He exists soully for the purpose of annoying the protagonists to death_**

**_Wrath: And providing levity to the many depressing situations we've found ourselves in._**

**_Enjoy the humor!_**

The next days we decided to fill our minds with the case files regarding the murders of military officers. Mostly we were just trying to categorize them since we knew who all of the definite suspects were. We knew Regret and Judgment probably weren't involved since they were hardly ever let out in the open. But all of the others were free game.

It was easy to find Desire's victims, and he had quite a few of them. They were all burned beyond recognition, and their identities could only be recovered by their teeth.

"Spite may have been involved in these as well" I tapped one of the files on one of Desire's victims. "She told me she has to work with him. They're partners. She hates his guts but she still has to."

"And then we have these victims who looked like they were terrified out of their minds when they were killed." Ed said. "Obviously these are Fear's victims. She might have the largest body count."

"And Malice was probably involved in those" Envy said. "Seeing as they work together usually."

"Right." I said. "The only ones we can't identify are Arrogance. Cause we haven't met him yet. Judgment couldn't tell me much but she said he travels around a lot. I think he's some type of scout for Dante. She probably has him hiding in the shadows."

"So he might not even be killing that many people." Envy said.

"Right" I nodded.

"But what does it amount too?" Ed groaned. "There's no connection between these victims! They're just military officers. And what's the point of Dante ordering them to do all this?"

"That's what we're supposed to be finding out." Envy said.

"Yeah I know" Ed said. "Where are Lust and Wrath? We could kind of use them right now. You three know Dante better than any of us. We need their help."

"I'll find them" Envy stood. "I don't really think either of them like research very much, but as far as motives go they might be useful."

"Good." Ed said. "We'll keep looking."

I let my head fall against one of the files "I hate research. This is why I'm not a detective."

"You're just really lazy in what you are." Ed said. "Hey, can you get me this reference book? I need to look at something." He handed me a sheet of paper.

"Yeah sure." I stood and headed over to the other side of the library to shelf A1. I scanned the titles with my eyes and found the book was at the very top of the shelf.

"Damn you Edward Elric" I growled. "Sending me to get a book that I can't possibly reach. You probably knew it was at the top. You just sent me here to laugh at me… and you got me to start talking to myself. Damn you Edward Elric."

I stood on the tips of my toes but didn't even come close to reaching it. I jumped but my fingers only brushed the bottom of the shelf. "Ugh…" I growled. "This is going to end badly, I know it." I braced my foot on the second shelf and pushed myself up, gripping the edge of the fourth shelf up with my hands. "Ha, I've got you now." I reached up, stretching to grab the book. My foot slipped just as my hand closed around it.

I reeled and started to fall back. Just as I was starting to picture my obituary reading _"Death by Bookshelf. She blames the Fullmetal Alchemist" _Someone caught me and the book as it slipped from my hand.

"Allow me to give you a hand." A voice said. I looked up at the man who caught me.

…Wow… and I thought only Armstrong sparkled.

I was staring at a tall man with cropped blonde hair, icy blue eyes and white teeth that put the freaking sun to shame when it comes to blinding. That and he had golden sparkles all around him. He was wearing a military uniform as well.

"Uh… thanks?" I straightened and took the book from him. "Who are you?"

I immediately wished I hadn't asked.

"I am Aaron Lucas Carter Maxwell the IV, proud member of the military and the Ice Blast Alchemist!" he said, bowing low and over dramatically as he smoothed back his hair. The sparkles around him doubled.

"Uh…" I said.

"And you are Elizabeth Parker the Lightning Alchemist, I'm very pleased to meet you" he seized my hand and shook it vigorously. "I've heard a lot about you. You joined the military when you were very young didn't you? You and the Fullmetal Alchemist are inspirational. The reason that I decided to join the military and put my incredible skills to use."

"Uh…" I said.

"Yes I am a state alchemist. I specialize in ice alchemy. It's unmatched by anyone around. Of course I'll show you sometime." He continued on.

"Uh look…"

"What is it?" he asked, still beaming so brightly and sparkling so violently I was wishing for Armstrong.

"Let. Go. Of. My hand. Before it falls off… please" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my mistake." Aaron released my hand and handed me my book. "This was what you were trying to get."

"Yes" I said.

"Sometimes my strength gets the best of me. I just have too much for my own good." He laughed loudly.

Was this guy for real? I was pretty sure I had never met anyone with a thicker skull! He was like a hybrid between Armstrong and Mustang… minus all of the intelligence.

"That's… alright" I blinked. "Hey, you don't think you can keep it down do you? We're kind of in a library."

"Loud what do you mean?" he asked… loudly.

"Hey Liz!" I heard Ed call. "What's taking so…" he stopped when he saw Aaron and stared before whispering behind his hand "Liz… is he sparkling?"

"Yep." I muttered.

"…Alright then."

"Hi! You must be the Fullmetal alchemist" he seized Ed's metal hand, which I guess meant Ed's flesh hand would be spared being crushed. "I'm Aaron Lucas Carter Maxwell the IV the Ice Blast Alchemist."

"Uh… hello?" Ed managed to detach his hand from Aaron's grasp. "We'd love to stick around and chat but we're kind of busy right now."

"Ah yes with those mysterious killings" Aaron's face turned serious and he nodded twice. "I heard you were on the case. You're brave to look into the motives of such a dangerous mass murderer."

'_God this guy is clueless.' _I thought.

"The man must be brought to justice, whoever he is." Aaron pumped his fist the air.

"Right." Ed said slowly. "Well, listen, it's been real nice talking to you and all but uh-"

At that moment Al came around the corner "Brother, Liz I-"

"Hello! I am Aaron Lucas-"

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Ed and I burst out in unison.

God… some people… I swear…

* * *

"So, Envy, did I tell you about what I met in the library today?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I met the most clueless, obsessed with himself guy since Armstrong." I said. "I mean he sparkles and everything. But while Armstrong can be somewhat likeable, this guy cannot."

"Who is he?" Envy asked.

"A state alchemist. A new one I guess. He said he was the Ice Blast Alchemist. I bet he just annoyed the military to death until they let him in."

"You don't like him very much do you?" Envy smirked.

"What tipped you off?" I snapped. "Seriously though, try meeting this guy and say that you don't want to kill him."

"Well I'm probably a bad person to ask. I want to kill half of the people I meet for their incompetence." Envy said.

"Good point." I sighed. "And on the slightly less bad side, we've still gotten nowhere in the investigation. This is why I'm a state alchemist and not head of investigations."

"And they haven't gotten anywhere either" Envy pointed out.

"So why are they defaulting to us!" I burst out.

"Because you're the only ones who are still alive that have had dealings with Dante and her new pawns" Envy said.

"…Right" I let my head drop in frustration. "Good point."

"If you're lucky Mustang might find some kind of lead. I'm pretty sure he's looking into this as well." Envy said.

The phone rang suddenly and I picked it up "Yeah?"

"Liz, it's General Mustang." Mustang said. "I need you to come to my office. Bring Fullmetal and anyone else who is interested with you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it on a public line" Mustang said. "Get here soon." The phone line went dead.

* * *

"The murders have spiked in the East" Mustang said. "Military officers are running scared, even the higher ups. This has been recent. On top of that." Mustang slid a file at us over the desk. "This murder was committed tonight."

I looked at the picture. The blood oroborus was painted over a man who had had been stabbed. Maybe it was Fear's work.

"We found a note there" Mustang produced a piece of paper. "On it were two words. _East_, and _Arrogance_."

"Arrogance" my eyes widened.

"I think they're luring us in with the promise of discovering the seventh homunculi's identity." Envy mused. "They know we're curious."

"They want you to go there" Mustang said. "And normally I'm not a type to spring a trap-"

"I'm shocked General" Ed muttered under his breath.

"Quiet Fullmetal" Mustang said. "Anyway, I'm usually not one to spring a trap. But since the investigation is obviously going nowhere, we need to get more information. It would help if we knew all of the homunculi's faces. So are you in?"

"Of course we are." Ed said. "Anything to get out and do something about it!"

"I'm tired of just sitting around and researching too." I nodded. "So definitely."

"Sure" Al nodded. "We'll go."

"Good" Mustang suddenly got that _'I know something you don't' _smirk on his face. "Oh and one more thing…"

The door burst open and in strode my new least favorite sparkling man, Aaron.

"Sorry I'm late General" he gave an over the top bow.

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?" Ed and I snapped in unison.

"He's going with you" Mustang smirked. "This is your new partner. He'll be helping you in this case."

"…I quit." I said.

* * *

"It's nothing personal" Mustang said later, before smirking. "Oh who am I kidding, yes it is. But I did this for three reasons. One he is a very gifted alchemist even though he's a little…"

"Thick headed?" I asked.

"Annoyingly pompous?" Ed guessed.

"Special" Mustang finished. "Secondly, he needs to be tested as he is a new alchemist. We need him out of Central to really do that."

"So you dump him on us?" I asked. "Why can't you send him to go inspect a coal mine or something?"

"Well he was very insistent he be put on this case. For justice... that's what he said. Interesting way of thinking."

"He has _no _idea what he's getting into." Envy sighed.

"I don't care what your three reasons are" Ed snapped.

"Face it General. You obviously did this to punish us for being late from our vacation and to get him out of your hair." I said.

Mustang sighed "Ok, that was part of my reasoning."

"Screw you."

"You shouldn't talk that way to a higher officer" Mustang smirked. "It's just for this mission alright?"

"Look on the bright side Liz." Envy said. "He might die."

I grinned "You know just how to cheer me up."

Al sighed "Guys…"

"There are plenty of ways we can fake his death" Ed agreed. "I mean it's completely plausible that he gets killed by one of the homunculi."

"You know Mustang is sitting right there" Al reminded them.

"So how should we stage his death?" I asked.

Mustang hid a laugh and Al sighed deeply.

"Why am I the only sensible one of this group?"

* * *

**_Annoyed yet?_**

**_Liz: I am!_**

**_Your vote doesn't count._**

**_Liz: Damn._**

**_So yeah. Aaron is... uh..._**

**_Envy: Aaron?_**

**_Ed: Basically._**

**_Pleas review on the humor peeps!_**


	34. Chapter 33: Trouble in the East

**_More funny stuff in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to plunge you into a world of depression again... yet._**

**_Liz: Hint, hint, she's not done with the depressing things._**

**_Ed: Because she's a sadist._**

**_Envy: Like me._**

**_Lust: Yes Envy, like you._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

"So after much though, I have decided that yes, I do really want to kill that new alchemist" Envy said.

"I told you." I muttered. "God, I guess I really shouldn't hate him that much. I mean he's innocent enough… but damn it he's just so annoying!"

"Yep" Envy nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"But besides that joke" I sighed. "I guess we should at least attempt to be serious for the East. I mean who knows? Maybe Dante's new hideout will be there."

"She had you brought to the Dublith house and that is obviously not her hide out." Envy shook his head. "No. I think Dante has another place where she's set down roots. Right now all she's doing is leading us around on strings."

"Like puppets." I agreed.

"It pisses me off." He growled.

"I recall the nick name of 'puppet' pissing you off as well." I smirked at him. "From past experience."

Envy glared at me. "Don't put it past me to slam you into a wall again."

"Uh huh." I grinned at his threat, knowing that he probably didn't mean it.

Probably.

Outside there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Liz! It's me." Ed called.

"Come in." I said.

Ed entered in the room, hefting a suitcase over his shoulder. He cast Envy his usually glare in greeting before turning to me. "Train leaves in thirty minutes. We should probably get going."

"Right." I jumped off the bed. "I assume that sparkling… thing that calls himself an alchemist is waiting at the station."

"Actually, yes, he just called." Ed growled. "He said not to be late for 'Justice'"

"And what did you say?" Envy asked.

"Nothing. I hung up on him." Ed shrugged.

"Good choice." I nodded my approval. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

* * *

So, truth be told, the danger of going to find the homunculi and Dante paled in comparison to the annoyance of the train ride.

I already wasn't a huge fan of trains. They were uncomfortable, noisy and we were usually attacked by terrorists on them. But while on normal train rides I had to deal with those usual problems, the whole 'attacked by terrorists' thing was replaced by Aaron, the sparkling—I mean ice blast alchemist.

I seriously… preferred… the terrorists.

Give me life or death situations if you want. I'm used to them. Get me kidnapped if you prefer, that happens to me like twice a week. But I have a short temper, so for future reference: Don't. Throw. Obnoxious people at me.

"_But it's fun." _Truth smirked in my head.

"_Shut up, Truth… or fate… or destiny… whatever you are." _I growled. _"You're annoying too."_

"_But not as annoying as your new friend I hope." _He asked in mock offence.

"_Not even close. Feel satisfied?"_

"_Very."_

Since we couldn't get Aaron to shut up for anything, and we didn't even want to waist energy trying, the most we could was pretend we had never seen him before in our lives. We just cast him odd glances every once in awhile with half the other passengers in our bus car.

Oddly enough only half of the car seemed bothered by him. The other half actually seemed to find him interesting… even charming. Which is really weird. Because for me he had all the charm and wit of a rock.

But hey, maybe that's my taste in men. My guy looks like a palm tree after all.

The only part of Aaron's extensive rants on justice and other such things that I actually tuned into was the nature of his alchemy, because I was curious on how the lunkhead had managed to pass the alchemy exam.

"How did you become a state alchemist?" One girl asked with starry eyes.

"Well," Aaron said in his exaggerated smooth voice that I was sure had to get tiring for his throat after a while. "I am assisted by my trusty sword!" He drew a long blade from a sheath on his hip. It gleamed in the light, sparkling almost as much as its owner.

…Almost.

"Observe" he held out the blade for spectators to see. "The transmutation circles laden in the handle and the base of the blade. With these I direct the currents of temperature and conjure up ice from the moisture in the air." He raised the sword again and swished it a few times in the air. "It's name is Justice!"

"He named his sword." Ed muttered.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." Envy smirked.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

I suppressed a burst of laughter so as not to attract the attention to myself.

I was surprised that Aaron actually did seem to understand alchemy for the most part. Maybe he was one of those guys who was book smart but not… anything else smart.

"I'm trying to be tolerable but he's kind of starting to annoy me." Al admitted.

"Stop the presses. Alphonse is annoyed." Lust said flatly.

Al flushed and glared at her.

Wrath snickered and rocked back and forth in his seat like the ADD child he was.

It was nice that we had learned to alleviate some of the tension that Aaron obviously caused in all of us. None of us liked him. Not even generally accepting Al. And Al forgave Envy at the drop of a hat when he came back. That was saying something.

We have a tolerance for cruelty but none for stupidity I guess.

* * *

The train ride gratefully ended which meant I could distance myself from Aaron enough to pretend I couldn't hear what he was saying and also meant we could get started on our whole investigation.

Fortunately we didn't have to look too far to see the reason we were here as a police line had been formed not far from the train station. A crowd had formed trying to peer past to see what had happened but the officers kept them effectively away.

"Time to pull out our certification huh?" I asked Ed.

"Yep." He nodded.

As expected when we pushed ourselves to the edge of the line the officers tried to stop us.

"Step back both of you. We'll handle this."

In unison Ed and I raised our state watches, our faces drawn in the same dead panned expression. "We're state alchemists."

"Oh." The man said. "Oh yes, you must be the ones Central sent here to help us am I correct?"

"Yeah that's right." Ed nodded.

"And me!"

Everyone turned as Aaron stepped into the center of the crowd, brandishing his watch in the sunlight.

"Who's that?" the officer blinked.

"Absolutely no one." Ed and I muttered in unison.

* * *

Twenty five military officers in the East city alone had been killed in the past two weeks alone. That didn't count the fifteen others in the surrounding suburbs. The killings had gotten more and more frequent, more and more grisly. The public was becoming aware of the problem and it was starting to cause a panic.

The oroborus tattoo was a symbol of fear. So Envy, Wrath and Lust were sure to keep their own hidden. Lust had the hardest time. She had to wear a shawl around her outfit to keep her chest covered. She didn't complain but she fidgeted with it constantly, sighing as she did. Letting us know she hated the article of clothing.

Envy and Wrath had an easy time of course. Envy was a shape shifter and Wrath just had to make sure he didn't walk around, swinging his feet in people's faces.

The officers were glad we had come to the city, maybe thinking that we could destroy the mysterious murderers that were terrorizing them. None of us were too sure. But I was hoping for no Regret because I couldn't stand seeing Hughes' face on a monster. And no Spite because I actually liked her.

And no Malice.

Malice had something about him that really made me uneasy. Maybe it was how he always seemed to barely be restraining his fury when he was around me. He wanted to kill me, _a lot. _Though I wasn't sure why.

But Desire? He was plenty easy to punch in the face. Fear wasn't so hard either. She killed my cousin after all. I had plenty of rage to vent out on her. And then of course there was Arrogance, who we had not yet met. I hoped he wasn't someone that we had once known. Just a random poor soul brought back to life. But knowing my luck, I doubted it.

We split up to go around to the different locations where the murders had been committed, seeing if we could find some sort of pattern. I went alone despite objections. They all seemed to think if I went on a walk I would be attacked or kidnapped.

I mean it's a reasonable assumption but still!

Besides, even if I was attacked it would be good practice. See this is the good part about being a trouble magnet. Your skills never get dull. The only time my skills ever had time to get dull were the years I spent on the other side of the gate. And even that only lasted for a couple of years before I made enemies again.

Really I needed someone to hit after a train ride with Aaron (Who had by the way offered to accompany me. I told him I'd chance a hoard of demons from hell.)

Conveniently enough, the sights of murders I was checking out were all in dark alleyways. And we all know that I do excellently in those, don't I?

In one of the alleyways I went to investigate I knew almost immediately I was about to get my wish of punching people in the face. A group of thugs were clustered around, laughing at something that was probably stupid.

One of them caught sight of me and an ugly grin twisted over his face. "Look e here boys."

I sighed deeply. "Alright, fine, guess I have time to knock a few teeth in before I keep going."

"What did you say?" One of the thugs charged me.

Something I've noticed about thugs… They have _horrible _tempers.

I ducked under his fist and nailed my own knuckles into his gut. He coughed and stumbled back. "You bitch!"

"Yep, I get that a lot. From all of those guys who are lying unconscious in a sewer somewhere." I smirked.

The second thug charged and he ended up much the same way, gasping for breath when I kicked him in his throat.

But the third was unfortunately just a little bit quicker. He kicked me in the chest and sent me back into the wall. In my brief moment of distraction he drew a knife.

"I think I'll re arrange that pretty face of yours a bit." He said.

"Ugh, compliments from a thug." I muttered.

The man stabbed down at me and I rolled out of the way. I barely managed to stand to my feet before he stabbed out at me again and I stumbled back.

Then, with impeccable timing, and attack swept over me. An attack that I haven't had since I fought with Fear that first time I met her.

Well it was just about time huh? Wouldn't want me to forget that my life is screwed up for two seconds would you.

The sudden pain lost me my balance and I fell backward as the knife came towards my neck. But someone caught me by the shoulders and blocked the blade.

…With their hand.

The blade clanged off a familiar carbon shield and the man stumbled back. "What the hell?"

"I really hate it when men fight girls." A familiar voice sighed from behind me. "Clear off, and take your friends with you."

They obeyed immediately, stumbling off down the alleyway and out of sight.

"Greed" I managed to whisper in my pain.

"Nice to see you again, doll." Greed grinned.

A fresh wave of pain ripped over me and I hissed, throwing my head back.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Greed lowered me to the ground.

"Do I look ok?" I growled through my teeth.

A smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth. "Guess not."

"Give me a second." I hissed, trying to steady my breathing. Slowly the pain subsided and I was able to sit up. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Not a problem, doll." Greed said. "Those are some attacks you have."

"Yeah they're pretty damn annoying" I agreed.

Greed's eyes fell where my hand clutched at my abdomen. "He stabbed you there didn't he?"

"Huh?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"The guy with the green hair." Greed said. "He stabbed you there."

"Can't you just say Envy?" I sighed. "Yeah it is… that was technically my fault."

"Man, you are _just _like Kristen." Greed shook his head.

"Liz!" I turned to see the Elrics and Envy standing at the head of the alleyway.

Greed smirked. "We meet again."

"Yes we do." Envy's eyes narrowed.

Just like always.

* * *

**_The return of Greed!_**

**_Liz: And hooray for me getting cornered in dark alleyways again!_**

**_Envy: Why do we let you go near those again?_**

**_Ed: Excellent question._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	35. Chapter 34: Springing a Trap

_**This is an action packed chapter here!**_

_**Liz: Yep we've got fights**_

_**Envy: Blood**_

_**Ed: Sadism**_

_**Aaron: AND ME! (Sparkles)**_

_**Al: That ruins the mood.**_

_**Lust: That it does.**_

_**Greed: I am Greed and I want reviews!**_

_**Desire: And I **_**Desire _reviews._**

**_Fear: Worst joke ever_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**

**Chapter 32: Blood on the ground**

It really did fascinate Greed how much Liz resembled Kristen in personality and physical appearance. And in her tastes in men for that matter.

It was obvious the girl liked Envy, though she spent half her time arguing or rolling her eyes at him. And likewise, Greed could tell Envy liked her.

It was strange, and a little like Déjà Vu.

"So what are you doing here?" Liz asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Heard there were a bunch of murders by those newbies and decided to check it out with some of my men." Greed shrugged. "I'm guessing that's why you're here too."

"Yeah." Ed sighed. Greed noticed he was still throwing distrustful glances his way. Maybe because the last time they had met, Ed had killed him and thought he might want revenge. The thought made Greed want to laugh but he restrained himself. "It's military business."

"Plus a few." Greed shot Envy a glance.

"Call me volunteer help." Envy smirked. "Though really I just want to kill Dante. That's my main motive."

"Well, then I guess our motives are the same in that respect." Greed sighed.

"Yes, maybe."

Liz evidentially noticed that their words were still tense when ever exchanged between each other as she sighed and stepped casually in between them as she walked.

Envy cast her a glance, raising his eyebrow in question and she smirked. "Just a precaution."

He rolled his eyes and Greed sniggered.

* * *

We met up with Lust, Wrath and that sparkling alchemist who shall not be named (I miss Armstrong), at the center of town. Greed joined us for this. We hadn't made the executive decision to join up but he just kind of came with and no one said anything about it. We could always use and extra homunculus in the fight.

Lust had acquired a map of the East city from the state library through means that I'm sure you can guess (She might as well use her name to her advantage) and she set it on a wooden table just outside the restaurant.

"Alright." Ed said, biting the cap off a pen. "Let's see if we can find a pattern in where these murders occured."

"First the one by the train station." Al said. "And then there was one at the intersection of First and Second Avenue."

"Plus ones here, here and here." Ed nodded. "I talked to some officers that said four more occurred in this area, here, here, here and here." He marked an x over each spot he tapped his finger.

"And there was one in this dark alleyway, this dark alleyway and this dark alleyway." I said.

Envy sighed "Remind me why we let her investigate those alone again?"

"I don't remember." Ed shook his head.

We continued to mark each location a murder was found in the East City. When we finished Ed shook his head. "Doesn't look like a pattern to me."

"Unless…" I studied the dots. "Hey Ed, give me that pen." I held out my hand and Ed passed me the pen. I started to connect the dots on the map. If it was what I thought it was it would work. When I finished I set the pen down. "Yeah, I thought so."

On the map was crude outline of an oroborus tattoo. Not as detailed as the ones on the homunculi's skin, but it was close enough that I could tell.

"So really they're just messing with us." Greed concluded.

"Not quite." Envy tapped his finger against the face of the oroborus. "It doesn't have an eye."

"So?" Ed asked.

"So where the eye should be…" Envy started.

"Then that's where the next murder is planned!" Wrath finished enthusiastically.

"Hooray?" Al said tentatively.

"This is an obvious trap." Ed sighed. "They're leading us in. Why?"

"So that they can kill one of us?" Envy shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe to meet this Arrogance… or maybe that was just bullshit and they're playing with us."

"Whatever their motive, we must bring them to justice." Aaron burst out stabbing his sword into the air.

"Who is that again?" Greed asked.

"Absolutely no one."

* * *

You might think it reckless of us to spring this obvious trap when the homunculi obviously had a plan. But hey, recklessness is what we do. We don't plan things through. We just charge into the mess like idiots. Luckily half of our group was _immortal _idiots. Only three of us ran the risk of getting killed.

Oh and there was Aaron. But really who cares about _him _dying?

Another familiar face joined up with us on the way. Knuckles, the wolf chimera I had met after my escape from the house at Dublith.

"How've you been shorty?" he asked me in greeting as we walked.

"Don't call me that, dog boy." I shot him a glare.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. So what have you been up to?"

"Boring research work." I shrugged. "This is a nice break. How about you?"

"Fighting, investigating, following Greed." Knuckles said. "It's a restless life but I enjoy it. It's better than prison."

"No doubt." I nodded. "So you really want to help us with this problem?"

"Greed's problems are my problems, so I'll take care of them." Knuckles nodded.

I smiled. Even if Greed was a bastard at times he seemed to have a knack for attracting loyal comrades to his side. I wondered how he managed that.

The blank spot on the map took place in the center of a deserted network of alleyways. If nothing else did, that ensured that me and anyone with me would be put in danger.

It didn't take long.

"I'm a little surprised you decided to accept our invitation. I didn't think that you would" The familiar high pitched voice of Fear echoed through the alley. "But I guess I was wrong. Oh well," Fear dropped down from the roofs and landed in a crouch on the ground. "This makes it more fun."

"I agree." That voice belonged to Malice. Someone dressed in blue fell from the roof and landed with a sickening thump on the ground. Upon closer inspection I saw it was the officer who had greeted us when we came to the city. But he was long dead. Malice followed the body to the ground and landed next to Fear. His vicious violet eyes fixed on me first. I involuntarily took a small step back.

"Who's that one?" Envy asked quietly.

"Malice." I muttered back.

"Figures."

"Ok so we have the pair of sadists." I growled out. "Who else?"

"Don't forget me." Behind us, Desire also dropped to the ground, smirking his usual smirk.

"The perverted bastard." Ed clarified, his distaste clear. After all, it was Desire who had attacked Winry twice already.

"And me, your old friend." My blood chilled as Regret dropped down next to Desire.

"Alright, four of them." I muttered. "That's not… too impossible. We have four homunculi, three humans, a chimera and one…" I cast a glance at Aaron who was trying so hard to be taken seriously. "Mass of sparkling ego. I think we have a chance."

For a moment we were at a standoff before Fear took the first step forward. But before any of us could react it was Aaron of all people who jumped into the mix, stabbing his sword out with surprising control in Fear's direction.

"What the-" Fear jumped out of the way of the blade as it stabbed towards her stomach. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I will end your tyranny foul demon!" Aaron cried out, sounding so sure of himself it was sad.

"Where the hell did you pick this guy up?" Fear growled, blocking another slash from the blade with her arm which had morphed into a long blade as well.

"Some deep dark recess of inflated egos." I said flatly.

"I will handle this one easily!" Aaron claimed. I was pretty sure I saw the other homunculi covering up sniggers. Because even they thought he was ridiculous.

"Damn it. I'll take care of this guy alright?" Fear turned and sprinted off, leading Aaron away.

"Right, you just take care of her Aaron" I called after him waving.

"Wow, we might not even have to stage his death. Fear will take care of him for us." Envy mused.

"Convenient" Ed agreed.

"I'll give him a hand." Al sighed, being the nice person he is. He ran after Fear and Aaron.

We turned back to the situation at hand. Dealing with the other three homunculi.

Lust, Wrath, Greed and Knuckles faced Regret and Desire while Envy, Ed and I faced Malice. My eyes narrowed in concentration on Malice's feet. I saw him start to shift to his left. Then he propelled himself towards us. Envy ducked easily under his fist and rammed his elbow into his gut. Malice winced but he barely faltered. He used the momentum to flip over Envy and land in a crouch on the other side of him, right in front of me.

I barely managed to duck out of the way as a blade whistled over my head. I wasn't sure where that had come from but I didn't have time to think about it. With practiced ease I slid my own blades from their sheaths and jabbed out at his stomach. He swiped them both away and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled back, pain shooting briefly through my torso, but I didn't let myself falter.

Ed luckily came in at this point to take over and give me a short break. Behind me Lust and Wrath were busy engaging Desire. Desire, who was much bigger and stronger than Wrath, managed to kick the boy back into the wall with a strength and drove a crater in the stone. In return Lust shot a nail through his arm and pinned him to the ground.

Desire smirked up at her. "Say, you sure have a nice figure, babe." Lust's scarf had fallen away in the fight and Desire was making a point of staring in that area.

But Lust, unfazed by this comment, just smirked. "You'd think you would buy a girl dinner first before you start staring so bluntly at her chest."

Desire shot a column of flames her way and she was forced to retract her nail in order to dodge.

Greed and Knuckles were having no easy time taking on Regret themselves. But I found it hard for me to watch this fight. Because Hughes's face was so… angry. So vengeful. A look like that shouldn't be on Hughes' face. It didn't belong there. It made my chest ache with sadness, and might throat burn with anger at the same time.

Greed blocked Regret's knives easily with his armored hands and Knuckles it turned out was an agile fighter himself. They would be fine.

"Liz!" Ed called in warning.

I jumped to the side just as a knife went whistling past my ear and spun around on my heels, steadying myself with one hand on the ground. "You could have killed me there, _Malice_."

"You act as if I wouldn't just _love _to do that." Malice growled.

"I know you want to, but you're not allowed to." I said evenly.

"Can't be blamed for accidents though." He lunged at me again. I pushed myself off the ground and back into a standing position as I dodged. Unconsciously I was moving like I had often seen Envy and Izumi move. By dodging backwards. I didn't usually do that but somehow I knew that attacking wasn't going to do me much good.

The knife whistled several times past my face and sides before I had to draw my knives and cross them over my head to block a downward strike. But Malice seemed to want this as my preoccupied hands kept me from blocking a swift kick to my stomach that sent me flying back into a wall.

"Leave her alone!" Ed yelled as he charged Malice from behind. I watched, stunned, as Malice's hand flew up to catch Ed's auto-mail wrist as it descended. He smirked. "This arm is a nuisance isn't it? Luckily I'm one of the two who can do alchemy. So…" There was a flash and Ed's arm above his wrist shattered to pieces.

"Ed!" I rose to my feet and punched Malice in the face before he could attack Ed any further. Envy tried to come to the fight but a wall of fire from Desire stopped him. All of the fights were mixing together now, colliding at a confusing rate. But Malice's eyes were fixed on me alone.

"Huh, you actually managed to hit me." He said, wiping stray blood from his mouth. "But don't expect your luck to hold out.

His foot moved with speed that I couldn't even start to dodge and hit me hard in the side, sending me flying into the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. Another minor attack swept over me from the abuse and I clutched at my chest.

I heard Greed snarl something incoherent in the midst of the fight and my eyes went automatically towards the sound. My eyes widened as I saw Regret had managed to stick a knife in Knuckle's throat.

"Knuckles!" I started to get to my feet but Malice kicked me none too gently in the face.

"Don't look away from me Lizzie." He snarled, his face demonic. I felt sharp metal scrape my throat as he pressed the blade against my skin.

Regret lunged at Envy as he tried to get to me, tackling him to the ground and trying to stab him as well. Ed was out of the fight without his arm and Lust and Wrath were still busy trying to contain Desire.

"I'll just… slip… a little bit" Malice said thoughtfully, tracing the outline of my throat with the tip of the knife. I was frozen. I really couldn't it past him to go against Dante's wishes and kill me. Not with the way he was observing me right now.

"Hang on, Malice!" Regret called. "You're not supposed to kill her!"

But he was already raising his knife.

And I couldn't move.

* * *

**_Dear god I am evil._**

**_Envy: Yes you certainly are._**

**_Ed: Good bye Knuckles._**

**_Al: Your short appearance will be missed._**

**_Malice: Hmm, wonder what's going to happen next?_**

**_Fear: You're the one holdign the knife, shouldn't you know?_**

**_Malice: No. Cliffhangers are sort of like when you hit a pause button a movie._**

**_Regret: Makes sense._**

**_Desire: Hooray for a chapter with a surplus of homunculi._**

**_Lust: A total of eight._**

**_Desire: I still think yo're hot._**

**_Lust: And you're a bastard. Die._**

**_Liz: This is the first time I've been able to call for reviews! _**

**_Wrath: Milk it._**

**_Liz: I will. REVIEW!_**


	36. Chapter 35: Loss

_**Sorry about the wait. I had a play and now I'm the last week of school. **_

_**Liz: Almost done.**_

_**Envy: The authoress apoligizes for the lack of updates on Duoble Edged Blades.**_

_**Ed: She will have more time to get to it once the summer hits.**_

_**Wiht that said, REVIEW!**_

But as the blade fell a hand shot out and caught it. And I saw Greed, who looked as pissed off as I'd ever seen him, looming behind him. "I don't think so." He slammed his carbon covered fist into Malice's gut, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Shit." Malice muttered. "Let's get Fear!" I watched as the three homunculi threw their opponents off and ran down in the direction Fear was.

Were they leaving? Why?

"Where are they going?" Greed snarled. "They aren't leaving just yet." And with that he took off after them.

I only had to look to the side to see the pool of blood Knuckles was lying in. He was already dead, a gaping wound in his throat. I felt my heart clench at the sight. Just like Greed's old men. Dead and gone because they were willing to die for him.

"He jumped in front of Greed." Ed said, slowly getting to his feet, his hand over his broken auto-mail. "He didn't need to but he did. Instinct I guess."

"Yeah." Envy took my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "You ok?"

I nodded shakily.

"We need to help them. Al, Greed and Aaron won't be able to fight them all." Lust said. "Hurry."

So we ran after Greed and left Knuckles lying on the ground, as blood started to pool around him.

* * *

For some reason the homunculi hadn't attacked the others right away. Mainly because they were just staring in amusement as Aaron wildly swung his sword around so much it was hard for Fear to get near him. He was hitting the walls and the ground more than her but it was still hard for anyone to approach him lest they get skewered.

Finally Fear seemed get fed up with this and she rushed forward and kicked him in the face, miraculously managing to avoid his sword. He went flying back and ended up unconscious.

She shot Malice a glare. "Thanks for leaving _me _to deal with this idiot."

"My pleasure" Malice smirked.

"Now with that walking property damage out of the way" Greed's arms were coated with carbon shield almost instantly. "I can kill all of you nice and slowly… for taking one of my possessions!"

Regret was the one he went for, not surprisingly.

"Speaking of possessions, I know what I'd like to possess." Desire smirked at Lust.

"Only in your wildest dreams." Lust's fingernails grew out like swords and she lunged at him. Wrath went to her aid, with his own arm that he had made a blade from the stone.

Malice started to move towards me again, but with no Regret to restrain him this time, Envy quickly blocked his path and slammed his fist into his chest.

Which left Fear to Al and I.

"Where's brother?" Al asked.

"His auto-mail got demolished but he's fine." I said.

"Not when Winry get's a hold of him he won't be."

"Good point."

Fear observed me with amusement as I glared at her. "What's the matter Lizzie? Mad I killed my dear older brother."

"You hit the nail right on the head." I growled before lunging at her.

* * *

Malice may have been a hell of a lot younger than Envy but he knew what he was doing. Envy guessed he was using his transportation power to his advantage because he kept on appearing behind him when he had been in front of him a moment later. It was annoying but Envy could still keep up with him and even knock him with a few good punches every now and then.

At some point in the fight, Envy's back hit Greed's. They both whirled around upon this contact, then, upon realizing who the other was, ducked under the blades of their opponents. The assaulting blades both hit unintended targets and Envy and Greed used the other homunculi's hesitation to knock them off their feet and back up out of the way.

"These guys actually know what they're doing, don't they?" Greed muttered, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Yep." Envy agreed. "Good thing we know a little better."

"Oh do you?" Malice looked up from where he knelt on the ground, a fittingly malicious smirk on his face. "Did you happen to notice where you're standing?"

Envy looked down. At his feet was an all too familiar transmutation circle. The one that could undo homunculi.

The fighting around them paused for a breath as everyone took this in, in that split second.

"Envy!" Liz's voice rang out as Malice slammed his hand against the ground.

Greed threw out his arm, catching Envy in the chest and sending him flying out of the circle and into a wall. Then he was enveloped in light.

* * *

A few thoughts flashed through my mind at the sight of the transmutation circle. One: Where had that come from? We had come this way to spring the trap originally and there had been no circle. This one was carved deep into the stone. No one could have had time to carve it there during the fighting.

But the most glaring thought that blocked out all of my logical reasoning was this: Envy was in the circle. Envy could be killed without the stones. I was about to lose Envy again.

All of these I summed up with his name as it was torn from my throat in a strangled cry, "Envy!"

Then something amazing happened. As Malice's hand hit the ground, activating the circle, Greed slammed Envy in the chest with a force that sent him flying. At first I briefly questioned why he had attacked him, before I realized that he hadn't hit him because of that. He had knocked him out of the circle.

As the bright alchemic lights enveloped Greed, Envy looked up, his dazed expression marred with shock.

The lights cleared to reveal Greed coughing up the red stones, his chest heaving, and his face beaded with sweat. No sooner had he stopped coughing up red stones he was coughing up much darker blood as Malice thrust his knife into his back before he even had a chance to get up.

"Greed!" Al's eyes widened at the sight of the blood that now spilled from Greed's throat.

"Well, guess we got all we can out of this trap." Fear sighed. "One of the loose ends tied up. Would have been nice if we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Where did that circle come from?" I snapped. "That wasn't there before!"

"Arrogance is here." Fear smiled. "But he watches from the shadows. He's good at hiding. He carved it for us. And you didn't even notice."

"Let's go." Malice jumped, clearing the roof of the building before taking off. The others followed him before anyone could say anything else.

"I… hate those… newbies." Greed coughed.

"You're still alive!" I hurried over to him.

"Barely." He muttered.

"Why did you do that?" Envy's voice came from behind me. I looked up to see him standing over Greed as well, his face twisted in confusion.

"Because," Greed's mouth quirked. "If anyone can kill Dante it's one of us. We knew her the best. Couldn't have both of us dying could I?" He hacked up another glob of blood. "Don't get the wrong idea. I hate your guts. But I hate Dante's more."

Envy was glaring at him but a smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"Thank you Greed." I murmured, wishing desperately that I could do something.

"No problem, doll." Greed grinned weakly. "Hey, can you make sure my man gets a grave of some sort other than that pavement? He deserves that much."

I nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks." Greed's eyes went back to Envy. "Give that bitch hell."

"Like you need to tell me." Envy said evenly.

Greed's face relaxed and his chest stopped moving. A few moments later he had dissolved into red liquid that disappeared in seconds leaving a wet mark in its place.

* * *

None of us were feeling that great following the fight. Greed's death, while not emotionally effecting us too much, did leave us down. Plus, we humans who can't regenerate were feeling a little lousy from the injuries we had sustained.

Oh, except for Aaron. He was just as perky as ever, talking about how eventually the demons would be brought to justice.

God I wanted to run him through a blender.

You'd think a head injury would shut him up, wouldn't you?

After Knuckles was buried like Greed had asked we reached the unanimous decision that we needed to go back to Risenbol so that Ed could get repairs done. All of us could use a little rest quite frankly. And a little time to figure out who the mysterious Arrogance was… and how he had managed to carve the transmutation circle without us seeing him.

"Maybe that's his ability or something." Al said as we waited for the train to pull into the station. "Become invisible…or become shadows even."

"That would be handy." Envy nodded. "He could spy on anyone that way."

"Like some phantom!" Aaron put in dramatically. "A ghoul back from the dead."

"All of the homunculi are back from the dead." Al pointed out.

"Oh… right." Aaron said, looking flustered that he had managed to miss something.

"You really don't have to come with us Aaron." I tried. "You can go back to Central and-"

"We'll go back together!" Aaron said, proudly pumping his fist in the air. "We are all on this mission so we will finish it as one piece."

"You run the risk of not being in one piece if you don't shut up." Envy growled.

That shut Aaron up for a blessed ten minutes or so, at which time the train pulled into the station.

"Winry's going to kill me when she sees this." Ed muttered.

"It's ironic; because she just told you not to break it and you said you wouldn't." I smirked.

"Not helping Liz."

* * *

Mustang was in his office when the phone rang.

"_Edward Elric is calling from an outside line sir." _The operator said through the speaker.

"Patch him through." Mustang said.

"Hey General." Ed's voice sounded tired in the phone.

"You don't seem to be in high spirits." Mustang commented.

"No, we haven't gotten anywhere. It was a trap with no payoff for springing it. We're banged up and apparently Arrogance is some mysterious guy who hides in the shadows or something." Ed sighed.

"Well that's something." Mustang said. "It at least gives you a clue. It means you have to try to find him harder than you are." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "How did Aaron do?"

"Uh… well he lived."

"That's too bad—I mean good! Wonderful. I'm glad he did." Mustang said quickly, though he was smirking.

"Don't try to contain your disappointment, by all means General." Ed sounded like he was grinning. "We'll be back in a few days. I got my arm busted up again so I need a few repairs."

"Alright." Mustang agreed. "Get back as soon as possible. You have some more research to do."

"I hate you General."

"I know you do."

Mustang's face turned grim when he hung up the phone. Hawkeye glanced at him from where she was leafing through files. "Something wrong?"

"No." he rubbed a hand over his face. "There's just a lot more going on here than I'd like there to be."

A small smile played over Hawkeye's face. "Isn't there always?"

"No argument with that."

* * *

**_I'm right back to the depressing, what a surprise._**

**_Liz: Sorry Greed fans._**

**_Envy: The authoress realized she has a hell of alot of characters and will have to start killing alot of them._**

**_Ed: Actually she planned to kill most of them for the beginnin._**

**_Wrath: Because she is a sadist._**

**_Lust: Indeed._**

**_Alright alright. Thanks for your input._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	37. Chapter 36: Routine Checkup

**_Sorry about the wait. I was editing my book. But now I'm updating again. i'll need some time to get some ground on Double Edged Blades but hopefully not to much!_**

**_Envy: With that said, enjoy this chapter._**

**_Liz: In which no one dies!_**

**_Ed: What a shock!_**

**_Oh come on! i'm not that bad._**

**_Al: Kallypso... you killed a character two chapters in a row._**

**_Lust: You're horrible._**

**_...Ok good point. Just wait till later on!_**

**_Wrath: God help us._**

**_Judgment: REVIEW!_**

Though I tried to follow the similar routine of blocking all Aaron's dialogue from my mind, I was glad when the train finally pulled into Risenbol station. Out here in the open fields there was surely some place I could hide from him.

At the grave yard… and if he was especially loud, inside a grave at the grave yard.

Behind a cow maybe? The mooing should block out Aaron's voice.

Maybe I could get Winry to design some nice earplugs to block out all annoying sounds.

And speaking of Winry, Ed was turning a shade paler with every step we took towards the house.

"She's going to kill me." Ed muttered.

"No she isn't." Al sighed.

"Yes she is." Envy said helpfully.

"It could swing either way, depending on where she hits you with her wrench." I reasoned.

Ed glared at all of us and went back to contemplating his grim fate.

I myself was feeling relieved to see the old house in the distance. For me this house always signified a time of rest. This was a place I could relax and recuperate from any particularly depressing or shocking things that had happened during our journey.

As we neared the house I heard Din barking, sounding the alarm that the caravan was returning.

"Shh, Den." Ed whispered, patting the dog on the head as he ran out to greet us. "We don't want Winry to hear and-"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BREAK YOUR AUTOMAIL EDWARD ELRIC!"

And with perfect accuracy the wrench nailed Ed in the forehead. It was a perfect shot. Envy sniggered at the scene and nodded his approval.

"Nice shot, mechanic."

"I didn't kill him did I?" Winry asked, after the fact, realizing that said perfect shot might have done some damage.

"No but you might have!" Ed burst out, sitting up.

"He's fine." I waved a hand passively. "He's used to it by now. His skull is nice and thick."

"Shut up Liz!"

"Don't take your anger out on her because you were careless." Winry said, crossing her arms. "What did you do to it this time? And don't try to keep secrets because I already know it probably has something to do with those other homunculi."

"Yeah." Ed got to his feet. "That bastard Malice can do alchemy unlike most homunculi. He shattered my arm in a fight."

"I'll excuse you because he's immortal and has an advantage." Winry decided, before turning swiftly on heel and heading back into the house. "Come on. Get in here so I can see what the damage is."

"She's taking this well." Lust commented.

"Kind of makes you wonder why we never told her before all this. You seem to be getting a lot less crap from her Ed." I said.

"That could just be because they admitted their feelings for one another." Wrath said in that innocent childlike way that was marred by mischief.

Ed flushed and Envy laughed and placed a hand on Wrath's head. "I agree with the kid."

"Go to Hell, bastard." Ed muttered.

"I'm _waiting_!" Winry called.

"Coming!"

* * *

Because only the forearm was damaged, Winry concluded that she could have the work done in two days with a couple all nighters. She could make a few adjustments to the unscathed upper half and then completely reconstruct the hand and the forearm.

"Amazing how you know so much about machines." Said a fascinated Aaron as he stared in wonder at Winry working.

"Uh thanks?" she said tentatively, shooting Ed a sideways glance that clearly read _"And who is this?"_

"You're welcome." Aaron gave a low bow. "I am Aaron Lucas Carter Maxwell IV! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm… Winry Rockbell." Winry said slowly. "Just Winry Rockbell."

"What no overly complicated middle names?" I muttered under my breath.

"A wonderful name." Aaron said.

"Alright, alright." Ed snapped. "Will you just sit down, idiot?"

"I think Ed's jealous." I whispered to Envy.

"Hey!" Ed looked outraged.

"I think his red face proves your point" Envy whispered back.

"I can hear you, you know!"

"No you can't." I said flatly. "It's all in your head."

"Augh!"

"Edward, hold still while I take these measurements!" Winry snapped.

Ed fell silent and allowed her to continue.

"Where's Judgment, I asked, suddenly remembering the girl homunculus who had accompanied Winry back to her home.

"Oh she's out walking." Winry said. "She does that a lot. She was cooped up a lot when she was working for Dante so I think she likes being out in the open fields. She says it calms her."

"Well if her luck is better than Liz's when it comes to walks, she should be fine." Envy smirked.

"Oh she will be. She's gone on several already." Winry nodded. "She brings me back flowers all the time. She really is a sweet kid, and she's a lot less nervous being back here. I guess she feels safer not being around danger magnets like you guys."

"Yeah, it lessens the chance of her having to encounter her old allies." Lust reasoned.

"I feel bad for her." Wrath said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "It's not easy having enemies like those."

"Yeah." I nodded. "She's young to have to deal with all this crap."

"Well that does it for the measurements." Winry stood. "Try not to destroy it anymore Edward. I'll get to work on it right away tonight. But first…" she headed into the kitchen. "I'll cook something up. Al, get over here and help me."

"Alright." Al nodded and trotted to Winry's aid.

"He cooks?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Winry grinned. "He's not bad actually. I've taught him to make a few things. I could have taught Liz but she's horrible at following instructions."

"Yeah, fatal flaw." I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face.

"You know a walk around this scenic country side doesn't sound bad!" Aaron stood abruptly, his sparkles glimmering a little bit brighter as they usually did when he made any sudden movements. "I think I'll take a tour of this lovely little place. I do love walking through open fields."

"By all means." I said.

"Yes, go, don't worry about us!" Ed and I were practically pushing him out the door.

"I won't be long!" Aaron assured us.

"Oh please, take your time!" I encouraged him.

"Yes don't feel at all rushed." Ed nodded.

We closed the door after him and breathed a sigh of relief in unison. "Peace and quiet."

"You two aren't very good at being subtle are you?" Envy smirked.

"No." I shook my head. "Luckily his skull is so thick a giant drill couldn't break through it so I think we're safe."

"He's strange." Winry commented. "Why is he with you?"

"Mustang put him with us because he's a new alchemist who needs to be tested out." Al explained as he sifted through a few ingredients.

"But really it's just because Mustang wanted to get back at us for being late." Ed growled, tapping his fingers angrily against the back of the couch when he sat down.

"Well he's harmless enough." Lust sighed. "Even if he is annoying. And he's surprisingly good with that blade."

"Then he passed the exam on skill alone, not brains or social skills." I shook my head.

"He really just bugs me." Wrath said truthfully. "Harmless or not."

"I think that applies to everyone." I said. "Accept for too nice for his own good, Al of course."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true Al."

"I'm going to get you started on this meal Al." Winry said. "And then let you run with it. Then I'm going to go find Judgment. She sometimes stays out awhile but I want to make sure she knows dinner will be soon."

"I can go." I volunteered.

"No." she said. "Like Envy said, you and walks don't mix. Besides, I wanted to stop by the graveyard anyway. Just for a little visit."

"Alright, I'll make sure Al doesn't burn anything." I said.

"Liz, you have a horrible eye when it comes to that kind of thing" Winry reminded me. "So I'm not sure it will be useful."

"I'm trying to pretend I'm being helpful around here."

"I appreciate the effort."

Ed and Envy sniggered in unison but upon realizing this they stopped and glared at each other. This spectacle made me burst out laughing myself.

They could cooperate but they weren't going to do it without reminding themselves that they were still enemies outside this reluctant alliance.

Boys…

* * *

Judgment loved open skies and opened ground, without any walls around her. It made her feel as free as ever. She could laugh and run around without being worried about her old allies telling her to shut up or kicking her around. Out here the only walls were in the form of small, pleasant country houses, all with very nice people in them.

Winry was very nice too. She didn't mind Judgment wandering off on her own. She seemed to know that was what the young girl needed. Freedom. Freedom to do things that she had never been able to do. Freedom to experience _human _things.

She did miss a few things though. She missed the always witty, trouble making Spite and her antics. She always stuck up for her. And she missed Regret who always seemed to like her. He always listened at least and sometimes she even got him to smile.

But she was glad to be free now. She just had to pray that her friends that she missed would never have to confront her. Actually she didn't want to see any of them again if she could help it. She wanted to put it all behind her.

Judgment stopped in the graveyard and read over the names there. She often looked at the names of the dead. People who had stayed dead and had not been brought back. Death was probably a very peaceful place, or so Judgment thought. She often wished she had been left to it and not brought back by her father.

"Enjoying your freedom Judgment?" A smooth voice came from behind her.

Judgment whirled around to see a tall man standing a few yards from her. A devious light sparkled in one of his blue eyes. Her blood ran cold and she took a step back.

As she did, he took a step forward. She stepped back again, he stepped forward. Each of his strides equaled two of her own.

"What's wrong Judgment? It's been a long time since we've crossed paths hasn't it? And now it isn't as allies but as enemies." He cocked his head to the side, the same cocky smirk playing over his face. "It's a shame I'll have to kill you."

"Arrogance." Judgment whispered.

Arrogance laughed at the quivering girl as he drew a sword from the sheath on his hip.

* * *

"Alright Al, knock yourself out." Winry said as she headed for the door. "I'll be back soon guys."

"Alright." Ed said.

"Hey, if you see Aaron, avoid him." I called.

"Duck behind a cow or something." Lust nodded.

"If you can't see him, he can't see you." Envy said flatly.

"Thanks guys." Winry rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle him."

The door shut behind her and we sat in a wonderful silence for a few minutes, just listening the boiling of water on the stove and the occasional click of a wooden spoon against metal.

"Hey." Ed broke the silence. "Winry forgot to take those flowers to the grave yard for her visit." He stood. "I'll get them to her. She can't have gotten too far yet."

"I'll go too." I stood. "Might as well."

"So will I." Envy smirked, also standing. "In case your walking around attracts a band of thugs."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be back soon Al."

"Alright." Al nodded. "Don't be long. Wouldn't want you guys to eat a cold dinner!"

We nodded our consent and headed out the door.

* * *

**_Envy: Kallypso has to now answer a review._**

**_Right. To Snow246: I will gladly read your story when you post it. Just PM me. I usually make an effort to read stories if people ask me. Thanks for taking my story into consideration with your plot changes and thankyou for reviewing._**

**_Liz: She lives off reviews the way some people live off of oxygen._**

**_Ed: No really, she does._**

**_EVERYONE GO TO HELL!_**

**_Al: Isn't she on vacation?_**

**_Lust: Yeah, but she's not doing a very good job at relaxing._**

**_Judgment: Sigh..._**

**_Winry: REVIEW!_**


	38. Chapter 37: Arrogance

**_I apoligize for the delay but I kind of got in a car wreck and have thus been busy recovering. Before that I was on vacation so i didn't have much time._**

**_Ed: Anyway, this chapter is depressing._**

**_Liz: So...so depressing._**

**_Al: And you might cry._**

**_Envy: But if you do the author will only be satisfied._**

**_YES! CRY MY LOVELEYS! MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Winry: I'm just going to back away slowly... towards this wrench... just in case._**

**_Judgment: Don't move everyone._**

**_Wrath: It can probably smell fear._**

**_Lust: Thank god I'm immortal._**

**_REVIEW!_**

Winry realized only halfway to the graveyard that she had forgotten the flowers Judgment had picked. She had planned to put them at her parents and Pinako's grave.

"Oh well, no point in going back now. I'll drop them off the next time." She sighed, brushing her hair from her face.

Maybe Judgment would be at the graveyard. She sometimes went there to look at the graves. Winry thought she heard voices as she reached the crest of the hill. That's when she saw Judgment, her eyes wide with fear, and someone else, brandishing a sword in front of her.

She didn't recognize the man at first because of how sinister his expression was. But after a moment she realized who it was.

"Aaron?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Aaron smirked and glanced towards her. He gave a mocking bow. "You caught me."

"His name isn't Aaron, Winry." Judgment whispered. "His name is Arrogance."

"Oh my god." Winry's voice cracked as Arrogance started towards her.

"No!" Judgment took a step forward. "Leave her alone, Arrogance! Please!"

Arrogance smirked and glanced back at her. "Why? My instructions are to punish you for deserting. And your own life might not be enough."

Winry was rooted on the spot. She knew that she should run but she couldn't move. Not even when the homunculus stopped right in front of her. He was at least a foot taller but he made Winry feel a few inches off the ground. The air of power that surrounded him was incredible. Nothing like the idiot who had been in her house not long ago.

"You look surprised." Arrogance smirked down at her. "I don't blame you. I am very good at fooling people into thinking I'm what I'm not. Like the guise of Aaron for example. I act completely oblivious and idiotic and somehow I manage to fool everyone. Even the cleverest. Because I'm a good actor."

Winry tried to take a step back but Arrogance slipped his sword around her and pressed the edge against her back, forcing her forward again.

"Arrogance, _please_!" Judgment pleaded, tears of helplessness forming in her eyes. "Just kill me! Not her!"

"I will kill you, don't worry." Arrogance tilted his head towards a transmutation circle carved in the dirt in the middle of the graveyard. "But after I've killed your generous friend. Because this doesn't only affect you. I'm sure it will affect the others as well. Besides, I can't have her telling them about my identity. Because it helps when Dante knows where they are. I can be her eyes."

"They'll know you killed me." Winry whispered.

"No," Arrogance shook his head. "I only have to pull my mask back over my face. I'll say I found you dead. Maybe break down in tears. They won't question it. They'll be too distraught themselves. It's all too easy to cover my tracks."

Winry's breathing was picking up, and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Tears of fear were starting to come to her eyes. She thought about calling for help but she knew no one would be able to get to her in time.

Arrogance smiled an almost kind smile at her, "It's nothing personal, Ms. Rockbell. Winry is your name isn't it?" Winry didn't answer but he continued on anyway. "Yes Winry. You really just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a shame. I'd rather not kill someone with such a pretty face."

Winry mustered a glare through her tears and Arrogance laughed, "I'm glad to see you still have some back bone even in the face of death."

"Let me go." Winry tried to pull away again but he gripped her forearm and held her in place. His sword leveled with her throat.

"I'll make this quick for you. You won't feel a thing." Arrogance said.

"Stop!" Judgment lunged at Arrogance, stabbing a small dagger into his back. He winced and pushed Winry away from him before turning to face Judgment.

"That was a bad idea little one." With a sweep of his arm he sent her back into the array of the transmutation circle. Then he slammed his hand against the ground.

Only when Judgment was enveloped in alchemic lights could Winry finally find the voice to scream.

"Judgment!"

* * *

In Risenbol, the air is usually quiet except for the occasional moo of a cow or the sound of the breeze rustling through the grass and the few sparse trees. So the scream cut through the silence as piercing and sharp as a knifes blade.

"Judgment!"

"That's Winry!" Ed was already charging towards the cemetery, despite the fact that his arm was broken and he wouldn't be much use. Envy and I were close behind him. Ed skidded to a stop at the crest of the hill overlooking the cemetery, so quickly, I nearly bumped into him. My eyes followed his to see Judgment kneeling on the ground, violently hacking up red stones.

A tall man glared down at her. "Stay down. I'll take care of you later."

That's when I suddenly realized that it wasn't any tall man. The lack of sparkles threw me off. The man was Aaron. But he was looking very un Aaron like.

As his sword raised to point at Winry's neck from where she knelt on the ground, her legs evidentially taken away by terror, Ed snapped out of his shock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Aaron looked up. Anger flitted over his face. "Damn it."

"E-Ed." Winry whispered. "_Arrogance_."

That word was all I needed. All eyes flew to Aaron.

"You're a homunculus." Envy finally said.

"How?" Ed yelled.

"Ah, I'm caught. I suppose there's no sense in acting stupid anymore is there?" Arrogance sighed.

"No please, you do it so well." Envy said flatly.

Anger flashed briefly in Arrogance's eyes at this comment.

"You can't be the same person." I stared. "That's not physically possible."

"I'm a good actor. What can I say? It's an ability I have. I'm very good at being… convincing."

"So you've been spying on us." I said slowly. "And you…" something clicked into place for me. The transmutation circle carved in the ground. They said Arrogance had carved it. I remembered Aaron wildly slashing his sword around. But it hadn't been wild. It had been intentional. "You carved the transmutation circle that killed Greed."

"Yes, yes, I did all of that." Arrogance nodded. "It was easy enough. You probably should have been watching where my sword was hitting the ground but you didn't."

"But the other homunculi didn't seem to know you." Ed muttered.

"They did. They just knew what the plan was so they acted like they didn't know. I was able to convince them otherwise anyway." Arrogance looked at me. "I was actually a little worried. I thought you might recognize the sword I carried. You've seen it before."

"I've… seen it…" my eyes suddenly widened. "You… you were the guy on the train."

"What?" Envy and Ed both turned to look at me in surprise.

"On the train." I whispered. "I was fighting a guy with a knife and I had an attack. He was about to kill me. But-"

"But a mysterious hooded figure ran him through before he could?" Arrogance smirked. "Yes, that was me."

"Why did you save my life?" I snapped.

"Because I was told to keep an eye on you. Dante wanted you alive so I couldn't have some useless thug killing you. So I did my job." He shrugged. "It wasn't really for you."

"Good, so I don't have to feel bad when I slice your throat open." I drew a knife.

"My thoughts exactly." Envy growled. "Though I wouldn't feel bad regardless." He glanced at Ed. "No offence little brother but you aren't going to be much use in this fight."

Ed looked like he was about to retaliate but upon glancing at his mangled arm he sighed and nodded. "Guess you have a point."

"Oh, isn't this terrifying." Arrogance said sarcastically, glancing at Winry as she slowly rose to her feet. "I'll fight you. But I find that it will be much easier if you're… emotionally compromised." He turned swiftly and stabbed his sword towards Winry's chest.

"No!" I heard Judgment scream what we were all thinking. But she didn't just scream. Because while Arrogance had been talking she had been running towards them. And she had gotten close enough to stop the blade… with her own body.

The world paused for a split second as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Judgment hurled herself into Winry pushing her out of the way. The blade instead plunged into the younger homunculus' chest.

Winry screamed as she saw this spectacle, tears already leaping to her eyes. I froze, stiffening in shock. I felt like a bolt of lightning had been shot through me, leaving me immobile.

But luckily, Envy didn't have that problem.

Arrogance didn't even have time to pull his blade out of Judgment before Envy sliced his arm off by his shoulders. He followed with a slash over the chest and a punch that I'm sure must have broken Arrogance's jaw. He went flying back, toppling a few feet down the slope before he slowed to a stop.

"I've always wanted to do that." Envy growled.

Arrogance laughed as he slowly regenerated. "Well, well, you are very ruthless aren't you? Master said you would be." He stood. "My job here is done. I was told to kill the little deserter and I have." He gave another bow. "Farewell. I'll be seeing you again, before all of this is over."

Then he turned and sped off before anyone could give chase.

"Judgment!" Winry was sobbing. "That bastard! Why her?" I turned numbly to see Winry had Judgment's head in her lap. The girl was still alive but her breathing was shaky.

"Judgment." I hurried over to them both, my legs working again. I knelt down beside the girl. "Judgment can you hear me?"

Judgment nodded, her eyelids fluttering. "You… have to beat them Liz. You have to…" she coughed and I felt nausea roll threw me at the sight of blood coming from her mouth. She looked so fragile. So innocent. She couldn't die.

"I will, you know I will." I whispered. "Nina… Judgment… Oh god." I felt tears starting to come now and I choked off, trying to restrain them.

"Hey." Ed's voice came shakily from beside me. "Thank you Judgment. For saving Winry. Thank you."

Judgment smiled weakly.

"Sorry we couldn't get there in time, kid." Envy murmured, looking solemn himself. Of course he was subjected to human emotions so I'm sure he was feeling sadness just like the rest of us. That was reassuring.

"It's alright…" Judgment looked up at Winry. "Thanks… for taking care of me. Consider that… my payment… I'm sorry…"

Winry couldn't speak. She was crying too hard. She only managed to get out a few broken words. "Judgment… oh god… don't die… please."

"I've always imagined what death must have been like." Judgment whispered as she looked up at the darkening sky. "It doesn't… seem so bad… is it peaceful?"

"_For someone like her." _Truth spoke softly in my head. _"Yes."_

"Yes Judgment." I found myself whispering. "Yes it is."

Judgment exhaled one last time and her eyes slipped closed. Winry broke down sobbing in Ed's arm as Judgment slowly disappeared. Ed held her tightly, obviously restraining tears himself.

I was crying too, though not sobbing. The tears running down my face were silent. But my shoulders shook with the effort. I was trying hard not to break down as much as Winry.

Why Judgment? Why that sweet little girl.

Why did everyone who helped us have to die?

Why couldn't I stop it?

I felt Envy's hand rest gently on my shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Judgment." I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The cemetery was silent except for the sound of Winry's sobbing and the breeze slipping through the grass.

* * *

**_So apparently I've been killing off alot of characters lately._**

**_Liz: Yeah. No friggen shit!_**

**_But don't worry! This was the last character death for several chapters! Actually if there was a season break this would probably be it! Assuming the second season was a little shorter than the first._**

**_Ed: Go dry your tears._**

**_Envy: And review!_**

**_Judgment: To pay for my funeral._**

**_Winry: So sad! Why does she have to be so adorable._**

**_Judgement: I'd only like white roses and doves._**

**_Al: SO cute!_**

**_Wrath: What about me?_**

**_Lust: Give her her moment. She just died you know._**

**_Wrath: Oh... good point._**

**_Arrogance: Review because I'm a douche!_**


	39. Chapter 38: Just Forget

**_I know it's been awhile but if you read this chapter you might understand why._**

**_Liz: Yes, it has some... suggestive content._**

**_Here's the gist. I promise nothing really bad happens. The scene cuts away before it does but it is implied and suggested. But honestly I don't think any of you will have a problem with that since there are mch worse things to stumble across on fanfiction._**

**_Ed: In other words EnvyxLiz fans will... like this chapter._**

**_Lust: Very much._**

**_Al: Innocent people like me should burry their head in pillows._**

**_Wrath: I don't want to._**

**_Winry: You have to Wrath._**

**_Wrath: Aw man!_**

**_Envy: REVIEW!_**

Since Pinako had died I was able to take the attic room that had once been Ed and Al's when they stayed here. They had moved into Pinako's old room down stairs. The attic room was far away from everyone else in the house. Far away from Ed and Al, who sat in silence in their room now. Far away from Winry who still insisted on getting Ed's arm done despite her grief (She said it would take her mind off of things, and Lust and Wrath who usually spent their time watching Winry in silence since they had nothing better to do.

As for Envy I wasn't sure where he was. Maybe checking to make sure Arrogance hadn't hung around. But I was sure Arrogance wasn't around. He had left.

I liked the solitude. It meant no one could hear me cry.

It seemed like I dealt with much of my grief this way. Shut away from the world in some room. When I thought I lost Envy I remember hiding in my room for a few days. When Thomas died I went to his house to be alone. And now when Judgment was dead I hid out up here.

Why did this have to continue? Why was there always more death? Why couldn't I just have a normal life?

"_You weren't meant to have one. At least you aren't right now" _Truth sighed in my head. _"Right now, while you're young, you need this dangerous life."_

"I think I can do without seeing so many people die." I growled, not bothering to keep my thoughts to myself.

"_But you've said yourself before that every tragedy is an equivalent exchange" _Truth said. _"Did you not once tell Dante that your family being killed and your revenge spree in the end had an equivalent exchange because it changed you as a person."_

"I'm perfectly fine with putting the top on change if that means less people will die." I snapped.

"_Death is a part of everything. Everyone dies eventually. You can't stop it. So some die earlier. That's only because there was nothing left for them to do here in life." _Truth said.

"But it's not fair." I hissed.

"_Who said it was fair?" _Truth asked. _"Life has never been fair. It isn't fair that people are taken early and it isn't fair that they are jerked back out of the grave."_

"_Copies _of them are taken out of the grave." I correct.

"_Yes, that' what I meant of course. But how different is it really?" _Truth sighed. _"Judgment, or Nina as you once knew her, should have been dead awhile ago. I think she was at peace with death at the end of everything."_

"I don't care!" I snapped. "You're a casual observer! You can justify these things and make them sound reasonable but you don't know how it actually feels! Just leave me alone will you?"

"_Fine, have your way. But moping doesn't change a thing. You should know that." _With that Truth's voice receded from my mind.

"Yeah, I do." I muttered, rubbing a hand over my face. "But I'm only human. Expect me to have some of those childish emotions."

When my hand came away from my face I saw tears on my hand.

"I really wish I could stop crying." I whispered. "I really do."

A sudden cool breeze swept over me and I looked up to see Envy was crouched in the open window. "Yeah, thought you were up here."

"Don't you ever use the door?" I asked dully.

"Guess not." Envy climbed into the room and shut the window. He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "You know, I'm not usually a person who craves happiness but the moping is starting to get to me."

"I'm human. I mope when I'm sad." I glared at him.

"Winry isn't moping is she? She's already back to work. And she's the one Judgment threw herself in front of. Reminds me of something you pulled actually." Envy said.

I flinched but I didn't say anything.

"Look, Liz." Envy said. "You never mope when you're just sad. You mope when you're blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault." He studied me. "And that's exactly what you're doing, isn't it?"

"It's partially my fault."

"Bullshit. You always do this. The only thing that I will actually admit was _your _fault was the stunt you pulled jumping in front of Edward. Yes. That was your choice and your fault." He sighed. "But these other deaths. None of them have anything to do with you. Taking burdens onto yourself doesn't solve anything so just forget it."

"I can't." I sighed, standing and wandering over to the mirror I had smashed when I had first returned to Amestris two years ago. "After a few days I'll let it go. In the back of my head I always know it isn't my fault. That I couldn't do anything. But another voice keeps blaming me. And then a third voice just spouts fortune cookie dialogue that really makes no sense."

"You mean the uninvited voice."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm thinking that second little voice giving you the guilt trip should get out." Envy said.

"I can't get it out." I turned back to face him, leaning against the wall. "It's stuck in there. It's just part of human consciousness."

"Then ignore it."

"It's not that easy."

"Liz…" I looked up to see Envy had suddenly managed to end up right in front of me without my noticing. I shivered as his breath cascaded over my neck. "Just try to forget."

Then his lips were against mine. The kiss was different than ones we had before. There was a different power behind it. It was strong, fueled by pure need. And I was sucked into it almost immediately. The sensation was something I liked, and something I really wanted.

It was something I _needed_.

The force of the kiss pressed my head back against the wall as it intensified. I felt his tongue at my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth allowing him in. I found shivers running up my spine as he explored my inner jaw with his tongue. It felt good. Really good. Goosebumps rose on my skin as Envy's hand moved down my shoulders, to my waist.

He broke away to allow me to breath but he himself didn't slow. His lips skimmed my jaw and moved slowly down my neck. The movement was gentle but it was still backed by the same need. A whimper escaped my throat as he reached the spot where my collar bone joined with my neck.

"Envy…"

"Shh." He breathed against my skin. He moved swiftly up against, claiming my mouth with his own again.

My mind was clouded, so much so that I did realize we were moving until the back of leg's hit the bed and I fell back onto the mattress. A pang of fear stabbed through my chest.

"W-wait." I said, breaking away. "I've… never done this before."

"I know." Envy said softly. I shivered as his lips brushed my neck. "It's alright. Don't be afraid."

"I-I'm not." I whispered.

"You're shaking." Envy lightly brushed the hair from my face. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know that."

"Of course I do." I said.

"I'm going to be gentle, I promise." Envy's lips went back to my neck. "Just forget about all of the death and about that voice in your head for now. Forget everything, just for tonight."

I exhaled and relaxed in his grip. I felt him smile against my neck and renewed his work.

For that night I did what Envy asked. I just let myself forget everything. I let mind drift away in a cloud of ecstasy.

* * *

Spite was just passing through when she ran into Arrogance. She nearly jumped out of her skin seeing him here. It had been a long time since she had.

"Hello Spite." He nodded in her direction.

"Hey," Spite caught her breath. "What are you doing here? It's been awhile."

"A report to Dante." Arrogance said. "Care to help me find her? I get lost in this place and I'm not here very often."

"Yeah sure," Spite turned and motioned for him to follow her. She didn't want to see Dante but she didn't have much of a choice. Arrogance didn't like it when people disrespected him. Spite knew that well enough. She would only insult him if he was unarmed. She didn't feel like being decapitated today.

"So how are you?" Arrogance asked, his congenial tone, smooth as the flat of a knife's blade. Spite found herself struggling to keep out of his web. He was trying to get her to relax but she wouldn't do it. He could convince everyone else he was friendly if he wanted to but not her. She wouldn't fall into that trap. "Still the rebellious girl I know?"

"Aren't I always?" Spite said snidely.

"Yes." Arrogance's smile melted more into a smirk. "You're getting very good at seeing through me aren't you?"

"I just keep telling myself not to trust you." Spite said cheerfully. "You know how I am with losing."

"Yes, and you know how I am with it too."

"Well enough to know you don't need to demonstrate." Spite opened the door to Dante's large room, rapping twice on it as she did. "Hey! Dante! Arrogance is here!"

"Shouldn't you call her master?" Arrogance asked lightly.

"I'm Spite. Respectful formalities aren't in my nature." Spite reminded him.

Dante appeared from the next room. "Ah, Arrogance. Glad to see you're back. Was your mission successful?"

"Yes." Arrogance nodded. "She has been dealt with. And I would have been able to keep the wool over the eyes of the others had I not been caught up in a sticky situation."

"That's too bad, but it does take care of the loose end who might have found a way around her restraints." Dante smiled.

"What loose end?" Spite asked, peering around Arrogance.

Dante looked like she was about to tell Spite to mind her own business but Arrogance answered Spite first.

"The little deserter."

Spite froze. "Judgment?"

"Yes, her." Arrogance nodded.

Spite's vicious gaze flicked to Dante. "I'm sorry. How exactly was said loose end tied up?"

Dante seemed to think about whether or not she should tell Spite the truth before she sighed. "Put two and two together Spite. I had Arrogance kill her."

Spite's face twisted in anger. "You killed her? You… Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Because you would react like this." Arrogance sneered. "_Obviously_."

"My thoughts exactly." Dante said. "You took a liking to that girl Spite. I shouldn't have let that happen. Things always end up going wrong when it does. But it's too late now. So you should forget about it. You don't have feelings."

"Oh yeah?" Spite growled. "Then what do you call this feeling that's tearing my chest apart from the inside."

"Confusion."

"That's hilarious." Spite took a step forward towards Dante. There was a rush of air as Arrogance's sword flew up and barred Spite's way.

"I won't have you speaking to master so disrespectfully." He said.

Spite whipped her head around to glare at him. "You know for _Arrogance _you sure are keen to let yourself hang on strings."

Then she turned and ran before Arrogance could slice her in half. No doubt he was boiling in anger. It was easy to insult the prideful.

On her way back to her room she ran head long into Regret who caught her by the shoulders.

"Slow down Spite. What's wrong?" he asked in the flat tone he usually used. But there was a touch of concern in his eyes, if only a flicker.

"Judgment." Spite growled. "Arrogance killed Judgment."

Regret's grip tightened slightly on her arms and a muscle in his jaw jerked. Spite thought he would burst out in anger for a moment but he relaxed with a mournful sigh.

"Yes… I figured that would happen. No matter how strong that girl's mind is she is weak compared to the rest of us." He looked at the ground. "But I am sorry… that she had to go."

"Try reacting a little more next time if you want to convince me of that." Spite shoved his hands away and stalked past him. Fear passed her as moved but at her expression, she made no move to stop her or ask what had happened.

Spite slammed the door to her room behind her and didn't hesitate to punch her hand right through the mirror. The spike of brief pain that shot through her arm was oddly comforting. She didn't pull her arm back for awhile. She just let the glass shards dig into her skin. She didn't want to heal up yet. Instead she just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Damn it." Spite growled. "I'm sorry Judgment. I'm sorry I couldn't have your back this time. I sorry..."

* * *

**_So...yeah... how'd I do on the romance for that chapter? I'm not very experienced in romance so I'm just wondering._**

**_Liz: I enjoyed it._**

**_Ed: Ugh... please stop talking._**

**_Al: I don't understand brother._**

**_Ed: It doesn't matter!_**

**_Wrath: Lust, will you explain it to me?_**

**_Lust: Not until you're older and less impressionable._**

**_Winry: REVIEW!_**


	40. Chapter 39: Moving forward

**_I know it's been awhile. I am lazy. 'Nough said._**

**_Liz: Indeed._**

**_Envy: But she thought she'd give you an update before she goes to technologiless camp next week._**

**_Ed: Is technologiless a word?_**

**_Envy: It is now._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

When I woke the next morning I was alone in my room. The window was open so I guessed that Envy had left already. It took my mind a minute to recall what had happened the previous night.

_A lot _had happened the previous night.

Don't look at me like that, it was going to happen eventually. Lecture me later.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth as a sigh of contentment slipped from my mouth.

I really loved that palm tree.

* * *

When I came into the kitchen, Ed was sitting there, staring absently at a bowl of untouched cereal, tracing his fingers over the patterns in the wood.

"You going to eat that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ed jolted out of thoughts at the sound of my voice. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. "Oh, hey Liz." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't hear you."

"You should eat your breakfast." I sat down at the table across from him. "Most important meal of the day."

"I don't like milk." Ed stared at the bowl. "And you can't tell me it will stunt my growth because I'm normal sized now."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I smirked. "But you should eat it all the same. Pour out some of the milk if you have to."

"Right." Ed studied me as he twirled his spoon through his cereal. "You seem to be in a good mood."

I paused for a moment. The events of last night were something I planned on keeping to myself. "I decided to stop moping." I finally shrugged. "And blaming myself for what isn't my fault."

"Just like that?" Ed asked.

"Yep." I said brightly, standing. "Have you seen Envy?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to check around to make sure Arrogance isn't hiding and waiting somewhere. As a precaution." Ed said. "He actually seemed to be in a good mood too."

"Imagine that." I headed towards the door. "Eat your food Ed, don't play with it."

"I'm not a kid you know!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. It was a nice day out. Usually I would be angry because of Judgment's death. I always hated it when the weather mocked tragedy. But today I couldn't find it in me to curse the weather.

I decided that going for a walk would be a bad idea right now, so I settled for sitting outside. I didn't really want to stay inside that morning.

"Hello there."

I jumped at the sound of Envy's voice, whirling around to see him standing behind me. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I growled, though no real anger colored my voice.

Envy just smirked and sat down next to me. "You seem to be in a much better mood."

I flushed and stared at the ground, "Oh shut up."

Envy snickered. "You're still stubborn. But I can tell I succeeded in cheering you up a little bit."

"Yeah, fine. You did. I hope you're happy."

"I am actually."

I felt his fingers tracing down the back of my neck. I sighed and let my head fall on his shoulder. "Hey, if it's all the same to you, let's keep last night to ourselves."

"Not a problem." Envy smirked. "Though it is tempting to see the expression on the pipsqueak's face."

"You know what else is tempting? Putting your head through a blender."

"Ha, ha."

There was silence for a long while before I said. "Hey, Envy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare die again." I said, firmly.

Envy gave a short laugh. "Same goes for you, kid."

* * *

Ed was leafing through the alchemy books in the study for most of that day. Maybe just to fill his head with knowledge to block out his feelings for the time being.

He had once again almost seen Winry die. He hated seeing her in danger. He also hated seeing her cry. And she was doing quite a lot of that.

Most of the alchemy books they had owned burned when the brothers burned down their house. But they had saved a few before they set the house a flame. Ed was glad. Even though he had already read these books cover to cover it was good to look at them again.

As he leafed through one book a slip of paper fell out. Curiously Ed picked it up. On it, scrawled in messy hand writing, were a few words.

_In case you need it. 1 A5-13_

Ed recognized the paper. Hoenhiem, before he had disappeared again on the other side of the gate, he had left this note. Ed had kept it all this time even though he wasn't sure why. Even going through the gate.

"What does it mean?" He wondered aloud, turning the paper in his hands. That's when his eyes caught another note on the back that he had never seen before.

_This is the complete equation. It is possible._

"What the…" Ed stood. He had to tell the others about this.

* * *

"Hey Liz!" I heard Ed calling as he came into the kitchen. "Al! Alchemy people! Get over here!"

"Right here." I waved from where I sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I found something." Ed held up the tiny strip of paper.

"What is it brother?" Al asked, coming into the room.

"He apparently found something." I said.

"What is this something?" Envy asked, appearing through the kitchen window.

…At this point no one really bothered to ask.

Ed slapped the piece of paper on the table. "You remember this thing Liz? The note that Hoenhiem left us on the other side of the gate before he disappeared again."

"Yeah," I stared at the paper in surprise. "I can't believe you kept it."

"I can't either." Ed admitted. "And I've been trying to figure out what it means. These numbers just seem meaningless. But then I saw something I hadn't before." He flipped the page over.

I read the words. "This is the complete equation. It is possible." My brow furrowed. "I'm still confused."

"Me too." Al sighed. "The complete equation to what? And what is the "this"?"

"I've been thinking about it." Ed continued. "He left this and said it was _'in case we needed it'. _But we've never looked. So maybe this complete equation will _show us something_. We seem to be at a dead end every other way so it might help."

"…The last thing I want to do is go through _his_ research." Envy muttered.

"I hate him too." Ed growled, shooting Envy a glare. "But we _need _something."

"True enough." Envy shrugged. "Fine. We'll see if it gives us anything. But it's probably just a more complete equation for the philosophers stone. That was all he really cared about. And since you won't take any lives, it won't help us much."

"But since it _might _be something else." Al said. "We have to try."

"But what do the numbers mean?" I asked.

There was silence as we thought this over before Envy said. "The library."

"Huh?" we all looked at him.

"The one is the First Branch." Envy explained. "The A is the section and the five is the floor. Thirteen is the shelf number."

We all stared at him.

"I've been in the library several times. I know my way around it." Envy said.

"But how did you get in when only state alchemists can get in?" Ed demanded.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Did you _really _just ask me that question?"

"Ed, he's a shape shifter." I sighed.

"Oh right." Ed rubbed a hand over his face. "So you did scouting for Dante in there?"

"Partially." Envy said. "I also just went there to gather a few books for myself."

"It's a lot of alchemy stuff. Why read that? You can't do alchemy." Al pointed out.

"If I was human I would be able to do alchemy, very well." Envy said. "I've kept an interest in it. That rolled over from before I died the first time. You forget that my… parents are two of the most powerful alchemists in the world. I've learned quite a bit. I probably know a lot more than you do."

Ed seemed to not like this fact but he didn't say anything. "Alright. So we'll leave as soon as my arm get's fixed up."

* * *

Winry got the arm done even quicker than she had originally said, probably because she didn't do much besides work on the arm. She didn't sleep and she only ate once a day before going right back to work. I felt bad for her, but on the plus side that meant we could get back to work ourselves.

Ed got his arm reattached and fixed up but we didn't bother with the usual tradition of sparring. We had enough fighting for now, what with the huge fight in the East city. We stayed another night and then made plans to leave on the train the next morning.

"I'm sorry about this Winry." Ed murmured. "I'm sorry we brought all of this with us. We never would have come if we had known.

"Don't be ridiculous Ed." Winry murmured. "You needed your arm fixed and who else would do it. I don't blame you. Not any of you. Only Arrogance." She smiled. "Just promise you'll be careful. Promise _you _won't be the next one killed. Promise one of them will be."

"Yeah, I promise." Ed nodded.

I nodded as well "Of course."

After all, Envy and I had made a promise to each other as well not to die again. But in my defense I only died once. Envy died two times. And _he's _immortal.

Kind of funny how that works, huh?

"Goodbye." Winry waved to us as the train rolled out of the station. "Call when you get back to Central alright."

"Will do!" Ed called.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't forget!" Al promised.

"Bye Winry!" Wrath waved cheerfully out the window. I knew he must like Winry. She did take care of him when we were on the other side of the gate and he had no one else. "We'll see you soon ok?"

"You'd better!"

Then we were out of ear shot. Nothing could be heard but the train wheels and the chatter of passengers.

"I just realized a flaw in our plan." Lust said, breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Al asked.

"The first branch was burnt down. Hoenhiem's notes would have been destroyed." She pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Envy nodded. "We did that didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"Won't be a problem." Ed smirked. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves too. When you guys burned that library down we still needed to get to the notes. So we had a friend help us out."

Al nodded. "She's a friend of ours with a photographic memory who used to work at the library. In the process she read basically every book there."

The three homunculi stared at us.

"Do you know how many books are in there?" Lust said slowly.

"No but I'm sure she does." I smirked. "So we'll be paying Sheska a visit then huh?"

"Yep." Ed nodded. "Hopefully she hasn't suffocated under a pile of books."

* * *

"Thank you for your report Arrogance." Dante said. "I guess you won't very well be able to go back to your position as a state alchemist, will you?"

"I'm afraid not. That would cause some problems." Arrogance sighed. "It's too bad. If I had killed Judgment a little sooner I could have kept my disguise. But the mechanic just _had _to stumble across us."

"No matter" Dante said dismissively. "I have another job for you Arrogance. This one will be a bit grander scale than most. But I think it's time to set the plan in motion."

"You mean the one concerning Drachma." Arrogance said.

"Yes, be careful but move quickly. We don't need them figuring out our location before we're ready for them." Dante said. "In the mean time I'll get someone else to follow our targets around. Maybe Fear."

"What about Spite? She's sneaky." Arrogance said.

"Sneaky but I can't trust her, especially since Judgment has just died." She shook her head. "I'll find another way. It doesn't concern you."

"Forgive me." Arrogance bowed his head.

"Spite is one of the few who I will not ask to sever her ties. Her memories and emotions get in the way." Dante shook his head.

"But I thought all of her ties were dead? She died 120 years ago." Arrogance's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She did. But one of her ties remains." Dante sighed. "My used to be son."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now are we clear on what you are to do?"

Arrogance decided not to press the matter. Even he, the most prideful one, yielded to Dante when she made it clear she was done discussing things. "Yes. We are clear."

* * *

**_And we are onto the next arc. Time to go find so information!_**

**_Liz: And Sheska will be in the next chapter!_**

**_Ed: With her feelings on aliens._**

**_Envy: Aliens?_**

**_Al: She thinks you guys are aliens not homunculi_**

**_Lust: Interesting._**

**_Winry: Interesting is defenitly the right word for her._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**


	41. Chapter 40: The Complete Equation

**_Hello all! The next chapter is here!_**

**_Liz: Finally._**

**_Envy: Took you long enough._**

**_Look I've already taken the heat from the characters in my other fanfics I don't need this from you guys too._**

**_Ed: You deserve it._**

**_Don't make me get the chainsaw._**

**_Al:This is a chapter of half funny antics involving Sheska..._**

**_Lust: And the other half slightly depressing character development._**

**_Wrath: So there's something for EVERYONE!_**

**_Yep. REVIEW!_**

After a very loud and lively meeting with Mustang about the partner he had assigned us (Trust me it wasn't pretty. If Ed hadn't been yelling so much I might have gotten a word in but he pretty much took care of it) the whole group headed towards Sheska's small and book infested apartment.

Ed, Al and I hadn't really told the homunculi what to expect. Maybe we just wanted to see the looks of shock on their face when they walked into her apartment.

"Well, here's to hoping she read that book." Ed said, raising his hand to knock.

"If she read boring case files, I'm pretty sure that she read this too." I said.

"Good point." Ed rapped loudly on the door. "Hey! Sheska! It's Ed, Al and Liz! Are you there?"

"Oh!" A muffled voice came from within. "Come in! It's open."

Ed nodded and opened the door. The homunculi's faces were priceless.

"Woah." Wrath said.

"Somehow I don't think this girl gets out much." Lust looked around.

"Or sleeps for that matter." Envy said.

"Probably not." I said cheerfully. "Into the caverns of pages we go!"

"She's enjoying this." Al whispered to Ed.

"Yes. Yes she is." Ed said.

Sheska poked her head out from behind one tower of books. "Hello! It's been forever since you guys have dropped by. I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, good to see you too Sheska." Ed said.

Sheska looked past us and towards the homunculi. "Who are your friends?"

"It's a long story." I sighed.

Sheska stuck out her lip in a slight pout. "Well you _know _how much I love stories."

"Well…" Al said slowly trying to figure out a simple and non insane sounding way to put our non human friends in.

"We're homunculi." Envy said.

Leave it to him to break the news in the bluntest way possible.

"Wha!" Sheska's jaw dropped. "_Aliens_?"

You know that awkward silence that fills the room after someone says something really weird? Multiply that times fifty.

"I'm sorry what?" Lust asked after a pause.

"Sheska did a little of her own odd research back when we still hated each other." I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "And she concluded that you guys are aliens."

"Interesting." Envy blinked.

Wrath started laughing hysterically.

"Which is why we were going to break it to her lightly but I guess that option is out." Ed said, looking back at the still opened mouthed Sheska. "Look we'll explain all of that later but we're kind of in a hurry right now and we need your help."

Sheska snapped out of her state of awe. "Help? Book help?"

"Well that is what she seems to specialize in." Lust said looking around.

"Yes, a book that we think used to be in the first branch." I said. "We don't know the title but we know it's by a man named Hoenhiem."

Sheska went right into thinking mode. "Hoenhiem… Hoenhiem… hmm. AH! I know what you're talking about!"

A grin split Ed's face. "Really? So you've read it?"

"Edward Elric I've read every book in that library." Sheska crossed her arms looking offended that he would doubt otherwise. "Of course I've read a book by Hoenhiem."

"I'm not the only one still wierded out by this am I?" Lust asked Envy.

"What are you talking about Lust? _Everyone _keeps mountains of books in their house and reads through entire libraries in just a few years. It's a trend now and days." Envy smirked.

Lust rolled her eyes.

"So you can copy it down for us then." Al said.

"Better than that!" Sheska beamed and held up a finger. "Wait right here."

We waited in an awkward silence for a moment before Lust said.

"Awhile ago I did wonder how you found Marco's notes after we burned down the first branch. But of all my theories I must say this was _not _one of them."

"What were your theories?" Envy raised an eyebrow.

"An alchemic miracle, a flame proof book, someone had the book checked out… I even think I had magic somewhere way down on the list. But not: Crazed, superstitious girl with a photographic memory for everything she reads."

"Hey without that girl we wouldn't have ever figured out the truth behind human transmutation." Al said.

"Yes and you would never have guessed we were at lab five and walked right into our trap." Lust smirked.

"And you wouldn't have been horribly beaten up by me." Envy nodded.

"Hey!" Ed snapped.

"Meh, you would have kidnapped me anyway." I grinned. "I almost forgot that was the first time you kidnapped me."

"Fond memories." Envy nodded.

"I think I called you palm tree several times."

"Shut up, kid."

"I'm back!" Sheska sang reappearing behind book mountain number twenty four. She held up a leather journal in her hand. "I not only have read the book but I have it!"

"What!" We stared.

"It was hidden in the back." Sheska said, quickly lapsing into 'book caretaker' mode. "No one ever read it. It was dusty an uncared for. So I took it without my boss knowing. I just couldn't leave it so unread."

"She thinks books are alive doesn't she?" Wrath asked.

"Just watch and enjoy." Lust patted him on the head.

They were having _way _too much fun at Sheska's expense.

"And you're sure it's by Hoenhiem?" Ed asked.

"Positive. His name is written on the front cover." Sheska handed it over. "You can borrow it and read it but I want it back because it's mine."

"Well, technically you stole it." I pointed out.

"It was a good cause!" She insisted.

"Right." Ed took the book.

"Thanks Sheska you've been a big help!" AL said.

"No trouble." She said. "Just as long as you promise to explain the aliens at some point."

With that we left her apartment.

"Aliens." Envy said when we were safely outside. "Think we could pull that off? Just start introducing ourselves as aliens instead of homunculi."

"There's no way I would do that for any amount of money." Lust shook her head.

"I would! I think it sounds cool!" Wrath grinned.

"Alright, so Wrath and I will be aliens and Lust you can be the alien in denial."

"Is it really _that_ amusing?" I asked.

"Unbelievably so." Envy nodded.

I couldn't help but laugh. Even when we were surrounded by seriously heavy stuff, it seemed we always found a way to make light of a situation.

* * *

"Parts of this are in code and parts aren't." Ed said. "I'm guessing the equation is the part that's encrypted."

"What's the other stuff?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Journal entries it looks like." He said. "Of his journeys. Like a diary I guess."

"I would say let's skip that stuff." I said. "But, it might help us with the translation."

"You think?" Ed asked.

Al shrugged. "She has a point. We might as well try it."

"Ok then." Ed said. He looked over his shoulder at the three homunculi lounging across the couch in the corner. "And you're just going to be not useful I assume."

"Don't know technical alchemy." Wrath yawned. "I can just do it."

"Alchemy is of no interest to me." Lust said.

"And what about you?" Ed asked Envy. "It thought you knew all about alchemy stuff."

"Oh I do," Envy said. "But honestly it's fun to watch you guys scratch your heads and look for answers yourself."

"Or maybe you just don't know alchemy."

"Keep telling yourself that little brother."

Ed gritted his teeth. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Get over it Ed."

"I really hate that nickname." He muttered.

"I know. That' why Envy uses it." I grinned.

"If you want the real answer." Envy said. "I don't really want to read about his travels. I don't want to read anything about him." He leaned his head back against his hands. "If you have an alchemy related question, ask me. Otherwise leave me out of it."

Ed looked from Envy to me. I shrugged. "We'll be fine. We've done it before."

"Yeah. And we destroyed quite a few brain cells along the way." Ed said.

I snickered. "Sure did. To work again!"

"You're cheerful Liz." Al noted.

"I'm just glad we're finally _doing _something." I said.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

"I hate _doing _something." I let my forehead smack against the table. "And half the stuff we're decoding is basic alchemy principles. Where's the thing he wanted us to know?"

"I'd guess it comes later in the book." Al said. "That would make more sense."

"Yes, but what if we go too far and skip it?" Ed asked. "That would just be _annoying._"

"We should read the journal entries more for hints about where something profound might be." I said.

"Read through this whole thing? I'm not doing that." Ed slapped the journal on the table. "I don't want to hear about what he did."

"Fine." I snatched the book off the table. "I'll read it so all of your daddy issues don't get in the way."

Ed growled and stalked over to the other side of the room. Al cast me an apologetic glance.

"Are you sure? You really want to read through all of that?"

"I'm a fast reader. I'll be good." I nodded sitting down in the chair and flipping to the middle. "Let's see what we've got."

Most of the journal entries I read were about seemingly mundane things. Little scuffles Hoenhiem got into. New uses for old alchemic principals. But never did he mention anything mind blowing. I was getting really tired of my search until I reached page 513.

_I've searched for years. Years to find a way to complete what I left undone. _

I sat up in my chair. What had the slip of paper said? This is the complete equation?

_Three hundred and seventy eight years ago, to the day, I committed the unthinkable. I attempted to resurrect my son by attempting human transmutation. Instead I created a homunculus._

I swallowed and glanced up from the book at Envy. This was talking about him. It felt really weird reading about it.

_I can never forgive myself for what I did to my son. I brought him back without a soul. And so he is not fully my son. I have searched long and hard now for away to complete this sin. To complete the resurrection. But I long lost hope._

_Until now._

_Now I know it is possible. Now I know that it can be finished._

I stared. This had to be a joke. Oh my god, this had to be a joke.

_But even as I know that it can be finished, I know it will do me no good. He hates me. And rightly so. I took away his soul. He believes I abandon him. Maybe I did. But I was so desperate to find a way to complete the equation. To bring him back fully. To make him human again. I had to leave. Now he despises me. Dante is to blame for that._

_Even if I did go to him now and even if he didn't hate me with all of his being, and even if he did allow me to perform the equation he would only be a human version of his homunculus self. He would not have the memories of the person he was._

_I have failed him. I have failed my son. As I know I have failed my younger sons going off to pursue this now pointless endeavor._

_I will never forgive myself until the day I die for this failure. I only hope this equation can be used by someone else when it's not too late. Not too late to bring back the loved one they once knew._

_They can find success in my failure._

"Liz?" Ed asked. "Liz are you alright?"

I was jerked out of the words. "I… I'm fine."

"You're crying." Al said.

I reached up and felt wetness on my cheeks. "I am, aren't I?"

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Read." I thrust the book out to him. "Start at the top."

He did. I watched him in silence as his eyes scanned the page quickly. When he had finished he sat down, exhaling deeply.

"Oh man."

"What is it?" Envy asked, rising to his feet.

Ed and I threw each other a glance.

"Envy…" I bit my lip.

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"You should read this." Ed said, handing the book to him. "Top of the page."

Envy cast him a look then looked at me. I just nodded. So he let his eyes dropped to the page.

I couldn't force myself to look at him as he read but I heard the paper shake in his hands as he clenched it so tightly I was worried he might rip it in two. When he had finished he tossed the book none to gently onto the table and walked to the other side of the room.

"He left…" Envy muttered after a long, agonizing silence. "He left because he was looking for a way to bring back my soul completely. To save me. Not to… abandon me." He shook his head. "How can I believe that?"

"Because it didn't come from his mouth." I found myself saying. "He wrote it down for no one but himself. He wasn't looking to talk to anyone. That's the most honest you can get is with words that are written just for you."

There was another long silence. Envy continued to stare down the wall. "Damn bastard." He rubbed a hand over his face. "And he never said a word."

"Because he knew you wouldn't believe him." Ed said.

"No… No I wouldn't have." Envy moved towards the door. "I'll be back. Decode that equation, and do it fast."

The door slammed shut.

"What just happened?" Wrath asked.

"I'm not sure." Lust said.

Slowly I picked the book off of the table and opened it back to 513. On the pages I saw three wet marks across the bottom.

I decided I must have been imagining it. Envy didn't cry.

I looked up at the door where he had left us just a minute before.

Well… who knows? Maybe he did.

* * *

**_Yeah, Envy just cried._**

**_Liz: Be astounded._**

**_Envy: Shut up. I can be emo if I want to be._**

**_Al: Yeah, he actually has an excuse._**

**_Ed: What is it with Hoenhiem and depressing the hell out of all of us?_**

**_Lust: I don't know, but from the outside it's quite interesting._**

**_Wrath: Yup!_**

**_Winry: REVIEW!_**


	42. Chapter 41: Reconciliation

**_I'm thinking yall will like this chapter._**

**_Liz: In which she does the opposite of killing someone._**

**_Envy: Yep, i think this is going to make up for your delays._**

**_Ed: Completely._**

**_Shut up. REVIEW!_**

Envy didn't return to our decoding room all day until we were almost finished decoding and when he did return he didn't offer a word of explanation to anyone. He just sat down on the couch and stared off into space.

I couldn't blame him, so I decided not to say anything.

"This is a code for the philosopher's stone." Al said.

Ed gritted his teeth in frustration. "Not that thing again."

"Yeah but this is a code for iron. Liquid iron." I said, tapping the page.

"So?"

"Blood has high iron content." I said. "And what do homunculi have instead of blood?"

"Liquid philosopher's stone." Al said. "You can kill a homunculi by getting them to cough the philosopher's stones out."

"So this isn't even a whole new equation." I said. "It's a continuation of _that _one. The circle to kill homunculi is unfinished!"

Ed set him pencil down. "I see now. I see the concept here. The goal is to first rid the homunculi of the philosopher's stones and then _use _those before the disintegrate to pull their soul back from beyond the gate. Multiple souls for one soul. It's enough of a trade."

"And depending on how long they've been a homunculus their memories could even come with it." I nodded.

Ed sat back in his chair. "It really is possible. This is crazy. I never thought that it could be done after we failed. But we just didn't finish the job. Imagine what this would do to alchemy as we know it?"

"Scary thought." I said. "No one would die. The world would end up over populated if we resurrected people all we wanted." I looked back down at the page. "I don't think your dad meant for this to become common knowledge."

Ed sighed. "Guess not. But then what does he want us to use it for? And how do we test it? We don't want something to go wrong if we try it on one of them." He jerked his head towards the homunculi. "And their immortality is pretty useful if you ask me."

"Glad to be of service." Lust said.

"So we don't test it on us." Envy spoke for the first time since he had returned. "We test it on one of the others."

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"If something goes wrong then they die, simple as that. No big loss for us." Envy said, standing. "But if this equation is right and they go back to being human, their memories will return to them too. They haven't been homunculi for very long. They'll become the human they once were again."

"Yeah he's right." I said. "It's a win- win situation for us."

"So who do we test it on?" Al asked.

"Regret." Envy answered before any of us could. "We test it on Regret. If all goes badly he dies and we don't have to worry about him murdering Mustang. If all goes well, you get your friend Maes Hughes back."

It shouldn't be surprising to you that Envy's suggestion was well received. It really was a situation in which we couldn't lose. We could just win a little better in one case.

None of us knew if Hoenhiem's equation was really real. After all, when could he have tested it? But we still had to try.

* * *

Mustang was hesitant at first.

"There are no guarantees. Obviously we'll have to lure him in first and for that we'll need bait. Preferably bait that won't get killed."

"You can handle being the bait, can't you general?" Ed asked. "I mean, long enough to keep yourself alive."

"This is why I think this a bad idea." Mustang growled.

"The only thing Regret wants is your life." Envy said. "Or Gracia and Elysia's. But something tells me using them for bait is an even worse idea."

"It's out of the question." Mustang agreed.

"Good, so then you'll have to do." Envy said. "You can leave the trapping to me and the alchemy to the brothers and Liz. Lust and Wrath can be wherever you need them."

"And you really think this is going to work?" Mustang asked.

Envy shrugged. "Who knows. It's just words on a page until someone tries it. The worst case scenario is that Regret dies and we have one less homunculus to worry about." He looked at Mustang. "So are you in?"

Mustang sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm in." He narrowed his eyes. "Get that trap right."

"Luring people into traps is a specialty of mine." Envy smirked.

"Right up there with kidnapping." I muttered.

"No, not really." He said. "Your specialty is _getting _kidnapped. I'm just average at it."

"Bite me."

"Alright." Mustang said. "Then figure out a plan and alert me when you have."

* * *

"So here's the problem." I said. "How are we going to find him? I mean, if we knew where Dante and the other homunculi were staying we would have gone after them a long time ago."

"My guess is that Dante is keen on Regret trying to sever his ties again. Now that he's come in contact with him he's probably having more bursts of memory than ever and that makes him weak." Envy said. "And she won't allow that."

"But that's just a guess." Ed said. "So what if that's not the case?"

"Things get more difficult." Envy said. "I can get him to the place but the circle and the alchemy will be all up to you. You guys figure that out."

"Alright." Ed nodded. "We can do that."

"You'll have to be quick." Envy said. "Because we only have a small window of time between when the stones leave his body and when they disintegrate. Seconds only."

"I know." Ed said. "We'll be fine."

Envy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I know you will little brother." With that he turned to walk away. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find Regret. I'm sure he's somewhere in this huge city."

We watched him go. Lust and Wrath followed after him, maybe to help.

"He seems pretty wound up over this whole thing." Al commented.

"Yeah, and it's annoying." Ed said. "Him lecturing me like I'm a kid."

"Well he _is_ almost four hundred years older than you Ed." I pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"Relax." I sighed. "He just wants it to go right. Maybe more than all of us."

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"I don't think he likes guilt very much." I smiled. "So he wants to get rid of it by giving us back Hughes."

* * *

Envy wasn't exactly sure if his theory was correct. He was just really hoping it was. Surely Dante would send Regret back to finish the job. A weak homunculus was of no use to her.

"I don't see him Envy." Lust said. "Let's try somewhere else."

Envy shook his head. "You go look somewhere else. Split up, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll stay here."

Lust gave him a look before nodding. "Fine, have it your way."

Envy watched them leave before turning his eyes back to the ground below him. This road led to both Mustang and Gracia's houses. He would probably take this one if he came at all.

"_I hope." _Envy thought. _"Damn it this is annoying."_

'_Yes, guilt is very annoying.' _Truth agreed.

Envy gritted his teeth together. _"Unless you want to point me in the direction of Regret then get the _hell _out of my head."_

'_Touchy.' _Truth said. _'No need to be so rude.'_

"_See, you're speaking, but I'm not hearing any directions to Regret's location so I'm not hearing you."_

'_You really are difficult Envy.'_

"_Like I said. Help, or get out."_

'_Certainly. He's on fifth street now.'_

Envy blinked. _"You're serious?"_

'_Did I stutter?'_ Truth asked. _'Course I'm serious. He just turned into one of the back alleyways.'_

"_Are you actually being helpful?" _Envy asked in disbelief.

'_Believe it or not Envy, I want Dante dead as much as you do. That's the only reason I brought you and your friends back in the first place. And I'm getting impatient with you so spring the trap and test out that equation why don't you?'_

Envy smirked. "Alright fine."

He leapt across the gap between roofs and hurried off towards fifth street.

'_Third alley on the right.' _Truth said. Envy followed his instructions until he spotted Regret walking at a leisurely pace down the cobblestone path.

"_Well damn." _Envy said. _"Any chance you'll just tell us where Dante is then?"_

'_I can't meddle that much so you're out of luck.'_

"_This will do for now." _Envy said. _"Mind telling Liz I found the bastard and to get ready?"_

'_Yeah, I can do that.' _Truth said. _'And how do you plan to lure him in?'_

Envy straightened and morphed into Fear. _"By doing what I do best."_

With that he leapt down and landed behind Regret.

* * *

"It's done." Al said, stowing away the chalk.

"You're sure you copied it right?" Mustang asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Al said. "I was careful."

"Quit being so uptight General." Ed said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the bait." Mustang growled.

"It's alright Mustang." I pat him on the shoulder. "I've been bait _many _times. It's not so bad."

"Your sense of humor is impeccable."

"Thanks General sarcasm. Glad you think so."

'_Hey, a heads up' _Truth popped into my head. _'Envy just located Regret. It won't be long now.'_

"_Thanks for being useful for once." _I thought back. "Hey guys! Envy just found Regret."

"How how in the hell do you know that?" Mustang asked.

"We communicate via the all powerful source in the universe." I dead panned.

"Don't question it." Ed said. "How long?"

"Soon. That's all he said."

"The all powerful force in the universe could stand to be a little more specific." Mustang muttered.

"He could, but he likes messing with us." I nodded.

"Little bastard." Mustang said.

"Actually I think that would be considered a very large bastard." Ed said.

'_The all powerful force in the universe is amused.'_

"_Shut up Truth." _I said.

* * *

"Fear, what are you doing here?" Regret asked skeptically.

"Master thought you might need a little back up." Envy said, crossing his arms. "Seeing as last time you didn't make it out so good."

Regret's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of this myself."

"Clearly." Envy said. "But in case you experience any troubles, Master doesn't want this problem to continue. She wants your ties severed, _now_. I'm here to be sure that happens."

Regret sighed. "Suppose it does make sense. Especially if those damn old homunculi are there."

"And besides, I've been watching them for you." Envy said. "Your ties."

"How'd you know what they look like?" Regret asked.

"_Oh so you're clever then are you?" _Envy thought. "Master keeps the records of military personal on file so I know what Roy Mustang looks like."

"Oh, I see." Regret said. "And?"

"And I happen to know that Mustang will be alone in his office tonight." Envy said. "His lieutenant is taking some sick leave and his men leave after the sun sets. He will be alone. And Liz, the brothers and those annoying older homunculi don't know you're back. So there shouldn't be much of a problem."

Regret's mouth twitched in a smile. "Thanks Fear. You're a big help."

"_Oh just wait." _Envy thought. "It's almost dark. Let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

Wrath landed on the window ledge nearly scaring us all to death. He was grinning. "They're on their way. Envy disguised himself as Fear. He's got Regret following him, completely unawares." He clambered down from the window. "They'll come in through this window, so be ready."

"And what should I do? Stand in the corner like a lunatic?" Mustang asked.

"Organize your files." Ed smirked pointing the cabinet. "Lieutenant Hawkeye would be thrilled."

Mustang sighed. "Oh yes, she would love to know what I'm doing right now without her knowledge. She would just love it."

"Relax, we're right here." Al said, crouching down behind the desk, just beside the circle. "I'll activate the initial equation. Once he's down Ed and Liz will come in right after with the second part."

"Why two?" Mustang asked.

"Just in case something goes wrong." I said. "It will mean less repercussions for us."

"Here!" I tossed Regret's remains at Mustang. "When he charges you use this to slow him down. We need him still long enough to activate the circle."

"Got it." Mustang caught the bone.

"I hear them!" Wrath said. "Everyone get down!"

We hid behind the desk and kept absolutely still.

"He's all yours Regret." I hear Fear's voice say.

Regret crashed through the window, a knife out and aimed at Mustang's throat. But Mustang spun around and held up the bone.

"We've been expecting you."

Regret crumpled to the ground, right on the dead center of transmutation circle. He looked back at where 'Fear' sat on the windows ledge, smirking. "You…"

"Aren't Fear?" Envy's voice now came out of the girl's mouth. He shifted back into his normal self. "Good guess. Thanks for falling for it though."

"Now Al!" Ed said.

Al clapped his hands together and slammed them against the transmutation circle. Regret let out a yell as the equation took its toll. Moments later he was coughing up red stones onto the ground, cursing at us in between gags.

"Alright, next!" Al said. "Now!'

Ed and I clapped our hands together and pressed them to the circle.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered.

And the room was filled with blue light.

**_Ok so I've actually almost finished this story. I'm one chapter from finishing the rough draft._**

**_Envy: But she's still going to slowly release them._**

**_Liz: Because she's evil._**

**_Ed: Yes indeed._**

**_And proud of it!_**

**_Al: So how many people are you killing._**

**_...I don't care to divulge that._**

**_Lust: It's a lot isn't it._**

**_...Shut up!_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**


	43. Chapter 42: Apologies

**_Alright so I suppose I've tortured you all enough. Here's the next chapter._**

**_Liz: Oh what a saint you are._**

**_Ed: Truly none compare to you and your good deeds._**

**_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE SARCASM!_**

**_Al: AH! Chainsaw!_**

**_Envy: I am so glad I'm immortal._**

**_Lust: Diddo._**

**_Wrath: Everyone run!_**

**_Envy: You're immortal too Wrath._**

**_Wrath: Oh right._**

**_Winry: REVIEW!_**

The call from Mustang came early the next morning. Luckily, none of us ever fell asleep in the first place so he didn't wake us up.

"He's awake." Mustang said.

"And?" I asked, trying not to make my voice too hopeful.

I could tell Mustang was grinning through the phone. "He's back Liz. Maes is back."

I think I screamed or something because the entire room jumped to the ceiling.

"Good god Liz, what's with you?" Ed snapped.

"We'll be right there." I told Mustang before slamming the phone down and turning to face the room, grinning ear to ear. "It worked!"

"Really?" Al's face lit up.

"Ha ha YES!" Ed pumped his fist in the air. "We're going to the hospital right?"

"Duh." I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. "Hurry, let's go!"

"I'll just stay here." Envy said from the couch. "You let me know how it goes."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Sorry _what?"_

"You heard me." Envy said. "Something tells me your old buddy Maes Hughes won't be too happy to see. Because, you know, I shot him."

"So? You also helped bring him back to life. I think that gets you points." I grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Hold on Liz!" Envy demanded.

"No." I said. "Here's the thing about guilt Envy. You can't just make things right to get rid of it completely. You also have to ask for forgiveness. That's what seals the deal."

Envy rolled his eyes. "I don't do apologies."

"Well, there's a first for everything." I pulled him out of the room, beaming. "Off we go!"

"Let go of me!" Envy said before looking back at where Lust and Wrath sat in the room. "_Help."_

"You're on your own Envy." Wrath giggled, waving.

"So long." Lust nodded.

"Hey!" I looked over my shoulder at Lust. "You're not left out of the loop here Lust. You assisted in his murder so you get to apologize too."

Lust sighed. "I suppose I do." She stood and looked at Wrath. "Hold down the fort kiddo."

"Yes ma'am." Wrath saluted her.

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Envy said for maybe the hundredth time as we headed towards the hospital. "I really do _not _want to do this."

"Shut up Envy." I said. "I'm not giving you an option."

"I could knock you over and run for it." Envy said.

"Yeah, but you won't." I grinned. "Because I would hate you for all eternity."

"No you won't."

"So try it then!"

Envy didn't but he did keep on complaining.

Annoying palm tree.

* * *

Maes Hughes felt as if he had just woken up from a long, deep sleep. It didn't feel like much time had passed. Certainly not years. But they had. Four long years he had been dead, buried in the ground. But now suddenly he was here again, alive and breathing. The only aftermath was a few aching muscles and a bit of a head ache.

"You're the luckiest man alive, you know that?" Roy said. "You die, gain two ranks by doing so and then get resurrected. You're the only successful human transmutation."

Maes looked at him. "But it wasn't you was it? Who tried to bring me back?"

"Do you see any parts of me missing?" Roy asked, spreading his arms out. "It was the leader of the new homunculi that did it. She was hoping to affect Liz and the brothers by bringing back dead people they knew. You were one of them."

"What did you say my name was again? Regret?" Maes asked. Roy nodded and Maes sighed. "It's hard to believe that I lived another life, for however brief a time, and I can't remember it." He looked at Roy. "Did I kill anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of but… I wouldn't put it past Regret." Roy said. "Regret isn't you. Just someone else who was in your body for a little while. Someone without a soul. It wasn't you."

"You said I… Regret was trying to kill you though." Maes said. "Did I… he go after Gracia and Elysia as well?"

"Once." Roy admitted with great difficulty.

Maes sat up. "And are they hurt?"

"No" Roy said. "Someone… stopped Regret before he could kill them."

Maes grinned. "You're being rather cryptic aren't you? Who's the someone?"

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." Roy said. "Liz will drag him here no matter how hard he digs his heels in."

"My curiosity is sparked." Maes said.

"No doubt you will be surprised." Roy sighed.

"So what about these new homunculi?" Maes asked. "The others. Why did their leader create them? I mean, are all of the old ones dead."

"Um… not exactly." Roy muttered. "I mean they did die but a few of them mysteriously… came back."

"Sounds like an interesting story." Maes said. "I'm sure I'll hear it from the brothers and Liz. Are they on their way here?"

"Should be." Roy nodded. "Liz sort of screamed when I told her it had worked. I think she's pretty excited."

Maes grinned. "Sounds like her." He rubbed a hand over his face. "They're all grown up now. Twenty. And Al is eighteen. It's weird."

"You'll be delighted to know that Liz hasn't grown an inch though." Roy smirked.

"I heard that General Flame!"

Maes turned to see Liz standing in the doorway. Her grin was so wide he was surprised it didn't split her face in two.

"So you still don't like being called short." Maes said.

Liz ran at him, practically crushing him in a hug. He was surprised someone as small as her packed so much strength.

"God I'm glad to see you alive again Hughes."

Maes laughed and placed a hand on her head. "I'm glad to hear I was missed."

"More than you know." Liz stepped back. "When I saw you die I… well I didn't know what to do."

"That's right." Maes sighed. "You saw that didn't you?"

Liz nodded gravely. It was clear the event had left quite an impact on her.

"Well, cheer up." Maes grinned. "I'm back now so there's no need for any sad faces!"

"Yeah." Liz managed a smile.

"So where are those brothers?" Maes asked.

"Right here." Two voices replied in unison. Maes looked towards the door to see both Ed and another boy standing next to each other. It took him a minute to realize who the other boy was.

"Al?"

Al beamed and nodded.

Maes whistled. "Body back and everything. You guys have been busy while I've been gone."

"No joke." Ed said, striding over to the bed and clasping Maes' hand in his own. "It's great to see you again Hughes."

"Yeah, we missed you." Al nodded.

Maes grinned. All of these familiar yet very different faces. He wasn't sure whether or not to be unbelievably happy or sad that he missed them all of this time.

Liz grinned. "And now that we've gotten the reintroductions out of the way." She turned back towards the open doorway. "Get in here Envy!"

"I hate you Liz." A voice muttered.

Slowly someone else stepped into the room. Someone with spiky green hair and violet eyes. His hands were in his pockets and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Maes asked suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

The new comer sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, but you wouldn't recognize me."

"Well that doesn't give me much to work with." Maes said.

"Guess not." The new comer opened his eyes again. "Maybe this will help."

There was a flash and Maes watched in wonder as he shifted from skinny, twenty year old boy to Maria Ross. The only difference between him and the real Maria Ross was the lack of a mole under the left eye.

Maes went a little cold inside. His own words played back through his head.

"_Maria Ross has a mole under her left eye."_

Those were the words he said the night of his murder.

"You're..."

"Yes." The shape shifter said. "I'm Envy. I'm the one who shot you."

* * *

Leave it to Envy to be as blunt as possible. This would be an interesting conversation I could tell.

"So you are." Hughes said after a pause. "You turned into Maria Ross and then my wife. Then you killed me."

Envy winced slightly. "Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

Envy glanced at Liz. "She's annoyingly persistent and stubborn."

"And proud of it." I said, kicking him in the ankle. _'Just apologize idiot.' _I thought.

"I'm here to apologize." Envy said stiffly. "For that night. I was ordered to kill you and I did. But I am…" He paused before he managed to get the last word out. "Sorry."

"You don't do apologies very much, do you?" Hughes asked dryly.

"No, that's what I told her." Envy jerked his head in my direction.

"Well then." Hughes looked back at Mustang. "I thought you were being annoyingly cryptic and now I see why." There was an amused look on his face. "I assume this is the 'someone' you were referring to."

"Referring to for what?" Envy asked, eyeing Mustang.

"Nothing." Mustang said.

Hughes rolled his eyes. "Apparently when I was hosting the homunculus Regret I attempted to go after my wife and daughter but a 'someone' managed to stop me."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "You _told _him that?" He hissed, as if this were some horrible act of his Mustang had revealed when in reality it was exactly the opposite.

"He didn't tell me it was you." Hughes said. "But your reaction confirms my suspicion."

Envy stared at him, realizing he had just made a slip up. Then he closed his mouth and shrugged. He said nothing.

"You stopped Regret from killing my wife and daughter?" Hughes asked.

Envy didn't look at him. "If you want to put it like that."

"There isn't another way to put it."

"Then yes."

Hughes grinned. "Good God, don't act like you've done some horrible thing. Some people call that a rescue."

"Sounds too heroic for my tastes." Envy said dryly.

"He was the one who suggested we test the equation on you too, to bring you back." I blurted.

Envy shot me a glare. "Shut up Liz."

Why did he not want Hughes to know any of this stuff?

"Did you now?" Hughes asked.

Envy sighed and said with great difficulty. "Yes."

"Why?"

Envy shrugged. "Of all of the possible homunculi, the most people missed you." He picked absently at a nail. "And since I killed you it felt like it was… uh… right."

It's so funny. Envy is four hundred years old but when he's making an honest apology he turns into some nervous school boy. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the scene.

"Well," Hughes said. "You know Envy, I ordinarily would have a very hard time forgiving the man who shot me. But since you did protect my wife and daughter-"

"Just because I happened to be there."

"And you suggested a way to bring me back-"

"It wasn't my equation."

"Envy, shut up." I elbowed him.

He shot me a glare but fell silent.

"Because of all that." Hughes continued. "I think I can call the score even. Especially since you seem to be on friendlier terms with Liz now and she trusts you." He nodded at me. I flushed slightly. "I don't know why you're suddenly on our side but I'm sure I can get the full explanation later. For now I'll settle forgiving you."

"You shouldn't." Envy muttered.

"That's your opinion I guess. But I'm no good at holding grudges." Hughes shrugged lightly. "And if you don't want forgiveness so much, why did you even apologize?"

"Liz insisted." Envy shrugged.

"Right." Hughes obviously wasn't convinced. He looked at the rest of us. "You know I think I'm hungry. Who wants to get me food?"

I got his meaning. "Oh I'll go!" I volunteered.

"Oh yeah, so will I." Al said, catching on quickly. "You come too, alright brother?"

"Huh-" Ed started to say but I elbowed him in the side. "Oh yeah! Sure I will."

"I should probably go down and get food myself." Mustang said, following the rest of us out the door. "We'll be back soon."

Envy glared after all of us. "You all _suck _at subtlety."

"Bye!" I waved cheerily before shutting the door.

"Think he'll be alright?" Al asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Ed waved a hand dismissively. "Though it's funny to see him nervous. I never see Envy like that."

"What do you think General?" I asked Mustang.

"Well, it is Hughes." Mustang shrugged. "And that man can't hold a grudge to save his life. You know how friendly he is."

Yeah I did.

Maybe this conversation would be good for Envy.

* * *

**_Liz: Awkwardness ensues._**

**_Envy: I hate you all._**

**_Ed: Ha ha._**

**_Its funny but we seem to be dealing with the concept of forgivness in both Double Edged Blades and this right now. That just ended up working out that way._**

**_Hughes: That is a coincidence._**

**_Al: HUGHES! YOU'RE BACK!_**

**_Winry: EVERYONE IS HAPPY!_**

**_Lust: And shocked because the authoress brought someone back instead of killing them off._**

**_Oh just wait till the climactic arc._**

**_Liz: We're screwed aren't we?_**

**_Oh yes._**

**_Hughes: REVIEW if you want me to stay alive!_**


	44. Chapter 43: Even

**_And now for a conversation that puts Envy in a whole world of awkwardness._**

**_Envy: i hate you Kallypso._**

**_Oh I know._**

**_Liz: Without further ado:_**

**_Ed: The awkward chapter._**

**_Wrath: HOORAY!_**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

"I don't know very much about homunculi." Hughes said. "Just that they result from human transmutations."

"Did anyone tell you they're soulless too?" Envy asked bitterly.

"I don't know. For someone soulless you do seem to be _very _guilty." Hughes shrugged.

Envy stared at the man. He was quite infuriating. He was way too cheerful for someone talking to his murderer and way to understanding for someone conversing with a monster. He acted as if this whole situation was normal.

And he was right about the guilt too. That was annoying.

"My punishment for being brought back again." Envy said. "Human emotions."

"Ah, that's not so bad." Hughes said. "After all we do alright."

"True but it's a shock to the system after you've gone without them for four hundred years." Envy said. "Guilt especially." He picked at nail. "You can do a lot of things in four hundred years to make you feel guilty." He looked at Hughes. "For some reason, most of that guilt just translated to killing you."

"Why do you think that is?" Hughes asked, looking genuinely interested. It made Envy feel uncomfortable.

"Probably because I don't think Liz ever fully forgave me for it." He finally said.

"Ah, Liz." Hughes said. "The last time I was alive I believe you two were enemies."

"Things change."

"Apparently." Hughes smiled and leaned back on his pillow. "She's a nice girl, Liz. She was good for those boys when Mustang put them together as partners. Apparently she wasn't so bad for you either."

Envy shrugged, glad that he didn't have blood that could rise to his cheeks.

"I wonder why you don't want me to forgive you Envy." Hughes said. "If you're so guilty."

"Well, I killed you. Generally that's not something you forgive someone for." Envy said.

"Of course not. Most people who are killed stay dead." Hughes said. "To my knowledge I am the first person who has been murdered and lived to tell about it."

"Still."

"If people can forgive someone for murdering their loved ones then I think that a murdered person brought back to life can forgive in the same way." Hughes said.

"I'm a little unfamiliar with human habits but it doesn't seem like someone should forgive murder at all if it affects them." Envy shrugged.

"Well I'm no good with grudges like I said." Hughes said. "I consider grudges a terrible burden to bear. They just eat at you the longer you hold them and yet it doesn't affect the one you hold the grudge against at all." Hughes shrugged. "Really, if I were to hate you with a passion, how much would you care?"

"Probably not very much."

"Exactly, so what good does that do me?" Hughes asked. "Forgiveness just makes things a whole lot easier. A whole lot less complicated."

"I'd just feel better if you didn't forgive me."

"Why?" Hughes asked.

"I'm more used to that." Envy said. "I can handle hatred just fine."

"Ah," Hughes nodded. "You can take hatred but not compassion."

"If you want to put it that way."

"Isn't it that way?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case." Hughes grinned. "I think I'm punishing you _by _forgiving you. That just works out perfectly."

Envy blinked. "You make _no _sense whatsoever."

"Think about it for a little while I'm sure it will start making sense." Hughes said.

Envy shook his head. This man really was strange. Envy was sure he had never seen another human that thought the same way as him.

'_Yes he is a peculiar one.' _Truth said. _'Some would call him a good man.'_

"_Yes maybe." _Envy thought.

Actually he could see why Liz liked Hughes so much.

Mustang had a little smirk on his face when he sat down next to us in the cafeteria with his food.

"What's with you General?" Ed asked.

"I'm just getting a little revenge."

"Huh?" I asked.

"By putting Envy in an even more compromising position." Mustang looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Are you really that angry about the whole 'bait' thing?" Al asked.

"Just a little." Mustang said. "I called Elysia and Gracia. Told them Hughes was alive. They're on their way right now."

We stared at him.

"Are you joking?" Ed muttered. "You're sending those two up there while Envy is already trapped with Hughes?"

Mustang just smirked and ate his potatoes.

"For your sake General." I growled. "I'm not going to tell Envy about your part in that because he would rip your head off."

"Undoubtedly." Mustang said.

And Envy thought things couldn't get any worse. Then the nurse knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Hughes. Your wife and daughter are here."

Hughes face lit up and Envy went pale.

"Let them in." Hughes said.

Envy was into his human form faster than anyone could blink. He leaned against the wall as if he could pretend he wasn't even there.

"Envy what are you doing?" Hughes asked.

"Just pretend I don't exist." Envy hissed.

At the moment the door opened and Gracia and Elysia were in the doorway. Elysia was wide eyed with excitement and shock and Gracia looked like she was about to start crying out of pure joy.

"Maes?"

"Sorry I've been gone so long." Hughes said nervously.

"Daddy!" Elysia lunged at Hughes, landing right in his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy!"

"Hey Elysia." He hugged her tightly. "Wow you've gotten so big. I have a lot of pictures to take to make up for all of the time I lost. I'll have to get a camera straight away."

Gracia covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. Envy turned his eyes to the ground because he couldn't stand to watch this.

"_Too schmaltzy." _He thought. Though really he just didn't like the feeling of happiness in his chest. He didn't deserve to feel happy for this.

'_You don't choose when you feel emotions.' _Truth said. _'They simply happen.'_

"_You know you were being useful for awhile but now you've just gone back to fortune cookie status." _Envy thought.

'_Oh I'm so hurt.' _Truth sighed.

Elysia finally jumped down from the bed and allowed her mother to go to Hughes. Now Gracia just started flat out crying and Envy turned his eyes to the ground.

"_This situation couldn't possibly get any more awkward." _He thought.

"Who are you?" Elysia asked.

Envy looked at the girl, inwardly grimacing. _"Just kidding. It just did."_

"William." He managed to reply.

Hughes shot him a look over his wife's shoulder and Envy narrowed his eyes in warning. _"Don't you dare."_

Hughes smirked and let go of his wife. She straightened and turned around to look at Envy. Not knowing who he was. Not knowing he was the one who had killed her husband.

Her face was confused. "I'm sorry, for a second I thought you were Edward."

"_Ugh. I hate this human form." _Envy thought. "No, I'm not. I just know him."

"I see." Gracia said. "You said your name was William? How do you know my husband?"

"_Well you see I just happened to shoot him four years ago." _Envy thought darkly. He opened his mouth to utter a lie of some sort when Hughes interceded for him.

"This is one of the men who helped bring me back." Hughes said. "Actually the one who suggested it according to Mustang."

"_Oh screw you." _Envy thought.

"Really?" Gracia's face seemed to light up. "In that case I can't find the words to properly show my gratitude." She bowed her head. "You have no idea… how much this means."

Envy swallowed hard. "I… it was nothing." He cast Hughes a brief look of anger. _"Yeah, make them thank me when they should be cursing my name. Thanks a lot."_

"Thank you all the same." Gracia said.

"You helped bring my daddy back?" Elysia asked.

Envy looked down at her. This was the same child who had screamed at him not so long ago. The same child who had cried and demanded to know why her father had to die. And now she looked so happy. It made him even guiltier than when he saw her crying. Hughes was right. He could take hatred so much easier than compassion.

"Yes… I did." Envy said stiffly.

Elysia beamed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Envy was content to sit in the corner as Elysia and Gracia turned their attention back to Hughes. Hughes asked relentless questions about what he had missed, and Gracia and Elysia answered both with tears of happiness sparkling in their eyes. Envy wasn't sure how long he listened to them, looking on with a strange, morbid curiosity for their tight knit family. It seemed to perfect to be human.

And it fascinated him.

It was hours later before Elysia and Gracia were forced to leave but both promised to visit Hughes again as soon as they could. They thanked Envy again too and he inwardly winced and nodded.

When the door closed he exhaled and glared at Hughes. "Don't pull a stunt like that without warning me."

"If I had warned you, you would have thrown yourself out the window." Hughes said.

"They thanked me." Envy shook his head. "They shouldn't have thanked me."

Hughes studied him for a long time. "You've already had an encounter with my wife and child haven't you? One not so positive."

"You mean the one where they found out I killed you? Yeah, that was a charming little meeting." Envy growled.

"How did they find out?" Hughes asked.

"Regret let it slip." Envy said. "He knew I killed you. He saw it in your memories. They both figured it out." He looked at the door where Elysia and Gracia had stood a moment before. "That little girl of yours was so…"

"Heartbroken?" Hughes finished, looking so oddly sympathetic.

Envy nodded.

"I don't blame her for that." Hughes said. "But there was no need for me to just tell them who you were."

Envy stared at the ground. "Thanks… for that." The words sounded odd coming out of his mouth.

Hughes smiled. "Don't worry about it." He held out his hand. "I call us even Envy. Officially." Envy stared at the hand for awhile and Hughes laughed. "You may not understand it but among us humans' forgiveness is what takes away the guilt."

Envy managed a slight smile and he took the offered hand. "Fine. We're even."

* * *

Maes was let out of the hospital a few days later, seemingly fully recovered from being dead. Besides the fact that he had to keep his existence a relative secret, things went back to normal. He moved back home with his family, he talked with Roy again and he stopped by to see the brothers and Liz often. During which time he also received an apology from Lust, the female homunculus who had left a mark in his shoulder with her nails.

He still wasn't quite sure what to think of the homunculi, Envy especially. Though he forgave Envy he still maintained a healthy suspicion. Still it was clear that Liz completely trusted and Envy and from his experiences, Liz had good judgment.

He and Envy didn't talk after their initial conversation but they did seem to have a mutual understanding that passed between each other when they exchanged glances.

Nothing from Maes' brief life as a homunculus troubled him until a week later when he was taking a shortcut home through a back alleyway. A female voice met his ears.

"Regret?"

Maes turned to see a girl standing there. At first he did a double take because the girl looked so much like Liz, but upon further inspection he could tell it wasn't her. The girl had more defined cheek bones and a sharper nose. And her eyes were dark violet.

"Regret." The girl repeated. "Thank god. Where have you been? It's like you just disappeared off the radar or something. No one could find you."

Maes blinked, not quite sure how to respond. "I… who are you?"

"Regret, it's Spite." The girl said, concern etched over her face. She looked an awful lot like Liz with this facial expression. "What's wrong?"

Maes sighed. "I'm sorry Spite, but I'm afraid you're speaking with the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?" Spite asked.

"My name is Maes Hughes." Maes said. "Not Regret. Regret is gone."

Spite took a step back, a hand flying over her mouth. "But you… that's…" She shook her head. "That's not possible."

"No one thought so." Maes said. "But a more complete equation was recently discovered. And I'm back."

Spite's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"How can I be lying?" Maes asked. "I don't have any of this Regret's memories. I don't remember you at all. I'm not lying."

"They turned you back into a human. How can that be possible?" Spite shook her head. "It can't be. It just can't be. I already lost Judgment and now I lose Regret too?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Hughes drew one of his knives from his belt. "And I know you are one of the new homunculi. So I would appreciate it if you let me be."

Spite's eyes narrowed at this challenge. "You don't threaten me and expect me to back down. I'm Spite _Maes Hughes_. I don't let a challenge go so easily. It's not in my nature." She let a knife slide into her hand.

Maes took a step back at this sudden emotional shift. Suddenly the girl looked very dangerous.

"It may not be in your nature." Envy's familiar voice echoed through the alley and Maes almost sighed with relief as the older homunculus landed behind Spite. "But you should seriously consider it."

Spite whirled around at the voice, her expression melting into a look of shock. Her hand went to her mouth again as she saw Envy. For a long time no one spoke. No one moved an inch. Maes doubted that either of them even breathed.

"I-It's you." Spite finally gasped out.

Then the knife in her hand slid from her fingers and clattered on the ground.

**_Oh snap!_**

**_Liz: Another cliff hanger!_**

**_Ed: What a shock!_**

**_Yep, yep, yep. man I can't believe I'm actually getting close to the end of this thing. There's like, only ten more chapters left._**

**_Envy: How will your fans live._**

**_They won't._**

**_Al: That's creepy._**

**_Just kidding yall... maybe._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW!_**


	45. Chapter 44: Blood Letter

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger! You know I love you!_**

**_Liz: Lies and deciet._**

**_Ed: She is only using you for her own selfish purposes._**

**_Envy: And she will discard you when she is finished!_**

**_Shut up! Everytime I say something nice you twist it around into one of my diabolical plans!_**

**_Lust: I can't imagine why._**

**_Don't you start too._**

**_Spite: I'm in this chapter! Yes!_**

**_Wrath: I'm... not really._**

**_Spite: Poor you._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**

"_So she does have memories," _Envy thought as he stared at Spite.

There was no doubt now as he looked at her that she was a homunculus of Kristen. She really did look a lot like Liz now that he looked at her. There were differences in the facial structure but her skin, hair, height, eye shape, even her facial expressions seemed identical. He could see now why he had a hard time hurting Liz all those years ago when they were enemies. And why he had eventually started liking her.

Seeing Kristen again now was painful, and it made him hate Dante even more, but it was not unbearable, because of Liz.

A mixture of shock, confusion and terror was frozen over Spite's face as she just stared at him. She had already abandoned her weapon and Envy knew that he could probably catch her now easily. But he didn't really want to.

"You're the one in my memories…" Spite said, taking a step back. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Y-you… but… I died 120 years ago! How is that possible?"

"How surprising. Dante didn't tell you." Envy muttered. He tapped his leg and his clothing melted away for a moment to reveal the tattoo on his thigh. "I'm four hundred years old. That's why."

"You're Envy." Spite whispered. "The oldest homunculus. The one she told us…"

"Was ruthless and not be trusted? Oh yes, so I've heard." Envy said. "Thought I can't tell you how many of those things are wrong."

Spite shook her head and took another step back. Envy knew the look on her face. She was being bombarded by memories right now. He could see the pain in her glazed eyes. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut and ran.

Envy didn't follow her.

Hughes stared at him. "Do you… know her?"

Envy stared grimly after the girl. "I knew who she was. So no, not really."

"She looks like Liz." Hughes said.

Envy shrugged before he looked at Hughes. "Just a hint, since Dante will now know about your being alive again, I suggest you don't wander outside alone."

Hughes nodded, removing his glasses and rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "Yeah, I guess I figured that."

* * *

Envy was quiet when he got back to the hotel. He didn't seem so much grim as contemplative. But his contemplativeness still made me curious.

"Did you have an interesting walk?" I asked.

Envy glanced at me, then back to the floor. "Not particularly."

"You must be catching the 'bad liar' virus from me." I said, sitting down on the couch. "What happened?"

His mouth quirked in amusement and he sighed. "Met another homunculus today."

My heart dropped slightly. "Which one?"

"Spite."

The tension in my chest eased over so slightly. Spite wasn't so bad. "What was she doing here?"

"She was looking for Regret." Envy rested his head back on his hands. "She got Hughes instead. Luckily I was going by or she might have killed him."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said. "Spite's alright you know. At least better than the others."

"Hmm." He said.

"Not to mention it's pretty freaky how much she looks like me. Really."

"Yes she does." Envy's eyes were glazed. I bit my lip.

"Something wrong?"

"No," He waved his hand dismissively. "Just a little pissed that Hughes might've gotten killed again."

I nodded. I could understand that after all the crap Envy had to go through for this. Of course if he had never killed him this wouldn't have happened so I guess he deserved it.

But with Envy's apology I had finally managed to completely forgive him for killing Hughes, and for once being my enemy in general.

* * *

The memories were relentless the rest of the day.

As Spite ran, as Spite rode on the train, as Spite returned to Dante's hide out. They didn't stop.

And this time the memories were making sense.

She had been kidnapped to use against the military under _Dante's _orders. For the first time she saw Dante in her memories. And she felt not just dislike but an acute _hatred _for her.

She saw other faces too, not just that of Envy's. She didn't know them by name but they seemed vaguely familiar, as if she really had known them once. The only name she did recall as she watched the pictures was that of Greed.

The images assaulted her at such a speed that she had a hard time really making sense of any of them. A few times she knew she saw Greed and Envy fighting. She felt panicked at this image though she didn't know why. But she never saw the result of this fight. The images would only flash again, changing so abruptly that Spite felt pain shoot through her skull.

As soon as she saw their hideout she bolted in, flying right through a window without bothering to open it. Glass shattered, creating deep cuts in her skin but soon the pain faded and the cuts healed themselves. She lay curled up on the floor, hands over her head, screaming in pain.

Fear burst into the room. "Spite? Spite what's wrong with you?"

"M-memories." Spite gasped. "There's too many." Her thoughts flashed again and she winced. "God, make them stop."

"I'll get you some stones." Fear said.

"N-no!" Spite snapped. "Don't tell Dante!"

Fear stared at for a minute before she nodded. "I won't. I'll sneak them out for you." She back away. "Hang on Spite."

More images flashed and Spite once again saw Dante's smirking face. "Damn you." She muttered. "I know you're responsible for my death as a human. Somehow." She gritted her teeth. "You ordered Judgment killed. And now Regret's gone too. Everyone. Everyone I like is leaving." She closed her eyes. "Fuck you Dante!"

Fear was back in the room, a handful of stones in her palm. "Keep it down will you?" She knelt down beside Spite and held the stones to her mouth. "Take them. Hurry. Master will find out if you keep on screaming like this."

Spite swallowed the stones whole, ignoring them as they grated unpleasantly against her throat. It took a few minutes before the images subsided and Spite stopped writhing in agony. Slowly she sat up, feeling considerably numbed. She looked at Fear who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" Fear asked slowly.

"Judgment's gone." Spite mumbled. "And now Regret. They're both gone."

"Regret's not gone." Fear's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes he is." Spite nodded. "They brought him back to life. The human he used to be. They succeeded and now Regret isn't Regret any more."

"Spite that's impossible." Fear shook her head.

"I know what I saw!" Spite snapped. "Regret is gone! Dante shouldn't have sent him out without back up! He's not strong enough!" She shook her head. "I'm losing everyone."

Fear looked at her uncertainly as if wondering if she should comfort or lecture her. Finally she sighed. "I'm still here you know. You still have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Spite stared at her. "I thought you didn't care."

"I-I don't. Not really." Fear shrugged. "Oh shut up."

Spite managed a smirk. "Uh huh, whatever."

* * *

"Do you think this will pose any danger to my family again?" Maes asked Mustang as he leaned over his coffee.

Roy thought for a moment. "It's… possible. I guess it depends."

Maes sighed. "It seems I uprooting their life by coming back into it."

"Hughes they love you, I think a few changes is a small sacrifice next to having you back." Roy said.

"Yeah…" Maes stared down at his drink. "Roy… I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen soon. I don't know why but when I stop to think about it I feel this uncomfortable twist in my gut." He looked at his friend. "I'm wondering if it's left over from Regret. I wonder if maybe he knew something bad was going to happen soon."

"Bad for them or us." Roy asked.

"Us." Maes said. "Definitely us."

* * *

"Any word from Arrogance?" Malice asked.

"Yes." Dante held up the letter. "Drachma was a success. It seems he has many ah… supporters on his side. Arrogance always has been able to draw a crowd."

"Just like him." Malice agreed.

"The northern base will fall quickly with Drachma's forces. It is not as strong as the great wall of Briggs." Dante said. "And we have already found a way past that. Once Drachma has taken the base we will join up with them. There will be plenty of lost souls free to be stored in the philosopher's stone." Dante observed her nails. "Enough for a long time at least."

"Drachma forces?"

Malice turned to see Spite leaning in the doorway. She was looking exceptionally… spiteful today.

"What about… _Drachma forces_?" Spite growled. "I'm curious."

"You seem to be losing your temper Spite." Dante said lightly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, not a thing." Spite said, going into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. "Just get pissed when I'm kept in the dark."

"You don't need to know anything about it." Malice scoffed.

Spite's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me snap your neck."

"I'd like to see you try." Malice sneered.

Spite took a threatening step forward but Dante raised her hand. "Stop this foolishness, both of you." She said. "Spite I didn't feel the need to tell you. There would have come a time. But you didn't need to know at the present time."

"Yeah." Spite smirked darkly. "Kind of like there would come a time when you decided to tell me that not everyone from my past is _dead_. How about _that _little piece of information?"

Dante's face froze as she was rendered momentarily speechless. Malice looked between Dante and the fuming girl.

"What is she talking about?"

"When did you find that out?" Dante said tightly.

"When I went looking for Regret I happened to run into one of the homunculi." Spite said. "One of the homunculi from my memories. Take a guess at which one." Spite said, taking a step forward. "Oh yeah, and another thing, Regret is no longer Regret any more. They figured out how to complete human transmutation and he's back to his human self again. Thought you ought to know."

Malice didn't miss the look of shock that passed over Dante's face but she snuffed it out so quickly he decided to ignore it.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Spite growled. "Just so _fucking _interesting."

Dante regarded her coolly. "Control yourself Spite. I did not tell you about your existing ties because I knew that you would not be able to sever them. Your remaining tie is a homunculus which means you cannot kill him by yourself alone. But if this all goes well I _will _end him. It was not necessary to tell you because you might seek him out."

"Is that your reason?" Spite asked. "Or is it because you didn't want me to remember anything else. Anything else involving you." Spite narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know that you knew me as a human Dante."

"You address her as master." Malice growled.

Spite whipped her head around to look at him. "Shut the hell up!"

Malice's fists clenched as obvious rage flitted over his face but he managed to hold both his temper and ground.

"What else did you see?" Dante asked lightly.

"Just faces and images, nothing I can make sense of." Spite said.

"Then it is as it should be. I told you not to dwell on these human thoughts Spite. They only make you weak. I cannot afford your weakness right now."

"You aren't telling me something." Spite growled. "I know your face. You're always hiding _something _from me and I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Stand down." Dante said. "Control yourself. You're acting like a child."

"STOP KEEPING ME IN THE DARK!" Spite lunged at Dante before she considered what a bad idea that was. Malice slammed into her before she got a few feet and sent her skidding back into the wall. He pinned her hard to the floor, both hands wrapped tightly around her wrists, leaving her immobile.

"You're getting on my nerves." Malice growled, pushing his face close to hers.

She struggled but Malice merely crushed her wrists in his hands. She cried out in pain and stilled slightly.

"Try to kick me again I'll do it ten times over." Malice said. "And you will show respect. You are not as useful as you might think and your name does not give you enough excuse to defy your master. You will _back down_. Or I will kill you."

The slightest bit of fear flashed over Spite's face and she swallowed.

"You know I could do it." Malice smirked. "I can do alchemy Spite. I can kill you. I think I'd enjoy it too. You do look a lot like _her._"

"Oh you mean Liz?" Spite asked, letting the hostility to return to her voice in an effort to disguise the fear.

Malice crushed her wrists again in his hands and she cried out. He rested his forehead against hers. "Do you want to say that again Spite? Hmm?"

Spite's breath was shaky. She squirmed slightly under Malice's grip but stopped when he tightened his hands on her wrist again.

"Answer me Spite."

"No." She muttered.

"Good." Malice pulled her to her feet, twisting her arm behind her back as he did. "I'll take her to her room, unless you have any objections."

Dante shook her head with a slight smirk. "No."

Spite glared at the woman as Malice pulled her roughly from the room but she made no attempt to say anything further.

* * *

In her room, Spite sat numbly on her bed observing herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dead right now, absent of her usual pride. She hated Malice and she hated Dante. The people she didn't hate were slowly disappearing.

"Oh Judgment." She murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to die. I would have never let them hurt you if I had known." She stared at her hands. "If I had just known."

But she didn't know. She didn't know anything. Dante made sure of that. She was so tired of being kept on her leash.

"Liz and her friends will be getting quite a surprise when Drachma comes knocking on her door." Spite muttered. She stood and moved over to the dresser. Just below the mirror sat a pile of red stones. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Damn you Dante." She slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Glass scattered everywhere. On the floor, on the dresser, over the sheets of paper on one side of the counter top.

Spite's eyes stopped on the paper for a moment though she didn't immediately know why. But the idea came to her soon after.

"_I should warn Liz." _She thought. _"The ultimate revenge. Mess up Dante's plans. Tell Liz what she's planning." _A smirk came to her face but quickly faded. _"But my seal." _She touched the circle on her chest that bound her to secrecy and loyalty to Dante.

For a moment her eyes scanned the room in frustration until they fell upon a particularly large mirror shard. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah… I can do that."

She grabbed a piece of paper violently of the counter and slapped it down on the dresser. Then she grabbed a pen and set it to the paper. She drew a deep breath and took the large mirror shard, gripping it with a force that drove cuts into the palms of her hand.

"Here goes nothing."

She drove the glass shard into her chest so it cut right into the center of the seal.

The pain was momentarily blinding but Spite stifled her cries so as not to draw anyone to the room. She tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"_For Judgment, for Regret." _She closed her eyes. _"For myself."_

Blood dribbled down onto the paper as she began to write.

_Liz,_

_It's Spite. I've got an interesting piece of news for you…_

**_Yeah, Spite is pretty dang awesome._**

**_Spite: True be that._**

**_Ed: How modest._**

**_Liz: I agree since she's so much like me._**

**_Al: Again, how modest._**

**_Envy: Now that that drama is over with..._**

**_Lust: REVIEW!_**


	46. Chapter 45: Birth

_**This is the next chapter!**_

_**Liz: The beginning has plot**_

_**Ed: And the end has filler.**_

_**Envy: But hey, no one dies so you should be just fine.**_

_**Wrath: Hooray! No death!**_

_**Oh just wait till the climax.**_

_**Lust: Hooray... death.**_

_**Al: Oh man, can't we just have a happy ending?**_

_**Winry: With rainbows and unicorns and stuff?**_

_**Nope!**_

_**Liz: Of course not.**_

_**Envy: Review!**_

Life went on in a surprisingly normal fashion those next few days. Either we were too at peace or we were just lazy because Dante just didn't seem like an imminent threat now that Hughes was back and things actually seemed to be nice and normal. We were actually having a _happy moment_.

Shocking right?

Much of this time was spent catching Hughes up to speed on everything that had happened since his untimely death. He listened adamantly and asked questions about every other sentence. As annoying as this might seem, especially after all the times we had to recount our story before, we were just glad to have Hughes back.

But we still took shifts so we wouldn't lose our voices.

Envy kept his distance from Hughes, maybe because he still felt uncomfortable around the man he had shot to death.

Can't blame him for that.

Lust and Wrath, largely stuck with him too, as they still seemed very loyal to the homunculus who had once been at the top of the food chain right under Dante.

Clearly he still was at the top, just without the whole "Dante" annoyance.

But as this is my life, it couldn't possibly stay normal or nice or peaceful. We got about a week of peace, and then that went all down the drain, starting when a letter was delivered to me at the hotel.

"You are Elizabeth Parker?" The deliver asked.

"Liz." I said. "And yes."

"A letter for you." He held it out to me.

"Letter?" I raised an eyebrow and took it from him. "I never get letters. No one ever sends me anything."

"Poor you." Ed pat me on the head.

"Maybe it's from your friends back at home." Al said, brightening slightly at the prospect from hearing from Lucy.

He's so adorable like that.

"Yeah maybe."

I thanked the deliverer and opened up the letter. The first thing I noticed was hand writing similar to mine. The second thing I noticed were the blood stains.

"What… the…" I stared.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Whoever wrote this letter was bleeding profusely." I muttered. "Look at this thing."

Everyone crowded around, panicked expressions on their faces. "Who's it from?" Al asked.

I read it out loud.

"Liz. It's Spite. I have an interesting piece of information for you." I stopped. "Spite? Spite sent this?"

"Think this is a trap?" Ed asked.

"No I…" I shook my head. "If it's a trap why would she be bleeding?"

"Keep reading" Envy said. His voice was grim but I didn't ask why.

"I have to make this fast because I'm in serious pain right now but this is the short version." I read. "Dante's pissing me off and ever since Judgment died this place has been getting worse and worse. So I've decided to give you a little insider scoop on Dante's plans." I licked my lips nervously. "Geez… she even writes like me."

"Keep going." Everyone said almost in unison. Their faces were eager.

"Alright, alright." I said. "Dante sent Arrogance to Drachma and he just swayed a whole bunch of soldiers to his side. They're going to attack the north and move down towards Central. They know how to sneak through the Briggs mountains and they'll flatten the North in no time. Dante wants to do this so she can gather more souls for the stones. That's what the murders were about in the first place." My brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Just keep on reading, maybe she'll explain." Ed said.

"The original reason for the murder of alchemists is this. When an alchemist uses alchemy using their signature transmutation circle they utilize souls from the other side of the gate as well. Those souls are stored within the transmutation circle and therefore the alchemist. So when an alchemist is killed, his soul and all of the ones he has yet to use are brought into the philosopher's stone. This war is meant to be an even larger production. And they will catch you by surprise if you don't do something about it fast." I swallowed. "Oh geez."

"Go on." Al urged, his voice cracking.

"R-right." I said. "Dante is here in the North too. If you guys come up here and bring an army with you, I'll find you there and I'll take you to Dante. You can finish her and all of the rest of them. I'm counting on you Liz." I lowered the letter. "It's signed Spite."

We were silent for a long time as the weight of this note sunk in. No one moved and I'm pretty sure I didn't even hear anyone breathe.

"You think this is true?" Ed finally asked.

"I doubt she's lying." I murmured. "I just… I just don't think she would lie about that."

"Well her name is Spite." Ed pointed out.

I shrugged.

"How did she even manage to write this? I thought that the seal prevented them from giving anything away." Al asked.

"The blood." Envy said.

We all looked at him.

He sighed. "It looks like Spite here lodged something in her chest to keep the seal broken when she wrote this. That way she couldn't heal."

Al made a face. "That's awful."

"Why would she do that? She's a homunculus." Ed said.

"Because… I think she really liked Judgment." I said slowly. "I think she hates the fact that Dante ordered her killed. Plus Spite isn't so bad. She was pretty nice to me when I was kidnapped. In a spiteful, kind of way but still."

"So we're voting that it isn't a trap?" Lust asked.

"I don't think we can afford not to." I stood and folded up the letter. "Because if she is telling the truth, our country get's ripped in two. Anyone want to take that risk?"

No one spoke up. I guess it was unanimous then.

* * *

Mustang was rubbing a hand over his face long after he had read, re read and then read for a third time Spite's letter. I was sure there were going to be marks on his forehead from his fingers. Finally after a long an agonizing silence he looked up at us.

"You realize what this means if you are correct right?"

"A war?" Ed asked.

"It means soldiers called to duty from all over and sent to the North. It means a lot of people dead." Mustang said.

"And if we do nothing it means civilian lives lost." Ed said. "Dante isn't going to distinguish between the two. She didn't in Ishbal."

Mustang winced slightly and nodded. "Yes I know. But we need to confirm this in some way. The letter of a homunculus who is technically not on our side won't convince the senior staff. I have some pull but not enough to throw us into war."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Al asked.

"We could call the North and have them investigate." Mustang said. "For now I'll put the suspicion to the senior staff and tell them it might be a good idea to draw in troops just in case. If suspicions are confirmed we will go to war. If not then at least we didn't send out unnecessary troops."

"That will take to long." Ed said.

"It's the best I can do." Mustang said. "Wars don't just happen Fullmetal."

"No." Envy said. "But the other side isn't going to wait."

Mustang gazed at him with narrowed eyes. "We will make it clear that this is important. But I can't just snap my fingers and make things happen."

"Fine." I said. "Guess we'll just have to make do."

* * *

Mustang made it clear that we were lucky the senior staff even made a move to summon troops to Central. He said the only reason our suspicion was being acknowledged was because of the strained relations with Drachma that had only gotten worse and worse over time. Stories of a massing army in Drachma had been running rampant.

Still it was the best we could have hoped for. At least we'd actually have military support.

Mustang had told the senior staff nothing about the homunculi or Dante. After all it did sound more like fairy tale than fact. My entire life always seemed like make believe. Mustang didn't need to introduce any conspiracy theories to convince the Senior Staff, luckily.

A few day later I got a nice surprise when I was tackled from behind by a familiar loony auto-mail mechanic.

"LIZZY!"

I ended up face down on the cement.

"Lucy… can't… breathe."

"Whoops sorry." She jumped off of me, grinning. "So great to see you again my bestest friend."

I rolled over and looked up at her. "What are you even doing here Loony?"

"She came with me." Brandon said coming into view. "I'm in the military remember? And for some reason they're just calling us all up here."

"Yeah, that's are fault I'm afraid." I stood. "How's Kendra."

"Right here." Kendra came up beside Brandon. Her stomach was exceptionally swollen. She looked about ready to pop.

"Woah that little guys grown." I stared at her stomach.

"Yes." She placed a hand on her stomach. "He's likely to come any day now."

I smacked Brandon on the head with my pocket watch. "You brought a pregnant woman into a war zone!"

"As I've heard it the potential war zone is up North, not here." Brandon said. "And I couldn't leave her at home alone."

"Actually he was planning on it." Kendra said resting a hand on his shoulder. "But luckily I set him straight."

"With a frying pan." Lucy added cheerfully.

"Quiet Lucy." Kendra said lightly, never losing that sweet, motherly glimmer in her eye.

"Nice." I said.

I missed my old friends. Honestly I wasn't sure how I went ten years without seeing them.

* * *

Lucy and I were sitting in my room later that night. She polished her wrenches and I fiddled with my state watch.

"So uh… is everyone alright after the fire?" I asked.

"No one was hurt." Lucy said. "No casualties. The worst injury was a sprained ankle." She eyed me. "And no one is mad at you either."

"They should be."

"Well, maybe so, but they don't even know it was you who brought the homunculi to our place." Lucy said. "And technically it wasn't."

I winced at the thought of Thomas. "Yeah." I bit my lip. "Did you… uh… burry him?"

"Yeah, right next to Clara's grave." Lucy said. "The _real _Clara. That sweet little girl we all loved. We buried Lori next to them too."

Anger shot through my chest at the mention of Lori but I didn't say anything as I knew Lucy didn't know about her part in Thomas's death.

"Yeah, guess that's good."

At the very least I knew Lori didn't intend for Thomas to die. Just me. She looked heart broken when she saw Thomas' dead body too.

But that didn't mean I had to forgive her.

"We're strong you know. We pull through." Lucy sat down next to me on the bed. "Thomas' helped us a lot but we have legs that we can stand up arm and arms we can use. The village will recover alchemy or no alchemy."

I smiled. "Yeah."

At that moment Brandon burst into the room, panting a look of utter horror on his face. I expected him to say that a giant bomb had just nuked half of Central but instead he said:

"THE BABIES COMING!"

Oh not again.

Ed and Al were panicking in a scene very familiar to when we had once helped Gracia Hughes when she had Elysia. Lust was sighing at their antics and it seemed Envy and Wrath went ahead and ditched the party all together.

"Did you call the doctor?" Lucy asked.

"I-I-" Brandon gulped. "Doctor?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lucy snatched up the phone and dialed. At least _she _wasn't freaking out.

Me personally, my legs felt about like jelly. I'm fine in the face of life or death situations but in a situation of birth, I'm gone.

"The doctor is on his way." Lucy said, hanging up the phone.

"The baby is coming now." Kendra gasped. "I can't hold it."

"Oh my god!" Brandon shouted. "Oh god what do I do?"

"Get hot water and towels." Lucy snapped. "God you are useless." Brandon scurried from the room as Lucy turned to me. She sighed. "Great, you're the only other girl in the room and you're just as useless."

"And what am I?" Lust asked dryly.

Lucy turned to her. "Oh yeah. Are you calm?"

Lust glanced at Ed and Al. "Compared to the present company, yes."

"Good, so help me calm her down." Lucy said. "You know how to deliver a baby?"

"Not in the slightest." Lust said.

"Fantastic." Lucy said. "Neither do I."

"It's COMING!" Kendra practically screamed.

"AHHH!" Ed and Al shouted.

I eased my way down the wall as my legs gave way.

Why did the baby always have to come when _I _was around?

* * *

"A perfectly healthy baby boy." The doctor said a thirty painful minutes and a fainted Brandon later. "Thanks for taking care of things until I got here."

"No problem." Lucy said.

Lust merely inclined her head.

Brandon came to right about now. As soon as he saw the baby in Kendra's arms he bolted upright. "What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Kendra smiled.

Brandon beamed. "Oh man. A boy."

"What are you gonna name him?" Ed asked, considerably calmed now that he wasn't expected to do anything.

Kendra and Brandon looked at each other knowingly. "We were thinking about naming him Thomas." Kendra looked at me. "What do you think about that Liz?"

I smiled feeling little tears of happiness prick at my eyes. "It's perfect."

* * *

_**Hooray! A new life instead of a death.**_

_**Liz: So sappy, naming him Thomas.**_

_**Envy: hey you cried.**_

_**Ed: Yeah, don't insult the sappy moment when you cried during it.**_

_**Liz: Shut up!**_

_**Al: Thanks for reading. Next chapter is a filler but its a funny filler.**_

_**Lust: Then we get into the multi chapter climax.**_

_**Wrath: HOORAY!**_

_**Winry: REVIEW!**_


	47. Chapter 46: A Train to War

_**This is a funny filler chapter.**_

_**Liz: Light heartedness?**_

_**Envy: Stop the presses.**_

_**Yes indeed! It involves Poker!**_

_**Ed: Oh thank god, something immoral.**_

_**Al: You scared us for a second there.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Winry: REVIEW!**_

The happy moment of Thomas' birth was disrupted a short two days later when the suspicion of war was confirmed via phone. Spies had searched out Drachma and found that there was indeed a force massing in the North under the leadership of the former ice alchemist Aaron, known better to us as Arrogance.

We were officially at war and we were being shipped out that afternoon.

Needless to say it was a rather tearful good bye between Brandon and Kendra.

"Don't die. You got that?"

"Of course not. You know me." Brandon said. "Take care of Thomas."

"I will." Kendra said. "You know me."

"And you take care of her Lucy." Brandon said looking at my sulking friend.

"I still say you should let me come." She said, crossing her arms.

"While your machine gun of doom may be welcome on the battle field." Brandon rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna let you put yourself in danger. You're not in the military, there's no need."

"Neither is Lust." Lucy pointed out. "Or Envy and Wrath."

"We're immortal." Lust smirked. "We get special privileges."

"_So _unfair." Lucy muttered.

"We'll be back soon." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hopefully."

She gripped my hand. "Not hopefully Liz. Certainly."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Certainly."

She released my hand and I followed Brandon, Lust and Wrath towards the train station.

"Are the others already there?" I asked.

"As far as I know, yes." Brandon said. He fingered the collar of his uniform. "It's been awhile since I put this on. I've got to say I was enjoying the peace period."

"This won't last long." I said. "I promise. All you have to do is make sure you don't die."

He grinned. "Oh that won't be a problem. Kendra already put me under oath."

"Good" I said.

* * *

The train station was so crowded when we arrived that there was hardly a square foot not taken up by someone. We had to push our way through to find our friends. Instead we ended up running into Hughes along with Gracia and Elysia.

Gracia's hands her around Hughes' neck and she had her head rested on his shoulder. I think she was crying but I couldn't see her face clearly from this angle.

"I just got you back Maes." She murmured.

"And you won't be losing me any time soon." Hughes said, patting her shoulders gently. "Roy will make sure I don't get into too much trouble. So you don't have to worry."

She pulled away from him and nodded, smiling in an effort to hide her sadness. Tears tracked down her face. "I'm sorry but I do."

"Why do you have to go again daddy?" Elysia asked.

Hughes knelt down to her eye level. "Because I want to help my friends. That's what's friends do you know. They help each other when they need it most. And some of mine need something to end very desperately." He glanced over her shoulder at me. "And they have for a very long time."

"But as soon as you're done helping your friends you'll come back right?" Elysia asked.

"Absolutely." Hughes said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Hughes smiled. "Really." He ruffled her hair. "I'll be back before you know it. Just try not to grow any taller. I can't stand how big you're getting."

Elysia giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you. Come home real, real soon ok?"

"Ok." Hughes hugged her tightly. "Word of honor."

Then he gently detached himself from her and stood to face Gracia again. "Good bye." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"See you soon." She said.

"Yes." He nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "See you soon."

He left them and joined us. It was obvious he was fighting tears. A goodbye couldn't be easy, especially since he had only been back with them a short time.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "You have no idea."

"Brother hurry! We have to get seats!" I heard Al calling. I saw him and Ed coming through the crowd, followed closely by Envy.

"I know, I know." Ed said. He saw me and grinned. "Oh good, you're already here."

"Yep." I looked at Envy. "So, ready to kill Dante?"

"Is that even a question?" Envy rolled his eyes.

"Guess not." I said.

The train whistle blew and the soldiers flocked towards the doors.

"Hurry!" Wrath said. "We have to go!"

"Go run and get us good seats." Envy all but shoved Wrath up onto the train. "Get going."

Wrath nodded and scurried off.

A chorus of goodbyes seemed to fill the train station as families hugged one last time. Al heaved his suitcase onto the train and climbed up after it.

"I hope we come back soon."

"Oh we will." Ed said, climbing up after him. "I'm sure of it."

"Yep!" Brandon hopped on the train. "No question at all. Of course by the time we get back I'm sure Thomas will have sprouted two feet."

"Children tend to do that when you're gone." Hughes agreed, climbing aboard.

Lust and Envy also climbed aboard. Envy looked over his shoulder at me. "Are you coming or what?"

I took one last look around the station before I nodded. "Yeah." I hopped on. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

I found that I was restless the whole train ride and faced with an inability to sit still. So instead I ended up wandering the cabins, looking around for something interesting to do.

I ran into Mustang at one point but he was clearly preoccupied with actual war stuff so he didn't stay to chat. Hughes was busy making up for all the years he _didn't _show pictures of his daughter to anyone who so much as breathed near him so I decided to stay far out of range.

It wasn't until I came across Mustang's subordinates, Havoc, Breda, Furrie and Falman that I found something interesting to occupy my time with.

Poker.

What a fantastic game that is. And so easy to cheat at too.

Not that I did of course.

* * *

"Four Jacks." I said, laying them down across the table. "Any of you beat me gentlemen?"

"God damn it Liz, you're clearing us out." Havoc said, slapping down his measly two pair on the table.

"I just have a lucky streak." I shrugged.

"You, lucky? That will be the day." Envy's voice said.

I turned around to see him leading in the door way.

"Oh I suppose you can do better." I muttered.

"Of course I can." Envy said. "I'd clear you out of everything in seconds."

"Could not."

"Want to take that bet?" Envy smirked.

I bit my lip, reconsidering. "No, I like my winnings to much."

"I thought so." Envy said. "Since I would obviously beat all of you, I think I'll sit this out and just watch."

"Fair enough. More money for me." I said, dealing out the cards.

Eventually Envy did get curious as to how I was doing so well so he leaned over and asked.

"Seriously, how are you so good at this?" He whispered.

I grinned and muttered behind my hand. "Truth is being helpful again. He's telling me their cards."

'_Havoc has three twos.' _Truth said. _'But there's a five and a six under the last two cards so you'll end up with a full house.'_

"_Sweet" _I thought back.

"You've got to be kidding." Envy muttered.

'_Not at all.' _Truth said, obviously speaking in Envy's mind as well. _'I think cheating can be very fun. Especially for money.'_

"Bit of a greedy little bastard isn't he?" Envy whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yep." I said cheerfully. "And I love it!"

"No more whispering." Breda frowned.

"Yeah, no helping her." Furrie agreed. "It's not fair."

Envy sighed. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"I've got two pair." Falman said, laying his cards down.

"Ha." Havoc smiled triumphantly. "Three twos."

I smirked. "Full house buddy." I slapped my cards on the table. "Money please."

"Damn it!" Havoc slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, she cleared me out." Furrie sighed, dipping his head. "I guess I'm done with."

"Well you can always deal me in."

I whirled around to see Lucy leaning against the doorway.

"You!" I burst out. "But you-"

"Are supposed to be back in Central. I know." Lucy nodded. "But I snuck on board."

"Brandon's gonna be pissed when he finds out." I said.

"Meh, let him be." Lucy waved her hand dismissively. "He ain't the boss of me. I do whatever the hell I please. So you gonna deal me in or what?"

I sighed. "You're impossible Lucy."

"Is that a yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're on." I said.

It was at that moment that Truth decided to turn himself off, maybe just to see how good I really was, maybe just to screw with me; I don't know. The others in the compartment looked on eagerly at what I guess was a Lucy vs. me faceoff. Havoc, Breda and Falman were still playing but they were all watching us.

Nervously Falman set down his cards. "Pair of queens."

"Nothing." Breda muttered, tossing his away.

"Two pair." Havoc said, looking at me immediately and waiting for me to beat him.

I grinned and lay down my lucky hand. "Straight."

They all groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding."

"Apparently not." Lucy grinned. "But I've got news for you Lizzie." She slapped down her cards. "Say hello to my royal flush."

Everyone stared, open mouth.

"Woah."

"Are you kidding?" I snapped. "_No _one get's those."

"Just me and my awesomeness." Lucy smirked.

"You cheated didn't you?"

"Nope, just lucky."

"Liar."

"Think whatever you want."

"I think you're a liar!"

"My god this is entertaining." Envy smirked.

The ensuing poker battle was epic to say the least. Eventually Ed and Al ended up watching too and I think sometime towards the end, Lust showed up. I was absolutely sure Lucy was cheating because it was written all over her smug little face.

I mean _no one _is so lucky to get a royal flush, two flushes, a straight and a four of a kind in one game. _Nobody_!

Even after Lust surveyed the scene and insisted Lucy really was that lucky I still didn't believe her.

We cleared Breda, Falman and Havoc out of their money quickly and it ended up just the two of us.

I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist on the table. "Alright that's it. All or nothing."

"All or nothing?" Lucy grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said. "Winner, takes all the money."

"You're on."

The cards were dealt and on lookers started casting bets _on _the betting. I dealt out the cards, watching to make sure Lucy didn't try anything funny. She just smirked and looked at her cards. Her face betrayed nothing. I looked at mine too.

Jack and Ace of spades. Not bad. A good hand to start on.

Lucy reached for the first card to turn it over but I stopped her. "Nope."

"What?" She frowned.

"I don't want there to be any possibility of you cheating." I said.

Lucy sighed. "Liz I'm _not_."

"Yes you are."

"Look." Envy stepped into the fray. "_I'll _flip it over." He did. It was a nine of hearts. Nothing that helped me.

"Since we're both going all in I don't see a point in placing bets." Lucy said.

"Nope." I said. "Flip over the next one Envy."

Envy nodded and flipped over the next one. Seven of clubs. Again, nothing that helped me.

Lucy looked so damn pleased with herself. It was clear she would win this match.

"Ready for the last three cards?" Envy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I flipped them over. A ten, a Queen and a King of spades.

I got a royal flush.

Holy shit I just got a royal flush.

"Cards?" Envy asked.

"Straight." Lucy said, laying down her cards. "Ten high."

I laughed out loud. "ROYAL FLUSH!" I slammed down my cards. "I win!"

"Oh you're kidding." Ed muttered.

"Two in the same _game?" _Al's voice cracked at this.

"Ah man." Lucy sighed. "Oh well. At least it wasn't my money. Good game Lizzie."

We shook hands, then hugged.

Honestly I was glad Lucy snuck aboard.

* * *

Later when I was counting my money Envy wouldn't stop smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Envy shrugged.

"No really, what?" I asked. "You keep on looking at me like something funny is happening."

"Not at all." He closed his eyes.

I looked from the money in my hand, back to him. "Wait a sec… it was you wasn't it? You switched the cards?"

He shrugged. "I do have a gift with sleight of hand."

I laughed. "Oh you cheating bastard."

"Are you complaining?" Envy smirked.

"Nope." I dumped the rest of my money in the bag without counting on it and stood. "Think Ed would be grossed out if he came back here and saw us kissing."

"I think he'd get over it." Envy said pulling me to him and locking his lips with mine.

War was upon us but at least we could make the train ride enjoyable.

* * *

_**Heh heh...**_

_**Ed: Ew.**_

_**Liz: Grow up.**_

_**Envy: Yes, you know that you kiss Winry.**_

_**Ed: Sh-shut up!**_

_**Al: Oh brother.**_

**_Winry: We promise we'll be back to the plot next chapter._**

**_All: NOOOOO!_**

**_MWHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Lust: Oh how manic she is today._**

**_Wrath: Yep, REVIEW!_**


	48. Chapter 47: The Start of Battle

_**We now reach the beginning of the climax!**_

_**Liz: The very long climax.**_

_**Envy: And then it will be over.**_

_**Ed: And you will have no lives.**_

_**Al: Guys, be nice.**_

_**Lust: You're wasting your breath.**_

_**Wrath: Yeah, they're all mean.**_

_**Envy: I have no idea what you're talking about.**_

_**Spite: I enter in this chapter! So REVIEW **_

I had never before been in a war. Heard of them, yes. Been involved in one or even seen one, no. During the Ishbal conflict when I was much younger, we only heard vague rumors in our tiny village. I only knew about war from those old history books Thomas used to read so much and they hadn't seemed very interesting to me then.

Walking around a soon to be war zone was a surreal experience for me. I saw so many soldiers, loading their guns, checking to make sure their weapons were working properly. In the back of my mind I knew that many of them would die today. The thought made my heart lurch.

All because of Dante. All because we hadn't managed to kill her.

'_Don't blame yourself.' _Truth said. _'Her skills were beyond yours.'_

"_Thanks for the encouragement." I thought. "Now I have to go fight her."_

'_I said was.' _Truth said. _'But she's weakening in her body. Her soul continues to grow weaker every time she jumps forms. That's why she's making more stones. So she can continue to do so. If we play our cards right, we can beat her.'_

"_We?" _I though skeptically. _"What are you talking about? I'm the one who's going to be working. You'll be useless as usual."_

'_Don't be so quick to underestimate me.' _Truth countered.

I rolled my eyes. _"Yeah, whatever."_

"I'm just glad we won't be in the real battle." Al said, practically reading my mind. "I don't want to have to fight in any war."

"No one does I'm afraid."

We turned to see Mustang come up behind us. He motioned with his hand. "Come to my tent. I need to talk to you."

* * *

"A homunculus leads the approaching soldiers, isn't that right?" Mustang asked.

"Right." I said. "Arrogance. His ability is gaining peoples trust very easily. He's charismatic. I'm sure it wasn't very hard for him to convince Drachma to follow him to war."

"How annoying." Mustang rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Actually if you think about it, it's very useful." Envy mused.

Mustang eyed him. "How so?"

"Well for one thing, that means that the Drachma soldiers rely heavily on Arrogance's leadership. Without him they will be more likely to surrender." Envy said. "And for another thing, Arrogance will greatly underestimate any human that goes up against him, or any homunculus for that matter. That is the way of pride."

"I've fought a prideful homunculus before." Mustang said. "Though it is not an encounter I enjoy remembering."

"You'll have more back up in this case." Ed pointed out.

"It's very likely that Arrogance will come looking for specific people that Dante has told him to target. Probably you." Envy said. "And that is when you will have an opening to kill him. From there you are likely to get surrender out of the troops. They'll be lost and confused. They'll run or give up."

"You're sure?" Mustang asked.

"Well no." Envy said. "But that's the best bet you have."

"Central forces outnumber Drachma don't they?" Lust said. "I was under the impression that Drachma wasn't expecting much of a fight."

"We do outnumber them but we would like to keep the casualties on our side to a minimum." Mustang said. "And settle this as quickly as possible." He looked to us. "Now let us discuss your job."

"We go find Dante." I said. "And kill her."

"Boy, you make it sound easy." Ed sighed.

"We don't want Dante to get too much power in her stones." Mustang said. "So deal with her as quickly as you possibly can. Her and all of her servants." He looked at all of us. "Now who stays on the field and who goes to find Dante?"

"I go to Dante." I said. "So to the brothers."

"And I go too." Envy said. "No way am I going to pass up a chance to kill that bitch."

Lust sighed. "Wrath and I will stay on the battle to offer assistance in killing Arrogance, should he show his face."

"What?" Wrath looked at her. "B-but I want to go with Liz!"

"They need us here. Arrogance is a tough one." Lust said. "We're immortal. We have a better chance of beating him."

"Don't worry Wrath, we'll be fine." I said.

Wrath pouted. "You'd better be."

"Well I'm staying on the battlefield too, with this guy." Lucy said, punching Brandon in the arm. "Got to make sure he keeps his promise to Kendra!"

"So the four of us then." I said. "Me, Envy, Ed and Al. Against how many?"

"Malice, Fear and Desire." Envy said. "And Dante."

"And if Spite really is on our side we'll have an extra hand." Ed said.

"An immortal hand." Al nodded.

"Then let's hope she is on our side." I said. "With her I think this is do able. But it's still iffy. Malice and Fear are especially tough. But Desire is pretty damn arrogant and I don't think he's the brightest. He'll be our easiest target."

Lust exhaled. "Killing four homunculus in one day. That will be quite a chore."

"Yeah. Even we didn't have to do that much when we were fighting you." Ed said.

"Yeah but we're better than them anyway." Envy shrugged.

"I should hope so." A familiar voice said as a looming figure stepped into the tent.

"Teacher!" Ed and Al cried.

"Aunt Izumi!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Drachma and decided to lend a hand with my alchemy." Izumi said. "Because my idiot students are apparently causing _wars _now."

"Hey! This is definitely not our fault." I said.

"Whatever." Izumi said.

Envy eyed her with amusement. "Honestly you'd be more accurate blaming me."

"Well, I can't very well beat you up, so that option is out." Izumi said.

"Yeah, let's not get into one of those long, earth shaking battles again." Al said nervously.

"Is this your kick ass aunt?" Lucy asked.

"The very same." I grinned.

Lucy beamed in a psychotic manner. "_Awesome_!"

"You four should get going." Izumi said. "I can hold down things here and make sure no one gets in trouble. And if need be I'll even kill Arrogance. But!" We all jumped as her voice rose in volume. "I have one rule. You better not die. None of you. If you do I will _destroy _you."

"Yes ma'am." Ed, Al and I chorused.

"The same goes for you." Envy crossed his arms. "I'm sure you're aware if you die I will destroy you in an even worse fashion."

"I would expect nothing less." Izumi said. She turned her gaze on Wrath, a bit of kindness popping into her eyes. "Well now, I suppose you'll be helping me then?"

"Yes." Wrath, mumbled looking at the floor.

"Good." Izumi said.

Outside a horn blew loud and clear. We knew the enemy had been sighted. Drachma would soon be upon us.

"You have to go." Mustang said. He looked at the homunculi. "If you help today and we win I clear you of all charges that might have been brought against you. And I'll forgive you for any grievances against me in the past. Is that clear?"

Envy's mouth twitched and he nodded. "Yes."

Lust and Wrath echoed his nod.

"Alright." Mustang drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "Good luck."

Once outside Mustang's tent we said our quick goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon Lizzie. Go kick ass." Lucy said, clasping my hand in hers.

"Yeah." Brandon slapped me on the back. "If you can take _me _on, you can take anyone."

"Thank you for that encouraging/ narcissistic statement." I muttered.

Lucy turned to Al, grinning. "I'll see you soon." She pecked him once on the cheek, turning his face tomato red.

"Y-yeah." Al stuttered, turning his eyes to the ground. "Of course."

"Good luck to you." Lust said. "Don't die alright?"

I nodded. "We'll definitely try not to."

"Yeah, definitely don't." Wrath said. "You really are like my big sister Liz. Really."

I smiled. "Thanks Tim- Wrath."

God, I've known that kid for years and I still get him and my little brother mixed up. Luckily, Wrath never got offended by this.

To my right I heard Envy and Izumi talking.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only blood relation Liz has left." Envy said. "So you are forbidden from dying."

"I know." A smirk came over Izumi's face. "You know, you told me to think on it for awhile to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Envy asked.

"Figure out the other instance you wished you could bring someone back to life besides 120 years ago." Izumi glanced at me and I flushed. "I think I figured it out."

"Wipe that look of your face before I smack it off." Envy said lightly.

"We'll discuss it later." Izumi said. "After we're done not dying."

"Fantastic idea." Envy agreed.

We split then, Izumi, Lucy, Brandon, Wrath and Lust going one way and Ed, Al, Envy and I heading back towards the evacuated city in search of Dante.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

"Our scouts report armies!" the Drachma General growled. "You said we need not worry about that, Aaron!"

"Indeed I did, but it seemed I was mistaken." Arrogance said lightly. "Don't fret about that General. It will not be a problem. After all, isn't Drachma blood so much stronger and pure than that of Amestris? You'll crush them army. And when you do, you will no longer be the country with the short end of the stick."

The General's eyes widened greedily at this thought and he grinned, showing off his fake silver tooth. Arrogance smirked. The pitiful humans were so easily taken in by him, so easily inspired. It really did amuse him to no end.

The awaiting army just made things better. That meant more casualties and Arrogance did not care which side lost more lives. As long as much blood was shed he and Dante would be content.

"So General." He said, cleaning off his sword. "Are you ready to sound the forward march and show these spineless snobs who is the boss?"

The General drew his sword in response. "Let's go men! Give no quarter! We kill them all!"

Arrogance smiled broadly. Everything was falling into place.

Let the blood bathe the snow and frozen ground. Let the stench of death clog the air. Let the screams pierce the day.

Let the war begin.

* * *

"Where do you think she'd be?" Al asked.

"Don't know," Ed said. "Seems Spite wasn't kind enough to leave us with any specific directions."

"She said that she would find us." I said. "She's probably waiting somewhere."

"Knowing Dante." Envy said. "She's probably near the center of the city and I wouldn't be surprised if she's underground." He said. "So we should make our way inward. If Spite shows up, fine. If not, we'll find Dante another way."

I nodded eagerly. "Alright, good plan."

As we walked further into the evacuated city I noticed Envy's hand kept on going to his pocket. He seemed a little uneasy about something though I wasn't sure what. Right now didn't quite seem like the time to ask.

"God, I wish that homunculus would just show up right about now, trap or no trap." Ed muttered.

"You kind of insult me with thinking my note is a trap." A voice that sounded so strangely like mine called.

We turned to see Spite leap down from the roof and land in a crouch. She straightened and gave a mock bow in my direction. "So nice to see you again Liz. It's been too long."

"Hey." I returned the grin.

"Brother." Al murmured in a way that suggested he was creeped out. "They have the same smile. That's weird."

"Yes it is." Ed agreed.

Now Spite turned her eyes on Envy and the grin slowly faded. "Envy." She said stiffly.

I looked back at Envy who seemed to have gone frozen. He just stared at her blankly.

"You have them don't you?" Spite murmured, looking at the ground. "I can feel it."

Slowly Envy drew a small bone from his pocket.

"Good call."

What the hell?

* * *

_**And I'm being so very cruel again.**_

_**Envy: Shocker.**_

_**Ed: You love teasing your fans.**_

_**Liz: Yeah it's like you're holding a delicious food in front of them on a string and moving it every time they get close.**_

_**Am not! (Hides fishing pull)**_

_**Lust: Right...**_

_**Spite: If the author gets alot of reviews she'll update quicker since it's Thanksgiving!**_

_**Wrath: Yep! So REVIEW!**_

_**Al: And Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	49. Chapter 48: Spite's Pain

_**This is a good chapter. Nice and action packed.**_

_**Liz: Finally. I was getting tired of all the filler.**_

_**Envy: Oh you'll be begging for more poker games.**_

**_Ed: Once the authoress goes on her killing spree_**

**_Liz: Ugg... good point._**

**_Spite: I'm sure the readers will enjoy us getting knocked around._**

**_Lust: Sadistic people._**

**_Wrath: If they cry does that make it better._**

**_Al: I guess._**

**_Spite: Who knows. REVIEW!_**

"I thought you'd bring them." Spite said. I could see sweat running down her forehead at the sight of her remains. "I figured I wouldn't be trusted. I guess I was counting on that." She took one step forward. It was obviously difficult for her but she didn't stop. Envy didn't move, he just kept staring at her.

"I don't get it." I said. "Those are her remains? How did you know where to find those?"

Envy didn't answer me. No one responded. They just watched the scene in front of them.

"None of my memories make sense. I only see faces. I need to understand." Finally Spite was standing right in front of him. Slowly she reached out a trembling hand towards the bone. "Can I see it?"

Envy didn't move for a moment. Then he passed the bone over to her.

As soon as her fingers closed around it she dropped like a stone, her eyes rolled back in her head, her body shaking with the effort of containing pained screams. She shut her eyes tightly and curled in on herself. Al looked around nervously.

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"You can't." Envy said flatly.

"Envy what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

I saw right through the lie, but instead of questioning him further I found my eyes drawn back to Spite. After what seemed like forever her clenched hand released the bone and she stopped shaking. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times before she slowly raised herself.

"I can see why those things cripple us." She said, kicking the bone away from her. She brushed her hair out of her face. "I get it now. I remember what Dante told me to do and I actually fell for her lie." She looked at Envy. "You're the one who killed me."

My heart dropped as things clicked into place. Envy once killed a girl one hundred and twenty years ago. A girl I had been told I was very similar to in both looks and personality.

Spite was Kristen.

"Yes." Envy said.

Spite swallowed and nodded.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

Envy looked at me for the first time. "Since you were kidnapped and I saw her with Desire in the woods."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

Ed made an odd coughing sound and I turned to see him looking guilty.

"Wait you knew too?" I narrowed my eyes and whirled to look at Al. "What about you huh?"

"No, no I didn't." Al said, waving his hands in front of him. "I swear!"

"Edward was the only other one who knew. I told him not to tell you." Envy said.

"Why?" I asked. The idea of Ed keeping a secret for Envy baffled me.

Envy shrugged. "It wasn't really necessary at the time."

"That's a crappy answer!"

"It didn't matter." Envy said. "She's _not _Kristen. She looks like her."

"Reasons can be established later." Spite sighed. "Right now, I'm thinking you guys are on a tight schedule. I'm supposed to show you where Dante is. That's what I'm going to do."

Slowly I nodded, but not before I cast Envy a look that said: _'We are discussing this later.' _He just nodded and response.

"Alright, lead the way."

Spite led us through the winding streets, further towards the center of the city. When we reached Northern Head quarters she led us around the back and to a section of wall, covered by bushes and vines. There was evidence of recent alchemic activity.

Spite's brow furrowed. "They sealed up the entrance? Why?"

"Because we expected your betrayal." A familiar voice called from high above us. We looked up to see Desire standing atop the building, casting his maniacal grin down upon us.

"You." Ed growled, obvious furry crossing his face.

"Me indeed." Desire said, leaping down from the building. We moved back quickly as he landed hard on the ground, sending cracks through the concrete. "Master thought you were up to something when you left, Spite. So she sealed the entrance, just in case you should come back by. Unfortunately you brought alchemists with you." He eyed us. "So I'll have to deal with that."

"So let me guess." Spite asked scornfully. "You're supposed to kill all of us."

"Yep, sounds about right." Desire grinned. Fire flared up around his hand. "I think I'll enjoy it pretty well too."

With that he shot a jet of flame in Envy's direction. But the fire never reached him before Spite was standing there and literally splitting the fire in two with her hands. It flew into the sky, harmlessly.

Spite looked rather like a demon as she straightened. "I've had to put up with you for all this time. Put up with your stupidity, your arrogance, the fact that you're a first degree pervert." She drew her knives and looked back at us. "Do what you want but this bastard is _mine_!"

Everyone decided not to argue.

Spite propelled herself forward, kicking Desire in the chest. He slammed into the wall but ducked as she drove a crater into the wall with her knife strike.

"Close but not quite!" he jeered.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face you fucking bastard!" Spite snapped, charging him again.

The ensuing fight was quite terrifying. Both Desire and Spite were amazingly fast, particularly Spite with her telekinetic abilities. She was flying all over the place, bounding off walls and trees like a cross between an acrobat and a bouncy ball. Desire for once seemed to be controlling his movements as he was not overcome with any specific emotion. He didn't move much, he just shot jets of flame in Spite's direction.

Spite fell from the second level of Northern head quarters and landed a hard kick on Desire's head, snapping his neck. He staggered back, sending a whip of fire in her direction. She jumped back out of the way, landing in a crouch. Desire grabbed his head a snapped his neck back into place with a grin.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Good!" Spite growled, lunging again. He jumped out of the way and launched himself into the air, swinging himself up onto the roof of Northern head quarters again. Spite followed him and they disappeared over the edge of the building.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"Neither of them can kill each other." I said. "Which puts them at a standstill. So we need to make our own alchemic trap for Desire."

"I can draw the circle." Al said. "I'm better at those than either of you."

"Hey!" Ed snapped.

"No offence brother but you and Liz don't really need to use circles." Al pulled chalk from his pocket. I'll work as quickly as I can."

"Yeah, please do." I said as I saw a particularly powerful jet of flame shoot over the edge of the building. Spite couldn't die but I'm sure getting fried didn't feel very nice.

* * *

Spite rolled out of the way of one of Desire's fiery fist and aimed a kick of his shin. He jumped over her leg and sank his own foot into her stomach. She gasped as it drew all the breath from her lungs and sent her to the ground. Before she could get up again he kicked her in the side and sent her onto her back. Moments later she found him crouched over her, hands, cupped around her head in a vice that forced her to look straight at him. His knees crushed her hands to the ground, forcing them to remain pinned by her sides.

"You are faster Spite." He smirked, leaning his face close to hers. "But I'm still stronger. You're too small to leave any real lasting damage."

Spite made a growling sound in her throat and tried to struggle away but his grip was like iron. "Fuck you."

"Such language." He shook his head, stroking one hand along the side of her face. Spite's heart was pounding. She knew that look on his face. He had looked at many trapped girls with that look before.

"Don't touch me." Spite jerked below him. He drove his knee further into her hand and she cried out as the bones crunched.

"You stay still." Desire said. "Or I'll crush your hand so much it won't form back. Understand sweetheart?"

"You son of a b-" Spite got no further as Desire crushed his lips to hers. Spite's eyes bugged and she struggled as hard as she could despite Desire's previous warning. He seemed too caught up in what he was doing to go through with this promise but she still couldn't move her hands.

"_Damn it, think of something Spite." _She thought. _"You don't have your hands but you've got to figure out something."_

She shuddered as the kiss grew in intensity, curling her toes in discomfort.

"_Wait." _She thought. _"Toes. Feet. I just need to channel my ability through my feet!"_

Spite closed her eyes and tried to focus as best she could. She felt her power moving from her hands, up through her arms and then down her torso. As soon as she felt her feet tingle her eyes snapped open and she unleashed the greatest force she could muster and launched it straight at Desire. He went flying up several feet into the air, flailing in surprise.

Spite smirked and satisfaction and got to her feet as he began to fall. When he was twenty feet from the roof she held up her hands and stopped his fall. He jerked to a stop, suspended in mid air like a puppet on strings.

"Don't ever underestimate me you bastard." Spite snarled. "Don't you ever compare me to those human girls you've caught. I'm stronger than them. And I'm better than you."

Desire growled and kicked at the air but Spite's hold did not waver.

"Spite!" She heard someone call. She peered over the edge of the building to see Liz waving up at her. The girl pointed at a circle drawn on the ground. She recognized it as the circle that could kill homunculi.

She grinned. "Yes." And threw Desire towards the circle.

* * *

Spite's aim was perfect but, unfortunately, Desire saw the circle before he hit the ground and was able to use his fire to jet himself out of the way. He rolled a few feet and came up in a crouch, grinning.

"You aren't getting me anywhere near that thing."

"Oh yeah?" Spite slammed into Desire, driving him into the chalk circle. I knew that she must be using her power to help her, because she seemed to immobilize Desire just by wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He choked and clawed at her hands, trying to drag himself out of the circle. But he couldn't. He was free game for us.

The problem was, Spite was in the circle too.

"Do it!" She said. "Now!"

"But…" I said. "But you…"

"It doesn't matter!" Spite said. "I can only hold him for so long. I need you to activate it now!"

"I can't." I shook my head. "Spite-"

"Just do it! Forget about me! Activate the damn circle!" She snapped.

I knew we had to kill Desire. I knew I had to activate the circle to do it. But if Spite died because of this too…

"Do it Liz." Envy said to my right.

I looked from him back to Spite's desperate face as she tried to contain Desire.

"God damn it!" I finally shouted, clapping my hands together and slamming them against the circle. It was activated in a flash of blue light.

I had to shield my eyes from the bright light. I thought I heard both Desire and Spite coughing. When the light faded I lowly lowered my arm—

Just in time to see Desire run a long dagger through Spite's chest.

She opened her mouth in a silent pained scream, her eyes widening.

"NO!" I cried out as Desire smirked and tore the blade from Spite's chest.

"Bitch."

Spite fell to the ground, landing hard on her back, her eye lids already fluttering.

Desire didn't get a chance to do anything else however because at that moment the silver point of a blade tore through his chest. His eyes bulged and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder where Envy stood just behind him. His arm had transformed into a blade and he had run it right through Desire's back.

"Burn in hell." Envy growled, ripping the blade from his back. Desire fell flat on his face and was quickly still. Envy morphed his blade back to flesh as he glanced scornfully down at the dead homunculus. "Bastard."

"Spite." I hurried over to the girl. Her breathing was shallow but she was still very much alive. "Spite can you hear me?"

She grinned weakly. "I got stabbed in the chest, not the ear."

I bit my lip. "You see, this why I didn't want to activate that circle."

Spite shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I don't have much to do after all this is over. Least ways not as a homunculus."

"But we found a complete equation. We could have turned you into a human." I said.

Again she shook her head. "I died one hundred and twenty years ago. Even if I hadn't I would have been dead by now. My time long past. I didn't want to become a human." She looked up at the sky, her eyes peering into some unknown distance. "Turning Regret into a human was better. He still had something to live for. Even if I do miss him, there was a reason."

"You don't have to have people to come back to for there to be a reason." I said. "And besides, you do."

"Nah." She said. "And I don't want to stay a homunculus either. I've been dealing with those memories for so long. They're painful, near unbearable. I just can't deal with them anymore. It's too great of a burden." She looked back me. "I just ask one thing."

"What?" I asked, trying to contain my tears.

"Kill Dante. That's all I want."

"Not a problem." Envy growled from behind me.

Spite smirked. "Good." She held out a closed fist. "Give her hell, look alike."

I formed my own fist and stacked it on top of hers.

"I will. I promise."

With that her eyes lost focus and she exhaled one last time. Then she was still.

We were silent for a long time before Ed stood and walked over to the sealed entrance. He clapped his hands together and set them against the wall. The stone peeled away, revealing a passageway and a staircase leading downward.

"Let's go." He said. "There are two more homunculi and Dante left to kill. We can't waist time."

"Yeah," I nodded, tearing my eyes away from Spite and standing. "Right."

_**Liz: Well that was depressing.**_

_**Envy: But productive.**_

_**Ed: I know. Two down, three to go.**_

_**Spite: Hey, did anyone notice I died?**_

_**Al: Oh yeah.**_

_**Lust: That sucks.**_

_**Spite: I hate all of you.**_

**_Wrath: The audience is crying, don't worry._**

**_Spite: Joy._**

**_Al: REVIEW!_**


	50. Chapter 49: Wrath's Decision

_**Hooray for the next chapter! More fighting in this one.**_

_**Liz: Because it's a climax.**_

_**Envy: And climaxes in anime are non stop fighting.**_

_**Ed: heck in Brotherhood it lasted for like a box set.**_

_**Al: Doesn't talking about the Brotherhood universe make our heads explode since it's an alternate reality?**_

_**Wrath: Yeah, I'm not even in it.**_

_**Lust: And I die early on.**_

_**Ha! Sucks to be you!**_

_**Liz: So sympathetic.**_

_**Envy: Yep.**_

_**Wrath: REVIEW!**_

We were relatively quiet as we walked down the hall. I hadn't cried outright at Spite's death but it was oddly like watching myself die. You know, since we were personality and physical twins alike. I really wished I had known her a little better.

Honestly I was the only one who was greatly affected by her death. Ed and Al hadn't known her. Envy knew her but I could tell whether or not he cared at all.

When the silence became too much I came up beside Envy and asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

For a moment he didn't answer. I was going to open my mouth to ask again when he spoke.

"You are very similar Liz but you two aren't the same person."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You and Kristen." He said, glancing at me. "It was her, originally, that made it harder for me to hurt you. Because you looked like her. But you are different. I wasn't sure if you'd realize that if I told you who Spite was."

"So…" I said slowly. "You thought I would be… jealous?"

He shrugged.

A bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Really?"

"Well, I know a thing or two about jealousy." Envy said. "My name is _Envy_, just in case you forgot."

"Right." I nodded. "Well, some humans succumb to it more than others. I might have been jealous, I don't know." I shrugged. "But I was mostly pissed off about being kept in the dark."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." He shrugged. "Anger is less dangerous than jealousy though so I'm glad I took that risk." He smirked. "I mean your anger isn't very effective against me seeing as I can't die."

I aimed a swipe at his head and he ducked neatly away from it.

Still, what he said did oddly reassure me. It was nice to know that he cared about me because of me and not someone else.

"This thing goes on forever!" Ed complained, peering into the dark.

"Well we can use the walking time to come up with some sort of plan." Al suggested. "Like how to get the homunculi into the circle. Fear or Malice. Something tells me we'll have to go through them first before we can lay a finger on Dante."

"Especially Malice and Fear." I nodded. "They seem to be pretty loyal to her, even if their relationship with each other is tentative."

This place will probably have several rooms." Envy said. "I say we split up. Two of us will fight and the other two will draw the circle in the next room. Then we'll lead them into the trap."

"Ed and I will take care of the circle." Al said.

"Which means Envy and I will fight." I said. "Fantastic. I hope a long awaited attack doesn't spring on me at the last second."

"You'll be fine." Envy said, though he looked a bit doubtful himself.

"This is hoping that we only meet one at a time right?" Al asked.

"That would make things easier." Envy said. "And because of that I wouldn't count on it."

"We have Fear's remains." I said, feeling the ring in my pocket. "Malice is going to be the tricky part. We'll have to get him in the circle somehow."

"I'm thinking improvising is a good strategy." Ed said.

"Improvising and not dying." Envy nodded.

I sighed. "I'm glad we have that whole 'planning' thing down to science."

The room below was large and looked much like a large cave. The floor was smooth and paved but the roof was rough and bumpy with stalactites hanging down in some places. It wasn't quite as grand as the opera room, I had to say but it worked when it came to intimidation.

"Maybe she didn't start decorating until later in." Al speculated.

"Yes, I very much doubt Dante would let her hiding place go without any sort of decorum." Envy said. "She's obsessed with appearances."

"It looks like this room leads off into another one." Al said, peering through the next doorway. "It's much better decorated in here. It looks like an actual room in a house."

"We could use that." Ed nodded.

"Yes, you could." A familiar voice sneered. "That is, assuming I let you."

Fear dropped down from seemingly nowhere and landed in a hard crouch on the concrete ground. She raised her head, gazing at us with violent eyes. A sadistic smile was curled over her face.

"Hello everyone. How nice of you to drop by."

"Well, your response time is fantastic." Envy commented lightly.

"Thanks." Fear held her arm out to the side and allowed the flesh to melt into a metal blade. "We do try."

"Ed, Al," I murmured. "Go draw the circle in the next room. Hurry."

"How much time can you give us?" Ed asked.

"Preferably fifteen minutes." Envy said. "Think you can handle that?"

"Of course." Al said. With that the two brothers were gone. Fear tried to go after them but Envy barred her way.

"You have enough trouble beating me when it's just the two of us. So you don't want to direct your focus on anyone else. Then you'll just end up with a broken hand." Envy smirked.

Fear's grin twisted into a snarl. "I'll be crushing your hands this time. Let's see how strong you are when you're afraid."

Her eyes flashed but nothing happened. I turned to see Envy looking at the ground. He grinned. "You can't use your gift without direct eye contact now can you?" He let his arm morph into a blade. "Good to know."

Fear looked like she was about to lunge at him but evidentially memories of broken hands came back to her so she did the next logical thing.

She lunged for _me_.

I was anticipating this however and I managed to bring my knives up in time to parry the stab of her blade. I spun around and aimed one knife for the back of her neck but upon feeling the sharp metal she rolled forward and out of my range. She spun on her hands and looked back at me, eyes gleaming with hatred.

"You know Malice says he gets to kill you, but you know what I think?" She grinned. "I say first come first serve."

"You mean there's a _line_ to kill me?" I sighed.

"You're just that good at making enemies, Liz." Envy smirked.

"Great." I muttered, flipping my knives around in my hands to get a better grip. "Just. Freaking. Perfect."

Fear lunged at me again her eyes gleaming with a desire, even desperation to kill me.

For every homunculus I be friend another wants to _kill _me with all their being.

* * *

"I'll guard." Ed said. "You draw."

"Alright." Al said, pulling a piece of chalk from his pocket. "You think Envy and Liz will be alright."

"Envy's dealt with Fear before, they'll be fine." Ed said, looking around. "Looks like Dante didn't start caring about appearance till this room."

"Yeah it looks nice." Al said.

"Keep drawing." Ed said. "We don't have time to waste. If we don't hurry and draw this-"

He got no further before a fist rammed into his gut and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Brother!" Al cried.

Ed looked up to see Malice standing there, a long knife in one hand.

"Then one of the homunculi might show up to stop you?" Malice finished Ed's sentence. "Too late to worry about that, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Shit." Ed muttered, standing. "Al, keep drawing. I'll handle this guy."

Malice smirked. "You will try."

Then he lunged.

* * *

Fear must have been practicing her fighting because she was managing to hold her own against Envy and I. Envy was the big issue for her I guess but the sheer fact she could avoid him was something.

"How long has it been?" I asked when Envy managed to kick Fear yards back.

"Ten minutes." Envy said. "We give them five more and then we get this one in there."

"You won't get me into any of your damn circles." Fear grinned. "You don't have my remains. Your dumb cousin destroyed them."

I was sorely tempted to pull the ring out right then and rub it in Fear's face but Envy gave a small shake of his head.

'_Wait to surprise her. Not yet.'_

I nodded back. Instead I settled for lunging at her again. "Don't you say a word about my cousin you little freak!"

She laughed and jumped easily out of the way. "He was. He was to think he could beat me. He was dumb to think he could find any of his sister in me."

"He wasn't looking for his sister in you. He knew you weren't her." I growled. "Nothing good could exist in someone like _you_."

Fear's grin twisted into a sneer and she stabbed out at me again. I took a few steps back out of the way.

"You're not as good as Clara, or as nice, or as strong." I said, holding onto the thing that made her mad. "You're weaker than her. Than all of us! We are _stronger _than you."

"Shut the hell up!" She almost managed to get her blade across my throat this time but Envy knocked the blade aside and kicked her back.

"Try not to piss her off just yet. You need to live for a few more minutes." He said.

"Right." I swallowed and nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

Malice was quick, no doubt about it. Ed had a hard time keeping him away from Al, and keeping himself alive at the same time. Plus Ed had to keep his arm away from Malice's hand so that he wouldn't destroy it like he had before. It reminded him of fighting Scar if he had no purpose and was faster and more sadistic.

Ed rolled out of the way of Malice's hand as it smashed against the ground, driving cracks through the tile floor.

"Careful, you'll wreck your master's décor." Ed said.

"I'm sure she'll come to forgive me." Malice smirked.

"Well, you never know with Dante." Ed said, He elbowed Malice back from where Al was still drawing. "How's it coming Al?"

"I'll be done soon!" Al said. "Give me a few more minutes."

"I'll try!" Ed said.

"And you will fail." Malice sank his knee into Ed's gut. Ed gasped out and barely managed to stumble out of the way before Malice could bring his knife down on Ed's neck. He was not, however, able to dodge the next stab, which all the way through his flesh shoulder and into the wall behind him. Ed screamed in pain as blood poured from the gaping wound.

"Brother!" Al cried.

"Keep going." Ed managed to gasp out.

Malice smirked and twisted the blade in Ed's shoulder. Ed gritted his teeth in effort to contain pained yells from escaping his mouth.

"How would you like it if I wrecked your other arm too?" Malice asked. "If you get out of this alive you'd have to get another metal addition."

"Screw… you…" Ed hissed.

"I don't plan on letting you get out of here alive of course." Malice said lightly. "I'll deal with you. Then your brother. And then with dear Lizzie."

"Why do you hate her so muc?" Ed growled. "What did she ever do to you?"

"That's a surprise for her and her alone." Malice said. He yanked his blade out of Ed shoulder and raised it above his head. "Farewell Fullmetal alchemist."

"No you don't!" Al cried, slamming his hand against the ground. A smaller circle let up and a giant stone fist shot from the floor. Malice was scooped away by the fist and slammed against the wall. He struggled but the stone had encased his middle. Even he wasn't strong enough to break through that thick of stone.

"God… damn it." Malice writhed in his binding. His arms were pinned to his side, preventing him from using alchemy.

"Thanks Al." Ed clasped a hand over his shoulder and slowly slid down the wall. Blood was pooling around him from his wound and he was starting to feel woozy.

"Are you ok?" Al asked, looking panicked. "You're bleeding a lot."

"I'm fine. Finish." Ed insisted. "Promise."

Al looked doubtful but he nodded and hurried back to the circle.

"You'll have to let me go if you plan on getting me into that circle!" Malice shouted, still struggling in vain against his stone prison. "But you'll never get me inside."

"It's not for you." Ed snapped. "It's for Fear. Will deal with you after she's gone."

Malice didn't seem to care much about the threat against Fear. He just rolled his eyes. "You will try to deal with me you mean."

"No we _will _deal with you." Ed said. "And after you, Dante."

"It's done brother." Al called.

"Good." Ed said. "Just be ready."

* * *

Wrath and Lust stayed near the back of the soldiers along with Mustang, ready to keep Arrogance at bay should he appear. But Wrath found himself restless, shifting from foot to foot, back and forth, back and forth.

"_I need to help them." _He thought. _"I need to help the brothers and Envy and big sister. They need help. Dante is scary. Four isn't enough."_

"Are you alright?" Lust asked. "You seem nervous. You know you can't die Wrath."

"I know, I know." He nodded. "It's not this. I'm not scared of war. I'm scared for the others fighting Dante."

Lust sighed. "They'll be fine."

"But how do you know?" Wrath asked. "What if one of them gets hurt. Or dies? Isn't it likely one of them dies? Only Envy's immortal and Dante is good at those circles that kill homunculi. So what if one of them or big sister gets killed?"

Lust sighed. "Wrath…"

"You don't know do you? But I do know. I have a bad feeling and I want to find them. Please Lust. Can't you help here? Can't I go help them? There are so many soldiers here, they don't need me!" Wrath pleaded.

Lust gazed down at his wide pleading eyes for a long time, obviously weighing her options. "Well… I'm not sure…"

"Please!" Wrath said.

"Let him go." Izumi said, coming up beside Lust. "It will be good to have another person down there to keep my idiot students out of trouble."

Lust eyed her cautiously. "You're sure?"

"We can handle things here." Izumi nodded. "Let the child help where he thinks he is needed. He's old enough to decide for himself."

Lust sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Wrath beamed. "Thank you!" He bowed his head. "I-I'll help them. I promise."

"I'm sure you will." Izumi ruffled his hair.

"Thanks mommy." He said and he ran off leaving Izumi standing there frozen, wide eyed and dumbstruck at his words.

* * *

_**Liz: Hey look! No one died in this chapter!**_

_**Ed: What? No depression?**_

_**Envy: Take it away!**_

_**You know I feel like we've talked about this sarcasm thing before.**_

_**Al: Yes but last time you had a chainsaw... not a bat with nails embedded in it.**_

_**Oh that's right.**_

_**Liz: Shit!**_

_**Ed: RUN!**_

_**Lust: I feel like this kind of thing happens alot too.**_

_**Wrath: Deja vu.**_

_**REVIEW! MWAHAHAHA!**_


	51. Chapter 50: What the Fearless Fear

_**Ok so I've been lazy. Sue me.**_

_**Liz: Actually don't.**_

_**Envy: Yeah, the authoress is broke.**_

_**Exactly, that's why I want them to sue me.**_

_**Al: Huh?**_

_**My brother is a lawyer. He'll get **_**me _money._**

**_Ed: Moral as ever._**

**_Lust: I don't actually think you can sue someone for being lazy._**

**_Shut up! Don't tell them yet!_**

**_Wrath: Sigh... REVIEW!_**

I wasn't quite sure why Malice was pinned against the wall by a giant stone fist when we chased Fear into the room, shouting obscenities at an injured Ed. I didn't care much about Malice. It was the injured Ed part that got me. Ed was kneeling against the wall, one blood stained glove clasped over his left shoulder. He looked like he was in serious pain.

"Ed what happened?" I asked, running over to him as Envy continued to fight Fear.

"Malice." Ed muttered. "I'm alright."

"Yeah right." I said. "You'll need a doctor for that."

"We don't have time for a doctor right now. We still have three immortals to kill." Ed said. "So focus on that. I'm fine for now."

"Trying to get me to go near that, aren't you?" Fear shouted. "Forget it, you don't have the means to get me to stay in this circle!"

"I won't need you to stay. I just need to activate it at the right time." Al said.

Fear smirked. "Really?"

Al's eyes suddenly went blank and he crumpled to the floor, his face twisted in terror. Fear kicked him hard in the stomach sending him away from the circle. She stood in the center smirking broadly. "You can't activate it without an alchemist and I won't let any of you trap me here!"

"You'd like to think that." Envy said lunging at her. He tackled her to the ground and wrapped his hands around her throat, pinning her to the ground.

"What… are you going… to do?" Fear choked out. "Lizzie won't activate the circle with you in it." She stabbed a knife into his side and pushed him off of her. You can't touch me."

"Of course not." Envy met my eyes over Fear's shoulder and I saw one word clear in his gaze.

"_Now."_

I nodded. As Envy lunged at Fear again I ran towards them from behind, pulling the ring from my pocket. Then I threw the tiny object towards Envy. He caught it between his fingers as Fear punched forward, stepped sideways and grabbed her wrist. He slipped the ring onto her finger before she could pull her arm back again.

Fear's face went white as her face, for the first time, twisted with terror.

"H-How?" She whispered, no longer able to struggle from Envy's grip.

"Thomas lied to you." I said, standing to my feet. "He never destroyed the ring. He gave it to me to use to kill you." I felt satisfied by the look of shock and horror on her face. "So now who's the dumb one, huh Fear?"

"You want me to do it now?" Al asked grimly, recovered from Fear's attack.

"N-no." Fear tried feebly to struggle away from Envy but as soon as she moved she assaulted by more memories. Envy released her and she dropped to her knees.

"Go ahead Al." Envy said, stepping out of the circle.

Al nodded and clapped his hands together before setting them against the circle. We looked away as the bright light filled the room. Fear cried out once, a sound that reminded me much of Clara's old scream. I bit my lip and tried to ignore that fact.

When the light faded Fear was on her hands and knees, heaving up stones violently. I could visibly she was trembling. I could see true fear in her eyes.

"I'll take care of her." Envy said allowing his hand to morph into a blade.

Fear froze, still staring at the ground as the red stones, her life, melted away. She knew that she was suddenly very vulnerable. She knew that she could no longer heal if someone was to hurt her. In her fear she looked very much like a little girl for the first time. Like Clara. Like my little cousin I once knew so well.

"This is what you fear isn't it?" Envy asked as he approached her. "Being helpless. Being unable to fight. You fear death." His voice wasn't scornful. It was just blunt.

Fear flinched at his words but made no attempt to deny them. She knew that he was right.

"Doesn't feel very nice to be afraid does it?" Envy asked. "But you must have known that after all the Fears you manipulated others with. Or did you think you were above that?"

Fear swallowed hard. Envy's blade brushed the back of her neck and she stopped breathing altogether.

"Answer me." Envy said.

"Wh-what do you think?" Fear whispered.

"I don't know. I asked you to answer. Not me." Envy said.

"What's he doing?" Ed asked.

"No clue." I said.

"Fear stop being a coward, you can still fight!" Malice snarled from where he was stuck, not out of fear for the homunculus' life but out of disgust.

"I… we weren't supposed to be afraid." Fear said. "Master always said…"

"Dante said quite a few things. And now you realize they aren't entirely correct." Envy said.

Fear bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Just… make it quick. Please." She looked seconds from tears. It was so odd to see.

"Coward!" Malice yelled. "You're such a damn coward Fear. You're weak! You deserve to die like the others. Like Judgment and like Spite!"

Fear's head snapped up. "Spite?"

I saw something flash in Envy's eyes and the smallest of smirks tugged at his lips. It was clear he had got Malice and Fear started on the topic of conversation he wanted.

"Spite's dead?" Fear repeated. "H-how?"

"She betrayed us. She was weak and helped those pathetic old homunculi and the humans. So she was killed." Malice said.

"By you?" Fear asked tightly, seemingly forgetting all about Envy and his blade.

"No by Desire." Malice said. "I only wish I had been able to do it myself."

Fear's trembling fists clenched. "Spite was my friend."

"Then it's no wonder you're so weak." Malice said.

It was suddenly as if all the energy returned to Fear as she flew from the circle and right towards where Malice was still entrapped in the stone fist. Envy didn't try to stop her either. He just smirked and took a few steps back. Fear smashed into the stone fist, breaking Malice loose with her morphed arm and they began to fight.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm using the flaw in these new homunculi that Dante over looked." Envy said. "The fact that they despise each other."

"You were trying to turn them against each other?" Ed asked.

"Yep. Effective isn't it?" Envy said. "I had a feeling her giving up would be a hot point for Malice. And him lecturing her is a hot point for her. This was just a guess but it worked out well."

"Yeah, no joke." I said.

"Now if only we could get her to willingly lead him into the circle." Ed said.

"She hates him but she still hates us." Envy said. "So I doubt it."

"Just try it Fear." Malice laughed, jumping back away from her. "I'm faster and stronger than you. And you're not immortal anymore. You don't have a chance."

"Is it too much to hope that they just kill each other at the same time?" I asked as the continued to fight each other viciously.

"That would be too easy." Ed said. "Our lives are never that easy."

Malice and Fear broke apart for a moment and stood opposite each other. The circle sat in between them, like some dark pit neither of them chose to venture into.

"You can't beat me Fear." Malice sighed. "Honestly you should be already dead, if _he _had hurried up and killed you."

"Why do you think I was stalling?" Envy smirked. "I might as well use my resources. In this case your hatred of each other."

"Maybe, but it doesn't do you much good." Malice looked back at Fear. "She's just too weak."

I saw his plan a second before Fear did because she let out a snarl and lunged right for him.

"Wait!" I cried.

It was too late though. Malice took a few steps forward and buried his knife up to the hilt in Fear's stomach. Blood spewed from her mouth and her eyes bugged.

Malice was in the circle but when Al tried to take advantage of this Malice flicked Fear's body off his blade with a quick swipe and sent her body careening into Al, setting him off balance. Then he jumped out of the circle and landed neatly in a crouch.

"Close." He sneered. "But not quite." He straightened. "They were all too weak." Then he ran from the room and through the next door.

"And he… calls me… a coward…" Fear coughed. Blood spilled from her mouth again. "He ran."

"It's probably a trap." Ed said grimly.

"Probably." Envy agreed before looking back at Fear. "You're going to die you realize."

"I would've… anyway… I guess." Fear said, trying to sound like she didn't care. But the fear was still evident on her face.

"I could kill you now." Envy said.

Fear cast him a wary glance. "Why would you do anything for me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I shouldn't. I should let you die a long painful death." He morphed his hand into a blade. "So would you like that or would you like to die now."

Fear stared at him for a moment before she closed her eyes. "Where do we go? The soulless. The people who aren't human. Where do we go when we die?"

"I don't know." Envy said. "I don't remember."

"I… g-guess I'll just have to find out." Fear whispered.

Envy nodded and raised his blade. In a neat slice her throat was cut and the light left her eyes.

"_Why did he do that?" _I thought to myself. _"He could have left her."_

'_He's learning many things from his more human emotions.' _Truth mused. _'Mercy being one of them. Though I never thought it might teach him the opposite of his sin.'_

"_What's that?" _I asked.

"_Compassion. Compassion is the opposite of Envy."_ Truth said. _"Though… I don't know… Maybe you're the one who taught him that."_

I flushed and decided to ignore Truth.

"So do we follow Malice?" I asked.

"Well he'll probably lead us right towards Dante." Al said.

"And a trap." Ed nodded.

"So that's a yes then?" Envy asked.

We all nodded.

"Sorry but uh…" Ed gestured to his shoulder. "I'm not going to be much help anymore. I can barely move it."

"Can you stand?" Envy asked.

"Um…" Ed tried to push himself up but only ended up falling back against the wall. "Well I could a minute ago." He muttered.

Envy sighed and shook his head. "You've lost too much blood little brother."

"You should go back." Al said.

Ed shook his head. "No way. I'm seeing this through to the end. Even if it's from the side lines."

"Alright fine." Envy was the first to relent. He walked over to Ed, grabbed his metal wrist and pulled him to his feet. "If you're about to fall just fall towards me, got it?"

"Y-Yeah." Ed said looking surprised. He shot me a look and I shrugged, hiding a smile.

Envy really had become so much more human.

* * *

Maes was met with inevitable memories of the gruesome Ishbalan conflict at the sight of bloodshed once again. It wasn't as bloody or horrible, no. But he remembered none the less.

He was towards the back of the conflict. Since he technically wasn't a soldier and didn't _have _to be there, Roy made him promise to stay further back. He had only fired his gun twice so far to kill the couple of Drachma soldiers who managed to somehow make it to the back.

It had been a while since he had openly killed. He felt a shiver go through him each time he did.

"How you holding up?" Roy asked, coming up beside him.

"Just fine." Maes said. "And yourself?"

"Using my alchemy as little as possible." Roy said, glancing down at his hands. "It causes to much wide spread destruction."

Maes nodded sympathetically. He knew that Roy was ever haunted by the ghosts of the people he had massacred in the Ishbalan was with his fiery alchemy.

"I'm low on ammo." Roy continued. "Do you know where they're keeping the bullets for 42 caliber?"

"Not sure." Maes said.

"I think I have some in my tent." Roy thought.

"You wait here. I need some myself." Maes said. "I'll be right back."

He hurried towards the tent, flinching as he heard a cannon ball plunge into the dirt not too far behind him. There were screams of pain but he did not turn around to look.

Inside Roy's tent however, a tall figure waited. He had fair hair and violet eyes and to the lady's eye, was probably quite attractive. His face twisted in confusion as soon as he saw Maes.

"Regret?"

Maes' eyes narrowed. "Afraid not. You can refer to me as the artist formerly known as Regret if you'd like though." He raised his gun and pointed it at the man. "Arrogance."

Arrogance's lip curled upward. "I see."

"_Shit, how am I gonna get out of this one?" _Maes thought absently.

"_I will not die. I'm not allowed to. I will not die."_

* * *

**_Well that's five homunculi down, two to go, plus Dante. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?_**

**_Liz: So dramatic._**

**_Envy: Yep._**

**_Don't make me run you over with a car._**

**_Ed: Wait... car?_**

**_Lust: The authoress passed her driver's test yesterday._**

**_Wrath: With a 71_**

**_Liz: Crap! She's _legal?**

_**MWAHAHAHA!**_

_**All: Run!**_

_**Al: REVIEW!**_


	52. Chapter 51: Malice

_**Ok so it's been a really long time...**_

_**Liz: Yeah. Can we kill you?**_

_**Of course not! I'm immortal**_

_**Envy: Like me.**_

_**Unless I bring out your remains**_

_**Envy: Good point**_

_**Ed: The authoress sincerely apologizes for the delay**_

_**Al: But here's an extra long chapter for you.**_

_**Yes its long and pretty good if I do say so myself.**_

_**Lust: But you can be the judge of that.**_

_**Wrath: REVIEW! Because I'm CUTE!**_

_**(Note: Sorry my computer was glitching and it kept uploading the wrong chapter. Sorry everyone who was confused!)**_

The splendor of the next room we entered only further confirmed that we were walking into a trap. Dante always chose the grandest places for her finale. Last time we had met she had used a damn underground opera house.

This place was not quite as nice but it was luxurious. It made you wonder why no one in Northern head quarters knew this was being built.

In the center of the room, just behind her own circle to destroy homunculi, stood Dante. She had a smug look on her face that clearly said. _"Ha! You have fallen into my trap!"_

Well, jokes on you Dante because we already knew it was a trap! And we… still came…

I have no idea where I was going with that.

"How nice of you to drop by." Dante said. "Thank you for giving me so much time to prepare for you."

She was twice as annoying in the body of that Nazi lady because I hated the person who used to own her body too. It was double the loathing.

"Thanks for drawing the circle for us." Ed countered, throwing a glance at the circle at her feet. We were afraid we were going to have to draw _another _one for Malice."

Dante sighed and shook her head. "Oh Malice isn't foolish enough to let himself get caught in one of these circles. He is my strongest homunculus. Only Arrogance is on par with him. It seems Fear learned that the hard way."

"And what am I?" Envy sneered. "Your _used _to be strongest homunculus I assume? I could snap Malice in half ten times over before he managed to get his knife through me."

"You are my greatest disappointment." Dante's eyes narrowed in distaste. "That is all."

"Good thing I don't care about disappointing you." Envy said. He passed Ed over to Al, in preparation to rip Dante's throat out probably. "So what now?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Dante said. "I have something planned for all of you."

"My heart beats with anticipation." I muttered sarcastically.

…Even though my heart actually _was _beating with anticipation.

Take a look above you." Dante said. "On the ceiling. Do you see that circle?"

We looked up. Off to the right side of the ceiling there was a large circle drawn. It was one that I didn't recognize.

"Fascinating." Envy said, looking back to Dante. "And what do you plan on using that for?"

Dante smiled and snapped her fingers.

A split second later I was knocked into by a tremendous force that sent me flying several yards to the right. I heard Ed call out my name and Dante's hands clap together. Then there was a sound like crackling electricity and my friends voices became suddenly muted, as if I were listening to them through a window.

I gasped for breath on my hands and knees before I managed to raise my head and look around. Surrounding me like a dome was a nearly invisible force field that stemmed from the transmutation circle on the ceiling directly above me. My friends and Dante were on the outside of it.

Malice was inside the dome with me.

This was a stupid trap to spring wasn't it?

Malice stood a few yards away opposite me, his face twisted into a grin of absolute pleasure. "This is it Lizzie. My patience has paid off."

My heart dropped into my stomach though I struggled to maintain my composure. I got slowly to my feet. "Yeah? Well let's see what you got?"

Taunting the guy you're trapped in a giant dome with? Bad idea.

I barely managed to sidestep his first punch, or his second. I had to admit I was a little surprised he didn't bring out his knife yet. If he was going to kill me wouldn't a blade be more effective than bare fists?

Not that I doubted his ability to kill me with his bare hands but, you know.

Outside of the dome, Al tried to touch the force field but only ended up getting shocked. He jumped back and whirled to look at Dante. "Wh-what did you do?" His voice was muffled.

"It's simple." Dante said. "You can't get in to help her and she can't get out to escape Malice. You can only watch. And if you try to kill me, she will die immediately."

Oh what a cheerful thought.

I jumped back out of Malice's way as his fist drove a crater into the ground where my foot had been a moment before. As he lunged again I managed to draw my knife and slash the blade across his knuckles creating a shallow cut. He merely grinned and licked the blood away before the wound could heal.

I cringed at my chances of winning this fight. Obviously I wouldn't be able to kill Malice. It wasn't as if he was going to sit back and let me draw the transmutation circle that would drain his life force. So winning was absolutely impossible.

Still I kept trying to dodge him. I kept trying to hold out as long as possible.

Then, after ten minutes of dodging and blocking Malice's strikes, an inevitable and ill time pain shot through me like a bolt of lightning, sending to my knees gasping for breath. Of course. Of course I would have an attack while I was in an unbreakable dome with _Malice_. Of. Freaking. Course.

My ears were ringing with pain but did manage to make out Envy yelling. "Liz move!"

That was easier said than done. I couldn't move but I was _moved _by Malice as he shot into me and sent me rolling a few feet. I cried out as I smacked into the force field. From the inside it didn't shock me but it still felt like being slammed into a brick wall.

Malice didn't give me time to get up again, much less recover from my attack. He seized me by the collar and slung me across the room again like a broken doll. I smacked into the other side of the dome so hard I saw stars.

"Stop it!" I thought I heard Al yelling. I could imagine Dante's smirk at this request though I couldn't look up to see her.

Again I was hoisted up by my collar and thrown across the dome. This time I didn't reach the wall but landed hard on my back with a force that drove the breath from my lungs. A second later Malice was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He held a knife to the soft flesh of my neck.

"Not much fight left in you is there?" He purred, tracing the hollow of my throat with the tip of his knife. "I'd like to just kill you right now but my orders were to drag it out." He leaned his face close to mine. "And that's exactly what I intend to do."

He took one hand and slammed it down on my wrist. I screamed as it snapped almost clean in two. Tears of pain immediately leapt to my eyes. Malice smiled and took my broken wrist lightly in his hand. Then he twisted it again, sending more cries of pain from my lips.

"What do you want?" I heard Envy mutter from the other side of the dome.

Dante smirked. "I'm so glad you've caught on."

No she couldn't make Envy do anything. I wouldn't let that happen. I tried to squirm away from Malice but his hand only tightened on my broken wrist.

"Do you want me to mangle it any more than it already is?" He asked threateningly.

I whimpered and was still.

"So what?" Envy asked.

"In short, I will let Malice kill that girl Envy. One way or another she will die today. You can't stop that." Dante said. "But, he will drag it out as long as he possibly can." She observed her nails with such apathy I wished I could punch her in the face. "I can tell him to stop though. He won't kill her."

"Then who will?" Envy asked.

"If you want it to be quick for her?" Dante's smirk widened. "_You_."

There was silence for a long time following Dante's words. Everyone besides her and Malice was clearly horrified by this thought. Envy's face went completely blank as it usually did when he was shocked. Ed's jaw dropped. Al's face drained of color.

The thought was so unbelievably cruel. Dante had once manipulated Kristen into stepping in between Envy and Greed which caused Envy to kill her. Envy had killed me in much the same way. To make him kill me again… it was hard to fathom how horrible that was.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed was the first to snap. "You can't make him do that!"

"Oh I'm not making him do anything." Dante said lightly. "This time it's his choice."

I caught Envy's eyes through the transparent walls of the dome. It was clear he wasn't sure what he should do. What was right to do. What I wanted. He didn't know.

I gave him a small shake of my head.

"_Don't. You don't have to do this."_

I knew he got the message by how his eyes flashed. But he still didn't say anything for a long time afterwards. Then he looked at Dante. "I'm not playing your games Dante."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Dante said, nodding at Malice.

Pain spiked through my face as he rammed his knuckles into my cheek. Then again to my stomach. Then my face again. I could feel blood trickling down the corner of my mouth and from my nose already. Malice stood again, dragging me up with him. He slammed the heel of his hand into my abdomen and I screamed as I heard ribs crack.

How much more could he do this to me before I cracked and begged for death? How much longer could I put up with it?

Malice shoved me to the ground. I whimpered as I landed on my broken wrist and cracked ribs. He grinned.

"I'm enjoying this so much Lizzie. I'm kind of glad that homunculus doesn't want to kill you. More fun for me."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why is it that… you hate me so much? I didn't do anything… to you."

Malice's eyes narrowed. "Oh didn't you?"

"No I didn't" I said.

Malice looked towards Dante. He seemed to be asking permission. Dante smiled.

"I've been experiencing with my things when it comes to homunculi Elizabeth." She said. "I've given more of them the ability to do alchemy, I figured out how to make aging homunculi. But Malice is the result of my hardest test."

I didn't get how _this _answered my question but the longer she talked the less I got beat up so I didn't try to stop her.

"The person he was died much younger than this, in fact he died ten years ago." Dante said. "I brought him back the age he would be now if he had lived."

"So who was he?" I heard Ed ask.

Dante caught my eyes threw the dome wall. "I want you to look closely at him Elizabeth. I want you to remember."

I stared from Malice back to her my face twisted in confusion.

Dante sighed and shook his head. "I guess ten years is a long time. Do you not even recognize the face of your brother?"

I stopped breathing.

If I thought Dante had been cruel before this when she brought back Hughes, Kristen, Clara and Nina, I wasn't sure I could put into words what I felt she was now. And I couldn't put into the words the mixture of shock and utter agony that swept over me at her words.

"You what?" Ed snapped. "You turned her _brother _into a homunculus?"

I stared straight ahead, my eyes wide. "T-Timmy… oh my god."

The world couldn't possible get worse in that moment.

"_Yes, sissy." _Malice mocked in a high pitched voice that sounded so much like my brothers. _"It's me." _He let his voice drop back to normal again. "Now you understand why I hate you?"

Actually the funny thing was, I didn't but I let him continue. I was too shocked to speak anyway.

"Dante helped me make sense of my memories." Malice said. "When those robbers came into our house and killed our parents you just let me die."

"_What_?" I whispered.

"You let me die." Malice repeated. "And then you ran. From guilt."

I could do nothing but stare at him for a long while my mouth open in disbelief. Somehow I managed to shake my head a little too. Those were _lies_. He had no idea!

Malice didn't seem to like the shaking of my head because he kicked me in the stomach. "Don't try to deny it!"

I gasped for breath, drawing in one deep gulp of air before I started to speak. "But I can deny it. That's not even close to the truth." I said.

Malice's eyes narrowed. I knew I was about to get beat up again but I kept on talking.

"You have no idea what I did for my brother." I said, raising myself to my knees. "When they killed him. After I failed to stop him before he got down stairs. I sacrificed everything normal in my life. My voice was raising in volume and strength. "I _killed _for my brother! I hunted down all five of those men who came into our house and I destroyed them! I left my family and friends for a damn revenge quest that nearly destroyed _me_!" My fists clenched. "You can say a lot of things about me Malice. But don't you _dare _say I didn't care about my brother! He was the best thing I _had!"_

Doubt flicked only briefly across Malice's face before he sneered. "I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to." I growled. "I knew my brother. I know that _he _would. You're not my brother."

"Bad news but I am." Malice said.

"Well my brother was the exact opposite of _you_." I said. "And you pretend you're him? You-" I stopped as something dawned on me. "You're the one who convinced Lori to help you. To tell Fear where Thomas was. You used her." I shook my head.

Malice smirked. "It was all too easy too."

* * *

"_I'm sure we can come up with something can't we Lori?" Malice asked giving a genuinely kind smile._

_Lori stared at him for a long time, confused. She did seem to realize there was something familiar about him but she wasn't yet letting herself believe it._

"_Who are you?" She finally asked._

"_Ah, I see that you don't recognize me. I know it's been a long time Lori." Malice said, taking a step closer. "But look closer. Try to see me younger."_

_Lori's eyes narrowed as she looked on him, trying to recall his face to mind. Then her eyes widened. "T-Timmy? Timmy is that you?"_

_Malice nodded._

_Lori looked seconds away from tears. She rushed forward and flung her arms around him. Malice found himself smirking over her shoulder at Fear as he wrapped his arms around Lori in return._

"_Hello Lori. It's nice to see you again." _

"_I-I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again." She was trembling in his arms. "T-Timmy."_

"_Shh. It's alright Lori." He said. "I'm here. It's me."_

"_Are you just a spirit person to?" She asked._

"_Something like that." Malice said shooting a glance at Fear that said. 'Really? That's the best you can come up with?'_

_Fear rolled her eyes._

"_Now Lori." Malice said, pulling away from her and holding her by the shoulders. "We need to get into the city and we have to find Liz. Fire is the easiest way to draw her out. We'll just have to control the fire as well as possible."_

_Desire snorted and Malice shot him a glare._

_Lori stared at Malice for a long time before she nodded. "If it's to get Liz."_

"_Good." He looked to Desire and Fear. "Have your fun."_

_They nodded and grinned._

* * *

_Lori ran from the scene, unable to look on Thomas' body anymore. She knew Envy was close behind her and she knew she could only out run him for so long. She stumbled up the hill—_

_Only to run straight into Timmy. She sighed with relief. "Oh Tim-"_

_She got no further as a blinding pain pierced through her stomach. Slowly she looked down and saw Timmy ran a blade right through her. Blood pooled from her wound and she looked back up at him, tears in her wide eyes._

"_Thank you for your help Lori." Timmy smiled, stroking one hand through her hair._

"_Why?" She whispered._

_Timmy shook his head and yanked the blade from her stomach. She sagged forward and fell against him. He caught her before she hit the ground, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "My identity is a secret Lori. I'm not about to have you spoil it." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Maybe you'll meet the real Timmy when you die."_

_Then he let her fall and her world dropped into darkness._

* * *

"You used her." I repeated. "And then you killed her. Because she knew."

"Didn't want anyone to spoil the surprise." Malice smirked. "And she meant nothing to me."

"She was his best friend and you _used _her." I growled.

"I am called Malice for a reason." Malice said. "But if you hadn't let me die I never would have been created."

"Enough talk." Dante ordered. "Malice, continue."

Malice nodded and swiped his fist towards my face. I backed out of the way, wincing as my side ached from my sudden movement. "So you hate me because you think I let my brother die. That I didn't care."

"Sounds about right." Malice said, punching at me again. I stepped to the side.

"And you think Dante cares so much more about you?" I asked. "When she lied?"

Malice made a growling sound in his throat. "Shut up."

"She doesn't care." I said. "She didn't care about her real son and she certainly doesn't care about you. You're just a pawn to her."

Malice struck me hard across the face and I spun in the air before smacking against the ground. The pain in my side and wrist was nearly unbearable now.

"Keep talking Lizzie." Malice said, leaping down on me and wrapping his arms around my throat.

"It's true." I choked out. "You know… it's true… Malice."

"I told you to shut up Lizzie." Malice said drawing a knife and pressing it to my neck.

My eyes narrowed "Don't you dare call me that. That is _Timmy's _name for me. Not. Yours!"

Malice glared and raised his knife.

"We have to get in there!" Ed said.

"You can't break through." Dante said. "You don't know how the science of it works. It isn't magic. You can only watch."

"Good bye Liz." Malice growled. I closed my eyes and waited for him to end it.

"Don't you dare touch my big sister!" A familiar voice called.

I opened my eyes to see Wrath fall from the ceiling as he clapped his hands together. Then he slammed them both against the force field. To my surprise he was shocked to oblivion instead the shield broke into a thousand shards and disappeared into the air. Wrath slammed into Malice rolling him right off of me and landed in a protective crouch in front of me. His teeth were bared in a snarl.

"You will never touch my big sister again!"

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Liz: Because she hates you**_

_**Envy: And is a sadist.**_

_**NOT TRUE!**_

_**Ed: Really?**_

_**Uh... well I mean the first part isn't true. I don't hate them. I'm only doing this because I love them.**_

_**Al: How does that make any sense?**_

_**Don't question me!**_

_**Wrath: AHH! OK!**_

_**Lust: Put the knife gun down.**_

_**Winry: Knife gun?**_

_**Izumi gave it to me.**_

_**Izumi: Indeed I did.**_

_**Ed and Al: Of course...**_

_**Izumi: I still have one for myself boys!**_

_**Ed and Al: RUN!**_

_**MWAHAHA! REVIEW!**_


	53. Chapter 52: Equivalent Exchange

_**Ok, so I have no excuse. I've just been really lazy. Oh well.**_

_**Liz: Sucks to suck.**_

**_Ed: Liz, don't provoke her. We're almost at the end here and we all want to live through it._**

**_Liz: Good point._**

**_Envy: Almost at the end huh?_**

**_Al: Yep!_**

**_Lust: Just two more chapters after this_**

**_Winry: And one is more of an epilogue_**

**_Liz: Holy crap. We've been doing this thing for so long and it's almost over?_**

**_Ed: That is wierd._**

**_Al: Yes it is._**

**_Wrath: REVIEW! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN BREACH 500 REVIEWS!_**

Everyone was sort of in shock for a moment following Wrath's unexpected appearance. For a moment the room didn't move. Then Dante was the first to break the silence.

"What?" Dante cried. "What is this?"

"Alchemy is instinct for him." Envy said, a very evil smirk drawing over his face. "He doesn't _need _to understand the science." His arm morphed into a blade in a split second and he lunged at Dante. It was only by way of her alchemy that she managed to leap back out of his range.

Meanwhile my eyes were drawn instead to Wrath and Malice's fight. Malice stared at Wrath for a long time before his eyes went to me. "Big sister huh?"

"His nick name, not mine." I said. "He's the homunculus of my cousin. Excuse him for getting a little confused."

Now that I looked at them next to each other it was oddly like a before and after picture. Young Timmy vs. psycho older Timmy.

Why does that seem like some weird set up for a dream?

And why do half the homunculi that are brought back seemed to be _related _to me. First Wrath, then Fear now Malice. I mean _geez_!

"Well then I'll just have to crush this little pipsqueak before I get to you." Malice said.

"Try it!" Wrath clapped his hands against the ground and let his hand sink into the ground. The ground below Malice surged up in a giant fist and tried to crush him in its grip. Malice was to fast however and he barely managed to jump to avoid it. He landed on the ground beside the fist and shot forward towards Wrath. Wrath absorbed a stone blade onto his fist in time to block the fall of Malice's knife.

"Hey, Liz." Ed hurried over to me. His walk was more of a stumble as the blood loss was having an obvious effect on him. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better" I said, trying to sit up. "Ow."

"Here" Ed placed his working hand behind my back and helped me out. "Broken ribs huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I looked from him to my hand. "God we're a mess aren't we?"

Ed grinned weakly. "Sure are." He looked me over. "You look horrible. I'm surprised your still conscious."

"Give it a few minutes. It will kick in." I sighed.

Wrath and Malice shot by us, continuing to destroy the room as they fought. Envy and Dante were doing their own fair share of destroying the room. Al was just sitting by the human transmutation circle, hoping Malice might accidentally stumble into it.

"I hope they're having better luck up above then we are." Ed said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

* * *

"So you plan on fighting me?" Arrogance looked amused. "Well then. I'd love to oblige. I wasn't targeting you but…" He drew his sword. "This shouldn't take long."

"Don't sell me so short" Maes said, raising his knives. "I might surprise you."

Arrogance mouth twitched. "Doubt it."

He lunged and Maes barely managed to dance out of the way of the sharp tip and duck as Arrogance slashed his sword backwards. Maes threw one of his knives and buried the blade in Arrogance's shoulder.

Arrogance stopped and looked down at his wound as if it were some troublesome bug bite. "So I see you're not completely hopeless."

"I'd like to think so." Maes said.

"Hmm." Arrogance pulled the blade from his shoulder and tossed it away. "I'm curious to see if you find a way to beat that 'Immortal' block."

"I'm still working on that." Maes admitted.

Arrogance smirked and lunged again. This time the blade caught him on the shoulder creating a shallow slice in his flesh. He winced and stumbled away, placing a hand over his wound.

"Much better." Arrogance observed the blood on his sword. "I see this fight ending soon at the rate this is going."

"Oh do you?" A tiny thread of sparks shot through the air and hit Arrogance in the chest sending him through the thin fabric of the tent and out into the cold. Roy stepped into the tent. "And what if you factor me in to the fight. How does that outcome change?"

"Excellent dramatic timing." Maes said.

"Why thank you." Roy said. "Couldn't have you getting killed again already, could I?"

"No we couldn't have that." Maes agreed.

Arrogance stood his face composed again. "Oh good." He said. "One of the men I was sent to kill."

"I'm flattered." Roy raised his gloved hand, readying it for a snap. "So hurry up and try to kill me Arrogance."

"With pleasure." Arrogance said and he lunged.

* * *

What happened next happened too fast. Too fast for me to do anything about at least. Then again something could be moving at a snail's pace and I still wouldn't be able to stop it.

Wrath managed to slam himself full force into Malice and send him careening into the center of the circle. Al, who had been waiting for his opportunity clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. The circle lit up but before the it took hold of Malice he managed to do one last thing.

Use his alchemy to manipulate the floor and fling Wrath into the circle with him.

"Wrath!" I cried out.

Al went pale. "Oh god."

The light faded as both Wrath and Malice heaved up the stones that had given them their immortality. Malice was the first to recover. He stabbed his knife forward at Wrath. The younger homunculus barely stumbled out of the way as he was still coughing up the stones. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet as Malice lunged for him again, side stepped and tried to punch Malice in the jaw. But Malice seized his wrist and yanked him forward.

The blade of his knife sank to the hilt in Wrath's chest.

"NO!" Al cried slapping his hands to the ground and throwing Malice back into the wall. Malice merely laughed and got back to his feet.

"Nice try! You tried to kill me but you didn't! I'm too strong for you!" He cackled.

"Wrath." I whispered, trying to drag myself towards the boy who had saved my life. "Wrath no."

"Oh shit." I heard Ed mutter behind me. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"I-I'm sorry Liz." Al said when I managed to pull myself next to Wrath. "I didn't mean to catch him in it too. I didn't mean to."

I just shook my head. "W-wrath?"

Wrath's eye lids fluttered and he smiled. "Big… sister…"

Then his smile froze. I bit my lip to contain a shaking sob from welling up in my throat.

"Oh Wrath I'm sorry."

* * *

Arrogance was surprisingly fast. Dodging Roy's fiery attacks was no small feat at least. Neither was being able to attack him at the same time. But Roy did not let himself waver. Anger kept him focused.

If there was one thing Roy hated it was being tricked. This homunculus had actually managed to trick _him _into giving him access to the military and sending him with Liz, Ed and the others. This homunculus had been a spy for Dante in the military just how Pride had been. And Roy wanted nothing more than to destroy him for that.

Additionally Arrogance had tried to kill Maes. And he would not let his friend die again.

He continued to press Arrogance back away from the tent as he snapped, over and over again. Arrogance continued to dodge.

"Give it up Flame! I can't die." Arrogance laughed. "I am invincible. Do you hear me? Invincible!"

"Other homunculi have told me that in the past." Roy said. "But that didn't stop me from turning Pride into a pile of ashes."

"Then he was weak." Arrogance said dismissively.

"Try for some humility and you might see the same thing in yourself." Roy smirked.

Arrogance's eyes narrowed in anger and he thrust his sword forward. He clipped Roy on the shoulder but Roy did not let himself be phased.

"You'll have to do better than that."

They continued to fight and Roy continued to force Arrogance back. _'Almost there.' _He thought. _'Almost. I hope they're ready.'_

"No man can kill me you fool!" Arrogance said. "I am immortal! A homunculus!"

"No man can kill you huh?" the powerful voice of Izumi Curtis surged over the cold wind. "Then how about a pair of _WOMEN!"_

Four pointy black tips broke through Arrogance's chest and his eyes widened. Roy smirked over his shoulder at where Izumi and Lust stood, on either side of a familiar circle.

"Let's see how resistant you are to us Arrogance." Lust said coolly. "You walked yourself right into a trap."

"Damn… you." Arrogance growled.

"Ladies don't appreciate language." Izumi said dryly. "Now let's send this piece of shit to the gate!"

Roy smirked. "I'd be obliged if you did just that."

Lust yanked Arrogance back with her nails but he barely managed to slice his sword over her fingers and cut himself free. Lust winced and retracted her fingers.

"Just try it." Arrogance smirked. "You really thought that-"

"Enough talk!" Izumi shouted rushing forward with a speed that obviously caught Arrogance off guard. "Lie down and DIE!" Her round house kick hit him right in the face and sent him careening into the circle. Then she dropped and slammed her hands against the ground.

Arrogance roared as the transmutation took hold and wretched up the stones that made him immortal. But before any of his attackers could take advantage of his vulnerability he too activated a transmutation circle. A wall of snow shot up from the ground and flew at Roy, Izumi and Lust. They were nearly buried under the avalanche and sent to the ground.

Arrogance stood, recovering his sword. "I was the ice alchemist. This cold is my domain. I can still fight and you've lost your element of surprise. You-" Then he stopped talking. All he gave was an odd jerk of his body before his eyes went blank and he fell. There was a knife buried in the back of his skull.

"He really does talk too much." Said Maes Hughes, lowering his hand.

"Yes indeed." Izumi smirked, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Thanks Maes." Roy said. "I think it's about time we sent word to Drachma that their fearless leader is dead? Sound good."

He nodded. "Yes. The sooner this war is over the better."

* * *

I looked up in time to see Malice barreling towards me, probably intent on running his bloody knife through my chest next. But Envy got there first. He ran his blade through Malice's leg and knocked him into the opposite wall. Malice cried out and shouted obscenities in his direction but Envy merely rolled his eyes.

"That takes care of that distraction." Envy growled. "We'll deal with him when we're done with that bitch."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Alright."

"You're all fools" Dante said, barely casting a glance in the direction of the fallen homunculus. Her supposed greatest creation. "You still will not win."

"You're just grasping at straws now Dante." Envy said. "We've killed three homunculi today. And Malice is useless without the use of that leg." Malice let out a growl but Envy ignored him. "You aren't even immortal like them. And I'm sure that body isn't in good shape. You're finished."

Dante's eyes narrowed. "Not. Yet."

Alchemic hell broke loose right about them as Dante started throwing just about everything she could at Envy. Fists, spikes, arrows, cannon balls. I was only grateful that she was only going for him and not us. Killing him seemed to be her ultimate goal.

Envy moved with a speed greater than that of Dante's attacks. He ducked, weaved, jumped and with each step he slowly grew closer to her. I knew he planned on stabbing her as soon as he got within range.

Dante seemed to realize this to. She started to circle away from him, moving slowly closer to us. At first I was worried she might change her attack to Ed and me since we were injured but she didn't appear to even notice us. She just kept raining her attacks down on Envy.

Finally she shot a giant stone serpent in his direction. He leapt right over it's mouth and slid down its back, landing right in front of Dante.

"Good bye _mother_." And he ran the blade through her stomach.

Dante's eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked down at the weapon thrust into her abdomen. Like she couldn't believe she had actually lost. Then she looked back up at him and shook her head. "No not good bye yet."

A stone whip smacked into Envy and sent him flying away from her. Then, hand cupped over her bleeding torso she ran at me. I only had time to register her reaching into her pocket and pulling out something shiny and red.

"Liz!" Ed yelled but he was slapped aside by another one of Dante's projectiles. Dante lunged at me hand and philosophers stone extended.

Then my world went dark.

For a moment everyone just stared, silence sweeping over them. Envy raised himself in time to see Dante's body fall limp to the ground. Then Liz slowly rose to her feet.

"You lose." 'Liz' smirked at him.

His heart dropped and his teeth ground together. No Dante couldn't have. Dante couldn't have just taken her over.

"_Oh they lose huh?" _A familiar androgynous voice echoed all through the room. "_Is that so?"_

Light erupted from Liz's body and she went rigid.

"Wh-what?" Dante hissed. "No that's not-"

"_How unbelievably foolish of you Dante." _Truth cackled._ "When I've taken to inhabiting this girl along with her and you freely hand your soul over to me? You are such a fool."_

"No!" Dante shouted.

"Yes!" Liz called just after her. She was still in there. "Get out of my _body! _This is my body and my soul! Burn in Hell!"

The light that erupted from Liz's body next covered the room in white light. Envy had to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded.

Then as suddenly as it came, it faded and Liz crumpled to the ground.

* * *

_**So, if you were wondering, no, I am not capable of ending a chapter without a cliffhanger**_

_**Liz: You are a cruel and unusual person**_

_**You're unconcious right now.**_

_**Liz: Only in the story.**_

_**I support method acting!**_

_**Ed: Wait a sec-**_

_**Envy: Too late. The frying pan knocked her out cold.**_

_**Al: Should we do something**_

_**Lust: Nah.**_

_**Wrath: So did you cry! I'm dead!**_

_**I SUPPORT METHOD ACTING!**_

_**Winry: Run Wrath!**_

_**Wrath: AAHHH!**_

_**Envy:... Review?**_


	54. Chapter 53: Truth

_**Second to last chapter!**_

_**Liz: Well holy shit**_

___**Envy: You mean you've almost finished ruining our lives**_

_**If you want to put it that way, yes.**_

_**Ed: Auspicious day!**_

_**Al: This is awesome!**_

_**Winry: Woo hoo!**_

_**Don't act so excited...**_

_**Lust: Sorry Kallypso. We can't help it. It's an automatic reaction.**_

_**Wrath: Yeah!**_

**_Liz: Hang on! You're dead!_**

**_Wrath: So? REVIEW!_**

"Wh-what happened?" Al was the first to speak.

"I don't know." Ed said, crawling over to Liz and placing his fingers against her neck. "But she has a pulse."

"So does that mean Dante's in there or Liz?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Ed shook his head.

Envy slowly got to his feet and joined the brothers by Liz. He found himself shaking as he felt Liz's pulse for himself just to be sure Ed's claim was correct. It was. He could feel her heart beating though it seemed faint.

"I assume its Liz in there." Envy said. "Since she had Truth's help." He straightened. "I think Dante's gone."

"Master… gone?"

Everyone turned to see Malice was still sitting on one side of the room as his crippled leg bled out.

"Yeah." Ed said.

Malice gritted his teeth and shook his head. "You killed her."

"Truth killed her but I played a part in it." Envy shrugged lightly. "Unfortunately for you, you aren't in the position to go through with any death threats right now."

"She's gone." Malice repeated again. For the first time he looked lost, like he just realized his life had no purpose. "So I…" His hand clenched around the hilt of his knife. "Don't… need to be here anymore."

"What's he doing?" Al asked.

"No more reason to be here." Malice said, raising his knife.

"Hey wait a-" Ed started but Malice had already plunged the knife through his heart. Seconds later he crumpled to the ground.

"We would have had to kill him anyway." Envy said.

The other boys nodded.

Ed tried to stand but immediately toppled. "I'm… I'm tired…"

"He's lost to much blood." Al said.

Ed's vision was blurry and it wouldn't clear no matter how much he shook his head. He heard Envy and Al's voices as if from far away and saw their fuzzy images moving around him.

"Pick him up." He heard Envy said. "I'll take Liz. Ok?"

"Yeah." Al replied.

Then Ed's head dropped to the cool floor and he lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in front of the gate.

Why is it that I always end up at deaths doors at the end of these crazy adventures? That's a trend I have to stop.

"_Hello Liz."_

Truth's voice echoed from the door.

"Hey there." I said. "So what's the deal Truth? Am I dead?"

"_Well you certainly ought to be after the control I took over your body." _Truth said. _"But I'd say that be a horrible way to repay you for helping me end Dante."_

"So she's dead then." I said.

"_Very." _Truth said. _"And her afterlife will be far from pleasant I can promise you that."_

Satisfaction coursed through me. "Good. After all she put me through I'd say she deserves it."

"_As would I." _Truth said. _"No one plays with equivalency and gets away for it. They think they do but they always pay for it in full at the end."_

"Yeah." I said. "So uh… what now?"

"_Well I can't very well let you cross through these doors." _Truth said. _"So I suppose I'll have to send you back."_

"You're allowed to do that right?"

"_I'm the all powerful force in the universe. I'm good at pulling strings." _Truth said. _"So I guess this is good bye isn't it little human?"_

"You mean you aren't going to be in my head anymore?" I blinked.

"_No. Dante is dead, I am finished with you_." Truth said.

"Excuse me while I try to act disappointed."

"_Ha ha. You're hilarious." _Truth sighed. _"I send you back with your life, without a voice in your head and with one other little surprise."_

"You sure this is equivalent exchange?" I asked. "Doing all of this."

"_Like I said, all powerful ruler of the universe. I am fond of equivalent exchange but…" _He paused and if he had a body I swear he would be winking. _"Every once and awhile I bend a few rules."_

I smiled. "Thanks. Good luck with your… truthly duties."

"_And good luck to your life. May it be a long time before I see you again." _Truth said. _"Good bye."_

With that the gate faded and I was plunged back into darkness.

* * *

Ed was lying in the hospital bed beside me when I woke up, staring absently at the ceiling. His arm was in a sling and he looked tired but other than that he had made it out unscathed. Not like me. My wrist was in a cast and there was a bandage wrapped around my middle.

"Hey." I said hoarsely.

Ed turned his head to see me awake. I swear his smile almost split his face into. "Liz! You're awake! You're ok!" He sat up. "Oh thank God."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week."

"A _week_!" I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Ed said. "You took a nice long sleep. We were worried you weren't ever going to wake up." He got out of bed and hurried over to me. "We just got back into Central two days ago. They were keeping me in the hospital just in case even though I'm fine to go." He rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well once Drachma saw Arrogance was dead they suddenly went all scattered. They couldn't organize. It only took an hour for them to sound the retreat and two days later they signed a peace treaty with us, asking for forgiveness from their outrageous attack." Ed said. "We stayed there a few more days before all the soldiers were shipped back here."

"And how is everyone?" I asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Let's see." Ed said. "Survivors include Teacher, Lust, Mustang, Hughes, Lucy, Brandon, Envy and Al and I." He grinned. "So I'd say we did ok."

I smiled. "Yeah. Not bad at all."

He sighed and rubbed a hand behind his head. "I'm just really glad you're alright Liz. Don't know what I would have done if you died again."

"I know, I seem to have a problem with this dying thing." I deadpanned.

Ed just laughed and shook his head.

The door opened. "Hey brother I-" Al dropped the tray of food that was in his hand, sending the contents all over the floor. "Liz! You're awake!"

"Yep." I said cheerfully.

"My lunch!" Ed groaned.

"S-sorry brother! I'll get you another in a second! I promise!" Al said.

"Forget that." Ed said. "Go find Envy. Hurry! He's got to be around here somewhere."

Al brightened and nodded. "Oh yeah! I'll go get him." He hurried from the room. "Be right back!"

When he had left I let out a contented sigh and settled back onto my pillow.

It was done. Dante was dead and so were every last one of her homunculi. The war was over and I was alive.

Right now I was content to just lay there and soak in the perfection of my situation.

* * *

Envy was sitting outside the hospital, leaning against the wall. He couldn't sleep as he was a homunculus, yet he felt so _tired_. Tired from worry maybe.

"_You shouldn't be worried." _He thought. _"She'll be fine. So stop being worried."_

It annoyed Envy that he was never able to convince his conscious what to feel anymore. It was annoying that he _had _a conscious.

"You haven't ventured out of the hospital's sight have you?"

Envy turned to see Maes Hughes standing there, cleaning his glasses.

He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe once or twice."

"I see." Hughes said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Liz is a strong girl. She'll wake up soon."

"Mmhm." Envy said.

Hughes laughed and shook his head. Envy shot him a glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Hughes smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Dear?"

Envy morphed into William as soon as Gracia and her daughter rounded the corner. Hughes cast him a look that seemed to say. _"Really? You're still doing this?" _and Envy ignored him.

"Oh there you are." Gracia said. "Sorry, we lost you for a minute." She stopped when she saw Envy. "You're William right?"

"Yeah." Envy said. "I'm William."

"Hi!" Elysia beamed and waved.

Envy's mouth twitched and he gave her a nod.

Gracia sighed and looked up at the hospital. "I assume Liz is still in there?"

"Yeah, but she won't be for long." Hughes said. "I'm sure of it."

"Of course you are." Envy sighed.

"Try being more optimistic Envy." Hughes said.

"Envy?" Gracia's brow furrowed. "But I thought his name was William."

Envy felt his chest tighten and he shot Hughes a look that said _"Don't you dare."_

Hughes ignored him completely. "It's not. He's lying. And he really should stop."

"Shut up Hughes." Envy said lightly.

"Oh will you just quit it?" Hughes said. "You can make this easy or hard. Either way they're going to find out."

"Find out what?" Elysia asked curiously.

"Well, Envy here-" Hughes started.

"Just hold on a minute!" Envy snapped.

"He-"

"Fine!" Envy said. "Alright. You win Hughes. Congratulations. Now shut up."

Hughes looked at him triumphantly. "Well?"

Envy sighed and allowed himself to change back into his normal form. Gracia recognized him before Elysia did. For a moment Elysia just seemed keen to stare in wonder at the fact that there was a magical shape shifter in front of her. Gracia's jaw just tightened.

"This is…"

"Yep." Envy said flatly before turning to Hughes. "Told you this wouldn't go well. I'm going to leave now."

"It hasn't gone anywhere yet." Hughes rolled his eyes. "Stay here."

"You're the man who killed my husband. I saw you on that night that his homunculus attacked us." Gracia continued.

"Yeah." Envy cast his eyes to the ground. "That was me."

Gracia looked immediately to Hughes for an explanation. "I don't understand."

"What I told you about William is true about Envy." Hughes said. "He _is _the one who suggested I be brought back to life and he helped."

"And he killed you."

"Yes he did." Hughes agreed. "That was a long time ago. Things change. I decided to call us even."

Gracia looked between the two men for a long while. "I sometimes don't quite understand you Maes." Gracia said. "But… I usually end up agreeing with your decisions anyway."

Envy felt himself relax a little, but only just a little.

"I still thank you for helping bring him back." Gracia said. "And I will also call us even."

Envy nodded once.

"How do you do that?" Elysia asked curiously. "The changing thing!"

Envy's mouth twitched. "That is a long and complicated story kid."

"Hmm." She seemed disappointed but she let it go.

"Envy!"

Envy turned to see Al running from the hospital. He was running so fast he jumped four steps at a time until he skidded to a stop, panting and grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed red.

"She's awake!"

Envy's eyes widened. "Liz?"

"Yes Liz, who do you think?" Al grinned. "Hurry!"

* * *

"You know I'm awake but I very much doubt I can walk." I said. "I feel like I'm made of jello."

"You're probably weak because you haven't eaten." Ed said. "I'll go get you something later."

"Thanks." I said. "That would be nice."

The door opened and I saw Al enter panting, followed closely by Envy. As soon as I saw his face I grinned.

"What's with the worried look huh?"

Envy shook his head. "Oh you idiot."

Seconds later he had his arms around my shoulders, luckily one of the few parts of my body that didn't hurt. I buried my face in his shoulder, struggling to contain my grin.

"We'll go get you food now Liz." Al said. "Come with me Ed."

"What? Oh yeah! Let's get food. You dropped mine so I need lunch anyway."

"Brother!"

The door closed and Envy pulled away from me. "Aren't they subtle?"

"It's nice of them to give us the privacy." I shrugged.

He smirked. "I agree."

Envy's lips brushed over mine and I shuddered, leaning into the kiss. He moved cautiously so as not to hurt me and I was grateful for that.

"You know I've been thinking." Envy said, pulling briefly away. "Now that Dante's gone and everything seems to be normal my immortality has suddenly become less useful."

"Yes, and?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Envy shrugged. "I already have human emotions. Might as well just get rid of the homunculus part of me."

I frowned. "But what if you come back as William?"

"I read Hoenhiem's notes." Envy said.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up. Anyway, according to him it depends on which presence is more powerful. I've been a homunculus for four hundred years. I will most likely come back as myself."

I nodded "Yeah… guess that makes sense." I eyed him. "So you really want to be human now?"

"Yes." He said. "You are after all."

I smiled.

"By the way." I said. "When I talked to Truth at the gate he said he was sending back with my life and a surprise. I just figured out what that was."

"What?" He asked.

I tapped my chest. "It's gone. The scar where you stabbed me. It's not there anymore."

He stared at me for a moment before he smirked. "Well imagine that."

Our lips met again.

Everything really was perfect. Wonderful, peaceful and perfect.

* * *

_**Wrath: Now just the epilogue chapter!**_

_**Liz: I still don't get how you're alive.**_

_**Judgment: What don't you get?**_

_**Ed: Holy shit!**_

_**Spite: Why is everyone freaking out?**_

**_Fear: Not sure._**

**_Al: Ghosts!_**

**_Thomas: I think there's some overreacting going on here._**

**_Malice: I'll say._**

**_Lucy: Thomas!_**

**_Lori: Oh, hi Thomas._**

**_Lucy: LORI!_**

**_Envy: This is a confusing authors note..._**

**_Indeed it is._**

**_Desire: I'm here too._**

**_Lust: How many more people can we bring back to life?_**

**_Timmy: Hi!_**

**_Liz: Holy SHIT!_**

**_Malice: Well this is confusing._**

**_Timmy: Yep..._**

**_Arrogance: REVIEW!_**

**_Dante: Or I will come back to life._**

**_All: NO! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	55. Epilogue

**_Uh... hi everyone._  
**

**_Liz: Nice job on waiting a few months to do the epilogue._**

**_Envy: Yeah, top notch_**

**_Shut up..._**

**_Ed: You are so lazy_**

**_Al: You should have updated sooner_**

**_Winry: No joke._**

**_Lust: Yes you're-_**

**_Alright! Stop it! I get it alright?_**

**_Wrath: We're just voicing the opinions of your viewers._**

**_You're not even alive._**

**_Wrath: But I'm cute!_**

**_Judgment: So am I_**

**_What is this?_**

**_Spite: It's the last chapter_**

**_Thomas: Yeah, all of the dead characters can come back to life to say goodbye_**

**_Fear: And terrorize you one last time_**

**_Liz: That's slightly creepy_**

**_Izumi: Indeed. Now AUTHORESS!_**

**_AH!_**

**_Izumi: You must be punished for your slow update!_**

**_The Elric's made me do it!_**

**_Ed and Al: No we didn't!_**

**_Izumi: FOOLISH PUPILS!_**

**_Ed: AHHHH!_**

**_Al: RUN FOR IT!_**

**_Winry: Sigh..._**

**_Envy: This is so amusing._**

**_Mustang: Enjoy the last chapter_**

**_Al: And REVIEW!_**

"I don't really want to go."

"You have to Liz."

"You can't make me."

"I sure can drag you out kicking and screaming though."

Lucy and I were in yet another argument regarding the celebration at Central Head Quarters that night. It was in celebration of the newly affirmed treaty with Drachma and the promise of peace time ahead.

But it was a ball. Which meant being fancy. Which meant I wanted to stay far away.

Lucy was already dressed in a strapless purple dress that complimented the now violet streaks in her hair even though the party didn't start for another hour. She had managed to get me to at least wash up but I wasn't keen on letting her attack my hair again, or get me into the dress she picked out for me.

"Come on I even got you a black dress and you are going to wear it." Lucy said.

"It's a dress. I don't do dresses." I shrugged.

"You look good in black."

"Then I'll wear my jacket."

"You are the _worst_." She groaned. "Don't you have any feminine instincts what so ever?"

"What about Liz not having feminine instincts?" Winry asked, entering the room.

Lucy pointed an accusing finger at me. "She won't wear the dress Winry."

Winry sighed and shook her head. "Well, that's ok. We're both auto mail mechanics which means we're stronger than her. We'll wrestle her into it."

"Hold on a second!" I shouted as the converged on me. "No! I don't want to wear it!"

One hour later I sitting in a chair as Lucy put the finishing touches on my hair do, my arms crossed over my chest. They had gotten me into the dress, god knows how they managed it, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Wipe that sulking look off your face. You're going to have a good time tonight and _like _it!" Lucy pulled me up from the chair and steered me in front of the mirror. "There. How'd I do?"

I couldn't help but feel vain as I stared at myself in the mirror. Lucy had out done herself again. I could hardly recognize myself when I was this clean and… well… pretty.

"She's gorgeous." Winry grinned, adjusting the straps on her light blue dress. "Really Lucy, you're fantastic at doing hair."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Lucy said, nodding at Winry.

Winry laughed modestly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh uh… thanks."

Lucy looked at the time. "AH!" We're gonna be late! Let's go Liz!"

"Ah!" I cried out as she pulled me to my feet. "Slow down! I can't walk as well in this!"

"Be glad I didn't make you wear heels Lizzie!" Lucy cackled.

* * *

Ed, Al and Envy were waiting outside when Lucy half led half dragged me down the stairs. It is a little weird to see Envy dressed up, I'll admit but it looked pretty nice too.

Men look good in suits. Not going to lie.

"Mission accomplished." Lucy said, bringing me to a stop in front of the boys. "She put up a fight but she wasn't a match for both Winry and I."

"Right, so she can fight killer homunculus but she can't hold off two auto mail mechanics." Ed grinned.

I shot him a glare. "Shut up pipsqueak."

He glowered at me.

And no, if you're wondering, I'm never going to stop calling him that. Ever. Even if he hits seven feet tall. I will call him short for the rest of his natural life.

"Don't worry Liz," Al said. "It will be fun. You went through a fight to the death and almost died. You can handle a little party."

"Big party." I corrected. "Huge, gigantic, _monstrous _party. With everyone from the military there." I looked at Envy finally who was leaning against the stair railing, smirking. "You're dressed up." I managed.

He looked me up and down, that smirk never leaving his face. "So are you."

I flushed.

"Don't worry, it looks nice." He pushed himself off the railing and headed in the direction of the party. "Let's get this over with."

Thank God I wasn't the only one going to be uncomfortable.

* * *

Here's the thing about parties for the military: Most people in the military aren't used to parties or fun of any sort. I guess that relaxed me. Because half of the people in the room looked just as stiff and uncomfortable as me in formal attire.

Lust was not one of those people. She met us at the door and I could see she was drawing the attention of every man that entered the party. Why wouldn't she? Even though her pale skin was back to its normal, brown color and her eyes were Ishvalan red instead of violet she was still probably the most gorgeous woman alive.

They also may have been staring at her because she was… um… well-endowed and her red dress clearly flaunted this fact.

"Enjoying the party, Lust?" Envy smirked as we approached.

Lust sighed and brushed a strand of ebony hair from her face. "Haven't even gone in yet. I'm not in the mood to be stared at all evening."

"Maybe you should have picked a less revealing dress." I muttered.

Lust's mouth twitched. "Where would the fun in that be?" She looked me up and down. "You clean up very nice. You'd turn a few heads yourself if you tried every once in a while."

"Great idea," I said. "Except for one: I'm too lazy. Two: Dresses are uncomfortable and three: I have a dangerous boyfriend."

"True." Envy said.

"Come on! Let's get to the party already!" Lucy said, grabbing Al's arm and pulling him up the steps. "I'm so excited!"

"AH! Lucy, slow down!" Al cried.

Ed snickered and Winry shook her head. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Ed said, taking her by the arm and leading her up the stairs.

Lust winked at me then followed them. "I'll see if I can fish for any attractive stalkers."

"I don't think she'll have much trouble." I said.

Envy snickered. "Come on. Lucy said that if I didn't make sure you enjoyed the party tonight she would kill me."

I grinned. "I forgot, the death threats are actually legitimate now."

"One of the few disadvantages to being fully human." Envy shrugged. Then he guided me up the stairs and into the open jaws of the party.

* * *

I made an effort to have a good time. After all, at least I knew a lot of people here. Mingling was a good way to distract myself from the uncomfortable nature of my dress. I tried to keep a smile on my face too, in case Lucy was watching me. (You think I'm exaggerating but I totally wouldn't be surprised if she was)

Mustang was dressed in a nice suit and Hawkeye stood beside him. She was in a woman's suit, but a suit none the less. I frowned. "Why do you get to wear the manageable suit and I have to wear the dress?"

Hawkeye smiled. "Because I don't have someone else forcing me to dress up."

I sighed. "Point taken."

"It looks nice, lightning." Mustang said.

"Liz." I groaned. "Honestly Mustang, get it right for once, will you?"

He smirked and looked at Envy. "So Edward said you've been practicing alchemy."

"I imagine it was a very angry conversation on his end." Envy said dryly.

"Well he doesn't seem to like the fact that you're as good as him." Mustang said.

"As good as him? I'd say I'm better."

I rolled my eyes.

"I've always known about alchemy." Envy said. "I just couldn't perform it while I was a homunculus. Now that I'm human again, it comes pretty naturally."

"I see." Mustang said. "Don't try for the state alchemy exam. We don't need another Elric."

"As if." Envy rolled his eyes. "I'm done with being controlled by someone else for the rest of my life."

No sooner had we walked away from Mustang and Hawkeye, Hughes came up behind me and clapped a hand over my shoulder, nearly scaring me to death.

"Nice to see you trying to look nice." He laughed.

I swatted his hand away. "Thanks a lot Hughes, would you like to keep the sudden entrances to a minimum."

"No need to be so jumpy." Hughes grinned. "You're safe now. The threat is over with. That woman is gone for good." He nodded at my arm. "Your cast is off. All healed now?"

"Medical alchemy kicks ass." I nodded, flexing my wrist. Though really the wrist thing wasn't what I was excited about. It was the fact that my scar was gone. No more agonizing bouts of pain coming up to bite me when I was in the middle of a fight. I could kick people around all I wanted with no repercussions! And I could use my trademark lightning alchemy again.

Of course I still couldn't beat Envy, but whatever.

I had to hand it to Truth, he knew how to make all that time with him in my head as a little fortune cookie totally worth it. And now _he _was gone too.

If I wasn't at this party, my life would be perfect.

"Something tells me you don't like the crowd." Hughes said as I filled a cup with punch and sat down in one of the chairs at the edge of the room. Winry and Ed were on the dance floor, now fully over the awkwardness of admitting their feelings for one another. I couldn't help but remember the last dance party we went too.

We'd come a very long way.

"Not a fan." I admitted. "Crowds, dancing, fancy stuff. Not a fan of any of them."

"Likewise." Envy said. "Especially since I can't change form whenever I want to."

"Ah yes," Hughes said. "How are you adjusting to that?"

"It takes getting used to." Envy sat down next to me. "How are you adjusting to being alive?"

"Quite well." Hughes said cheerfully. "I've been making up for all of the pictures I couldn't take. Which by the way…" Without warning he whipped out a camera. I was behind my chair in a second, using it as a shield against the evil of the flash of doom.

"No! No pictures!"

Envy just rolled his eyes.

At that moment Havoc joined us at the edge of the party and sat down next to me. He looked rather downcast but I wasn't sure if it was because no smoking was allowed at the party or because he didn't have a date.

"What's wrong Havoc?" I asked.

"Well, the girl that was with me… ditched me." Havoc mumbled.

Yep, it was the date. I'm good at this game.

"Cheer up Havoc." I said. "You'll find someone else. There's plenty of women here."

That wasn't entirely true. This was a military party after all and most of the women here were either dates to the men or hard asses. In my aunt Izumi's case: both.

Which speaking of which: Her and Sig were _owning _that dance floor. It was weird to see but, you know.

"Maybe." Havoc sighed.

It was with pretty incredible timing that Lust joined Envy and I on the edge of the room, Champaign glass in hand. Surprisingly, Havoc didn't notice her. He was too busy wallowing in his own sorrow.

"Any luck on an attractive stalker?" Envy asked.

"Not much." Lust sniffed. "It's too bad."

"Huh," I said. "Do you mind boosting the self-esteem of a friend then?" I asked, nodding to Havoc.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "The gloomy one?" I nodded and she sighed. "Well he's not half bad." She frowned then handed Envy her glass. I watched with great amusement as she strode over to Havoc, grabbed his arm and pulled him too his feet.

"Come on. You're dancing with me."

I think Havoc's eyes turned into hearts but maybe that was just a trick of the light. I struggled to keep from cracking up as Lust dragged him onto the dance floor.

"You enjoy matchmaking don't you?" Envy asked.

I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously.

"Alright," I jumped as Lucy appeared next to us with Al, hands on her hips and a very scary look on her face. "_What _are you doing sitting down?"

"Just resting my feet." I mumbled.

"No." She shook her head. "I've been standing this whole time and I'm in three inch heels. _You _don't have heels. You have no excuse."

"Lucy, I don't think standing is necessary-"

The gleam in her eyes cut me off. I don't think she had any wrenches on her but she still had that handy automail arm of hers (Which was quite possibly fitted with dangerous weapons) so I decided to shut up.

"No, standing _is _necessary. In fact, dancing is necessary." She cast a glare at Envy. "What did I say about making her have fun?"

Envy sighed and stood, pulling me with him. "Come on, we're dancing."

"Seriously? You're giving into her?" I hissed.

He shrugged and pointed at himself. "Mortal now, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Dancing wasn't so bad, even if I was conscious of people looking at me. Envy had a way of distracting me from everything else whenever he was close to me. We passed Ed and Winry once while we were dancing and I winked at Ed over his shoulder and mouthed 'pipsqueak'. Ed stuck out his tongue at me.

"Look around," Envy said a little while later. "Do you see Lucy in the vicinity?"

I scanned the crowd with my eyes. "Uh, no, don't think so."

"Good." Envy was suddenly pulling me away from the floor.

"Envy, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Making a grand escape from the crowd." He said.

"She'll catch us."

"You have no faith in my fighting abilities."

"I think she has a gun fitted into her arm."

"Does she now?"

Envy didn't stop moving until we reached a large set up double doors. He opened them and a rush of cool air hit me. It was a balcony. A balcony overlooking Central city.

"Wow." I said, forgetting completely about the wrath of my psycho mechanic friend. I ran to the edge of the balcony. "I've never been up here before. How'd you know this was here?"

Envy smirked. "Well fifty years ago… you know what, it's probably best you don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Envy, I'm not a kid anymore. Just tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

I crossed my arms stubbornly and leaned against the balcony railing. "No."

"Ok," He smirked a dangerous smirk and got suddenly very close to me, trapping me against the railing.

I _hate _it when he does that.

Before I could protest, his lips were against mine and I lost my train of thought, as usual. I was tempted to try and throw him over the railing.

But as the kiss continued I quickly forgot about that too.

When he pulled away I glared at him. "I _hate _you."

He smirked. "No you don't. You-"

I shut him up with another kiss, which I don't think proved my point very well.

I don't know how long Lucy was glaring at us before she said something.

"You are _not _enjoying the party."

"Am too." I muttered, barely pausing in our kiss.

"No, enjoying the party requires being _at _the party." Lucy said.

"Shut up." Envy told her. He didn't turn away from me. I guess that possibly machine gun fitted arm didn't worry him so much anymore.

"I don't think you're getting them back inside Lucy." Al sighed.

"I agree." Winry said.

"I really don't want to watch this." Edward muttered, sounding like he was about to be sick.

"Then don't." Envy and I suggested in unison.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. Come on Al, we're going back to the part." Her footsteps paused. "If you aren't back in five minutes, I'm bringing out the wrench."

Huh, so she did have a wrench.

She didn't come back in five minutes though. Not that I minded.

Everything was finally… ok. It was weird to say it after all this time. But after so many years I could finally breathe a sigh of relief and say that I was… fine.

On a balcony in central with an ex homunculus who happened to be a really good kisser.

My name is Liz Parker: Lightning Alchemist. Yeah, that one who was assistant to the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. It's been eleven years since I started this journey on the night I burnt down my house and set out on my quest for revenge. A long, long time.

But I have survived. I've lost some things along the way and almost died multiple times. I've been kidnapped way more than any person ever should and I ended up unwittingly falling for a homunculus. I've had a pretty crazy life.

And I wouldn't trade it for anything.

That's the best thing to say. At the end of the day when all is said and done, being satisfied with your life is the greatest gift in the world.

It's equivalent exchange.

* * *

_**Liz: Well, that's it**_

_**Envy: The end**_

_**Ed: After almost four years...**_

_**Al: The authoress has finally completed this series**_

_**Winry: It's pretty crazy**_

_**Lucy: But thanks for sticking with it**_

_**Lust: The authoress thanks you for all you time and reviews and support**_

_**Wrath: And you have all been awesome readers!**_

_**Every other character who hasn't said something yet: We love you all!  
**_

_**Yes, I can't express enough how grateful I am that everyone has stuck with this story for so long. It's been a great journey and I'm sad to see it go. With permission I'm now opening up all the OCs of this story and everyone else to fanfiction if anyone else wants to write with them. Just for fun. Feel free to draw fan art too.**_

_**So for one last time please review and tell me what you thought of this epilogue, book 3 and the series as a whole.**_

_**LOVE ALL OF YOU! REVIEW!**_


	56. Announcement: My new blog!

**A/N: ****Hello my loyal readers! No this isn't an update and I haven't decided to suddenly continue the story. (I know, I know. I'm sad it's over too) But don't go away! Because I do have a few things to say to you guys.**

**Even though this fic is over and I'm having a little trouble with my other ones right now (Due to busy summer break and writer's block) I do have something else to offer you guys! As some of you might know because you may have read some of my other fanfictions I've been working on an original story and I'm now in the process of trying to get it published (Got my first rejection yesterday! WOO HOO! I'm making an email folder of those things).**

**Since many of you have expressed interest in my story and a lot of you seem to like my writing and general opinion on things, I thought you might want to follow me on my road to publishing and also hear me rant about writing, books and film in general. If so then it's your lucky day because I started a blog a few weeks ago under the title of Authoress Anonymous. The pen name of "Kallypso" was unfortunately stolen from me, which is to bad because I usually find I'm the only one who uses that spelling.**

**Anyway, back on topic: The blog is at authoress_anonymous_dot_blogspot_dot_com (Pretend the underscores don't exist and change the "dot" to a period), also known as "The Pen and Sword (Whims and musing of a writer)" I really should have told all of you about this earlier since you are my most loyal fans but, you know, live and learn.**

**I will say that I'm trying to keep my blog spoiler free and since some of you may know some spoilers (From reading that other fanfiction) I will request that you don't comment with any of them on any posts. If you do I'll just delete them. Just chuckle to yourself and know that you know half of what will happen.**

**Besides, what if I change something and that "HUGE THING" you've sworn will happen never does. You won't look very smart will you?**

**But anyway, I'd love to see some of you at the blog since I'm no longer writing this fic! Have a wonderful day!**

**-Kallypso**

**PS: I'm going to force myself to write more of Double Edged Blades soon. Promise.**


	57. Authors Note: Fanfiction

**A/N: **So, hey there my loyal readers, followers and reviewers. No the story still isn't starting up again. And yes I know I've been absent from fanfiction lately but given my commitments this year, it's hard to squeeze fanfiction into writing my original stuff. *Dips head in shame*

However, there is good news. My friend suggested that I do this since this story seems to be relatively popular (It's still getting views even if it isn't being updated). She suggested that I open my series up to fanfiction.

What does that mean? Well it means that you can borrow my characters that I created and write with them. If you like Liz, or her friends or the new homunculi I made up, then I give you permission to use them in your own fanfictions for FMA. As long as you credit me for creating them and don't try to pass them off as your own.

You can make one shots or side stories or anything really. Go crazy. I'd love to see what happens with this. And if you do happen to write one please message me so I can check them out. Same goes for fanart.

Again, I love all of you guys for being so loyal to me over the years. You guys have all been fantastic. This is just a little gift of mine to you to say thanks. Do with it what you will.

With love,

Kallypso


	58. Authors Note: The Story Continues!

**_A/N: Greetings Lightning Strike Trilogy fans. Guess what: The story continues!_**

**_Yes I actually missed this fic and its characters and while the original trilogy still stands I have decided to begin Lightning Strike: The Afterstory, a series of fluffy to angsty one-shots and two-shots about the life of the characters after the whole Dante affair. There will be hardship but there will also be light hearted fun. Not too much plot. Just life._**

**_The first chapter is up so scurry on over and read and review! Thanks as always for your wonderful readership!_**

**_~Kallypso_**


	59. Author's Note: Lightning Strike REWRITE

_**A/N: So I know I'm giving a lot of authors notes lately, but two things.**_

_**1) There's a poll on my profile. I'm collecting data for a certain future project of mine currently entitled the Brotherhood Project. Yes, it is a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic I plan to start this June. Yes it involves the Brotherhood anime. I can't say much about it now, but your votes will be appreciated.**_

_**2) Lightning Strike is getting a full fledged rewrite. Pretty much because I'm no longer satisfied with the quality of writing in book 1 and I want to bring it up to snuff with the other books. The first chapter has just been posted. I will be updating weekly, every Tuesday. Which means, yes, that Lightning Strike and the Afterstory will both be a continuing thing. So you get LOTS of Liz, Ed, Envy and the rest of the crew.**_

_**Thanks again for all the views, reviews and favorites! You guys are all awesome!**_

_**~Kallypso**_


End file.
